Rosario Vampire: Everyday Life with Yokai Girls
by Gamera68
Summary: Tsukune Aono is just an average guy who has always been fascinated by monsters. One day his boring life is turned upside down when he meets a real-live vampire with a split personality and who has nowhere to call home. Can humans and yokai live together in peaceful coexistence? Familiar monster girls now added to the story. R / V Crossover with Monster Musume. [ Tsukune X Moka ]
1. Prologue

"Rosario + Vampire: Everyday Life with Yokai Girls"

A **Rosario + Vampire** x **Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou** Crossover

This story will first start a few years after the defeat of Alucard and Fairy Tale in the Rosario + Vampire season II manga.

 _Rosario + Vampire_ belongs to Akihasa Ikeda.

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ belongs to Takemura "Okayado" Inui.

 **Original idea by Toroka25 from deviantArt and written by myself.**

I own nothing but the story itself!

Genres: Comedy / Romance / Fantasy.

 **Rated M for future chapters.**

...

Author's Note: Please read.

Yes, my dear readers, I'm starting on a new crossover.

I'm not sure how long it will run but I already have the majority of the ideas planned out for the most part. **A big shout-out to Toroka25 on Deviant Art.** He helped me to flesh-out this idea I had, wrote the 'rules', and was big influence to get this started.

 **I also want to thank zeroIQ on fanfiction for re-working the title of the story, itself.**

 **By the way, all of the "Rosario + Vampire" characters will be older versions of themselves compared to their teenage selves as they were in the original manga and anime.**

All R+V characters are more or less, their canon selves (with some very slight differences because of Tsukune's non-involvement) due to the fact that Tsukune never attended the monsters-only high school nor never met any of the girls from his 'unwanted harem' until now. He's still a nice guy and helps out anyone who needs it but somewhat, more confident.

This story will be updated when I can since I'm still writing my R + V / Oh My Goddess crossover "Goddess of a Different Sort".

 **Beta read by Toroka25, Train48, PropertyOfLamb, and from deviantArt.** Thanks guys!

...

* * *

...

[Prologue]

It had been four years since the existence of monsters, or 'Yokai' and 'Ayashi' as they preferred to be called, was discovered.

The fantastical event unfolded in Yokohama, Japan, and was broadcast on national TV, as unbelievable as it sounds. Luckily, the entire downtown business district was promptly evacuated by the fast-thinking government before the massive castle-type airship crashed into and obliterated nearly a dozen, high-rise skyscrapers, in the area.

As the 'Fairy Tale' airship smoldered in thousands of tons of wreckage, a massive 200 meter tall monster, that looked as if it belonged in a sci-fi movie had gone on a rampage and demolished everything in its path. The monolithic monstrosity waved about its long tentacles and caused even more devastation.

The JSDF (Japanese Self Defense Force) was called into action after it was given the go-ahead by the Prime Minister, himself. They launched every type of weaponry they had at their disposal towards the monumental creature, whatever it was.

Much to their disbelief, whatever damage was brought onto the beast, rapidly regenerated before another volley of missiles were fired. They later discovered that the beast's name was Alucard. Or what he was once known as: Dracula. Yes, the one and the same.

Just as quickly as it started, the monster's path of destruction was soon brought to an abrupt halt by a beautiful, woman with pink hair. She was a soft-spoken Shinso Vampire by the name of Akasha Bloodriver.

Before she dispatched the eldest onetime-vampire, she politely asked the nations of the world to work with her only daughter so that her lifetime dream of coexistence between human, yokai, and ayashi could be realized.

In a flash of blinding light, Alucard was destroyed by Akasha, herself along with the other, two, 'Dark Lords'; one a white-robed Priest, and the other, an elderly Chinese, gentleman.

A week after Alucard's destruction, her only daughter Moka Akashiya stood before the Japanese government in the capitol city of Tokyo, and told her tale of who she was and where she came from, which took numerous hours.

Alongside the vampiress stood a petite, blue-haired Succubus and a violet-haired Yukki-onna who both transformed into their yokai selves and established that they were very much, who they claimed they were and were indeed, very real.

The vampiress was met with mixed results but she calmly assured them that the threat of Alucard and the fallen, anti-human, terrorist group known as 'Fairy Tale' were no more and would never return.

Several months later, after careful deliberation, the Japanese Prime Minister and the Yokai Ambassador, Moka Akashiya, drew up a peace accord between the human and yokai / ayashi races which was known as the "Inter-species Coexistence Treaty".

Human and Yokai / Ayashi alike were expected to uphold a strict set of rules set in place, otherwise severe penalties could be brought upon either party whether it be the Yokai themselves or their host-family.

The host-family's main task was to not only bring about peaceful coexistence, but to assist the yokai or ayashi to blend into society and to also to learn more about humans in general. The punishments varied from case to case and depended upon the severeness of which law was broken.

Specially-trained "Coordinators" would be assigned to each home-stay and their host-family to be certain that the laws were to be followed to the letter.

 **This is a sampling of the Laws set in place:**

To prevent unnecessary violence, Yokai must remain within their Human forms in public at all times, save for when one needs to defend themselves. Those who have times where they transform against their will are subject to special rights and conditions in order to protect themselves. Ayashi were exempt from this first law as they were usually either half-human / half-animal or humanoid in appearance such as Lamia, Centaur, or Harpy, for example.

Monster Hunting and Man Slaying is hereby forbidden. Any of those who break these laws are subjected to either a choice of Life Imprisonment or the Death Penalty.

Violence against Yokai and Ayashi is against the Law. Violence against Humans is against the Law. Only in self-defense may any Human or Yokai / Ayashi fight.

All families of Monster Hunter or Human Slayer descents are now to be reassigned to a specialized group dealing in the Monitoring and Enforcement of the Human-Yokai-Ayashi Treaty Laws.

Yokai and Ayashi Races who leave their native homes for the Home-stay Program must be registered and familiar with the language and laws of both Land and Treaty before taking in a home-stay.

After 6 months within the country of their Home-stay, the registered Yokai or Ayashi may take on jobs within their skill-sets.

All Yokai / Ayashi races bear the same rights, privileges, and responsibilities as Humans.

All Yokai / Ayashi in the program must be in the company of their host-family at all times, unless they are given special permission by their Coordinator to do so. The proper paperwork must be provided when asked by a an officer of the law.

Those Yokai / Ayashi and humans who wish to Marry must first undergo a registration process for the Yokai and the proving rituals of their future spouse's race for the Humans.

The Organization in which the Human-Yokai-Ayashi Treaty Police belong to M.O.N., shall pay for and reimburse any modifications and expenses the Host-Family provides to care for the member(s) of their Home-stay. Receipts and proof of Purchase must be provided to their assigned Coordinator in order to be re-compensated at the end of each month during the Home-stay period.

Sexual Relations between Humans and Yokai or Ayashi is discouraged, but not unlawful; however, as some Yokai and Ayashi mate for life; caution and careful research is advised beforehand.

 **The Inter-species Protection Act:**

With the co-integration of human and extra-species (yokai and ayashi) people into everyday society and the adoption of the Cultural Exchange Program, the level of interaction between cultures grows and evolves. However, such a transition poses concern with individuals voicing rejection or harboring resentment towards a person(s) of an alternate species, which can escalate to acts of aggression.

To prevent this, by expanding on the already-passed legislation incorporating extra-species (yokai and ayashi) people into the "human rights" acts, the Inter-species Protection Act is enacted to protect members of each species from being exposed to and / or victimized by violent, racial discrimination. Also, due to the sensitivity the bill presents to the members of each species, all infringements to this act are treated and punished accordingly as an international diplomatic issue.

Three years later, the treaty was renamed as the "Inter-species Cultural Exchange Program" and was put into action and representatives from each of the Yokai and Ayashi races were sent to homes all across Japan, so they could test out the "Inter-species Cultural Exchange Program".

However a few yokai had trouble adapting to living in the human world for one reason, or another for circumstances beyond their power.

One in particular was a 20-year old, pink-haired vampiress with a dual personality.

…

Kanagawa, Japan. Friday, May 1, 2015

"But why do I have to go back? I like it here," Moka Akashiya replied with a tear in her emerald green, eyes.

"You know the rules, Miss Akashiya. If your host-family breaches the home-stay contract, then you must return to the yokai world," Miss Smith said with a frown.

"Of course I know the rules. I was the one who set them into place along with the Prime Minister," the pink-haired vampiress countered as she folded her arms under her ample chest.

"That may very well be, but rules are still rules."

"Then... why can't we just find me another host-family? I'm sure it's not hard at all," Moka continued, with a hint of worry in her usually, cheery, voice.

"Because there's a very long waiting list for them and we can't find you a replacement host-family on such short notice," the ebony-haired, Coordinator replied as she folded her arms under her bosom.

"Fine. I see that you won't budge on the subject Miss Smith, so I might as well just go home to my father's castle," Moka answered with a small frown.

"I'm very sorry about this, Miss Akashiya. Now go upstairs and pack up your belongings. Once a new host-family opens up, we'll then return you to the human world post-haste."

Moka turned around from her social worker and then stomped up the long stairwell.

Once she arrived at her room, she slammed the door shut as she was clearly disturbed regarding the entire ordeal. It was not her fault that her host-family had an ill relative in the United States. They could be gone for weeks or at the worse, several months. Moka could not remain behind, by herself in Japan without close supervision which was part of the Inter-species Program to begin with.

However, since Moka did not have the proper papers to travel with, she had no other valid option, other than to return to her father's castle in the yokai realm.

"Darn it! I can't believe my luck. After all of my hard work, too. If mother were here, she'd fix this right away," Moka said aloud as she slowly stuffed some of her clothing onto an opened, pink and white suitcase.

 _ **'Calm down, Omote. We have no say in the matter,'**_ Inner Moka replied via the Rosary.

"I know that... but still. I don't wanna go back home. I've only been here for two weeks... and now we're being deported,' Moka replied to her inner persona.

 _ **'Well, we should feel lucky. Even though they allowed us to start the home-stay before our twenty-first birthday, it wasn't all that bad,'**_ her silver-haired side, replied.

Moka then stood up and the shut her half-filled, suitcase. She then walked over to the window with a sad look upon her features.

"I guess you're right. I just wish things were different and I had time to make a real, human friend. Ya' know... someone who'd gladly accept us for who we are. I mean, I know I had a hard time when I lived here before I went to Yokai Academy... but now it's different. I don't have to hide my true heritage anymore. But I guess it's never gonna happen," Moka said to her other self as she walked over to the window, pulled the sheer drapes back, and then glanced outside.

It was mid-afternoon and it was a nice spring, day, with not a cloud in the azure sky above.

She then slid the window upward and looked down towards the ground. It was less than a eight meter drop and would not harm her due to her unique physiology as an "S" Class Vampire.

 _ **'What the hell do you think you're planning, Omote? Have you lost your damn mind?'** _ Inner Moka practically shouted in disbelief.

"That's easy. We're getting out of here and I don't wanna hear another word from you," Outer Moka replied with a smirk as she set her plan in motion.

Moka the placed her right foot on the windowsill, crouched down, and then jumped outside. She landed on the soft grass, a second later. She looked up and then around the backyard. As fast as her feet carried her, Moka sprinted away from her temporary, home. She had no idea where she was headed, as long as it was way from there and Miss Smith.

…

"Huh? What time... Crap! I overslept!" Tsukune Aono yelped as he shot up and looked towards the clock which hung on the wall which told him that the current time was 4:50 PM.

The young journalist had fallen asleep at his desk per his bad habit. He was in the middle of typing out an important article on his laptop for his job and had lost track of the time due to being reasonably, overworked and sleep-deprived.

Tsukune grabbed the DVD case from off of his desk, quickly bolted downstairs, and then towards the front hallway. After he slid his sneakers on his feet, he grabbed his house keys, exited through the front door, locked it behind himself, and then ran down the street towards the video store. He had less than 10 minutes to make it there, before he was fined a hefty late fee.

"Crap! Crap! Crap! Sorry! I'm so screwed if I don't make it! Sorry about that!" he said to nobody in particular as he expertly weaved through the late-afternoon, crowd of foot traffic on the congested, narrow, sidewalk.

As he made it to the next block, he made a sharp right turn and then saw nothing but white.

…

 _ **'Omote! Hey! Where do you think you're taking us?! Smith will be pissed and deport us for sure! Hey! We need to go back right now!'**_ Inner Moka loudly protested to no avail as her Outer self sprinted down the street faster than the best of Olympic runners.

Moka was lost in thought and completely unaware of her immediate surroundings. She had no idea where she was and could not stop herself in time before it was too late. The pink-haired vampiress then slammed into a stranger at nearly, full-speed. The forward momentum of the harsh impact caused them to both tumble onto the sidewalk in a heap.

Tsukune was the first to come to.

He sat up once his blurry vision came into focus a moment later. With a loud groan he placed his left hand against his head and then checked for any sign of injury. He also felt as though he were hit by a city bus but was miraculously, unscathed.

The dark-haired male then looked down once he felt something soft against his right hand which was a woman's, left thigh. He also noticed that the DVD case he had carried was nowhere to be found.

"Oh crap! Miss? Are you okay? Hey, miss! Wow, she's really pretty. Hey miss, are you okay?" Tsukune said in a panic to the woman he had crashed into. He then gave her a gentle nudge on her left leg as he feared the worse case scenario.

Tsukune noticed that she was rather well-dressed in a black skirt with matching heels and a simple, white, dress shirt. Her most striking feature besides her knee-length, pink hair was her beautiful eyes of green, of which he had never seen before in his life.

His concern was alleviated as the unconscious woman regained awareness a few, moments later. She slowly sat up and then tightly gripped her Rosary in a comforting gesture with her right hand.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," Moka said as she looked over to the dark-haired man she had just collided into.

"It's fine! It's my fault, too! I wasn't paying attention either. But the most important question is, are you okay, miss?" Tsukune said as he stood to his feet, dusted himself off, and then offered the strange-looking woman with cotton candy-colored hair, a hand.

Moka looked up towards the man in front of her with a perplexed look on her face. She shook her head 'yes' and then gladly accepted his extended hand a second later. Tsukune then effortlessly pulled her up to her feet as a slight blush instantly raced across her pale cheeks.

"Thank you very much, sir. Oh my gosh! You're bleeding!" Moka pointed out somewhat, dramatically.

"Oh, it's not a problem. Eh? I am?" Tsukune replied as he reached up with his right hand and touched his forehead. He quickly noticed that he had a small bump along with something slightly tacky.

It was a trickle of his blood.

He reached into the front, left, pocket of his blue jeans and then pulled out a clean handkerchief. He placed it against the tiny wound and then held it firmly in place. Moka came closer towards the young man and then sniffed him as her fangs throbbed with a dull ache once his wonderful scent filled her nostrils.

"Are you sure you're okay, sir? It was my fault, after-all... and you smell so delicious..." Moka softly said as she licked her lips in an erotic fashion.

Tsukune noticed that there was indeed, something quite unusual about the pink-haired woman who stood in front of him, but felt oddly comforted by her presence.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine, thanks. By the way... why were you running for, anyway" Tsukune asked while he still held the white cloth against the small lump on his brow.

"I'm so glad to hear that... um... well... a scary woman was chasing after me," Moka answered as she nervously poked her index fingers together out of habit.

"Somebody's chasing after you?" Tsukune loudly inquired, somewhat dismayed at her rather blunt, reply.

"Miss... Akashiya! Stop... right – there!" Miss Smith gasped out, several meters behind the vampiress and Tsukune. The Inter-species Coordinator bent over and then placed both of her hands on her knees, clearly out of breath as if she had ran a marathon.

"That's her! I'm really sorry about this, so please forgive me," Moka said as she grabbed Tsukune's left hand and then dragged him down the street at an incredible speed.

" **Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"** he screamed out as the world rapidly passed him by at a ludicrous speed.

"Damn it! M.O.N. Squad, the subject's on the move again. And don't lose her this time! She's in the company of a human male, around her same age, a little taller in height and with dark, brown hair and eyes. He's wearing dark blue jeans, black sneakers, and a light blue, polo shirt. Over," Miss Kuruso Smith said into her ear-piece as she gave chase towards the runaway yokai and her 'hostage'.

…

After she ran for several minutes, Moka stopped at a quite, tree-lined park, and then sat down on a wooden bench with Tsukune.

"I'm really, really, sorry about that. I wasn't thinking clearly and now I got you involved in this mess," Moka cried out, clearly upset due to her own careless actions.

"It's okay. I'm just... kinda surprised... how fast... you are," Tsukune breathed out as he attempted to reclaim his breath and what remained of his sanity.

"Ah, thank you. You're very kind. Oh, that's because I'm a vampire," Moka replied with a small smile.

"No worries. Wait a minute. You're a vampire?!" Tsukune half-shouted which drew a great deal of attention towards himself and the self-proclaimed, vampire in question.

"Yes. You're... you're not afraid of me, are you?" Moka asked as she looked down at her lap for a few seconds, deeply absorbed in thought.

"No way. I've always been fascinated by monsters, I mean yokai and ayashi since I was a kid. To be honest, I guess ya' could say that I've really wanted to meet one, ever since I can remember. Pretty silly, huh? Ya' know, considering that we're talking like this," Tsukune replied with a slight blush as he nervously scratched the back of his neck with his right hand.

"I see. Well, um, if that's the case... then, may I ask you a question?" Moka inquired as she looked to her right, her cheeks still flushed, due to Tsukune's close proximity.

 _ **'Don't you dare ask him if you can suck his blood - even though I can tell that you're thirsty from running so fast!'**_ Inner Moka suggested via the Rosary.

"Uh, sure. You can ask me anything," Tsukune offered with a smile.

"Would you... like to be my friend?" she asked, half-afraid of his answer.

"Are you kidding me? I'd love to be your friend," he replied as he stretched his right hand out towards her in a friendly gesture.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" Moka happily squealed as she lunged forward and hugged her new friend for all she was worth with a tear in her eye.

"Miss! Air! Can't – breath!" Tsukune gasped out as he waved his arms about as he tried to free himself from the friendly vampire's enthusiastic greeting.

"Oh my gosh! I'm really sorry about that. I'm so happy to finally make a friend with a human that I just forgot my own strength!" Moka said as she released her newly-acquainted friend from her hug of doom, sprung to her feet, and then bowed for forgiveness, several, times over.

"It's okay, really. It's not a problem so ya' don't have to bow so much. By the way, we don't even know each others names yet," Tsukune pointed out as Moka stopped bowing as he stood to his feet and faced her in a proper manner.

"My name's Moka Akashiya. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Moka said with a bow.

"My name's Tsukune Aono. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," he said as he returned the bow.

They both sat down once again on the green, wooden bench, and then laughed heartily at the ridiculous situation they had found themselves in.

"Akashiya, huh? Where have I heard that name before? Akashiya, Akashiya. Oh yeah! I remember now! I saw you on TV a few years ago at the Diet Building. You're the one who started the whole coexistence program, right?" Tsukune asked with a huge smile once the pieces of the puzzle finally fell into place.

"Um, yes, That was me. It was my mother's idea many, many, years ago. She always wished that humans and yokai could live together in peace one day. Unfortunately the entire Fairy Tale thing is what gave our existence away. It wasn't supposed to come about like that, but a lot happened before that... and well, here we are today," Moka said as a tear slid down her cheek at the mere thought of her mother.

Unknown to the pair, a black-clad figure walked up to the pair from behind. So engrossed in her current conversation, Moka had not detected their presence until it was too late.

"Well, well, well... what do we have here? Isn't this cute? It's no use running, Miss Akashiya. The M.O.N. Squad has this park surrounded so I suggest that you come along quietly and don't make another scene," Miss Smith said as she walked towards her right and then faced the pair in question.

"Oh, Miss Smith. How'd you find me?" Moka asked nervously as she scooted closer to Tsukune.

He had not a clue who the taller woman was. She was dressed in a black skirt and blouse with a matching jacket and heels on her feel. Over her eyes, she wore a dark pair of sunglasses. To Tsukune, she looked as if she worked with the fictional group called "The Men in Black".

"It wasn't easy. You ran about two kilometers away from your host-family's home but I am **very good** at my job and I always find runaway yokai," Miss Smith said as she bent at her waist and glared at Moka with her hands on her waist.

"Hey, whatever she did, I'm sure wasn't that bad, miss," Tsukune said as he stood to his feet, came in-between the two women, and caused Miss Smith to take a few steps back.

"What is your name?" Miss Smith asked as she removed her sunglasses and closely examined the young man in front of her.

"Tsukune Aono and Moka's my friend, now" he firmly replied with a hint of ire in his usually, calm voice.

"Mister Aono, huh? Do you know who this is?" Miss Smith said as she stood up and then directed her attention towards the vampiress on the wooden bench.

"Yeah, we just met. Why were you chasing her for?" Tsukune asked as he stepped closer to the case worker.

"Like I just said; she ran away from her host-family. She's about to be deported back to the yokai world because they can no longer watch over her, hence breaking their home-stay contract," Kurusu replied as she placed her sunglasses over her hazel eyes.

"So what if she had another host-family? Could she stay, then?" Tsukune asked as he reclaimed his empty seat next to Moka, who looked towards him and wondered what he had in mind.

"That goes without saying. But the wait list is rather long," Smith retorted.

"But, what if I sign up? Could she stay with me and my cousin? I have a huge five bedroom house that my grandma left me in her will, and I have more than enough room for Moka. It shouldn't be a problem for you at all as long as she has somewhere to go, right?" Tsukune asked with a hard stare.

"I suppose so. But I'll have you know right now that the registration process is rather strict as are the rules you must abide by. So if you can pass that, then I don't see why not. I mean, if what you say is true. Let's go then. If we file the paper work before tonight and if you pass, then she can stay with you. What do you say, Miss Akashiya? Is that alright with you?" Miss Smith said once she gave Tsukune's generous offer some thought.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" Moka happily replied as she gave Tsukune another hug, that one a bit less eager, of course.

"I'll take that as a yes. Alright, let's go then, Mister Aono and Miss Akashiya," Miss Smith said to them as she walked the pair over towards a black, four-door sedan with dark, tinted, windows.

Moka held Tsukune's hand out of gratitude, much to his surprise. He did not want to see his new friend exiled back to her home due to circumstances that were beyond her control and not her fault to begin with.

…

An hour-and-a half, later, Tsukune had eventually finished the grueling, question and answer session as well as the registration process to be a qualified host-family for the vampire princess.

He walked out of the office with a blank look across his face since his brain was overworked. Moka was detained in a small room under guard, of course. Miss Smith told her and Tsukune that it was merely for bureaucratic reasons since Moka was still the Ambassador for the Yokai realm. He also learned more about his new vampire friend and her deceased mother, which caused him to feel more empathy towards Moka, of course.

Miss Smith escorted him towards the room were Moka patiently awaited some sort of news. She unlocked the door and allowed Tsukune to walk inside first.

"Hey, Moka," he announced as she stood up from the leather couch and met him halfway.

"Hi, Tsukune."

"Well, um... I have some news for you," he nervously stated.

"Oh I see. So, um, what is it? They're not gonna deport me, are they?" Moka asked.

"No, they just approved me – to be your new host-family," he replied with a small smile.

"Really?" Moka answered with a small smile, as she stepped closer towards her friend.

"Yeah. Um, they already sent somebody over to your former host-family's place and brought your stuff over to my house; I mean... our house," he said with a goofy grin.

"Oh, Tsukune. Thank you very much. You have no idea how happy you made me," she answered as she placed her arms around his midsection and hugged him like a true friend should.

He hesitantly returned the warm embrace and soon realized that she was very friendly and nice to be around. Tsukune also knew that they had a lot to learn about each other and it would be somewhat exciting since he never had a true friend, either. However, he was quite determined to do whatever he could to make sure that her dream of coexistence between the races would be successful.

…

Once Miss Smith had dropped Moka and Tsukune off at his house, she wished the pair the best of luck and went about her way.

"Well, here we are," Tsukune said to Moka as they walked up towards the front door. She noticed that there was a silver colored sedan parked in the driveway as well as two mopeds, one red and one blue.

"I see," Moka replied as she stood behind him as he rummaged through the right, front pocket of his jeans. A second later he fished out his house key and inserted it in the lock. As he unlocked the door, he motioned for Moka to enter the house first.

"Tsuki! Where ya' been? I tried calling ya' earlier but it seems that ya' left your cell phone here. Not only that - but some men in black dropped off all of this luggage earlier and said something about us being the new host-family for a vampire," Kyoko said as she stood in the front foyer. Moka stood behind Tsukune once he was inside, himself.

"Hey, Kyo. Sorry about that. A lot's happened today and we're the new host-family for Miss Akashiya here," Tsukune replied as Moka stepped forward and offered a bow to Kyoko.

"My name's Moka Akashiya and it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance" Moka said as Kyoko returned the customary bow.

"My name's Kyoko Aono and it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Kyoko replied. She then stood up and closely examined Moka with a suspicious look across her face.

"So, you're a vampire, huh? Ya' don't look like any vampire I've seen before," Kyoko replied as she stepped back.

"Yes, I can assure you that I'm a vampire," Moka said with a slight frown.

"Okay. Then prove it to me," Kyoko said as she pointed at the self-proclaimed vampiress.

"Uh, Kyo... that's not very nice. I already have all the proper paperwork that Miss Smith gave me. She's our Inter-species Coordinator," Tsukune said as he led Moka down the short hallway and into the living room, which was on the right-hand side.

"Oh come on, Tsuki. This is all too suspicious, if ya' ask me," Kyoko said as she plopped down in a beige lounge chair.

Tsukune and Moka sat adjacent to her on a color-coordinated sofa.

"Maybe I should just prove it to you, Miss Aono," Moka said as she gave the elder woman a hard stare of determination.

"Alright then. Um, since you claim that you're a vampire, then... um... drink Tsuki's blood," Kyoko said after she gave Moka's idea some thought.

"Kyo! What the hell? Ya' can't just say that!" Tsukune loudly objected. Moka's face then flushed bright red at the very notion.

"It's okay Tsukune. It's been a busy day and I'm kinda hungry. I promise you that I won't bite hard, even though it's kinda embarrassing. So please, trust me," Moka said as she stood to her feet and offered her left hand to her friend.

"Uh, well... I guess it'd be okay. Besides I'm kinda responsible for ya', Moka," Tsukune replied as he held her hand and was pulled to his feet.

Moka then stepped closer to Tsukune, wrapped her right arm around his back and then leaned closer to the left side of his neck so Kyoko had an unobstructed view of her demonstration.

Tsukune was beyond nervous but he had complete faith in Moka.

"This is my first time," Moka whispered in his ear which caused him to slightly shiver due to her closeness.

He had never been that close to any woman before besides his own mom, but felt more at ease from her honest words.

"Uh, it's my first time, too," he said as he wrapped his arms gently around her slender waist.

She then slightly opened her mouth as her fangs extended to their full length. Moka licked his neck and then gently pierced his flesh with her razor sharp fangs. Tsukune sucked in a breath as the pain which felt like two pin-pricks, subsided a second later. Moka gently suckled his warm, sweet blood in small slurps.

 _'Oh, man... it's almost like – she's kissing me,'_ Tsukune thought to himself as he became quite aroused, from that idea alone.

"M-hmm..." Moka moaned in ecstasy as she savored his blood for a few moments. She held him firmer as she became lost in his delectable life-force.

 _'Ah, his blood is so wonderful... I might...ah... become addicted to him,'_ Moka told her other half.

 _ **'Whatever you do, don't drain him dry no matter how delicious his blood is,'**_ Inner Moka retorted.

Kyoko was at an absolute loss of words. Even though she did not expect the vampiress to go along with her suggestion, Moka seemed to be quite gentle, she surmised.

"Oh, Moka," Tsukune breathed out as she pressed her stupendous bosom against his wide chest.

A minute later once her thirst was appeased, Moka licked the small puncture marks closed with her tongue and then released her hold on Tsukune. He then reached up with his left hand to where she had bitten him and was surprised to find that it no longer hurt, whatsoever.

"Mm... yummy," Moka said with a dreamy look in her green eyes. Tsukune then sat down on the sofa with Moka on his right.

She then leaned against his shoulder with a silly grin on her lips.

"Oh wow. That was really something else. I'm sorry if I doubted ya' but this whole ordeal seems like the plot to a manga, if ya' ask me. But I do believe ya' now and I'm sorry for asking so much of ya', so let's get along from now on. If you guys will excuse me, I'm on my way out to meet some friends for dinner, See ya' later," Kyoko said as she sprung to her feet, offered the pair a bow, and then left them to themselves.

"Tsukune... I'm really sorry about that but I had to prove to her who I am. And what I said is the truth; about you being the first person I ever drank blood from, directly. I always drank it from transfusion packets in the past and also can substitute tomato juice along with eating normal food, of course. If I don't drink about one-quarter of a pint per week, I can get sick and eventually, die," Moka said as she sat upright.

"It's okay Moka. I understand. And I do trust ya'. Miss Smith told me as much but I never expected to do that with ya' so soon. Ah, what I meant was... is that since I'm your host-family... I guess that's just part of it. I don't mind, really. And the last thing I'd want is for ya' to get sick. I'd never allow that to happen, not only because I'm responsible for ya', but I'm also your friend, too. And friends always gotta look out for each other, right?" Tsukune said with a warm smile which drastically calmed Moka down.

"Oh thank you, Tsukune. Hearing that has made me very happy. I honestly don't know how I can thank you for everything so far," Moka said as she placed her right hand atop his own and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Don't mention it. I dunno about you, but I'm kinda hungry, myself," Tsukune said as his stomach rumbled loudly for food, as if on cue.

…

Once dinner was finished and the dishes cleaned, Tsukune carried Moka's luggage upstairs to her new bedroom, which was located next to Tsukune's room. There were two other guest rooms upstairs as well as a full-sized bathroom and linen closet at the end of the hallway. Kyoko's bedroom was downstairs, towards the rear of the house.

"Hey, Moka?" Tsukune asked as Moka set her final piece of luggage down, near the closet.

"Yes, Tsukune?" she replied as she turned around and faced him.

"I was wondering if we could talk for a while."

"Talk about what?" the pinkette inquired as she tilted her head to the right.

"Well, um, ya' know. I just want us to get to know each other a bit," he replied as he nervously scratched the back of his neck with his right hand.

"Oh, I see. I don't mind," Moka replied as she sat down on her full-sized bed. She then patted the spot on her right and silently asked him to sit, as well.

The vampiress had chosen that particular bedroom since it was already decorated in mostly shades of light reds and pink. Her real reason was that it was right next-door to Tsukune's room, but she would never admit that aloud, of course.

Tsukune then sat down next to Moka and did his best to calm his racing heart.

"Well, um... how old are you?" he asked.

"You really shouldn't ask a lady her age," Moka answered with a smirk.

"Ah, sorry about that. I was just curious," he sheepishly replied.

"I was only kidding, Tsukune. I'm twenty now but my birthday's next week on May eighth," Moka answered.

"I see. Um, my birthday's on June twenty-second and I'll be twenty-one."

"Do you have a favorite color?" Moka inquired.

"Um, blue I guess," Tsukune answered with a shrug.

"My favorite color's red," the vampiress replied.

"Do you have any hobbies?" Tsukune asked.

"Well, I do like to sing and cook, if you could call those hobbies."

"I see. I like to write, which eventually got me into becoming a journalist," he answered.

"So.. um... do you write for a newspaper?" Moka asked with a smile.

"Not really. I have a weekly column for a local news-related website. I majored in journalism and got my degree from Tokyo U."

"That's kinda funny since I was in the newspaper club at Yokai Academy. That's where I met my few friends at. I never had any friends before and when I went to school in the human world, they'd make fun of me on a daily basis just because I looked different and believed in yokai," Moka replied.

"I see. To be honest, I never had any friends until I was in high school. I was always the smallest kid in my class and they'd pick on me too, so I guess that you could say that we're kinda similar in that way, huh?" Tsukune answered.

"It would seem that way," she replied once she gave his reply some thought.

"Um, Miss Smith mentioned to me about your Rosary but I don't really understand how it works. She told me that it seals your true self. I mean, I've seen a few other vampires around but they usually have red eyes instead of green," Tsukune said as he closely examined her Rosary.

The enchanted adornment hung from the black, leather, collar around her neck on a short, thick, chain in the center, just above her ample chest. It was flanked on either side by, two, smaller, ball-type chains which were connected to each other. The clasp was similar to what one would find on a belt.

"Well, it was given to me by my mother just after my tenth birthday. She told me that she'd have to seal my powers because my blood was linked to Alucard. She wanted to protect me from him. Her and father also decided to send me away to the human world in order to keep me as far away from him as possible. I was really upset though and didn't take what she said seriously."

Moka took a deep breath and then continued:

"The next day, all of my stuff was packed away as I was supposed to be sent off to stay with a friend of hers, Tenmi Mikogami. As I said goodbye to my parents and half-sisters, I was still very sad. So about a minute into the car ride, I opened up the door, jumped out of the back of the Limo, and ran back towards the castle."

Moka then reached over to Tsukune and held his left hand in her right as the awful memories from that day bubbled to the surface. Tsukune could see the pain and anguish on her face.

"When I walked in through the front door, my mother and older, half-sister, Akua were in the middle of a huge fight. She wanted to become a Shinso like my mother and wouldn't listen to reason. I begged them to stop fighting of course. But I was too late. My mother was distracted by me just showing up like that and Akua – severely injured her. I was so upset that I screamed and unleashed my youkai, which had awoken Alucard up."

"Oh my god. I'm sorry Moka," Tsukune said as he held her hand in a comforting gesture.

"Thank you... um... anyway, Alucard awoke and destroyed most of the castle. He then picked me up with his tentacles and pulled me away from my mother. She fought back with all of her strength and eventually rescued me from his grasp. She then placed this Rosary around my neck and then activated its sealing magic. I didn't know what was going on as I felt all of my yokai vanish. When I woke up a short while later, I looked like this. She had sacrificed herself to re-seal Alucard from inside. I didn't see her again until I was seventeen years old when he awoke again."

Moka shed a few tears from what she had just told Tsukune in complete confidence. He then did something so out of character, that he would not believe it himself. He pulled Moka into a hug and held her close.

"My older sister Akua had basically threatened my friends at Yokai Academy if I didn't come along with her and do what she said. She was a member of Fairy Tale who wanted to unleash Alucard by using my Rosary. After some of my friends came to my rescue, she tore my Rosary off and unsealed my true self. It was so painful that I thought I was gonna die."

Moka continued her story as she shed even more tears of sadness.

"Nobody but my father was supposed to remove it, due to the sealing spell that was set on it. But after all of that, I saw my mother again. I took my Rosary and placed it on Alucard's clone – that's how she came back if only a for a moment. I really miss her," Moka said as she broke down and heavily cried.

"I'm sorry for asking and that I didn't know you back then. I'm sure if I did, maybe things would've worked out differently," Tsukune said as he held Moka close.

He held her not out of obligation but as a concerned friend. What she went through as a child was beyond heartbreaking. He just wanted her to be happy and would do whatever he could to see her smile again.

…

Thirty minutes later, Moka had ceased her sobbing spell and fell asleep on the spot. Tsukune gently laid her on her bed and then covered her up with a light pink blanket. After he had turned off the overhead lamp, he slowly slid her bedroom door shut.

It was at that moment, that he knew that he had to be there for her, no matter how difficult it would be. At least she was very kind and sweet natured yet emotional from time to time. He also came to the realization that they had similar childhoods and were both bullied to some extent many years, ago.

"I promise you Moka, that you'll never be alone again," he said to himself as he entered his own bedroom.

A few minutes later, Tsukune found himself in bed as he thought about the pink-haired vampire who he cared about very much, despite the fact that they had just _crashed into hello*_. Whether it was fate, karma, or just dumb luck, they were destined to meet at one time, or another.

…

* * *

...

 **A/N:**

 _Crash into Hello*_

 _From TV Tropes: A bad first impression wherein a character in a hurry or simply not paying attention runs into another character as their first meeting, often done while Late for School._

 _Sometimes the inattentive/hurrying character apologizes for doing so, but the other character shrugs it off with some snarky comment. After all, it could be worse. Far worse. With the latter situations, this usually starts a small animosity but is a nice guarantee to the audience that they'll get together by the end of the show._

 _If there is no animosity involved, this kind of situation is perfect for a Love at First Sight scenario._

 _If both parties are sufficiently inattentive, they wind up piled one on top of the other on the ground in a position easily mistaken for extreme passion. After a beat, the two will wind up in an Instant Seiza position, facing away from one another and blushing furiously._

So here is chapter one.

I know its mostly background info as I had this idea for sometime but wasn't sure how to properly fuse the ending of Rosario + Vampire with Monster Musume. This is mostly a "what if" as in what if Tsukune never failed his high school entrance exams and never went to Yokai Academy? What if the existence of monsters (yokai and ayashi) was broadcast on TV during the huge fight with Alucard?

What if that one event led to the _Inter-species Cultural Exchange Program_? What if he eventually had his harem again? This will be very interesting to write, believe me. I'll also have characters from Monster Musume make cameos when the plot calls for it as well as cameos from other Rosario characters, as well. **This crossover will not have a harem ending and the main couple had already been decided, long before I even wrote this.**

Please feel to "Follow" for future updates. Thanks!

Until next time, Gamera68


	2. Is this a Date?

"Rosario + Vampire: Everyday Life with Yokai Girls"

Chapter 2 "Is this a Date?"

 _'Rosario + Vampire'_ belongs to Akihasa Ikeda.

 _'Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou'_ belongs to Takemura "Okayado" Inui.

 ** **Original idea by Toroka25 from deviantArt and written by myself.****

 ** **I own nothing but the story itself!****

Genres: Comedy / Romance / Fantasy.

 ** **Rated M for mature themes and some language. Reader discretion is advised.****

…

Author's Note:

I just wanted to say a BIG "Thank You" to everyone who had Reviewed, Fave'd, and Followed this story so far. I find it hard to believe that this new fan-fic had gotten such a huge response.

I usually never get 19 reviews for the first chapter, of any story, not since my first-ever R+V story, "A Confession and A Vampire", which was originally a one-shot way back on March 3, 2012. Yes, 19 reviews in one week! * faints *

That went on to become the stepping stone if it were, to inspire me to write the monster-sized (pun intended) "Confession and a Vampire: Reboot" which has just hit 300,000 views recently. I find that to be – I guess, amazing, covers it.

Feedback, story ideas, and comments are always welcomed and appreciated.

Anyway, I'm rambling again.

Onto chapter 2!

…

The next morning, Aono residence. Kanagawa, Japan.

Tsukune awoke with a sigh as he fumbled out of bed, walked over to his dresser, and then silenced his alarm clock. The offensive device had awoken him from a wonderful dream; one if he had told anyone about it, would most likely tell him that he was a pervert and needed to have his head examined.

He had dreamt of her. The embodiment of innocent beauty. Her pink hair was her adorable side while her sparkling, green eyes were rather charming and somewhat, exotic.

The young woman with whom he had literally crashed into the day before. The very same one who had haunted his dreams throughout the night: Moka Akashiya, the vampire princess.

"Damn it. Looks like I need to take a cold shower," he mumbled to himself.

With that decision firmly made, he opened the top drawer of his dresser, pulled out a clean pair of boxer shorts, and then closed it. He walked over to and then slid his bedroom door opened.

He ambled down the hallway and momentarily paused in front of Moka's bedroom door. With a hard blush across his cheeks, he brushed his ecchi thoughts aside for the time being and made it to the restroom without any further incident or ecchi thoughts.

…

After he had thoroughly washed himself on the wooden bath stool, Tsukune then entered the warm bathtub with a sigh of relief.

 _ _'Damn it. That stupid dream got me all worked up. What the hell's wrong with me? I just met Moka yesterday and yet I can't seem to get her out of my head. I know she's really beautiful and she's also a vampire. So why I am thinking of her in 'that' way? Maybe it's something to do with her drinking my blood last night. I never even had a girlfriend before... I doubt that she'd ever have any interest in me, except for my blood – I'm only human and she's a yokai, after-all. But I do care about her,'__ Tsukune thought as he leaned back against the tub and placed his hands over his face in mild frustration.

So absorbed in his own thoughts that he had not heard the bathroom door slide open a moment later.

"Ah! Oh my god! I'm really, really, sorry Tsukune! I didn't know you were in here!" Moka shouted as she saw for herself, Tsukune in all his naked glory. With a bright blush, she turned around, quickly left the bathroom, and then ran down the hallway.

"Damn it! I thought I locked the stupid door! I hope she didn't see too much!" Tsukune lamented as he sunk below the surface of the water in utmost embarrassment.

...

"Oh my gosh! He must think I'm a total pervert!" Moka said as she laid down on her bed, still wrapped in a pink bath towel.

 _ _'Tell that idiot to lock the damn door next time! And to make matters worse, you just stood there and admired him like a hormone-driven teenager'__ _I_ nner Moka yelled via the Rosary as its center gem glowed brightly.

"I dunno if I can even look at him anymore... especially after I saw him – naked," Outer Moka replied to her opposite persona.

 _ _'Ugh. This is why I hate being confined by this Rosary; I should be in control of my own body so I can show him his place!'__ _I_ nner Moka cursed as the Rosary's gem glowed brighter.

"But you know that we can't do that. Only father can remove the Rosary. Besides the law says that we have to remain sealed so we can blend in better with the human population. Its the same rule as Yokai Academy. Anyway, you were out during most of the Fairy Tale thing," Moka said as she rolled onto her back and stared blankly at the white ceiling above.

 _ _'I know that, Omote. I just wish things were different. And I'm sorry for getting so upset, but what I said was the truth,'__ Inner Moka replied as the Rosary's gem ceased its glow as she remained quiet.

Moka was brought out of her mental conversation by a gentle knock on her door. She sat up off of her bed and walked over towards the source of her interruption.

"Yes? Who is it?" she asked.

"It's me Tsukune... can we talk for a minute?"

Moka slowly slid the door opened and then faced her friend. The very same friend whom she had just walked in on just a short while ago.

"I'm really sorry about that! I thought I locked the bathroom door! I didn't mean for that to happen, Moka. I just ask that you forgive me!" he said with a deep bow.

He was dressed for the day in a baggy pair of cargo pants, black in color along with a heather gray polo shirt. His always messy hair was neatly styled instead of resembling a bird's nest, this time.

"Oh, it's really my fault! I didn't think anyone was in the bathroom and I should have knocked first! I ask that you forgive me as well!" Moka replied with a bow of her own, as she held her towel in place.

They then both stood up straight and laughed at the ridiculous situation they had found themselves in, yet again.

Once the two had calmed down a few moments later, they just stood there for a minute or so.

"Um, I'm really sorry, Tsukune. I didn't see too much, so I can forgive you for forgetting to lock the door," Moka admitted with a light blush, even though she had seen everything!

Moka, you naughty girl, you!

"Uh, I'm sorry too and I'm glad to hear that. And I'm also sorry for being forgetful. Um, anyway, the bathroom's free now so you can go in. Once you're done and dressed, you can come downstairs for breakfast," Tsukune said as he turned towards the stairwell.

"It's okay. It was just a simple mistake. Thanks, Tsukune. I'll be down shortly," Moka answered as she made her way down the hallway, towards the bathroom.

"No problem, Moka. I'll see you when you're done," he answered.

…

Twenty minutes later, Moka made her way downstairs and then headed towards the kitchen. The scent of freshly cooked food entered her sensitive nose and caused her stomach to clamorously grumble with approval, much to her chagrin.

The vampiress was dressed in a short-sleeved blouse, light red in color along with a dark blue, mini skirt, which fit her curvy hips, rather well. Her knee-length, pink hair was styled into a fish-tail braid which made her to appear more mature than she was.

Tsukune had decided to go with a western-style breakfast which consisted of scrambled eggs, hash browns, and French Toast smothered in melted butter and maple syrup.

 _ _'Oh my god, she looks so beautiful today,'__ he said to himself when she walked into his line of sight. He then shook his head to clear the thoughts aside for the time being before he nose-bled all over the kitchen.

"I hope that you're hungry, Moka," Tsukune said as she took a seat at the round, high-top table in the corner. He then set a plate of hot food down for her along with a glass of chilled tomato juice.

"Oh yes, thank you," she said with a small smile.

Tsukune walked over to the stove and then served himself a plate, likewise. He carried it over to the table along with a cup of coffee and then had a seat directly across from the pink-haired vampiress.

"Itadakimasu!" they called out in the traditional custom as the dug into their morning meal.

"M-mm, this is really good, Tsukune," Moka said after her first bite with a smile.

"Ah, thanks, Moka. I'm glad to hear that," he replied after he had swallowed his food.

The pair ate their breakfast in comfortable silence, just content to enjoy their meal and each others company. They were both uncertain of what to say regarding the earlier bathroom incident, naturally – hence their mutual quietness.

….

"Thanks again for breakfast, Tsukune. It was really good," Moka said once she was finished and guzzled down the remainder of her tomato juice.

"Um, you're welcome and I'm glad you liked it. I wasn't sure what you'd like to eat so I went with something simple," he said as he stood to his feet and gathered up their dishes.

"Of course and I pretty much like anything, as long as it doesn't have garlic. It just bothers my nose," Moka said with a nod.

"I see," he answered.

He walked over to the sink and then set them in a basin full of soapy water to soak until later.

When he rejoined her at the table, he was at a loss of words, until something had weighed heavily on his mind resurfaced in his thoughts. He then decided to speak up and to put an end to the awkward silence.

"Hey, Moka. I just wanted to apologize about earlier again and also about last night... you know - regarding your Rosary," he said with a slight bow.

"It's okay Tsukune. It was both of our faults. And about last night, I'm not the least bit upset if you're wondering. If we're going to be friends and also living together in the same house, then it's best that we to get to know each other, right?" Moka said with a smile as she jumped off of her seat and then walked over to his side.

"Thanks, Moka. You're right about that. And also about us getting to know each other better," he said as he sat up straight and faced her with a small smile.

"You're welcome, Tsukune. I mean, we're friends, right?" she inquired with a bashful smile of her own which caused her to look even cuter than she normally was.

"Of course! Uh, I was wondering if maybe y-you wanted to go out for a while? It's a nice day outside and I w-wanted to show you around the city. That is if you wanna, of course," Tsukune sputtered out as his face grew hot from suggesting such an idea, and on such short notice.

"Oh, I'd really like that, Tsukune," Moka answered with a slight blush of her own as it almost sounded as if he had asked her out on a date, but she would not assume as much and thought nothing more of it.

Besides, she did not know the area that well and it would give her an excellent opportunity to see the sights, as a bonus.

"Okay. We'll take my moped since it's such a great day," he said as he stood up and walked towards the front door, with Moka happily, hot on his heels.

…

As the pair zipped down the tree-lined road, Moka held Tsukune firmly around his waist since she had never ridden on a moped before.

Even though the speed of the two-wheeled scooter was not very fast, it seemed that way to the vampiress as she decided to hold onto her friend instead of the two handles which were located on either side of her seat, instead.

 _ _'Oh man, I can feel her – pressed up - against my back. I better pull over soon before I have a nosebleed all over the street and pass out!'__ Tsukune mentally screamed to himself as he twisted his moped's accelerator a bit and picked up more speed.

Naturally, Moka held him firmer as she was nearly thrown back due to the sudden increase in acceleration.

A few minutes later, the pair entered the downtown area of Kanagawa. As luck would have it, the weather was warm and breezy with a few, fluffy, clouds in the azure, sky, above to the east.

Tsukune found a parking garage a few, minutes, later and then pulled up to the gate. As he squeezed the handbrake, the moped slowly stopped its forward momentum and then came to a temporary, halt. He reached over with his right hand and then pressed the green button on the gate itself.

A white ticket then spat out from the small slot, which was located below the button itself. Tsukune shoved the ticket into the right front pocket of his pants and then let go of the handbrake once the gate rose upward.

He then drove his scooter around the covered garage for a few minutes as he searched for a decent parking spot. Once he found an empty place, he steered his blue moped in-between the yellow lines, placed the gears in park, and then shut the engine off.

Moka unraveled her arms from around Tsukune's midsection and then hopped off of the seat first. Once she stood up, her legs wobbled a bit from the unusual sensation of riding the motorized bike for the first time.

Tsukune then removed the keys from the ignition and then stuffed them into the front, left pocket of his pants. He then hopped off the moped and then faced Moka.

"Are you gonna be okay?" he asked as he walked closer to her. He saw for himself that she had a difficult time standing upright.

"Oh, yes. My legs feel a little weird, but I'll be fine in a minute," she replied with a sweat-drop.

"I see. Well - that's just normal. I felt the same way the first few times I rode it but you get used to it – eventually. I was gonna use my car today but I decided to drive my moped instead since the weather's good," he explained as he led Moka out of the garage and towards the main avenue.

"I see" she said once she understood what he meant as she looked around the downtown area and took in the springtime view for herself. It was indeed a nice, springtime, day with a light breeze. The warm sun felt good on her skin which made her smile even brighter.

...

As the pair walked down the busy, tree-lined, street, Moka felt somewhat distressed.

She was not used to seeing so many people and most of them just stared at her which resulted in her to feel as if she was the center of unwanted attention. The vampiress reached over to Tsukune and then grabbed his left hand.

"Uh, Moka? Is everything okay?" he asked as he felt her slender fingers intertwine with his own.

He was completely caught off guard by her bold move and wondered to himself, what had caused her sudden change in behavior.

"Um – no. I'm sorry Tsukune. Maybe coming down here was a mistake," she said as she suddenly stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and refused to budge for a moment.

"What do you mean, Moka? Are you not feeling well or something?" he asked with genuine concern.

"Oh, no. It's not that – it's just uh -" she said as she fidgeted for a second, unsure of how to say what she wanted to without sounding strange or causing him any unnecessary worry.

The last thing she wanted to do was to ruin their day.

"Hey, whatever it is, I'll listen Moka. I'm your friend and whatever's bothering you, I can't help unless you tell me. I promise that I won't laugh, alright?" he said with a soft smile which made her feel a little bit better, within reason.

"It's just that – I feel so out of place. And there – are so many people down here. And a lot of them are – staring at me. I feel really uncomfortable," she softly replied with a sigh as she pressed herself closer to him so that he could hear her better.

"Oh, Moka. I'm really sorry about that. I didn't know. Um, if you wanna hold my hand, I guess it'd be okay as long as it makes you feel better. Unless you wanna go home, then I'll totally understand – since you're feeling that way. Maybe they've never seen such a beautiful woman like you before, if I had to take a guess," he said as he gave her a quick hug.

"Oh Tsukune. Thank you. Um, I guess it'd be okay. Ura said she doesn't mind as long as you behave yourself," she answered with a small smirk.

 _ _'Oh my gosh! He just called me beautiful! Does he really think that? He's so sweet!'__ Moka thought to herself as her smile widened.

"Oh, it's not a problem. So you call your inner self 'Ura'?" he asked once they decided to walk down the street, hand in hand.

"Thanks, Tsukune. I do feel a little better. Oh, yes. She calls me 'Omote'. We can talk to each other through the Rosary," Moka said as she looked to her right.

"Uh sure. I see. That's pretty cool. So um, what other abilities do you have? Miss Smith told me that you're a Shinso vampire, so I only know a little bit about vampires, in general. I know that the sun doesn't affect you, but you could get a sunburn unless you wear sunscreen, or if you're out for too long," Tsukune said as he calmed down and did his best to not be too aware of the fact the she held his left hand rather firmly.

"Oh, um thanks. That's true as I'm the last Shinso alive after Alucard and mother passed on. What other abilities? Lemme see – well, unsealed I'm pretty strong and fast. As an 'S' class vampire, I'm unbeatable when it comes to strength. Unlike most yokai, my strength is not based upon muscle; instead my blood consumption allows me to produce more _youkai_ which I convert into raw power. Even while I have my powers sealed by the Rosary, I'm still quite strong as you noticed yesterday," Moka explained.

"Wow, that's pretty cool," he said once he gave her reply more thought and knew what she said was true regarding her strength even while her full abilities were held in check via her Rosary.

…

 _'Oh man, it's almost like we're on a date! And people have been staring at us the whole time. Maybe we need a diversion or something,'_ Tsukune thought to himself as he gave Moka a tour of the downtown district which teemed with crowds of people since it was a Saturday.

"Hey, Tsukune. What's this place?" Moka asked as they walked up to some sort of business.

"Oh, this is an Arcade," he explained once he knew where he was.

The brightly-colored facade had numerous, large, windows which allowed an unobstructed view of the electronic games of skill and chance, inside the huge building, itself.

"An arcade?" Moka repeated since she had never heard of the terminology, before.

"Yeah, there's all kinds of cool games inside. Do you wanna check it out?" Tsukune asked as he led her towards the double-opened, doors. She heard all of the electronic sounds for herself as her curiosity was piqued.

"Oh yes. It sounds like so much fun. I've never been to an arcade before," she replied as her green eyes sparkled with keen interest.

"Alright, let's go then!" Tsukune said as he walked inside first, hands still linked with Moka.

The first row of games they walked past were of the 'crane' type where one would have to maneuver via a joystick, a claw on a chain over the prizes inside the glass and wooden enclosure. It was a game mainly based upon luck as some of the more valuable prizes were not easy to catch and somewhat, out of reach.

"Oh my gosh! What's this?" Moka asked as she stopped by one of the claw games which contained dozens of stuffed animals in numerous shapes, sizes, and colors.

She then planted her face up against the Plexiglas window and was intrigued by the game's selection of plush prizes which she had a fascination with since she liked anything 'cute'.

"Do you want me to show you how its played?" Tsukune asked as she let his hand go for a moment. She then turned and faced him while she poked her index fingers together out of nervous habit.

"Um, well... if it's not too much trouble," she answered with an adorable pout which he was weak against.

Tsukune then rummaged through his pants pockets and pulled out several 100 yen coins. He fed them into the coin slot located on the front of the game. He then grabbed the joystick controller as he moved the crane around the selection of prizes held prisoner inside of the glass enclosure.

After three failed attempts, Tsukune eventuality caught a neon pink Bat with fuzzy black wings, and green eyes. His winning prize then fell into the opening below. He bent down, pushed the clear door back, and then claimed the plush Bat.

"Here you go Moka," he said with a blush as he handed the prize to her.

"This... is for me?" she asked as she held it in her hands for a moment with a perplexed look on her features.

Moka's heartbeat suddenly increased as she felt a strange, yet warm, emotion wash over her entire body which caused her to feel exceedingly, giddy.

"Yeah. I won it... for you," he said as he nervously scratched the back of his neck with his right hand.

Moka then gave him a warm hug of gratitude as she was on the verge of tears from overwhelming happiness.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you! Nobody's ever won anything for me before!" the vampiress cheerfully replied.

She released Tsukune from her hug of doom before she forgot where she was and her strength as she was beyond ecstatic because of his unbridled kindness and honest sincerity.

"Ah, you're welcome Moka. I'm happy that you like it. I got this one because it kinda reminded me of you," he said with a hard blush because of her public display of outward affection.

"Oh, Tsukune. That's so sweet of you," Moka replied as she hugged her new plush toy up to her ample bosom with a bright grin on her pink lips.

"No problem, Moka. I'm just happy to see you smile again," he said with a blush.

"Oh, thank you again. Let's go over there," Moka suggested as she grabbed his right hand and dragged him over towards the video game section.

He just hummed yes in agreement as he wanted her to do whatever made her happy. At least her emotional state had drastically improved compared to earlier, which was what he wished for in the first place.

…

After the two, young adults had played several video games for the past, few, hours, they just wandered around the arcade with no particular destination in mind. Tsukune noticed that she loved the 'fighting' variety of video games such as 'Street Fighter' or 'Mortal Kombat' and had quite the competitive streak.

Moka had beat him numerous times in a row, much to his embarrassment.

"Ah, Tsukune..." Moka said which brought the young man in question, out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, Moka?" he replied.

"Um... I'm kinda thirsty," she answered with a slight blush.

"Oh, uh - do you wanna get some tomato juice or something? I think there's a snack bar on the other side," he suggested as he pointed in the direction he just mentioned.

"I'd really like something else... if it's okay," she answered, her voice lower than usual.

"Oh... um... then we're gonna have to go somewhere... quiet," he answered as he swiftly picked up on her ambiguous request.

He then led her around for a minute as he searched for somewhere isolated from the prying eyes of the general public.

The young journalist just prayed that nobody was around since the idea alone caused him to feel somewhat embarrassed due to Moka's sudden request which he could not deny.

The young ebony-haired male then guided her towards the back of the massive gaming center as he spotted a photo booth a second later.

He led Moka over to it as he slid the black, heavy, curtain open as she entered the confined space, first. He quickly followed her and then closed the drape after himself.

"Um, how's this gonna work?" Moka asked her friend who stood rather close to her. He then noticed a round-shaped stool which he quickly claimed for himself.

"Uh, I guess this is gonna have to do," he said as a blush rapidly filled his cheeks once his suggestion was already brought up.

"I guess you're right," Moka replied as she mulled over his so-called idea as her fangs throbbed in wanton desire for his blood. She then spread her legs a bit as she blushed even brighter from that notion, alone.

 _'Don't you dare crawl into his lap like a common Succubus! I know that you hunger for his blood, but this is too much! Hey! Omote! Do you hear me?!'_ Inner Moka loudly cursed and ranted via the Rosary which her Outer self seemed to somehow, tune out and ignore.

Moka sat on his lap and then placed her arms around his shoulders just to prove her desperation for his blood, towards her inner self.

If anyone had walked in, on the 'couple', they would have realized that it was indeed, what it looked like. Two horny adults, clearly 'necking' and 'making out'. Even though it was not what it looked like, but instead a thirsty vampiress, feeding her natural urges.

Without another word said, Tsukune leaned his head to the right as she licked the left side of his neck which caused him to lightly shiver. Moka then parted her satiny-soft, lips and then slightly opened her mouth. She then gently pierced his flesh with her sharp canines which caused Tsukune to gasp a bit.

"I'm sorry..." she softly replied as she lapped up his blood in satisfying slurps.

He wrapped his arms around her hips and then pulled her a bit closer.

"It's... okay Moka. I – just want you to be happy... and healthy," he replied as she pressed herself against his wide chest with a tear of happiness.

"Oh, Tsukune... you're so sweet... and taste... intoxicating," she whispered into his ear, as she continued her gentle suckling on his delectable blood.

Tsukune became aroused yet again but tried his best to hide it from Moka, as hard as it was to do so because of her location on his lap. She then pressed her full bosom against his wide chest, as she had most unquestionably, felt his building arousal which baffled her to no end.

Once her blood-lust was appeased a few, minutes, later, Moka licked the small puncture marks closed with her moist tongue. She just remained in his lap for a moment as she attempted to calm her throbbing heart. She also felt a powerful, pulling sensation which she had not a clue as to what it was.

The vampiress also felt a lot closer to Tsukune because of his honest words a few minutes earlier. She knew that he had a big heart and had gladly accepted her into his life which she was rather thankful for, despite the way that they had met by crashing into each other.

Things like that only happen in manga, she thought as a small smile tugged at her plump, pink lips.

"Um, I guess we should go soon. I don't want anyone to think that we're - doing something else," Moka suggested as she stood to her feet and pulled her skirt down a bit, since it had ridden up her hips.

She quickly parted the black curtain and then stepped out of the photo booth, with Tsukune directly behind her.

"Uh, yeah. Good point," he replied as he still attempted to conceal his arousal and hoped that Moka did not take notice of it, despite the fact that his pants felt two sizes, too small.

Even though he walked comically, Moka decided to remain quiet and not bring up that painful subject, no matter how obviously apparent it was to her or anyone, else.

…

Hands linked together once again, the pair walked down the semi-crowded avenue without a care in the world.

Tsukune was still rattled to no end due to Moka's nearness earlier; however, on the other hand, he himself felt somewhat closer towards his new friend. He would not admit to anyone that he had developed strong feelings towards her, despite the fact that they had just met a day earlier.

Tsukune was then brought out of his thoughts by a loud rumbling from above.

"Tsukune, it looks like it's gonna rain," Moka said in a mild panic as her grip on his hand tightened slightly.

"Damn it. I didn't think it was gonna rain today," he replied as he looked up towards the threatening storm clouds in the darkened sky, which looked rather ominous and foreboding.

Tsukune recalled his conversation with Miss Smith during his application process to be Moka's new host-family. She told him that a vampire's number two weakness was pure, untreated, water. It could sap Moka of her _youkai_ and cause her a great deal of pain and suffering.

That was the reason why Moka used a special blend of herbs whenever she bathed or brushed her teeth on a daily basis. Her main weakness was her anemia and daily dependency of human blood. Too little blood intake and she could become very sick and eventually, die.

As he sensed impending doom from above, he picked up his pace as he quickly searched for some sort of covering. He then spotted an unassuming building a short distance down the street and made it there in the nick of time.

A moment later the sky opened up and rained down a monsoon of biblical proportions.

Thunderclaps loudly boomed above in a threatening manner. Moka stood with her back against the building which they had taken immediate refuge at under an awning, all thanks to Tsukune's quick thinking. He then opened the glass and metal door, then motioned for her to enter, first.

"Welcome there," a kind, elderly voice said behind the couple.

"Oh, um, hello," Moka said with a polite bow.

"I see that you've come in from the rain, right?" the elder gentleman asked.

The desk clerk appeared to be in his late 70's, they both speculated. He was dressed in a green sweater and black slacks, matching shoes, and average in height. Over his hazel eyes, he wore a thick-rimmed pair of prescription eyeglasses with even thicker, lenses.

"Yes, that's right," Tsukune replied as Moka and himself approached the desk where the gentleman stood behind.

"Well, it looks like the rain's only going to get worse, according to the recent weather forecast," he answered with a nod as he pointed towards the wall-mounted TV which broadcast the local news station.

The on-screen weatherman pointed towards a green blotch which hung over the entire Chiba prefecture, which indicated that it was predicted to rain for several hours, at least. The sudden change in the weather condition was due to an unexpected monsoon, which was not uncommon for the time of year.

"Perfect. It looks like we're stuck here for a while," Tsukune said with a sigh as he looked out the window and saw for himself that it rained rather hard.

Not only that but the entire street was devoid of all life.

"Don't worry about it. Lucky for you that I do have a few rooms left for rent," the gentleman replied as he pointed to the sign which was affixed to the wall next to him.

 **'Couple's Inn: Rest: 3,000 Yen / Stay: 5,000 Yen – Special rates for all registered Yokai and Ayashi every day if the week, including Holidays and weekends. We love yokai!'**

"Isn't that great, Tsukune? We can stay here and rest for a while," Moka said with a bright smile as she opened up her black purse, fished out her wallet, and then presented her Yokai Registration Card to the kind man behind the counter. The elder man read Moka's ID card and then handed it back to her which she promptly returned to her wallet and purse for safe keeping.

 _Name: Akashiya, Moka_

 _Sex: Female_

 _Date of Birth: May 8, 1994_

 _Height: 172 cm_

 _Weight: 52.27 Kg_

 _Hair: Pink / Silver_

 _Eyes: Green / Red_

 _Yokai Type: Vampire_

 _Classification: "S" Class_

Tsukune then face-palmed when he realized in mortification where they had accidentally ended up at: **a Love Hotel!**

Tsukune did not know who to properly thank; either Karma, Fate, or his dumb Luck!

"Ah, so you're a vampire and he must be your mate, right?" the elder man teased.

"No no no! You misunderstand, Tsukune's just my friend and also my host-family," Moka said as she frantically waved her hands in front of her in a combination of embarrassment and frustration.

"Ah, I was only teasing. How cute," the gentleman said, followed by a hearty laugh.

Tsukune knew that his fate was sealed and ultimately, admitted defeat. At least they found solitude from the massive rain and thunderstorm which covered the entire Chiba region.

"Well, I guess we could stay for a while," he said as she reached into his rear, right pocket and removed his wallet.

"It's okay Tsukune. I can pay as thanks for earlier," Moka said as she showed her plush Bat to Tsukune as a reminder.

…

After Moka had paid for their hotel room, they rode the elevator up to the 11th floor.

Once it came to a stop, the elevator's doors swooshed open. Moka exited the elevator first, with Tsukune directly behind her. The brass placard affixed to the wall indicated which direction they needed to go down the long, hallway.

As the pair ambled down the long corridor, they finally found their room: 1127.

Tsukune slid the key card down through the slot on the front of the door where a handle would usually be. The green LED on the front lit up which told him that the door was unlocked. He gave it a push and allowed Moka to enter first.

"Ladies first," he said with a sweat-drop.

Truthfully, Tsukune was a complete nervous wreck.

He had never been to any sort of hotel, let a lone a 'Love Hotel'. He had heard wild stories from his sempai in college of what sorts of things happened there and never imagined that he would ever be at one; let alone with the most beautiful woman he had ever met in his entire life.

"Wow, Tsukune. This is really nice," Moka commented as she entered the room itself.

On the left-hand side of the hotel room was a large, dresser made of a mirror-type material. In the center was a king-sized bed with deep-red bedding made from the finest of silk along with a matching blanket and several, pillows. In the far corner was a red, leather recliner-type chair.

For some odd reason, someone had decided to hang a mirror above the bed.

Across from the massive bed hung the biggest HD television Tsukune had ever seen. In the back of their suite was the restroom and bathroom, complete with a heart-shaped bathtub with a built-in, whirlpool feature. Color-changing LED lighting added to the romantic ambiance, of course.

Moka removed her sneakers as she ran up to the bed and then plopped down on it with a giggle. She then turned around and waved at Tsukune. She then patted the bed and silently asked him to sit with her. With a sigh, he removed his sneakers and then slowly walked over to join her.

"It's okay Tsukune. I won't bite," she teased with a grin.

Oh great, now she was making lame vampire jokes.

Which was not the last of them, of course.

He then looked down for a moment as he was deep in thought. Or that is what Moka believed, anyway.

Now concerned, she got up and then sat near Tsukune.

"What's wrong, Tsukune?" she asked, distress clearly marked upon her features.

"I dunno," he replied.

"Come on, Tsukune. I'm your friend. Remember what you told me earlier? Friends always stick together. Whatever it is, I promise you that I wont laugh, okay?" she said as she placed her hand upon his own.

He then rubbed the spot on the left side of his neck where she had bitten him earlier at the arcade. She looked for herself and saw no sign of pain or a mark of sorts.

"Ah, I'm sorry Tsukune. But I couldn't help myself. It seems as if I'm becoming... addicted to you," she replied with a blush.

"Oh, Moka," he said as he looked into her beautiful green eyes and smiled.

Without warning, a huge lightning bolt struck outside their window, followed by a deafening thunderclap which caused Moka to jump and cover her ears.

"Make it stop," she begged, with tears in her eyes.

Tsukune realized that she must have some fear regarding thunderstorms, but decided to ask her at a later time. He then gently wrapped his left arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer.

"I'm sorry if I'm a burden. First I ask if I can suck your blood out in public... and now I'm acting like a scared child," she said as she shed a few tears.

"Hey, you're not a burden," Tsukune softly replied.

"Yes I am. I'm a vampire, Tsukune. And now all I want is your blood. I can't help it that I'm now addicted to you," she replied as she pulled herself away from him and sat down on the far, left side of the foot of the bed.

She then pulled her legs up to her chest and hugged them tightly.

"Hey, that doesn't matter to me, Moka. I don't care if you're a vampire or if you suck me dry... because... I like you!" he said.

"Please Tsukune. Don't say that."

"But it's the truth, Moka. I know that we just met and things have been a little weird but it doesn't matter to me. I really like you and... you know," he said with a sputter as he realized what he had just said in the heat of the moment.

"Don't Tsukune. Please... if you keep talking like that... then I might..." Moka said as she sat straight up and then scooted closer towards her friend. Her best friend. The one who just confessed to her, as much.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. But I really feel that way, as corny as it sounds. And I do like being near you and learning more about you... and to be honest... when we were in the photo booth... I – uh... was... um..." Tsukune said and then suddenly stopped, before he said anything further.

"I know, Tsukune. It's okay. At first I was confused. Why would someone get so turned on from having their blood sucked? I mean, I could feel it and also taste it in your blood. It was much sweeter than last night and... to be honest... I felt the same way, too," Moka replied as she buried her head against his shoulder, out of extreme embarrassment.

"Wow. So um... you knew, huh?" he asked, even more confused than before.

"Yes. I could see that you were doing your best to hide it from me, which was kinda cute. And to be honest, I feel really close to you... I dunno if it's because I drank your blood twice already or if it's something else. Not even Ura has any idea why I feel this way. I guess it's good that we talked about this, huh?" Moka asked as she held his left hand and refused to let go at any time.

"Yeah. I was so embarrassed earlier. I didn't wanna be thought of as some kinda pervert because I really respect you, Moka. And I don't want you to think any less of me. And what I said before – I really meant it. I just want you to be happy and healthy. And I guess I feel really close to you, too. I um... even dreamed about you last night. But don't get the wrong idea. It was a good dream," Tsukune said as his blush intensified.

"It's okay, Tsukune. To tell you the truth, I never had any male friends before I met you. I mean, I had a lot of guys chasing after me when I was at Yokai Academy, but I never had any real interest in any of them. I just wanted to do my best and study really hard. But you're different. Not only are you really nice, but you're so sweet, and have a big heart. I'm still surprised that you're my host-family and also my – best friend... and that really means a lot to me. I don't even know how I can ever thank you for your kindness..." Moka said with a sniffle.

"Oh, Moka. I had no idea. And I'm just being myself. I mean, I just felt like it was the right thing to do and apply to be your host-family. I never had any female friends before I met you. The only girl close to my age is Kyoko, even though she's about two years older than me. We grew up together because her parents lived close to me and my folks. She was always really protective of me. But like I mentioned to you last night, I was always the smallest kid in my class, all the way up until high school. No girls ever had any interest in me. So, I studied really hard, just so I could attend Tokyo U. And all of my hard work paid off, so I understand what you're saying," he said as he held her close.

"I see. It seems to me that we kinda have a lot in common, huh?" Moka said as she dried her eyes and then looked up to him with a soft smile.

"Yeah. I guess you could say that," he replied.

"Um, since it's still raining outside, would it be okay if um... we took advantage of the room's – um... features?" Moka asked with an adorable blush.

"Uh... what are you saying, Moka?" Tsukune asked with a sweat-drop.

They both felt the same way about each other, but he was not ready to take that sort of step yet. Was he? Was Moka, for that matter? All of these questions bombarded this thoughts and made it difficult for him to think straight. It was all too much information for him. He honestly felt that he would pass out from thinking to hard about the entire subject.

Or had another nosebleed from being so close to her and in a hotel room, nonetheless. That would make things even more complicated.

I mean... LOVE HOTEL! (wink-wink)

"Oh, what I meant was... would it be okay if I took a nap? It's such a nice bed and I thought that it'd be a waste to not take advantage of it," Moka explained as she poked her index fingers together out of nervous habit.

"Oh, uh, right. Of course. You can go ahead and do that while I sit on the chair over there," Tsukune said as he stood to his feet before he was pulled back towards the bed.

"Um, it's okay if you – wanna lay down, too. I mean, its a big bed and there's plenty of room. Ah! I mean it wouldn't be fair to make you sit over there, all by yourself. Uh, what I meant was if you wanna, of course. Oh, what am I saying? Ura's mad at me for suggesting such a thing. Now she's calling me a pervert... Oh, be quiet already... I know that... Well, because it's true... Yes, I like him for more than his blood... So what?... Ha, you're just jealous that you can't have any of his sweet blood. Now you sound crazy. Whatever... Sorry about that, Tsukune. I was just having a talk with Ura," Moka said as she stood to her feet and quickly removed her red blouse.

"Ah, it's okay. No worries. So um, what are you doing?" Tsukune asked as she folded her blouse in half.

"I'm taking off my clothes so I can lay down in the bed," Moka replied as she turned around, unbuttoned her mini skirt, unzipped it, and then allowed gravity to pull it towards the floor.

 **"WHAT?!"** Tsukune yelped as he turned around and faced the opposite direction before he had a nosebleed.

"If I lay down in my clothes, they'll only get wrinkled, right?" Moka replied.

"Ah, right. Sorry. I never slept with a woman before so I'm kinda nervous," Tsukune answered as he perspired a bit.

"I see. It's okay. I never slept with a man before but I'm kinda sleepy right now," Moka said as she made herself comfortable under the soft bedding.

"Um, okay... here I go," he said as he quickly got undressed, folded his clothes in half, placed them on top of the dresser, and then laid down on the right-hand side of the huge bed.

Another thunderclap caused Moka to jump again. With a sigh, Tsukune scooted closer to her and then looked into her eyes. He was unsure of what to do, since they were both only clad in their underwear.

"Um, if you wanna, you can... um... lay near me, I guess," he said with a gulp at the very notion.

"Are you sure, Tsukune? I don't wanna make you... feel... uncomfortable or anything," Moka replied as her heart hammered heavily in her ample bosom.

She also felt very hot from what she had just suggested.

Her, the usually-shy and innocent, vampiress.

"Well, um... it's only so you don't get scared of the storm," he reasoned with a nod.

"Oh, um... okay," she said as she leaned closer to him.

Moka had no idea what came over her so suddenly, but she desired to be much closer to him. She felt the same way as he did, so it was only natural for her to do so, as anxious as she was. They both said as much so it was to be expected, eventually.

"I'm a bit nervous, Tsukune," she admitted.

"Me, too," he said with a gulp.

"This is my first time," she said as she closed her eyes and leaned closer to her best friend.

"Uh, Moka? What are you doing?" he asked with concern.

Was she going to... kiss him? Or drain him dry, this time?

"Um, if it's not too much to ask, I was wondering if you could... um... hold me 'cause I'm a little cold now," she said with slight apprehension as she lightly bit her lower lip in an adorable manner.

 _'Oh my god. She's so cute... I …. I can't help myself... I just wanna be here for her,'_ he thought as his heart pounded madly in his chest.

"Oh, uh... sure..." he said as he figured out the best way to do that without sounding like an idiot.

Moka took his hint, turned on her left side, and then laid closer to him. Tsukune moved his right arm and then placed it under her pillow. He then gently wrapped his left arm over her slender waist and held her in a protective fashion.

 _'Oh man. I can't believe this is really happening! How did we end up here? Is somebody telling me something? Gimme a sign! Anything! But she feels so soft. I'm getting turned on again. Damn my hormones!'_ , Tsukune cursed in frustration as Moka rubbed her peach-shaped posterior against him with a contented sigh.

She then pulled his left arm upwards and then held his hand with her own.

"Oh, Tsukune... you're so warm," she purred as she lightly snored.

"Great. She fell asleep and I'm all wound up, now," he sighed as he attempted to get some rest, as difficult as it was to do with a beautiful vampire next to him.

Several minutes later, Tsukune eventually calmed himself down enough to get some well-deserved, rest.

…

About two hours later, Tsukune awoke to the sound of a low rumble, which he soon discovered was his own stomach.

He opened his eyes, looked towards the ceiling, and wondered where he was. After he saw Moka's and his reflections in the ceiling-mounted mirror, he recalled immediately that he was still at the love hotel with the vampiress. He realized that he was still dressed and laying on top of the bed, instead of under the covers.

"Damn it. Not another dream," he said aloud as he looked to his left and saw that Moka was still dressed and was on top of the bed as well.

"M-mm, good afternoon, Tsukune," Moka said a minute later as she rolled onto her right and glanced over towards her friend with a cute yawn.

"Good afternoon, Moka," he replied.

"Thank goodness you're awake. I was so worried about you," she said as she got up and then crawled on all fours to him. She then sat upon her knees and offered him an apologetic bow.

"Uh, what do you mean?" he asked, unsure of what she meant by her odd statement.

"You don't remember, do you?" she inquired.

"Well I remember us coming here to get out of the rain, and then we talked for a while... and then... waking up here," he said as he tried to make sense of his memories which seems to be a bit hazy and somewhat, jumbled.

"I see. Well, I was really scared of the storm, so you offered me to drink some of your blood. I um, kinda got carried away and drank too much... and you – kinda passed out. I'm really sorry Tsukune! But you tasted so good that I couldn't help myself. I didn't mean to take so much, so please forgive me," Moka answered with another bow.

Shocked at her reply, Tsukune just shook his head in disbelief with a sigh. He sat up and then pulled her into a warm hug. Caught off guard by his sudden embrace, she returned his hug with one of her own.

"It's okay Moka. What I said earlier, I meant it. I don't mind if you drink my blood and I'm not the least bit upset. I just don't remember all of that and I thought that we did something else. And I still like you. So it's fine," he said as he gave her a gentle squeeze.

She then looked up and met his gaze with tears in her emerald green, eyes.

"You're not upset with me?" Moka asked as she reluctantly ended their hug.

"How could I be? I just want you to be happy and healthy, like I said before," he replied with a smile which placated her fears and anxiety.

"Thanks, Tsukune. I guess I just needed to hear that. And that's another reason why I really like you so much... I mean... besides your delicious blood, that is," Moka replied with a soft smile.

"It's no problem, Moka. And what I said before, I meant it... it doesn't matter to me if you're a vampire or if you drink my blood. I like you for who you are. Never doubt that, okay?"

"Ah, that's so sweet," she replied as she placed her hands over her warm cheeks.

"Uh, I dunno about you, but I'm kinda hungry... I mean for food. And it looks like the storm passed," Tsukune said as his stomach loudly protested for food otherwise there would be trouble.

He then sat down on the bed, swung his feet over the side, and stood up.

Moka mimicked his actions and joined him on his side of the bed a moment later.

"I'm with you, Tsukune!" she happily agreed with a fist-pump.

…

As the pair rode the elevator down to the first floor, they just stood in peaceful silence. Moka was thankful that Tsukune was not upset at her because she had drank too much of his blood which caused him to pass out. It was not her fault that she had become addicted to him, right?

I mean, his blood.

When the elevator reached the first floor, the twin, metallic, doors swooshed open. Tsukune motioned for Moka to exit first, with him directly after her. She then stopped for a moment and then walked with Tsukune towards the front desk.

Since nobody was around, Tsukune placed the key card into a slot on top of the desk, which read 'Return Key Cards Here'.

As they turned around, a larger man approached the pair with a scowl across his face. He was about a head taller than Tsukune with bright, orange hair, and green eyes. The strange-looking man was dressed in punk-rock type clothes; a long, black, leather trench coat, dark boots, faded jeans and a black tee-shirt.

"Well, well, what do we 'ave 'ere?" he said as he looked down to Moka with a creepy grin and basically blocked their path.

"Um, excuse me. Could we pass by please?" Moka asked with a bow.

"I don't think so pinky, but maybe I'll take you for m'self," he said with a snarl.

"Hey, that's not very nice," Tsukune said with a frown.

"What's it to you runt? Are you 'fraid I'm gonna take your woman?" the taller man asked as he bore his teeth.

"Tsukune, be careful. He's a lizard-man," Moka whispered as she pulled him back a meter, or so.

"Hey, I'm talkin' to you. Maybe I ought ta' teach you some manners," the lizard-man said in a menacing tone. He then reached into the right pocket of his coat, pulled out a .9 millimeter pistol, and waved it in front of Moka.

"You know, humans have some very interestin' weapons. So, no matter what kinda yokai you are, this'll be more than enough ta' shut you up for good," he said as he cocked the pistol's hammer back and then took aim.

"Hey, let's just relax, alright? You can't do that because of the law," Tsukune calmly said as he stood in-between Moka and the lizard-man, in a protective fashion

"Fuck tha' law!" the lizard-man shouted as he pulled the trigger with the gun pointed at Moka.

 _ **BANG!**_

...

"No no no! Tsukune!" Moka yelped as she reached down and caught him in her arms.

"Moka?" he said as he looked down to his shirt, which blood had soaked though it at an alarming rate. Tsukune then saw the look of fear in her eyes.

"TSUKUNE! No, this can't... b-be happening!" she yelled as she cradled him in her trembling arms as tears spilled from her eyes and ran down her face.

"I'm sorry... Mo - Moka... I had to – protect you. I - " he gasped out as he reached up to her face. He grasped her Rosary as he slumped to the carpeted floor. He then placed both of his hands over the open, gunshot wound.

"Tsukune... oh no... my... Rosary..." Moka breathed out as her now, unsealed, youkai exploded outwards in a blinding flash of magenta light. The atmosphere instantly grew heavier due to her darker-than-dark, aura, as her inner self emerged from her longer than average, slumber.

Moka's pink hair washed over into silvery-white; her emerald green eyes, bled scarlet red, with cat-like slits.

"What tha' hell is this? This raw power... arghh... silver hair an' red eyes? It can't be... the legendary... "S" Class, super vampire!" the lizard-man man said in horror as he fell to his knees due to the intense, full, power of Moka's true form.

The red-eyed vampire stretched for a moment as she gazed at Tsukune's still body.

She then bore her razor-sharp fangs while she turned her focus to the source of her tempestuous anger and raging fury.

"How dare you! **HOW DARE YOU!** You hurt Tsukune, you bastard! That is unforgivable! You have just brought upon your own punishment! And for once... I will **not** hold myself back! **KNOW YOUR PLACE!** " Inner Moka yelled as she ran up to her opponent and with a roundhouse kick, knocked him back about 10 to 15 yards, and through the far wall of the hotel.

 ** _KATHOOOOOOM!_**

Her fallen foe blasted through the thick, concrete wall with the force of an atomic bomb. Hundreds of bricks shattered into dust once he plowed through, at supersonic speed.

His limp body was hurled down the street, plowed through several parked cars at an extraordinary velocity, all of which had violently exploded in numerous massive balls of fire upon his unpleasant impact.

The lizard-man was rendered immediately incapacitated and left in a battered heap of broken bones along with a bruised ego once he skidded to a full stop minutes, later. To add further insult to injury, he somehow managed to lose all of his clothes, thanks to Inner Moka's severe beating, of course. He would be lucky if he could ever walk again.

...

Inner Moka then knelt down as Tsukune lay unconscious with a pool of blood on his once, clean, shirt.

"Don't you dare die on me, Tsukune. Do you hear me? I won't allow this... I want you – no – I need you... to stay by – my side... because that's... where – your place is... so please forgive me... I can save you... the only way... that I know how..." she said as she leaned closer to his neck.

She slowly opened her mouth and then gently pierced his flesh with her longer canines.

 _'I hope that this works... please... it has to...'_ she thought with a tear as she injected her vampire blood into him with her ability known as 'Transfusion'.

A moment later, a soft, pink, light surrounded Moka and Tsukune, which signaled that the blood transfusion had taken effect. She continued for a few minutes as the open wound pushed the bullet out of his chest and onto the floor. The bloody lesion entirely cleared up and then closed itself a few seconds, later.

"Tsukune? Can you hear me? Please, wake up," Inner Moka begged as she placed her head on his chest and left it there for a several seconds.

"Please, Tsukune... don't... leave me alone," she begged with tears in her eyes.

The hotel manager walked up to the vampiress and wondered to himself why there was a huge hole at the end of the long hallway. Luckily, the surveillance camera caught the entire event on video.

"Ah... Moka?" Tsukune asked as he slowly opened his eyes.

Inner Moka placed her right hand on his back and helped him to sit upright.

"Thank goodness. I'm glad you're okay, Tsukune," Inner Moka said with a sigh of relief as she pulled him into her soft bosom and held him for what seemed like, an eternity.

"Moka! Air! Ribs! Lungs! Cant – breathe!" he yelped as the red-eyed beauty refused to let go of him and then squeezed him a bit firmer.

Inner Moka then released him from her hug of doom a few, seconds, later with a light blush across her pale cheeks.

"I'm sorry about that Tsukune, but you almost died; you idiot. Honestly, I don't know what to say... except, thank you for protecting Omote," Inner Moka said with a bow.

"Um, I had to do the right thing, as stupid as it was. So, um, you're the real Moka, huh?" he asked as he stood to his feet. Inner Moka then held his hand for a moment.

"Yes, that was rather stupid, but also very brave of you. Yes, this is the real me. You're the one who removed the Rosary, after-all," she replied as she showed him the unshackled, enchanted Cross as proof.

"Wait a minute... you told me that the Rosary could only be removed by your father, so how'd I do it?" Tsukune inquired with a raised brow as he waited for an answer of sorts.

"Yes, that's right. But I just remembered what my mother told me before I was sealed the first time. She said that the only person who would be able to remove my Rosary – besides my father - would be... a man who... loves me and wishes me... no harm... and for me to find happiness with him. That man is you, Tsukune..." she answered as her blush deepened.

"Really? I dunno what to say. I mean, we just met just yesterday. But I do care for you and her. I mean the both of you. Ura and Omote. This is complicated, isn't it? But wait – how am I still alive? I was just shot, point-blank, which really, really, hurt," Tsukune asked, wary of the reply, as he felt the wet blood on his shirt, as evidence.

"Yes, that's right. You could say that we're two sides of the same coin. As for why you're still alive... I... injected you with my blood. It was the only way to save your life since you were shot by another yokai. You can see for yourself that there isn't even a scar there," Inner Moka said as she lifted his blood-stained shirt, as she drove her point home.

"I'll be damned... so... I'm not gonna turn into a vampire, am I?" Tsukune asked with a nervous laugh.

"No, but you may feel a little stronger than normal, and your other senses, greatly heightened, at least until my youkai in your blood wears out... maybe in a day or so. Other than that, you're completely normal and not a corpse. There is one more thing Tsukune so listen up; to a vampire, our blood is very precious to us. I wouldn't have saved your life if you weren't important," she answered with a shrug.

"Thanks, Moka. Wow. Um... I really don't know how I can ever repay you for saving my life," Tsukune said with a bow.

"Think nothing of it. After-all, Omote is quite fond of... you and... your 'delicious' blood; which she talks about, nonstop. I mean it's cute but kind of irritating. Just be sure to treat her well and always be there for her. I'll see you later... okay, Tsukune?" she said with a wink as she snatched the Rosary from Tsukune's hand and replaced it on the end of the short chain, which was attached to the leather collar which was fastened around her neck.

Moka then slumped forward into her best friend's arms as the Rosary's magic sealed up her full powers. Her silvery-hued hair turned cotton-candy pink once again.

A minute later, Moka opened her green eyes and looked at Tsukune with a slight blush once Ura told her what had happened.

"Oh Tsukune... I'm so glad that you're okay," Moka said with a smile as she hugged him firmly, yet again.

"Yeah, I'm fine... thanks to your other half," he sheepishly replied.

"I'm still surprised that you're able to remove my Rosary. Ura told me the reason why... and I'm really happy knowing that you honestly do care about me, even though we just met," Moka said with a bashful smile.

"Yeah, she told me as much which I'm still kinda shocked about, I guess. And um... it's true that I do care about you more than I thought."

"Well, maybe it was fate that we met. And I do care about you too, Tsukune... for more than your blood. I had to do something. I wasn't about to lose my best friend. Oh, I almost forgot. We need to call Miss Smith and tell her what happened. We also need to find you a clean shirt, too," Moka suggested as she walked over to the desk and bowed towards the older man, and asked for forgiveness for wrecking part of his hotel.

...

An hour later after Tsukune and Moka explained to Miss Smith in great detail what had happened regarding the shooting and Inner Moka's sudden arrival, the pair was told to be more careful in the future and to not let "her" out anymore. The silver-haired vampiress had caused several million Yen in collateral damage, which the government would have to pay for, anyway.

Miss Smith also brought along a clean shirt for Tsukune, which was dark blue in color.

It was already dusk by the time they reached the parking garage where Tsukune had parked his moped earlier. After the pair had found his scooter, they had thankfully, made it out of the garage without further interruptions.

Moka held Tsukune firmly from behind with a soft smile on her lips as she rested her head against his wide back.

 _'Ah, I'm really happy, Ura,'_ Moka said to her inner persona.

 _'I can clearly see that. Just be careful,'_ Ura replied via the Rosary.

 _'What do you mean?'_ Omote replied silently.

 _'I mean about our vampire blood inside of him. Even though it was just enough to heal his wounds, he still may show some yokai-like abilities,'_ Ura explained.

 _'But you said that a little of our blood wasn't dangerous to him. Besides, he's not the violent type and very sweet. I can tell by the quality of his blood,'_ Omote shot back, almost harshly.

 _'I know all of that! Just stick close to him for the remainder of the night and be careful in the future. Too many blood transfusions can be risky,"_ Ura said as the gem on the Rosary ceased its glowing.

 _'You want me to – spend the night with him? Wah! I can't do all of that... even though I know he... loves me. I mean, if he didn't – then he'd never be able to remove the Rosary... Ura! Hey. Don't go quiet on me, now! I'm not done asking you... Hey! What do you mean by risky? Ura! Oh, great. Now I'm talking to myself,'_ Moka thought in disbelief as she stuck out her tongue in defeat.

It was not like Ura to 'leave her hanging' without any sort of further explanation. She would have to face that issue by herself, apparently. Moka silently prayed that when the topic came up, Tsukune would take the strange news in stride.

Having a vampire with a split personality living with you was the very definition of strange.

As Tsukune expertly wove his scooter through the early evening traffic, he pulled up to a building of sorts a few, minutes later.

It was a "family style" restaurant called "Denny's".

The huge parking lot was clean and well-lit with plenty of free parking for scooters and electric bicycles, near the front. Thankfully, the lot itself was not too packed.

Much like its American counterparts, Denny's has a wide variety of American-style food such as steaks, seafood, and salads as well as the famous "all-you-can-drink Bar" which offers assorted types of unlimited, fuzzy beverages, teas, coffee, and juices.

…

After Tsukune had parked his moped, he led Moka up to the door, pulled it open, and like the gentleman he always was, allowed her to enter, first. She muttered a quick 'thank you' as he walked behind her into the restaurant.

A moment later, an older woman greeted the pair, dressed in a red and orange dress, complete with a red apron wrapped around her waist. She grabbed two menus and asked them to follow her towards the rear of the eating establishment.

"Here you go. Your server will be along shortly to take your order," she said with a bow as she placed the menus on the rectangular-shaped table and left them to themselves.

Moka took the initiative and slid into the right-hand side of the booth itself, which consisted of a light beige table with red, leather, seats; each one long enough for three people to sit comfortably. She then patted the spot on her left side and asked Tsukune to have a seat next to her. He did as requested a moment later with a grin.

"Hey Moka, thanks again for you know... earlier," he said as he picked up a menu and gave it a good read through. Moka followed his example and repeated the action.

"Aw, you're welcome Tsukune. Like I said before, I had to do it, no matter what happened," she replied with a wink which caused him to flush at her flirtatious behavior.

"So, um... I dunno about you but I could eat a horse," he joked.

"You're so funny, Tsukune. They don't serve horse, here," she teased back.

"Oh, right. Anyway, you can order whatever you want. They even have an unlimited drink bar, over there," he pointed out.

"I was only kidding Tsukune. Besides, I'm so hungry that I could _eat you_ ," she said with a serious look. He then sweat-dropped due to her rather bold reply, unsure if she was joking, or not.

"You know, 'cause I'm a vampire," she said with a giggle.

"Ha, that's cute, Moka," he replied as he set the menu down on the table.

"Aw, I know I'm cute," she said back with a toothy grin as she leaned her head on his right shoulder and laughed again.

A moment later, their server approached their table. Much like the hostess, she wore the same type and color of uniform. She was aged in her mid-twenties, average in height with long, black hair and hazel-green, eyes. Her name tag read "Fumiko".

…

After Moka and Tsukune had placed their early dinner orders, they ambled over to the 'drink Bar' and had a challenging time deciding what to choose. After much deliberation, Moka eventually decided on tomato juice because it suited her tastes.

Although the cute vampiress secretly craved something else which was not on the menu, she would curb her natural instincts and not bite you-know-who, until much later on.

Besides, she did not want to drain Tsukune dry, of course, no matter how "yummy" he was. Her male companion finally decided upon melon soda, which was light green, in color.

Once the twosome returned to their still-empty, booth, the server expedited their meals, post-haste. They had both ordered the same meal: a large hamburger with a side of french fries – hold the onions, please and thank you.

"Oh my, this looks and smells great," Moka said as she nearly drooled over her plate.

"Yeah, its one of my favorites," Tsukune replied as the wonderful scent caused his stomach to growl like a hungry bear which made Moka snicker adorably.

"Ah, sorry about that," he sheepishly replied.

"Itadakimasu!" they chanted in unison as they each picked up their ginormous burgers and took a huge bite out of them.

"M-hmm," Moka practically moaned as she savored her burger with great intent.

Tsukune just nodded 'yes' in agreement as he ate his with equal fervor.

…

Before either of them had realized it, they had finished off their meals in record time.

"Oh man, I'm stuffed," Tsukune said with a content sigh as he patted his full stomach.

"M-mm, me too. I never had a burger before but it was really good. I guess we were both pretty hungry, huh?" Moka replied as she leaned back against the seat with a sigh of her own.

"I see. Yeah, I guess we were. I mean, we had a really busy day... and a lot's happened. I still find it hard to believe that I almost – you know... kicked the bucket today. But I'm happy that you saved me, Moka. I really don't know what I'd do without ya," Tsukune said as he reached over to Moka and held her left hand with his right.

"Oh, Tsukune. Like I said before, I didn't wanna lose you. You're really important to me and I feel the same way. I mean, I was about to get deported until I met you. So it's only natural that I wanted to save your life. I feel like I'd be... lost without you," Moka said with a happy tear as she placed her left hand atop his own and gave it gentle squeeze of reassurance.

"Oh, Moka," he said as he gazed into her beautiful, green eyes.

"Oh, Tsukune..."

"Oh, Moka..."

"Oh, am I interrupting you lovebirds?" the waitress teased with a wink as she walked up to the pair's booth a moment later.

"Ah, no! Sorry about that. I'll take the bill, thanks!" Tsukune blurted out as they broke their closeness with a hard blush. Moka placed her hands over her hot cheeks, due to what the waitress had just said a moment earlier.

 _'Lovebirds?'_ Moka thought to herself as her blush deepened.

 _'Do not get any funny ideas in that head of yours, Omote! I already told you that injecting too much blood into him could be risky!'_ Inner Moka shouted silently via the Rosary as its gem glowed a deep red.

 _'Hey, I was only daydreaming. What's wrong with that? And what do you mean by 'risky'? You always assume that I know everything when it comes to us, so can you please explain?'_ Omote communicated quietly, herself.

 _'Fine. Whatever. I'll tell you then. If I give Tsukune too many blood transfusions in the near future, one of two things could happen. The worse-case scenario is that the concentrated levels of youkai in our blood could - kill him,'_ Ura said in a calm fashion.

 _'What?! It could kill him?'_ Omote yelled back.

 _'Not so loud! Damn it. This is why I didn't want to tell you. Anyway, the second thing that could happen is that he could become – a Shinso vampire – like us,'_ Ura replied.

 _'So it's possible that he could become a Shinso?'_ Omote shot back with a blush.

 _'Don't get ahead of yourself, Omote. Back in the day it wasn't uncommon for vampires to fall in love with a human and eventually transform them into a vampire for the sake of becoming blood-mates. We do live a lot longer than humans, after-all. Alucard was over one thousand years old before mother first sealed him away and that was over five-hundred years before we were even born,'_ Ura replied as the gem in the center of the Rosary ceased its glow.

"Hey Moka? Are you okay? Your face is all red," Tsukune said as she waved his hand in front of Moka's face as she seemed to be off in la-la-land.

"Oh, yes! I'm okay, Tsukune. I was just – thinking," Moka said as she looked over to him with a glazed look in her eyes.

"Um, okay then. If you say so. I just paid the bill so we can go home now. To be honest, I'm kinda beat so I might just go to bed right away," Tsukune said as he slid out of the booth.

With a nod of understanding, Moka repeated the action and then stood to her feet.

Tsukune then offered her his right hand which she gladly accepted with another blush as she followed him out of the restaurant. Several of the other customers made some remarks regarding her otherworldly beauty, which she somehow managed to ignore as her thoughts were elsewhere.

 _'I wonder how he'd look as a vampire?'_ Moka thought with a small smile which Tsukune had not noticed.

…

Twenty minutes later, the pair eventually arrived home, safe and sound.

Tsukune was not surprised when he discovered that Kyoko's moped was not parked in the driveway. She had made a habit of going out with some of her college friends on the weekend, and she normally arrived back home, sometime the next morning or early, afternoon.

"Thank you again for a wonderful day, Tsukune," Moka said with a bow once they had removed their shoes in the front entrance-way.

"You're welcome, Moka and thank you too," he replied with a bow of his own.

"O-of course. Well it's getting kinda late. I guess we should go to bed now. I mean, we should go to sleep now," Moka muttered as she walked towards the stairwell.

"Uh, yeah. I'm * _yawn*_ with you," Tsukune said as he followed behind her as she climbed the steps.

Moka picked up her pace as she practically ran up the stairwell. She waited for him on the top step as she shook her head from left to right.

"Well, goodnight, Moka," Tsukune said as he reached his bedroom first.

"Oh, um, goodnight Tsukune," she said as she walked a little way to her room and paused by the door.

He then slid his door opened and then stepped inside. He was about to close it before Moka ran back towards his room. She then placed her right hand on the door, which prevented its closure. She breathed hard as she glanced down at the floor for a moment before she met his gaze.

"Um, is something wrong?" he asked with a puzzled look.

"Uh, Ura told me to – um... what I wanna say is... I wanna sleep with you tonight!" Moka blurted out.

"Eh?!" Tsukune yelped, unsure of what he heard was indeed what he thought he heard.

"Um, what I meant was Ura – told me... to keep an eye on you. It's because of my blood. She's just... concerned that there might... be an issue. I mean I'm... just - worried about you. So if it's okay..." Moka stuttered out as her face burned deep red from what she had just admitted.

"Um... huh?" Tsukune replied as he tried to make sense of what she had just stated.

She was worried about him?

"I mean... I do like you Tsukune and I know it's really sudden and weird of me to say as much... but... uh... what am I even saying?" Moka replied as she slumped her shoulders and offered him an apologetic smile.

"I like you too, Moka. But after today and whatnot... ah... sure. I guess it'd be okay. But only to sleep. So it's fine," he said as he gave her so-called idea some thought.

It had been an 'interesting' day, that was for certain. And she did save his life. It was also true that he liked her for who she was and that he could not deny, that he was very attracted towards the pink-haired vampire. Even if her Inner self was somewhat intimidating, she was quite the beauty in her own way. And she even called him important. That had to account for something, right?

"Oh, um, okay. I'm gonna get changed and I'll be back in a few minutes," Moka replied with a sigh as she turned towards her left and made it to her room a few seconds later.

Tsukune quickly removed his clothes from the day and placed them the laundry hamper near his closet. He decided to wear a pair of sleep pants, navy blue with a gray gingham pattern along with a matching tee-shirt in the same blue, hue. He sprinted towards his bed and climbed under the sheets. He then fluffed his pillows and took the spot closest to the wall.

 _'Oh, man, I'm a nervous wreck now. I mean we kinda slept in the bed at the hotel earlier but I was unconscious for most of the time because she drank too much of my blood. She also said that she couldn't control herself and that she was addicted to me. Is my blood really that good?'_ he thought as he blankly stared at the ceiling.

His thoughts were brought to a grinding halt as he heard a gentle knock on the wooden frame of his bedroom door.

It was Moka.

"Um, I'm back, Tsukune," she said as she stood in place as she patiently awaited his reply.

"Oh, um... come in," he said as he took a good look at the woman in question.

Moka had worn an adorable pink nightgown which made her look even more breathtakingly, beautiful. The scoop neck offered a generous view of her spectacular bosom without giving too much away. The hem of the satiny garment rested just above her knees.

It hugged her curvaceous figure just enough to warrant a nosebleed from Tsukune.

"Oh my god. So cute," he breathed out.

"Oh no, your nose is bleeding," Moka said as she trotted over to his bed.

She then sat on the edge of the bed while she reached over and licked up the unintentional mess before it became an even bigger, issue.

"M-hmm, so yummy," she replied with a dreamy look in her green eyes. Without a doubt, Tsukune was beyond stimulated from that little display of vampire affection.

She sat up, walked over to the door, slid it closed, and then locked it. After the vampiress had turned off the overhead lamp, she walked back towards his bed and then crawled under the soft sheets.

Once she was comfortable, she faced Tsukune with apprehension.

"Um, thank you Tsukune. I mean, about letting me sleep with you, I mean near you tonight. What I said before – I meant it. I just want to keep an eye on you... tonight. I can tell that you're really nervous. And truth be told... I'm nervous, too. I can faintly sense some of my youkai inside of you, but it's nothing to worry about. I'll do whatever I can to be sure that you're okay until it burns out of your body, alright?" she said as she reached over and held his hand in a comforting gesture.

"Uh, sure Moka. And yeah... I'm really nervous. I know what I said before... I meant every word I said. It doesn't matter to me if your a vampire and that you're addicted to my blood... because I... do like you and really respect you, too. Don't get me wrong... but... you're way... too beautiful and I feel... lucky to just be near you..." he said with a sniffle.

"Oh Tsukune... do... you... really mean that?" she asked as she held her own tears back.

"Yeah..." he said as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into an affectionate hug.

"Oh Tsukune..." she replied as she cried tears of pure joy.

It would seem that Moka had finally found her place in the world and was thankful that she had met such a man who loved and accepted her for who she was. He was not ready to admit as much out loud, but that did not deter him from holding her close for the remainder of the night.

Before the pair had either realized it, they both fell into the gentle pull of slumber as the emotional day's activities caught up to them. At least they had grown much closer in one day that either of them had ever dreamed of. They would have many more days like this as well as some unexpected surprises in the near future. But whatever life thrown their way, they would face it, together.

…

A/N: Please Read regarding an important story element!

Wow.

This chapter was a lot of fun to write, which took me nearly 3 days.

It contains a lot of fluff (which a lot of my readers love), some comedy, as well as some drama. And yes, Inner Moka made her appearance, since a few readers asked me by PM for her to show up so I thought this would be a chance for that.

Much like in the first season of the manga, Inner Moka also saved Tsukune's life. That part where he got shot was not easy to write. But it came out better once Inner Moka showed up and had a long talk with Tsukune.

Now, I need to ask everyone who reads this, as it will affect the story later on, towards the end.

 **Should Tsukune become a Shinso Vampire like Moka, later on?**

 **I need EVERYONE'S input regarding that.**

 **So if you want him to become a Shinso Vampire at some point during the story, please let me know in a Review below. If I get enough votes via Reviews, then he will become a Vampire like Moka later on, in the story itself. I will not count any votes via PM's. I need your votes now.**

I never ask for reviews but this is very important and will affect the overall plot and flow of this story. Some other yokai girls show up from the Rosario manga and Monster Musume but not until later on. Thanks for understanding!

 **I already decided before I wrote this story that Tsukune and Moka would become a couple. If he becomes a Shinso vampire later on, it would be a slow process but he would also become her blood-mate as well, so that they can have a happy ending.**

I'm not sure how long this story will go on for as I'm still writing my 'Rosario / Goddess' crossover which is on temporary hiatus due to writer's block.

Thanks for reading.

Until next time, Gamera68.


	3. Blood Bond

**"Rosario + Vampire: Everyday Life with Yokai Girls"**

Chapter 3 "Blood Bond"

 _ _'Rosario + Vampire'__ belongs to Akihasa Ikeda.

 _ _'Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou'__ belongs to Takemura "Okayado" Inui.

 **Original idea by Toroka25 from deviantArt and written by myself.**

 ** **I own nothing but the story itself!****

Genres: Comedy / Romance / Fantasy.

 ** **Rated M for mature themes and some language. Reader discretion is advised.****

…

A/N:

Here's chapter 3. This explains why Tsukune and Moka have gotten so close in just a few, days' time. I set this up from before I even wrote chapter 1. I know the premise seems very familiar, yet it's different.

Just remember, that this story takes place in an AU (alternate universe) but is still strongly based upon the Rosario + Vampire manga, minus Tsukune failing his high school entrance exam and being sent of to Yokai Academy. I will also be adding similar story-lines and cameos from Monster Musume .

 **One more thing: there will be Lemons later on, but not anytime, soon.**

I also want to thank everyone who left reviews (from chapter 2) and voted for Tsukune to become a Shinso Vampire like Moka, but that will be a gradual process and more towards the end of this story, itself.

So Tsukune will be and still is, very much human although he's more confident and mature, than his manga counterpart. You guys are awesome for your feedback, reviews, suggestions, and continued support!

Just remember that "Omote" is "Outer Moka" and "Ura" is "Inner Moka".

 **Oh, one more thing to the recent "Guest" reviewers:**

 **Tsukune will remain human until he becomes a Shinso Vampire like Moka, towards the end. That has already been voted and decided on. I'm not changing my decision on where the story is going.**

 **He won't be a half-human 'dhampyre' either or somehow related to Dracula / Alucard. That won't happen at all. He is more or less, still his canon self despite being older and more confident. Sorry.**

 **Also the words "Yokai" and "Ayashi" in Rosario + Vampire canon (manga) are interchangeable. I will not be using the slang term "monster" at all, since they prefer to be called yokai or ayashi.**

 **All Guest reviews are still monitored. Thanks for understanding.**

 **A big shout-out to Toroka25 on deviantArt for his help with Moka's phone call later on in the chapter! Thanks, kouhai!**

 **Beta by Toroka25, Train48, and PropertOfLamb on deviantArt! Thanks guys!**

Anyway, I'm rambling again. Onto chapter 3!

…

* * *

...

Sunday, May 3rd, 2015. Aono residence.

Tsukune awoke as the early morning light filtered in through the blinds which covered his bedroom window. He slowly opened his chocolate brown eyes as he noticed something heavy, yet firm and soft, against his lower lap. He quickly recalled he had gotten himself into this situation, which he could not refuse, or ignore.

It was a simple request, albeit somewhat, embarrassing: Moka wanted to watch over him, during the night. It was merely out of worry because of her vampire blood, due to the fact that he was shot by a rouge ayashi, and had naturally, saved her life.

Even with the high risk involved of doing such a potentially dangerous thing, the vampiress could not bear the thought of losing her only, human friend. The one human she met who had truly accepted her for who she was, inside, and out.

With a soft smile he pulled Moka near himself and then gave her a gentle nudge.

"M-hmm, five more minutes, Tsukune..." she lazily grumbled as she wrapped her arms around his own and pulled him closer, in return.

"Good morning, Moka," he whispered as he sat up and snuggled closer to her warm body.

She opened her eyes, slowly released him from her embrace, and then turned to face him with a slight blush across her pale cheeks.

"Oh... good morning, Tsukune," she announced, followed by an adorable yawn.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"M-hmm... I did," the vampiress replied with a cute smile.

She then sat up and gazed into his eyes for a moment, almost as if she were looking for something.

"Uh, what are you doing?" he asked with a sweat-drop.

"I'm just checking for any residual signs of my blood," she explained as she laid down on her right-hand side, again.

"So, um... did you find any?" he inquired.

"A little bit, but it's nothing to worry about, Ura said," Moka calmly replied as she nuzzled up against his neck and then breathed into his ear.

"Uh... I see. Um, if you want a sip, it's okay. My blood is always for you, Moka," he said as a prickle of pleasure raced down his back, as he knew what she desperately craved.

"Oh, Tsukune. Thanks for the meal," she said as she licked the left side of his neck with her wet tongue, which caused him to lightly shudder again.

Moka slowly parted her satiny, soft lips and then gently pierced the base of his neck with her fangs. Tsukune noticed that there was not an ounce of pain, for some odd reason. Moka gradually slurped up his sweet blood with her tongue, almost as she were kissing his neck.

"Oh god... its so delicious..." she purred out as she gently wrapped her left arm around his back, pulled herself closer, and then pressed her bountiful bosom against his wider chest.

"Oh, Moka," Tsukune whispered as he became instantly aroused due to her closeness and the enticing sound of her beautiful voice which was like music to his ears.

An irresistible urge quickly overcame over the young man as he returned her embrace and held her, even firmer as a warm sensation washed over his body, almost as if he were covered by a heavy blanket.

"Ah, Tsukune," she breathed out as she too, experienced the same, compelling, feeling of pure joy and elation.

Moka continued her feeding for a few moments before she slacked her grip around Tsukune. She slowly licked the small puncture marks closed with her tongue and then then faced her friend with a hard blush across her cheeks. Her breathing was ragged and uneven as was Tsukune's.

"Ah, what... was that?" he asked, in-between breaths as he tried to grasp, what that sensation was.

He felt strongly connected to her somehow, and knew it was more than a mere crush or love. Yes, Tsukune Aono knew he was in love with the vampire princess but was not yet ready to confess as much. If he were not, then he would have been unable to remove her Rosary seal, and release her true, inner, self.

"Blood bond," she said, her voice barely a whisper.

"Huh?" he asked, unsure of what she meant by her unusual reply.

"Its called a Blood bond. It's a very old term, used to describe the feeling of attraction between a willing donor – ah – that's somebody who freely offers their – blood - and a vampire of the opposite sex... like it is between – us," Moka explained as she buried her head against his chest.

"Huh... so um... what does that mean? A bond of sorts?" Tsukune asked, even more so, confused than he was, before.

"Well, like I said... it's a very old phase that's barely used nowadays, since the majority of modern-day vampires get their blood from a blood bank... anyways... um... the attraction between the vampire and donor usually strengthens over time and eventually, becomes mutual," Moka explained as her blush intensified, from saying as much.

Could she be anymore embarrassed as she already was?

"Um, wow... I dunno even know what to say..." Tsukune answered as that thought alone caused him to blush, as well.

Moka then sat up and had a lot more to say, apparently.

"Well there's more... um... if there are genuine feelings between said vampire and the donor beforehand, then the blood bond occurs much sooner than expected and eventually, becomes unbreakable... over time," Moka replied.

"An unbreakable bond?" he asked as he looked into her eyes.

"Pretty much so," Moka answered with a cute smile.

"Huh, so that's what that was. I was wondering why I couldn't stop... um... thinking about you and I guess it'd explain all of the dreams I've been having, huh?" Tsukune replied with a smile that eased Moka's anxiety from her saying too much.

At least she was honest and had old him everything.

"Yeah - like I said, if there are any feelings before the vampire drinks that person's blood, then the "blood bond" happens a lot sooner; usually the donor or "Blood doll" experiences the bond, first. That would explain not only your recent dreams, but also your desire to be closer to me... as is mine to be closer to you, too. I never experienced this 'blood bond' before, so this is all new to me. I just remember what father had told me before I came back to the human world," Moka said as she sat up and offered her friend a reassuring smile.

"I see. That's a lot to take in and I think I understand what you're saying. And it's true that from the minute I saw you, I guess I was already um... attracted to you... I guess that's why I feel so close to you, Moka. It's gonna take some time getting used to our bond... but I really don't mind... you know... being your blood doll. I guess it sounds a lot better than 'donor', right?" Tsukune said as he sat up and then placed his hand atop her own with a squeeze.

"Aw, do you really mean that, Tsukune?" Moka asked as she poked her index fingers together out of habit.

"Well, yeah. I mean I do like you Moka. And that fact will never change. No matter what happens, I guess you're kinda stuck with me... since our bond will eventually become permanent... which makes me kinda happy," he said with a goofy grin.

Moka then glomped Tsukune and gently pushed him to the bed as she giggled happily.

"Thanks, Tsukune. That really means a lot to me and I like you too, I mean for more than your yummy blood. And you're my best friend. I told you before, right? I was always teased when I went to school, here in the human world just because I looked different and believed in yokai. I didn't have any friends, back then. It was so hard on me, just because I was, you know – me. To be honest, I began to dislike humans in general. But after I went to Yokai Academy, I learned that all humans weren't bad. But when I met you, my whole outlook changed from that very moment. You restored my faith in humanity as a whole and I don't think that I could ever thank you enough. And now... I won't be... so alone... anymore," Moka said as she softly sobbed in the arms of her best friend.

"I'm always gonna be here for you, Moka. No matter what happens... you'll never be alone again."

"Tsukune..." she breathed out as she held him a bit firmer.

Tsukune just held her close and refused to let go of her. He then realized without a shred of doubt, that he had indeed, fallen madly in love with Moka. Sometimes the phrase "love at first sight" actually holds merit. He would always protect her and never leave her side. That is where his place was.

…

Once Moka ceased her emotional breakdown, she remained in Tsukune's arms for as long as he allowed her. She felt their bond increase exponentially and honestly wished that she could be closer to him than she already was, but was in no rush to do so.

She truthfully wanted their bond to naturally evolve over time and would do her best, even though she had developed romantic feelings towards him.

Moka was in love with him, no question about it and that thought alone made her the happiest she had been in many years. But one nagging question remained which weighed heavily on her mind: did he love her just as much? Of course he did, she mused.

Her mother Akasha had told her as much since only her 'destined one' could remove her Rosary because of that reason, alone. So, where had he been all of her life?

Moka knew that she had finally met her 'destined one'; the only person who would hopefully, someday be her blood-mate, and felt rather blessed about it.

Tsukune treated her with such regard and honestly put her own needs, first. She had never met anyone like him in her entire life and that thought alone made her smile brightly. Not only that but he treated her like a real woman, despite her true origin.

Moka sat up from his chest and offered him a bashful smile.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Oh yes. Thanks to you, Tsukune," she answered as she snuggled up to him with a content sigh.

"I'm glad to hear it," he said in return as she leaned closer and then looked into his eyes as a warm feeling ignited in the pit of her belly.

Their good mood was brought to an abrupt halt by a knock on his bedroom door. Tsukune knew who it was since his only other housemate was his nosy older cousin, Kyoko.

With a dejected sigh, he released Moka from his hug and threw the blanket off of himself. He rolled out of bed and then pulled himself to his feet.

"It's okay, Tsukune. Just come back to bed soon and keep me warm, okay?" Moka said with a wink. He just bashfully nodded 'yes' as he walked over to the door.

After he unlocked it, he slid it open and then came face-to-face with Kyoko. She had a look of sadness upon her face. She then hugged Tsukune while she sobbed for some unknown, reason.

"What's wrong, Kyo?" he asked, unsure of why she clung to him so hard and wondered to himself, why she cried like an infant.

She dried some of her tears as she attempted to recompose herself.

"I got a call... from Miss Smith... she told me... what happened... yesterday," Kyoko replied in-between sniffles. She pulled away from him and then punched him in the gut.

"What the hell was that for?" Tsukune yelped.

"Miss Smith told me... what happened yesterday! What the hell's... wrong with you? Are you trying to get yourself killed?! Idiot!" Kyoko yelled back as she shed more tears. She then punched him in the chest again.

Moka jumped out of the bed, quickly ran over to his side, and then pulled him back.

"And what's Miss Akashiya doing in your room? Did you guys do it or something?" Kyoko asked in shock.

"No, we were just talking and – she just wanted a little blood, is all," Tsukune said with a blush.

"Let me handle this Tsukune," Moka said in a serious tone as she glared daggers at his female cousin.

"No, it's fine Moka. I think we should all sit down and discuss this like adults."

"Idiot! I can't believe that you'd do something so stupid like that! If Aunty found out, she'd probably faint!" Kyoko screamed as she balled her hands into fists and was about to slug him again.

Moka then walked up to Kyoko and let out a bit of her _youkai_ which caused the older woman to jump back due to the compelling aura she just felt.

"What the hell was that?" Kyoko asked, not sure why the atmosphere felt much heavier all of a sudden.

Tsukune felt it likewise, but it did not seem to bother him; an added bonus, due to his growing blood bond with Moka.

"If you're talking about the incident yesterday, it's because he saved my life Miss Aono. And I'm thankful to him because of his bravery. Was it foolish of him? Maybe. Was it something that we could have avoided? Most likely, not. But I was the one who saved his life as well," Moka explained once her ire had subsided, somewhat.

The vampiress was still rather upset that Kyoko had hit Tsukune, not once, but twice.

"So? Why did you do it Tsuki? Why?" Kyoko asked, still mad over what she had heard.

"Because I care about Moka, that's why. I wasn't about to lose her, Kyo. I was hoping to talk some sense into the lizard-man, but he wouldn't listen to reason. I knew it was stupid of me, but I wasn't gonna let anything happen to her," Tsukune calmly explained.

"Damn it. So it's true then. Miss Smith told me that you saved his life, too. I guess I can't blame this idiot cousin of mine for doing that. He's always been that way. You know... helping people who are in trouble, no matter what happened to him. He's also kinda stubborn and has a strong will, in his own way. But I guess I can't blame him. As long as he doesn't turn into a vampire, then I guess I can't be mad at him forever, right?" Kyoko said with a weak smile.

"Excuse me? I'm right here, you know!" Tsukune huffed as Moka gave Kyoko a brief hug, which caught her off guard.

"It's alright Miss Aono. I care about him so much and I couldn't lose him either. He's my very best friend," Moka said with a weak smile of her own as they ended their short embrace a moment, later.

"And Tsuki? Just take care of Miss Akashiya, if you get my drift," Kyoko said as she walked up to him and then punched his left shoulder with a snicker.

"Uh, yeah. Sure. I'll do my best," he replied with a sweat-drop as Kyoko offered him a mischievous grin.

"Oh, before I forget, Miss Smith also told me that we're gonna be getting another home-stay in a few weeks or so. She said her name was... Kumu Kuroko... was that it? Hm. Anyways, I'll see you guys later," Kyoko said as she left the pair for the time being and went about her business as she walked downstairs.

"Kumu? What kinda name is that?" Tsukune asked with a puzzled look.

Moka knew without doubt who that person was, right away

"Oh no. Not her. Anyone but her," Moka silently said with a frown to Ura as she gripped her Rosary with both of her hands.

…

Moka shook that thought out of her head, walked over to Tsukune, gently held his left hand, and then led him back into his bedroom. She then slid the door closed and locked it behind herself. After she had glanced at the clock on the wall, which said 7:35 AM, she guided him back towards his bed and then climbed under the soft bedding.

"I can tell that you're still a little upset, but please try to relax, okay? It's still kinda early so... if you don't mind... I'd like to lay down with you for a while," Moka said with a soft smile as she scooted towards the wall and then patted the mattress.

With a sigh, Tsukune complied and did as requested by the beautiful vampiress. He then laid down on her right-hand side and faced her with another sigh. After she had silently communicated with Ura via her Rosary, with a hard blush nonetheless, she wrapped her arms around Tsukune, pulled him into her bosom, and then held him close.

"Um, Moka?"

"Yes, Tsukune?"

"What are you doing?" he replied as he attempted to breathe. He then noticed that Moka had a relaxing scent which reminded him of strawberries for some odd reason.

"I... um, wanna spoil you for a bit. Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah... I'd like that," he said with a blush of his own, as he became more comfortable a few seconds, later. Before he realized it, he had dozed off into a light slumber.

 _'Omote... if what Kyoko said was true and it's you-know-who, it could spell big trouble,'_ Ura said as the ruby red gem in the center of the Rosary came to life.

 _'I know that. But why would she be coming here? She told me she had given up looking for her mate of fate after the whole Fairy Tale thing,'_ Omote replied back as she continued to hold Tsukune close.

 _'So, what are you going to do about it then? What if she gets that ridiculous notion back in her head? What if she tries to seduce Tsukune?'_ Ura inquired with a hint of devilry in her voice.

 _'No, I won't allow that. Even if she's still powerful, I won't let her get anywhere near my Tsukune,'_ Moka replied with a scowl.

 _'"My Tsukune?" Where did that come from all of a sudden? I thought that the two of you were only on blood sucking terms?'_ Ura shot back.

 _'Oh, um... because... of our blood bond,'_ Omote stuttered back as her cheeks grew hot from admitting as much.

 _'Maybe you should just mark him as your mate. That way she won't sink her claws in him,'_ Ura suggested.

 _'What?! I can't do that... so soon. I mean... I do like him... and he likes me... but – It'd be way too embarrassing,'_ Omote answered as her blush increased.

She then unraveled her arms from around Tsukune and then pulled his pillow closer. He then turned around to his right and snored loudly.

 _'Then what seems to be the problem?'_ Ura asked in turn.

 _'Well, it means that he'd have to be... like me... and... I couldn't bare the thought of being his blood-mate and outliving him. It's too sad to even think about,'_ Omote replied.

 _'Then you better decide quickly. Otherwise if she does use her Charm and then kisses him... then it's game over – blood bond or not,'_ Ura said as the gem in the center of the Rosary ceased its glow and then went silent.

"Maybe Ura's right... but it's too soon to mark him as my mate," she said to herself, still deep in thought after her conversation with her Inner persona.

Moka then wrapped her arm around Tsukune and held him close. What Ura had told her was the truth and she made a valid point. Besides the fact that the succubus in question was a friend and had helped rescue her from Fairy Tale.

But would Tsukune sacrifice his humanity someday to become a Shinso Vampire and take her as his blood-mate? As she closed her eyes, she imagined him with silvery-white hair and deep, scarlet red eyes. That thought alone caused her to softly moan 'Oh, Tsukune'.

…

Tsukune still had a difficult time believing just how close he had gotten with the beautiful vampiress after only knowing her for a few days. Although he had developed strong feelings for her, he felt as if he had known her for most of his life, as strange as it sounded. She herself believed that it was fate that had brought them together when they met in such an unusual way.

Truthfully, the young journalist wanted to be a lot closer to Moka but did not want to ruin their friendship by suggesting such a thing. Besides, their growing blood bond had already brought them much closer than they already were despite the fact that they both admitted that they liked each other from the moment they met.

Their feelings were mutual which would only increase over time, the more he willingly shared his blood with her. To him it was a win-win situation, which made him smile, the more time he spent just getting to know her, as a person.

But the question that bother him the most was; did she share the same feelings as he did or was it just because of their blood bond?

…

About two hours later, Tsukune opened his eyes as wakefulness overtook him. He smiled as he felt Moka's slender arm draped over his midsection. She then leaned against his back and pressed even further against him.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Moka said as she turned around and face him.

"What... silver hair? Red eyes? _*gulp*_ " he stuttered when he realized in mortification that it was Inner Moka in bed with him.

"Relax, Tsukune. It seems to me that you accidentally removed the Rosary while you were still asleep," the silver-haired vampiress said with a smirk.

He then opened his right hand and sure enough, he held her detached crucifix.

"I'm sorry Moka... it wasn't on purpose," he said with a sweat-drop.

"It's fine so don't worry about it so much," Ura said with a smile which caused Tsukune to blush a bit.

He had to admit, Moka's 'inner' self was just as beautiful as her 'outer' persona, even though she was a bit intimidating, due to her unsealed aura.

"Ah, thanks. Um, it's getting kinda late so why don't I go on downstairs and start on breakfast?" he said as he sat up for a moment.

"So I don't get a hug, then?" Ura asked with a pout.

"Um... uh..." he sputtered.

"I promise you that I won't bite, Tsukune... not unless... you want me to, of course," Ura teased.

"Sure Moka... after all, Moka is Moka," he replied as he laid down next to her and then pulled her into an affectionate hug.

"See... I'm not that scary now, am I?" Ura asked as she gently returned his embrace with a light shiver.

"Well, no. Not really. I do care about you just as much as Omote, since you're still very much the same," he answered as he became a bit more relaxed.

He also noticed that in her unsealed state, her body rather well-toned but still held all of her feminine curves in all of the proper places. That thought alone aroused him even more-so than usual since he never actually held "Ura" Moka that close, before.

"Thanks, Tsukune. You know something? You're such an enigma. Don't get me wrong... but most humans find me downright terrifying when I'm being my true self. Like Omote told you before, it wasn't easy growing up... losing mother back then. But, we still miss her every now and then. And the whole Fairy Tale issue was very hard on us, especially on Omote. Thankfully, the Rosary was repaired by a friend of mother's before his untimely death. And I should thank you as well, you know... for taking us in on such notice and saving our life," Ura said as she pulled back for a moment and then gazed into his kind, chocolate brown eyes with a soft smile, as a light blush tinted her cheeks.

"Hey, I know it had to be hard on you. I just can't imagine or compare anything to that. And I'm just being myself, Moka. I care about the both of you very much and I'm always gonna be here for you, no matter which part of you shows up," he said with a smile.

"Oh... Tsukune. Thank... you," Ura said as she buried her head against the crook of his neck.

Tsukune hugged her in a comforting gesture as she lightly nibbled on his neck since his wonderful scent caused her fangs to throb with a dull ache.

"It's okay, Moka. I know what you want, so you don't have to hold yourself back," he replied as she parted her lips, sunk her fangs into his neck, and partook of his sweet, delectable, blood for a few moments.

Once she had her fill, Ura Moka gently licked the small puncture marks closed with her tongue. She then sat up and offered Tsukune a smile of bliss and appreciation.

"M-hmm... Omote's right. Your blood is by far the best I've ever had," she said as she held his right hand for a moment.

"Ah, yeah. She told me that she's addicted to me... uh - I mean my blood," Tsukune said with a slight blush.

"I can see why. You're also too nice for your own good but I suppose that's another reason why we like you so much besides... um... I mean... um... anyway, thanks, Tsukune. I'll see you later, okay? Just be sure to keep Omote happy," Ura said as she snatched the Rosary from his right hand and then reattached it to the short chain on her collar.

She then slumped forward as the enchanted cross sealed up her full powers. Her silvery-white hair bled cotton-candy pink once again as she reverted back to her outer, bubbly, self. Moka came to few moments later and re-opened her emerald green eyes. Tsukune then rubbed the left side of his neck for some odd reason.

"Oh... Tsukune... she didn't take too much, did she?" Moka asked in her usually chirpy voice, as she inspected the spot in question, for herself.

"Uh, no. I was just surprised I guess. It seems to me that she really likes my blood just as much as you do," he answered with a nervous laugh.

"Thank goodness. I'm really happy to hear that. Anyways, um... so what are we gonna do today?" Moka asked as she sat upon her knees and smiled that beautiful smile that he had fallen in love with.

"The same thing we do everyday, Pinky. Try to take over the world!" he answered in a semi-serious tone.

Moka laughed at his impromptu joke and then gave him a warm hug. Tsukune had to admit, even though Ura Moka was a little scary, she was not that much different from her outer self. And for that, he was rather grateful for that.

After the pair had calmed down from laughing so hard, Moka had a question for Tsukune.

"Tsukune? Would it be alright if I made a phone call?" she asked with a smile.

"Uh, sure. I don't mind. You can use my cell phone or the phone on my desk over there," he replied as he swung his feet towards the floor and then pulled himself out of bed.

"Thanks. I just wanna call my father to let him know that I have a new host-family. It slipped my mind because a lot's happened since we met," Moka explained as she climbed out of bed, likewise.

"No problem, Moka. You can go ahead with your phone call while I go downstairs and get breakfast ready," he said as he put his slippers on his feet and walked over towards the bedroom door.

"Sure thing and I won't be long," Moka answered as she walked over towards his desk which was by the window and adjacent to the foot of the bed.

"Alright. I'll see you whenever you're done," he said as slid the bedroom door open, stepped into the hallway, and then slid the door closed behind himself so she would have some privacy.

Moka then pulled the leather chair out and then sat down in it. She picked up the phone's receiver and then punched in a series of numbers. As the phone rang on the other end of the line, she went over with her Inner self what she needed to tell her father.

"Shuzen residence," an older, male, voice answered a minute later.

"Hello, father," Moka said.

"Hello Moka. How are you doing?" he asked with fatherly concern.

"I'm doing fine, father. I do have some news for you..." Moka said.

"That's good to hear. Some news, you say? I'm listening..." Issa said.

"Well, due to an issue with my host-family, I was sent to another one," she answered.

"I see. So what happened, if I may ask?" Issa inquired.

"They had an ill relative in the United States and had to go visit them for an unknown amount of time. I was about to be deported back to the yokai realm but I found a new host-family right away... and that was two days ago," Moka replied.

"I see. Well, that's a shame but I'm glad that you found another host-family so soon," Issa answered.

"I would've called you sooner but a lot's happened since then. Um, anyways... my new host-family goes by the last name of Aono... and I've become good friends with him... and... um..." Moka stuttered as she was at a loss of words.

"I understand, Moka so it's alright. So what do you mean by 'good friends'?" Issa asked.

"Well, he's around my age and is very kind and nice to me. He even... offers me his blood whenever I want... and it seems like we've already... formed a blood bond... between us..." Moka sheepishly replied.

"Hm. Well, has he offered you his blood freely?" her father inquired with a raised brow.

"Yes, father. On a few occasions since we met," Moka answered with a slight gulp.

"So have you two gotten closer since your bond has formed?" Issa asked.

"Yes. He's also able to... remove my Rosary," Moka said, her voice barely a whisper.

"Is that so?" Issa asked with a smile which she could not see.

"Yes. I believe I've found my... destined one... and my future... blood mate," Moka nervously replied, wary of her father's reaction.

"So, if I'm to understand everything you've said... this human man can unseal your true self and has already formed a blood bond with you?" Issa wondered, curious himself for some sort of explanation as puzzled as he was.

Issa always believed that he was the only one able to remove her Rosary, due to the complex sealing spell which was placed upon it by her deceased mother, Akasha, when she was ten years old.

"Yes, father. I haven't mentioned anything to Tsukune about being mates because... it'd mean that he'd have to become... like me... and it's far too embarrassing to even bring it up," Moka explained with a sigh.

"So, how does his blood taste to you and your other half?" Issa asked.

"His blood is the best I've ever had. It satisfies me very much and is very delicious. Ura said it's very sweet to her and she can't get enough," Moka said with a chuckle.

 _'I can't get enough? I never said such a thing!'_ Ura silently countered, rather sharply.

"Interesting. This is very rare. I mean, over time his blood will gain a taste that is adaptable to both of your halves. This only happens to one in a thousand blood bonds. It's extremely rare, actually. So, do you call him your "blood doll'?" Issa said with a tease.

"I see. I never knew that. And yes, I do call him my blood doll. He doesn't mind and is so nice and cute and um... anyways... thank you for letting me know, father. I'll be in touch soon and send you his address," Moka said as she stood to her feet and then gave the desk chair a push back.

"Of course and I understand as much. That's good to hear. Of course. Don't be a stranger and I'll send your birthday present once I receive your current address," Issa answered.

"Thank you, father. I'll speak with you soon. Take care," Moka said.

"Anytime, daughter. Thank you and take care as well," Issa answered as he hung up on is end of the line. Moka then hung up the phone on her end, as well with a bright smile upon her lips.

 _'It seems to me that father is okay with what you just old him. However, I think it's best to approach the whole blood-mate issue delicately when the time arrives. I don't want you to scare Tsukune away, so maybe we should wait for a while,'_ Ura said via the Rosary.

 _'Yes, father was actually pretty calm about it and told me more about our blood bond. You also make a good point. And I agree; we should wait awhile as I wanna get a little closer to Tsukune but I'm not in a rush. And I know exactly when to ask him about that subject,'_ Moka said to her other half as she walked over to the door and then slid it open. Her Rosary went silent as she walked downstairs and then made her way into the kitchen.

…

"Hi, Tsukune," Moka said as she walked up behind him as he stood in front of the stove.

He then turned around and faced her since he was finished preparing breakfast which consisted of miso soup, fresh grilled fish, and steamed rice.

"Hi, Moka. Is everything okay? Your face is a little red," he asked, somewhat concerned.

"Oh yes, everything's fine. I just spoke to my father. I just told him about you and that I'm happy here," Moka replied with a small smile.

"That's good to hear. Um, anyway... I hope you're hungry," Tsukune said as he prepared two bowls of soup and two plates of food. There was already a tall, chilled glass of tomato juice set on the table for Moka along with a cup of coffee for Tsukune.

"Thanks," Moka said as he handed one of each to her and then followed her over to the table.

He then set his bowl and plate on the opposite side of the table and then pulled out her chair for her in a gentlemanly fashion. She then blushed hard at his genuine chivalry.

"No problem, Moka," he said as he pulled out his chair and then had a seat.

"Itadakimasu!" they called out in unison as they dug into to their morning meals.

"Um, this is really good," Moka mentioned in-between bites of her breakfast.

"Thanks, Moka. I'm glad to hear that. I thought it'd be nice to have a traditional breakfast this morning," Tsukune replied after he had a bite for himself.

She just nodded 'yes' and offered him a warm smile as she continued to enjoy her meal. Moka was actually very happy that her father had accepted her decision of her blood bond with Tsukune and the fact that she had already decided that he would make a wonderful blood-mate for her someday. On the other hand, she was still a bit apprehensive about when she should bring that subject matter up, but the vampiress knew that she would have to act before the household became a bit more crowded.

…

Once the pair had finished with breakfast, they both wandered upstairs since Tsukune had told Moka that he would like to give her a tour of his backyard and had something to show her, as well.

After Moka had gotten herself dressed for the day in a simple pink blouse and a pair of form-fitting denim jeans, she met Tsukune downstairs. Her friend decided on a simple pair of dark green khaki cargo pants as well as a black t-shirt with the logo of the famous rock band, "Guns 'N' Roses" screen-printed on the front. He had a hard time not staring at the beautiful vampiress as her blue jeans hugged her voluptuous figure rather well.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go already," Moka said as she grabbed Tsukune's hand and nearly dragged him towards the front door. She then grabbed her shoes and slipped them rather quickly. Tsukune mimicked her actions as he slid his sneakers on and followed her out the front door.

After Tsukune closed the door behind himself, he made a left at the front sidewalk and along a stone walkway for several meters. He then turned left again and followed the walkway alongside the side of the house itself with Moka directly behind him.

A minute later he stopped as he reached their destination.

Moka's mouth dropped open in disbelief from what she saw with her very own eyes.

It was a natural onsen. (hot springs)

"Oh my gosh. This is amazing, Tsukune!" she shouted once she took in the sight for herself. She then trotted closer to get a better look. He just snickered at her adorable reaction and was happy that she seemed rather excited about it.

The size of the open-air onsen was about 15 meters long and roughly 10 meters or so, across. There was the main onsen which was located closest to the house and thereby, the largest. There were about half-a-dozen, smaller ones in various shapes, scattered throughout the huge, rocky formation.

A bamboo fence approximately 5 meters tall surrounded the entire area on three sides. Numerous native shrubs, flowers, and trees dotted the area which added to its peaceful and relaxing, ambiance. Alongside the edge of the onsen were LED lamps, evenly spaced for nighttime bathing. On the far, left-hand side near the back of the house was a bathing area with bottles of liquid soap, as well as six lounge chairs.

"I thought you'd like it, Moka. I can even add special herbs to it so that you can enjoy it whenever you wanna," Tsukune said as she walked back to his side.

"You really mean that?" she asked with a smile accompanied by an adorable blush.

"Of course. My home is your home, Moka. I just want you to be happy and I just wanna remind you that I'll do whatever I can to make you feel welcomed here," he said as she leaned against his shoulder.

"Thank you again, Tsukune. I really don't know what to say," she replied as she wrapped her arms around his waist in a warm hug and was nearly moved to tears by his always-honest words.

"We can even take a dip in it now, if you really wanna. I just gotta add the herbs which Miss Smith dropped off," Tsukune replied as they ended their momentary hug.

"Oh, um... that sounds like a great idea except... we'd have to be um... you know... without... clothes..." Moka stuttered out once she gave his generous idea some thought.

"Uh right. Um... in that case I guess we can wear bathing suits if it'll make you feel any better. You do own, one, right?" Tsukune said in an attempt to calm her rattled nerves.

"I guess that will work. Um... yes, I own one but I haven't worn it since I was in high school. The only time I wore it was when I went to the beach and had a cookout with the newspaper club I was a member of. I couldn't go into the ocean though... but I only wore it so I'd... fit in..." Moka explained as she poked her index fingers together.

Tsukune knew by that simple gesture, that she most likely, was somewhat embarrassed by what she had just told him.

"Well, if you don't wanna go in then that's fine. I guess I'll be going in it **all** by myself then," Tsukune answered with a shrug.

"No! I mean... yes, I wanna go in it... with you, Tsukune," Moka quickly interjected with a hard blush. Her inner self told her that it would be a golden opportunity to get much closer to Tsukune and that she best not let it slip by.

"Alright. Let's go inside, get changed, and then I'll add the herbs to the onsen, okay?" he said with a grin. He only teased Moka by saying as much, but her quick change in behavior made him smile, even more.

"Okay. I'm with you, Tsukune," she said as a smile graced her lips as she followed him back down the pathway and towards the house.

…

After they had gone upstairs and into their individual bedrooms, Moka changed into her light red bikini and then wrapped herself a fluffy, white towel. She left her room and then then walked the short distance to Tsukune's bedroom. The vampiress momentarily paused in the hallway as she gathered up her courage and then gently tapped on his door.

Tsukune then slid his bedroom door open, only dressed in a navy blue pair of swim trunks. In his right hand, he held a white towel. Wrapped in the towel was the container of special herbs which were designed to neutralize water of it purifying properties. She used the same type whenever she bathed or brushed her teeth.

Moka swiftly adverted her eyes for a second as her face flushed from his state of near-undress before she had a nosebleed. She had to admit, he was in rather good, physical shape.

"Oh my," she said to herself.

 _'Oh my, indeed. I wonder if he works out or not?'_ Inner Moka wondered with a nod of approval.

"All set, Moka?" he asked as he slid his door closed and admired her for a moment.

She turned her gaze on Tsukune and then shook her head 'yes' as she found herself at a loss of words. He then led her downstairs and towards the front door.

They arrived back at the backyard onsen a few minutes later, the very same way they had gone earlier.

"Hey Moka... you can wash yourself over there on one of the stools with some of these herbs while I put the rest of them into the big onsen," Tsukune said as he led her over towards the bathing area on the far, left, side.

"Okay. Thanks, Tsukune," she answered as she walked alongside him.

"No worries," he replied.

Tsukune then placed his towel on a nearby chair and then opened up the container of herbs. He opened the herbs and then placed a handful into two wooden buckets; one for her to wash with and one with her to rinse herself off later. After that, he closed the top of the container and then set it down next to his towel.

"You can fill up the bucket with this water hose and wash yourself off while I put the rest of these herbs into the big onsen behind me. I'll come back over here when I'm done," he explained as he grabbed the container and held it in his hands.

"Thanks again. I'll see you in a few minutes then," Moka answered.

"Anytime, Moka," he answered as he turned around and walked off to the onsen to do as he said.

Moka quickly filled up both buckets so that the herbs would mix in with the water and then squirted a few pumps of body wash into her hand. After she had filled both buckets, she dunked her soap-filled hand and then lathered herself up from head to toe.

While Moka swiftly bathed, Tsukune opened the container of herbs and scattered them over the surface of the bubbly waters and made sure that they mixed properly. The water then tinted light green in color which meant that the hot spring had been properly neutralized and was safe for Moka to use. He then stood up and walked over to Moka's side so that he could bathe himself.

"I'm all done, Tsukune," Moka said as she stood up with a small grin. She was re-wrapped in her towel once again as she was not quite ready to show her bikini off to Tsukune, yet.

"That's good. Um... I added the special herbs to the big onsen so its safe for you to use now and they'll last for a few days, so you don't have to worry about the water hurting you," Tsukune said as he sat down and claimed an empty stool.

"Thanks again. This really means a lot to me, Tsukune," Moka replied.

"Hey, it's the least I could do. Anyways, you can go in now and I'll join you when I'm done over here," Tsukune said as he picked up the water hose and an empty bucket.

"Alright. I'll see you in a little while but don't make me wait too long," Moka said with a wink as she turned around and wandered over to the onsen.

…

Once Moka arrived at the main hot spring, she dipped her left toe into the water and tested it herself. She closed her eyes as she did and was surprised to find out that the water had been treated with the blend of herbs. The water also had a slight scent of lavender which she knew all too well.

Moka placed her towel on a nearby chair, then stepped into the calming waters, and soon found herself waist deep. She slowly walked over to the far side of the onsen and then sat down with her back against the rocky wall.

"Ah, this is really nice," she said with a happy sigh. She closed her eyes for a moment as the waters calmed her down a great deal.

"Hey, Moka," Tsukune announced a few minutes later, as he walked into the onsen, and then waded over to Moka's side.

"Oh, hi Tsukune..." she said as she opened her eyes and looked up to her best friend.

"Um, is it okay if I sit... I mean... do you want some company?" he sputtered out when he saw for himself just how beautiful she looked and found it hard to breathe.

"Of course, Tsukune. I was waiting for you to join me," Moka replied as she stood up for a moment so that he had an unobstructed view of how she looked in her bikini.

"Moka," he gasped out and was instantly aroused from the vision of loveliness.

"So, how do I look? Like I said before; I haven't worn this since high school. It's a little tight up here," Moka said as she pointed towards her impressive bosom.

"You look... perfect," he breathed out as he quickly sat down in the bubbling water.

He did not want Moka to see him in such a state of arousal which was in and of itself, quite awkward to do.

"Aw, thanks Tsukune. I know its an old bikini but at least I got to wear it again," Moka answered with a happy sigh and then leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I meant you're perfect. But yeah, you look really beautiful no matter what you wear," he said as he faced her for a moment.

"Oh, Tsukune," she replied as she gave him a quick hug from the side.

"I meant it Moka. I'm really happy to have you as my friend and I know from what you told me about or blood bond, I understand you a lot more. I mean, I don't mind getting closer to you. And just being near such a beautiful woman, really feels like a dream. I really don't know how I ever got so lucky," he said as he wrapped his left arm around Moka and pulled her closer.

"That's so sweet, Tsukune. And I'm the lucky one. It's true that we're getting closer to each other and I know that I like you, just as much as you like me. I still find it hard to believe how we met and we ended up not only becoming the best of friends but we now have a wonderful bond between us. And that bond will only bring us closer together over time. A blood bond is really rare nowadays from what my father told me on the phone earlier. And besides, I'm lucky, too," Moka said.

"Well, I'm just being myself. And um... yeah. I can see that and you're my best friend, too. I'm just really happy I guess to have you in my life and I look forward to getting closer to and learning more about you," Tsukune replied as he sat there, deep in thought.

"Oh Tsukune," Moka replied with a sniffle as her body ached to be more intimate with him and someday mark him as her mate.

But that time would only arrive when they were both ready to make that commitment which was a big step that either was not quite prepared for. Once he was marked as her mate, it was for life.

It would seem that these two had grown a lot closer and admitted that they cared about each other, very much. Neither one of them were in a rush to make any sort of commitment, nor start any sort of serious relationship. Hopefully that day would arrive before the Aono household became an even bigger home for wayward yokai girls.

...

* * *

...

A/N:

I'm done! After working on this chapter for several days, I finally figured out to end it on a happy note. I covered so much in this chapter, despite it only being about 9,000 words. I was stuck for about a day or so and couldn't figure out a proper ending so I came up with the outdoor onsen. (hot spring)

I thought that it would be a good chance for them to get a little closer and to see each other in bathing suits. I know the actual set up and onsen scene are really short but it's better than delaying this chapter any further.

Anyway, I just want to thank everyone for their overwhelming support of this new fic of mine. It's still hard to believe how many of you have left reviews, added this to your Fave stories, or Followed, so far.

If you want to know whenever I post a new chapter, please fell free to "Follow' for e-mail alerts, so that you can read it as soon as its up, since I update kind of randomly. Thanks again for all of your continued support.

Until next time, Gamera68


	4. Celebration

"Rosario + Vampire: Everyday Life with Yokai Girls"

 _Chapter 4 "Celebration"_

 _ _'Rosario + Vampire'__ belongs to Akihasa Ikeda.

 _ _'Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou'__ belongs to Takemura "Okayado" Inui.

Original idea by Toroka25 from deviantArt and written by myself.

 **I own nothing but the story itself!**

Genres: Comedy / Romance / Fantasy.

 **Rated M for mature themes. Reader discretion is advised.**

…

A/N:

I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter but I promise you that its a good one. This will cover Moka's 21st birthday. Tsukune and her will get a little closer but I'll be slowing the pacing of the story down, itself because a lot has happened in the short time since they first met. Just remember that this takes place in an alternate universe but is still based upon R+V canon within the universe of "Monster Musume".

Enough rambling! Onto chapter 4!

…

* * *

...

Friday, May 8th, 2015. Aono residence.

Although Moka and Tsukune had grown closer over the past, few, days, they had mutually decided to sleep in their own rooms due to the fact that Kyoko mentioned to the pair that they had gotten way too close with one another in such a short period of time.

Tsukune had explained to his overly-protective cousin in great detail in regards to the special blood bond that he shared with Moka. To say that Kyoko was shocked would be the understatement of the century.

So to avoid any further arguments or misunderstandings, Moka begrudgingly slept in her own room for the past, several nights.

But Moka being, well, Moka, had sneaked into his bedroom early in the mornings since she had truly missed being by his side and had taken the announcement rather harshly.

Naturally, Tsukune still offered the beautiful vampiress his blood whenever she wanted so that she would remain healthy and happy due to the fact that he was her primary caregiver.

...

Tsukune had awoken extra early as it was Moka's 21st birthday and wanted to make sure that her celebration went off without a hitch. He had even gotten the day off from his job since he had accumulated nearly a week's worth of days off, with pay.

Kyoko even volunteered to help out with some of the plans after she arrived home from work, later on in the day while Tsukune kept Moka out of the house. She had honestly felt bad about separating the pair like she had and simply wanted to make amends.

The raven-haired, young man had even bought Moka a very special birthday present that she would never forget.

Around 10 AM, Tsukune carried a wooden bed tray upstairs towards the vampiress' bedroom. He decided to spoil her with breakfast in bed.

As he approached her bedroom, he momentarily set the serving tray on the floor and then tapped on her door.

"Who is it?" Moka asked with a yawn as she turned on her left-hand side and looked towards the source of her wake-up call.

"It's me, Tsukune. May I come in?" he asked, still on the opposite side of the shoji door.

"Yes, please," she replied as she sat up, stretched her hands over her head, and then yawned loudly.

Tsukune slid the door open, bent down, picked up the tray, and then walked into her room.

"Good morning, Moka. Happy birthday," Tsukune said as he ambled over to her bed.

"Oh, good morning, Tsukune. Thanks," Moka answered with an adorable blush.

"Ah, you're welcome," Tsukune replied.

He then set the wooden tray down on the bed, over her lap. Breakfast consisted of scrambled eggs, hash browns, French toast smothered in melted butter and strawberry syrup along with a tall glass of chilled tomato juice.

"I... um... thought that I'd surprise you with breakfast in bed," he replied as he scratched the back of his neck with his right hand out of nervousness.

"Oh... um... thanks, Tsukune," she answered as she offered him a shy smile for his heartfelt gesture.

"Anytime, birthday girl. Go ahead..." he said with a nod.

"Okay... Itadakimasu!" Moka called out as she picked up the fork and dug into her early morning meal.

"M-mm... this is really good," she said in-between bites.

"I'm glad to hear it. Um, after you're done eating, why don't you get dressed for the day? We can go anywhere you like, so take your time," he said with a smile.

"Oh, um... okay. I'd really like that... so thanks again and I'll be down in a while," Moka said as she continued with her breakfast.

Tsukune then turned around, walked into the hallway, and then slid the shoji door closed. He made a beeline to his room to get ready for their excursion.

"Oh, Tsukune. You're such a sweetheart," Moka said as she clutched the Rosary with her left hand.

…

After Moka had finished her breakfast in bed, she grabbed the wooden bed tray with both of her hands and then set it off to the side. She crawled out of bed, picked up the tray, carried it over to the door, and then set it down for awhile.

She walked over to her closet and then slid the door open. After she had rummaged through her extensive wardrobe, she finally found what she had searched for several, minutes later.

"Here it is. I totally forgot about this dress," she said to her inner self.

 _ _'As did I. I'm most certain that it'll look great on you and I'm quite sure that he'll think so, too,'__ Ura replied via the Rosary as the gem in the center came to life and glowed brightly.

"Do you really think so, Ura?" Moka said as she turned to her right and held the dress in front of herself while she admired her reflection in the wall-mounted, full-length, mirror next to the closet.

 _ _'Of course I do. I just hope that he doesn't pass out from a nosebleed. All of that delicious blood, gone to waste,'__ Ura replied with a laugh.

"Alright. I guess I should get ready now," Omote said as she walked over to her bed, set the dress in question down, and promptly removed her nightgown.

 _ _'Just make sure that you look your best today. I want him to only have eyes for you,'__ Ura suggested as the gem on her Rosary went silent.

Omote just shook her head 'yes' in affirmation to her inner half's recommendation with a smile.

…

Half an hour later, Moka made her way downstairs and met up with Tsukune. With a blinding smile, she walked into the living-room and looked radiant as ever.

"Wow Moka. You look... amazing," Tsukune stammered out when she came into his line of sight.

The vampiress wore a knee-length dress, bright red in color which hugged her flawless physique. Her long, pink, hair was styled in numerous waves which made her look more mature than she already was. (The same dress she wore in season II of the manga)

In her right hand, the vampiress carried a pair of short-heeled pumps, of a matching, cherry-red, hue. Slung over her right shoulder she sported a small leather, purse of the identical color, which hung off a long strap.

Moka also wore a little make-up which accentuated her otherworldly beauty; light pink lipstick, on her full, plump, lips; along with light blue eye-shadow on and above her eyelids, and lastly a dusting of pink blush on her cheeks.

"Oh, thank you, Tsukune. You look very nice, yourself," she said as she sat down on his left with a hard blush.

Her friend wore a simple pair of black khaki slacks along with a button-down, short-sleeved shirt, turquoise in color.

"Uh, you're welcome and thanks," he answered with a blush of his own.

"Oh um... no problem," Moka answered as fidgeted with the hem of her dress since she suddenly felt nervous and yet, somewhat excited about her upcoming excursion.

"Ah, before I forget, somebody came by earlier when you were getting dressed and left this for you," he said as he handed her a simple manila envelope, light yellow in color.

Moka took the envelope in her hand and saw who it was from by the handwriting on the front.

"Oh, it's from my father," she said as she quickly opened the envelope and removed its contents.

Inside was a simple birthday card signed by her father and younger sister, Kokoa – which she showed to Tsukune, along with 1 million in Yen in cash. ($99,420.27 US dollars)

"That was really nice of him," he said with a smile.

"Yes it was. Oh, there's a check here too. Huh? Five-hundred million Yen! And its also... signed by my mother!" Moka exclaimed in shock. ($4,440,201.30 US dollars)

"Holy crap!" Tsukune yelped when he heard the ludicrous sum.

"My father... says that this was inherited to to me from my mother. Its the sum of her life savings... that she left for me..." Moka said as she re-read the birthday card. She then cried a few tears of sadness.

"Oh, Moka... I'm here for you," Tsukune said as he reached over and held her hands in a comforting gesture.

"Thanks, Tsukune. I'm okay now. I'm a little shocked... but I'll be okay. I guess that I should deposit this in my bank account, then," she replied with a sniffle as she returned the affectionate gesture.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm here for you no matter what. So, um... where's your bank?" Tsukune said as she continued to hold his hand.

"Thanks again. Oh, it's in midtown Tokyo. I was wondering... um... if we could go there today and also maybe do some shopping... since you told me that we can do whatever I want," Moka said as she looked over to Tsukune with a soft smile as she bit her lower lip in an adorable fashion.

She then opened up her small purse and placed the cash and check inside for safe keeping.

"Uh, of course. You're the birthday girl. And I have a few more surprises for you later on," he said as he stood to his feet and offered Moka a hand up which she gladly accepted.

"Oh, Tsukune," she said as she hugged her friend firmly and then breathed into his left ear. He knew what she wanted immediately, by that simple gesture, alone.

"Thanks for the meal," Moka breathed out as she licked his neck with her moist tongue, parted her satiny-soft lips, gently sunk her fangs into his flesh, and then partook of his sweet, delectable, blood for a few moments.

"Moka..."

"Tsukune... you taste... so good."

 _ _'Don't drain him dry as I want to have some for myself, being that it's my birthday, as well,'__ Inner Moka silently noted.

Moka continued her feeding for a few moments before she slacked her grip around Tsukune. She slowly licked the small puncture marks closed with her tongue and then faced her friend with a hard blush across her cheeks.

"Um, I guess we should head out now," Moka said in a daze as she held his hand and then guided him towards the front door.

"Uh, sure. I'm with you, Moka," Tsukune replied with a goofy grin across his face.

…

"Hey Moka?" Tsukune asked as he navigated his silver car down the busy highway, towards Tokyo.

Luckily, most of the early-morning traffic was not as bad as it usually was since it was well past 10 AM.

"Yes, Tsukune?" Moka replied as she turned to her left and admired the object of her affection.

"So, um, have you ever thought about what you wanna do in the future? Like a job or career?" he asked.

"Well, no - not really. As you've probably guessed, my family is well-off, financially. I never talk about it because it's kinda embarrassing," she answered as she looked out the passenger side window and admired the passing scenery.

"I see. I kinda guessed and I don't blame you. I mean, I do okay myself and my job as a writer pays enough. I can tell you that college wasn't easy but I did my best and graduated near the top of my class," Tsukune answered as he made a slight left and took an off-ramp.

"Well, I wouldn't mind becoming a writer as well or maybe even an Idol," Moka said as she gave his question more thought.

"Huh. Well, you mentioned that you were in the Newspaper club back at Yokai Academy and you also told me that you like to sing as a hobby. Whatever you decide, I know that you can accomplish anything that you put your mind to, and I'll be here – by your side," he said as he made a left-hand turn and then a right.

"Hm, yes. That's true and it was fun... at least whenever our club president wasn't being a perverted dog and taking pictures of us girls, all of the time. But I really wouldn't mind becoming a singer someday. However, I'm not sure if I could deal with all of the attention," Moka said as the car slowed to a stop at a red light.

"Hahaha. It sounds to me that your club president was a real piece of work. And I guess you're right. Most of the Idols here in Japan are always in the spotlight and center of attention, but that's not always the case. I've even interviewed a few singers and they're pretty down to earth like Ayumi Hamasaki," Tsukune said as the light changed green.

"Yes, you could say that. Well, that's true I guess. So um... you met Ayumi?" Moka asked as she came closer to Tsukune with a sparkle of wonder in her emerald green eyes.

"Uh, yeah. I interviewed her in January of this year. Actually, her record company, Avex, owns the website I work for, so I see her often," he answered.

"Wow, you're so lucky," Moka replied with a sigh.

"Um, would you happen to be a fan of hers?" Tsukune asked as he made a right-hand turn down another side street.

"Yeah. I have most of her CD's and concert DVD's."

"Huh. I had no idea. Well, maybe... you'll get to meet her someday," Tsukune said with a wink which caused Moka to blush hard.

"Wah! Really, Tsukune?!" Moka inquired, rather loudly.

"You never know. Oh, we're here. Let's go and get that check deposited, okay?" Tsukune said as he pulled up to the bank and into an empty parking space located in front.

Moka just simply smiled brightly and shook her head 'yes'.

 _ _'Oh my gosh! He met Ayumi!'__ Moka screamed to herself at the prospect of meeting her favorite singer, the Queen of J-Pop.

 _ _'Yes, I heard that loud and clear!'__ Inner Moka said with a sigh as she went back to sleep.

He then unbuckled his seat belt as he placed the car's gears into park and then removed the keys from the ignition. Moka followed his example as she released her seat belt, likewise. Tsukune quickly opened his door, stepped onto the sidewalk, and then closed his door. He ran over to Moka's side of the car and then opened the door for her.

"Oh, thank you, Tsukune," she said as she stepped out of the car and accepted his outstretched hand with another blush across her pale cheeks.

"Anytime, Moka," he said as he closed the passenger side, door for her.

 _ _'Oh my god, she looks amazing today. And her legs are so gorgeous. Man, I'm really lucky to have met her,'__ he thought to himself as he walked alongside Moka and up towards the bank.

…

Twenty minutes later, the twosome left the bank after Moka had deposited the hefty check that she had inherited from her mother. It would seem as though the vampire princess had not a financial care in the world. She also had the cash that her father sent her so that she could do some proper shopping, of course.

A vampiress had to look her absolute best for her potential blood-mate, right?

When they were once again seated in Tsukune's car, he pulled out from the parking spot, and headed down the street.

"So, um... where to, Moka?" he asked.

"Um, I was thinking Shibuya. There's some really cute stores that I wanna visit," she said after a moments thought.

"Alright. I know the area. Let's go!" Tsukune said with a fist-pump which caused Moka to snicker.

"I'm with you, Tsukune!" Moka replied with a fist-pump of her own.

…

Approximately 15 minutes later, they eventually arrived in Shibuya.

Shibuya is a special ward in Tokyo, Japan. As of 2008, it had an estimated population of 208,371 and a population density of 13,540 people per km². The total area is 15.11 km².

The name "Shibuya" is also used to refer to the shopping district which surrounds Shibuya Station, one of Tokyo's busiest railway stations. This area is known as one of the fashion centers of Japan, particularly for young people, and as a major nightlife area.

"Wow, Moka. I haven't been here in years," Tsukune commented once he found his bearings.

"Well... I really wanted to come here since I saw it on TV recently," Moka said as she planted her face against the glass window on her right.

"I see. Well, there's a lot to see around here, so lemme find a parking lot or something," Tsukune said as he guided his car down the busy street.

"Okay. Thanks ,Tsukune."

"Don't mention it, Moka," he answered with a smile.

Several minutes later, he finally found a parking garage on the opposite side of Shibuya Station, one of the busiest train stations in all of Japan.

…

Once he had found a good parking spot, he led Moka out of the covered lot and onto the main area of Shibuya crossing. The vampiress marveled at not only the massive skyscrapers and stores, but the insane amount of people in the general area.

"Tsukune! Look! Its Shibuya Ichi-maru- _kyū_!" she pointed out, rather dramatically.

"Do you wanna go over there?" he asked as he saw for himself, the tower-shaped shopping center which had plastered on the front, the number "109" in red.

"Yeah! Let's go, let's go, let's go!" she happily replied as she grabbed his right hand and dragged him across the street once the crosswalk light had changed to "walk".

He just laughed at her child-like enthusiasm.

The building in question, is located just across the street from Shibuya Station and opened in April 1979. The architect was Minoru Takeyama. Tokyu, the building's operator, designed the building as a "Fashion Community" containing small retail stores targeting the early-30s female consumer.

Tokyu intended the store to compete with Seibu Department Stores, which was making inroads into the Shibuya area.

The name of the building, _109, i_ s a form of word play (goroawase, specifically-numerical substitution) and is taken from the Japanese characters __tō__ (meaning 10) and __kyū__ (9) as in _Tōkyū_.

The interior of the building is designed to move shoppers in a loop on each floor from the elevators past various shops. A movie theater was originally planned for the top floor, but the fire department would not grant approval due to emergency-evacuation routes not meeting appropriate standards.

Although originally targeted at women in their 30s, the building later became more known as a sanctuary for young women from the __gyaru__ (a transliteration of the English word, girl) subculture.

…

Once the pair walked into the massive shopping mall, Moka had a difficult time locating a store which suited her unique style and tastes.

Several minutes later, after the duo had walked around, Moka found a store to her liking. She grabbed Tsukune's hand and led him in the direction of said clothing store.

"Wow, Tsukune. So many pretty clothes," Moka commented as she perused the racks upon racks of feminine clothing.

Whenever she found something to her liking, she removed the hanger on which it was hung, and then handed it to Tsukune.

Before he knew it, both of his hands were full of girly clothing.

"Um, Moka?" he inquired as she continued browsing for more cute or sexy clothes.

"Yes, Tsukune?" she answered as she inspected a beautiful dress, metallic silver in color.

"Are you gonna try anything on?" he sheepishly asked.

"Oh my gosh! I'm really sorry Tsukune! I totally forgot. Um, I think there's a changing room over there," Moka said with a weak smile due to her sudden forgetfulness.

After she stood up with a blush across her cheeks, she pointed towards the far end of the immense clothing store.

"It's okay Moka. Lead the way," he said with a grin as he followed behind her in the direction of the changing rooms.

She just muttered a quick 'thank you' as she walked to the opposite side of the store, itself with Tsukune hot on her heels.

…

"I'll be out soon and give you a fashion show, okay Tsukune?" she said as she grabbed all of the clothing she had chosen with help from a female sales associate.

"Uh, sure Moka. Take your time," he said as he plopped down in a red, leather, chair which was across from the changing rooms, located towards the rear of the store.

With a happy smile, Moka then disappeared behind a heavy, black, curtain.

"Oh my gosh! It's so cute!" the vampiress commented which caused Tsukune to sweat-drop at her enthusiastic remark.

A minute later, Moka parted the black curtain, stepped outside, and stood in front of Tsukune with her hands on her curvy hips.

"So, what do you think?" she asked her friend whose eyes bugged out of his head.

"Oh my god... um, its really nice, and it looks great on you," he said when she wore the silver dress which was low cut in front, along with a very short hem.

The clingy material hugged the vampiress' hourglass figure like a glove and rested about 15 centimeters above her knees. It offered an obstructive view of her creamy thighs and well-toned legs.

"Thanks, Tsukune. I'm gonna try on some more clothes, so I'll be out soon," Moka said with a smile as she walked back into the the changing room and closed the black curtain behind herself.

"No problem and take your time," he said as he leaned back in the soft chair and then cleaned up his bloody nose with a clean handkerchief.

 _ _'Wow, she looks amazing no matter what she wears,'__ Tsukune thought to himself with a healthy blush.

...

Nearly an hour later, Moka finally exited the changing room and had placed all of her new wardrobe choices into a hand basket which she had obtained from the sales lady who had assisted her earlier. Per her earlier promise, she had shown Tsukune most of her outfit choices.

"I'm all done, Tsukune. Let's find a cashier," Moka said as she walked up to her best friend.

"I see. So um, have you decided?" he asked as he stood to his feet.

"Oh yes. I'm gonna buy everything I tried on," Moka replied with a small smile.

"I see. I think the registers are by the front," he said with a sweat-drop as she led him towards the store's entrance.

Once Moka finally made it to the front of the line, she placed the shopping basket on the counter so that the cashier could ring up her purchases. As she did so, she neatly folded each article of clothing and then placed it into a shopping bag. Tsukune silently watched the digital display on the cash register as the total Yen jumped each time an item was scanned.

When the cashier was finished several minutes later, Moka opened up her small purse, fished out her wallet, and then handed the correct amount of Yen to the cashier with a smile. The friendly cashier bowed and then handed the pink-haired vampiress her bags which Tsukune gladly offered to carry.

"Thanks, Tsukune," Moka said with a small smile due to his generous offer.

"You're welcome, Moka. Um, I was wondering since it's kinda late if you wanna get some lunch or something? My treat," he asked as they walked out of the mall and back onto the busy sidewalk.

"Oh, that sounds like a wonderful idea. Why don't we place my bags in the car and then we can eat somewhere? All of that shopping made me kinda hungry," Moka replied as they walked in the direction of the parking garage.

"Sure thing. Let's go then!" he said with pep in his step as they walked back into the parking garage.

Once they found his silver Toyota, Tsukune placed the bags on the concrete floor, pulled out his keys from his front, right pocket, and then pressed the trunk button on the remote. The trunk then automatically popped open. He bent down and then placed the two shopping bags inside for safe keeping, then quickly closed the truck shut.

"Alright, let's have some lunch now. Watching your fashion show has made me kinda hungry, myself," Tsukune said as he led Moka out of the garage and back onto the main road of Shibuya.

"I'm with you,Tsukune," Moka gladly replied with a light blush across her cheeks.

The vampiress noticed that there were numerous women in the downtown area, around her age with brightly-colored hair who wore some rather flashy clothing choices. She did not detect the presence of any _youkai_ in the general area and came to the conclusion that it must have been some sort of fancy cosplay or fashion fad.

…

"Do you have any idea what you want for lunch?" Tsukune asked Moka who seemed to be somewhat, lost in thought.

"Um, no. Anything is fine as long as it's with you, Tsukune," she replied with another blush.

"Alright. I have just the place," he said with a smile.

A few minutes later, the pair had walked up to a restaurant, one of which Moka had never seen before. Tsukune opened the door for the pink-haired woman in a gentlemanly fashion and allowed her to enter first. She cutely blushed at his act of chivalry and waited by the hostess stand as he made it by her side a moment later.

"Good afternoon. Welcome to Pizza Hut. This way, please," the hostess said as she picked up two menus and guided the twosome through the packed restaurant.

A moment later, she placed the menus on a small, red, table as Tsukune and Moka claimed an empty seat across from each other.

"Your server will be along shortly to take your order. Have a pleasant stay," the hostess said with a bow as she left the pair to themselves.

"Um, Tsukune. I never had pizza before," Moka said as she picked up the menu and gave it a thorough read-through.

"Well, its a pie made from dough, covered with tomato sauce and cheese... and then baked in a huge oven. You can add any kinda topping that you can think of. Its really good," he said in the simplest of explanations.

"Oh, that does sound interesting. So what kinda pizza should we get?" Moka asked with a smile.

"Well, how about pineapple and ham? Its my favorite and I think that you'll like it," Tsukune suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea. I hope they have tomato juice, though," Moka answered as she set her menu on the table and then closed it.

"Alright. Um, they should... since most restaurants cater to yokai and ayashi," Tsukune said as he mimicked her actions and awaited the server's eventual arrival.

"I see," Moka answered with a small smile.

…

After the pair had placed their lunchtime order, the server brought their drinks to the table post-haste. Moka had ordered a tall glass of tomato juice while Tsukune had chosen Dr Pepper, another one of his favorites.

"I hope our food gets here soon," Moka said as she sipped on her juice.

"Yeah, me too," Tsukune happily agreed.

He could clearly see the hunger in Moka's eyes and knew that it would not look good if she just took him right then and there. You know, she wanted a sip of his sweet blood, of course. What did you think she wanted? Something else?

Thankfully for the pair, their silent pleas for food arrived a few minutes later. The waitress set their piping-hot pizza in the center of their table. It was served on a large, round tray, set atop a silver stand. She had also brought along a pair of plates as well as two sets of silverware.

"Oh my gosh. It smells so good," Moka said as she inspected the pizza with keen interest.

"Yeah, it does, huh?" Tsukune agreed as he grabbed the pizza server and removed one slice and then set it on a plate. He then set the plate in front of Moka.

"Oh, thank you," Moka said with a smile.

"Anytime, Moka," he said as he served himself next.

"Ah, be careful. It's really hot," Tsukune said.

"Oh, yes. I can see that," Moka replied.

Tsukune picked up the grated cheese shaker and then covered his slice of pizza with it.

"Would you like some extra cheese?" he asked Moka as he set the small container back on the table.

Moka just shook her head 'yes' as she repeated his action and gave the cheese a generous shake over her portion of pizza.

Tsukune then picked up his slice and then folded it in half after he blew on it a bit. Moka followed his example and then sniffed the folded slice like a cat. She nibbled on the end and then swallowed it after she had chewed on it.

"Oh my gosh. This is so good!" Moka piped up after another bite.

"Yeah, it's one of my favorites and I'm glad to hear that," Tsukune answered in-between bites.

"M-hmm h-hmm," Moka said.

Tsukune then laughed at her adorable antics. He was glad to see her so happy and experience something new. He thought of where else to take Moka before her big surprise, later on.

…

After the duo had finished off their pizza, Tsukune asked the waitress for the check which he paid immediately.

"Thanks for lunch, Tsukune. It was really good," Moka said as they walked out of the restaurant and onto the semi-packed sidewalk.

"Hey, you're welcome. I'm really glad that you liked it," he said as he nervously scratched the back of his neck with his right hand out of habit.

"And thanks again for spending my birthday with me. It really means a lot, since it's you, Tsukune," Moka said with a slight blush.

"It's my pleasure and I wouldn't have it any other way. So, um, what do you wanna do now? It's still kinda early," Tsukune commented as he pulled out his cell phone and checked the current time.

He still had a few hours to kill, since he had already planned Moka's birthday party which was to start around 5 PM.

"Oh, um... I was wondering if we could check out a few stores, maybe someplace that sells magazines. Ura said that she wants to buy a few so that she can practice on her cooking," Moka said with a smirk.

 _ _'I never said such a thing! You're a better cook than I am. Besides, you know I still like my fighting magazines, anyway!'__ Inner Moka loudly retorted, via the Rosary.

"Really? Um, I think there's a huge bookstore down the street. I'm sure that you can find whatever you're looking for at Book Off," Tsukune said as he led Moka down the street.

She then grabbed his hand as a wave of nervousness quickly overcame her, due to the sheer amount of people in the area. He gently gave her left hand a light squeeze and silently told her that she would be alright. Moka then blushed at his genuine concern for her overall, well-being.

…

Roughly 10 minutes later, Tsukune and Moka entered the bookstore which he had mentioned just a short while ago.

Book Off is Japan's largest chain of used bookstores. Founded in August 1991, the company has had explosive success, expanding to 866 stores throughout Japan and eight overseas locations (as of August 2006). In addition to books, its chains also sell manga, CDs, DVDs, video games, and even used Video game consoles, cell phones, and even, media players. The stores are distinguished by their large surface area, cleanliness, and bright illumination.

"Wow, Tsukune. This is so cool!" Moka said once they entered the massive store.

She was astounded at not only the monolithic selection of books, manga, and doujinshi, but the wide variety of discounted electronics, as well.

"Yeah, I thought you'd like it here. This store has four floors and you can find any manga that you can think of, upstairs. They also have a ton of magazines in the back, too," he mentioned as they wound their way through the maze-like shelves.

"Well what are we waiting for, then? Let's go, let's go, let's go," Moka said as she held his hand once again, navigated the store's shelves, and made her way towards the rear, where the magazines were located at.

Once the duo reached the magazine section, they walked over to the long, wooden, shelves and looked over the vast assortment on hand. Moka still found it difficult to fathom that such stores existed and she realized with a smile that Tsukune knew his way around Tokyo and its surrounding districts. And for that, she was rather grateful for.

Moka grabbed several magazines that had caught her eye; a few on cooking, one on fighting (for Ura, naturally) and one on horoscopes. They then walked upstairs to the second floor. Once again, Moka was stunned at the ludicrous selection of manga and doujinshi. (self-published manga)

The pair wandered around for nearly an hour as they browsed the immense second floor of the book store. Tsukune even chose a few manga for himself as did Moka.

She then led Tsukune towards the nearest register and then placed her selections on the wooden counter. The friendly cashier rung each one up and placed each of them into a simple, white plastic bag with the store's logo printed on front in bold, black, letters. Moka retrieved her wallet from her purse but was stopped by Tsukune.

"It's my treat, Moka," he politely said as he removed his wallet from the rear pocket of his pants and gave the cashier the correct amount of Yen. Moka was a bit stunned to say the least and then smiled at his kindness.

"Thanks, Tsukune," Moka said as he carried the bag with their purchases.

"You're welcome, Moka. Today's your birthday, after all and I do have a few more surprises for you," he said as they walked down the long stairwell to the first floor. She then gave him a warm hug and held him for all he was worth right in the center of the store.

"It's just that – nobody's celebrated... my birthday with me since I was ten years old and I'm just... thankful that I have you as my best... friend..." she said as she reluctantly released him from her embrace, several minutes later.

"Ah, I didn't know, Moka. I can just imagine how hard it was on you... and you're not alone, anymore. And well, to be honest... you're my best friend, too and I'm really happy that we met," he said as he reached out to her and offered her his free hand which she gladly accepted with a small smile.

"Thanks, Tsukune. I guess that I just needed to hear that. And, yes... it wasn't easy back then... after my mother disappeared... you know... because of Alucard," Moka replied as the sad memories bubbled to the surface.

Without a word said, Tsukune pulled Moka into a warm embrace and held her until she felt better. She then sobbed onto his shoulder as she fought back her feelings but was futile in her effort.

"It's okay, Moka. I'm here for you and I promise you... that you're never gonna be alone, ever again. If you ever need a shoulder to cry on, you don't have to hold back," he said as she gripped him a bit firmer, as tears spilled from her eyes and soaked into his shirt.

...

Once Moka had calmed down, she said that she wanted to head home as she was a bit tired from running all over Shibuya for most of the day. She had even visited a cosplay shop and was intrigued by the selection of cute costumes. Tsukune told her that next time they could visit Akihabara, which was the heart of modern Japanese, culture.

Nearly an hour later, the duo eventually made it home. Thankfully for Tsukune, the late afternoon, rush hour traffic had prevented them from arriving home, too soon.

After Tsukune had pulled the car into the driveway, he noticed that Kyoko's red scooter was parked in its usual spot.

He placed the car's gears in park, removed the keys from the ignition, and then opened his diver side, door. He closed it behind himself, quickly walked over to the passenger side, and then opened Moka's door for her. She stepped out of the vehicle with a small smile upon her lips. Tsukune then closed the door behind her. They walked towards the rear of the car as Tsukune opened the trunk via the remote on his key ring.

"Here, lemme help you, Tsukune," Moka said as he grabbed several of the larger bags from their all-day shopping excursion. She picked up the the smaller bags and then closed the trunk of the car.

"After you, Moka," he said as he allowed her to approach the house, first.

As Moka opened the front door, she quickly removed her shoes and then set her packages on the floor. Tsukune set the bags he had carried inside as well and then removed his own shoes.

"Hey Moka, I have something that I wanna show you," he said as he motioned for her to follow him to the living room.

He let her enter first.

 **"SURPRISE!"** Kyoko yelled as she popped out from behind the door frame. Moka stumbled back into Tsukune and nearly knocked him over.

"Wah! What's all of this?" Moka asked as she saw for herself that the living room was brightly decorated in a festive manner.

"This is your surprise birthday party," Tsukune said as he placed his hands on Moka's shoulders from behind and led her over to the sofa.

"A surprise... party? For me?" she said once she saw for herself a handmade banner which read "Happy 21st Birthday, Moka".

Dozens of pink and red balloons as well as streamers, hung from the ceiling.

"Yeah. I had it planned all day and Kyoko decorated while I had you out of the house," Tsukune admitted with a grin.

"Oh, Tsukune... Kyoko... thank you both... so much," Moka said as she gave the cousins a warm hug as she shed a few tears of happiness.

"Hey, it's the least I could do. I felt really bad about separating you guys like that and um... well.. I guess it's okay if you guys sleep together in the same room... sometimes... I mean, I don't wanna make you sad Moka... and Tsuki... he really does care about you. So, um, let's get along from now on, okay?" Kyoko said as they ended their embrace.

"Thank you, Kyoko. I'd like that and yes, let's get along from now on," Moka said with a bow of appreciation.

"Ah, Kyoko, could you give me a hand for a minute? We'll be right back, Moka," Tsukune asked his cousin.

Kyoko then quickly followed him out of the living room and then into the kitchen.

"I wonder what that was all about?" Moka asked her inner self.

Before Ura could reply, Tsukune walked into the living room and held something in his hands which looked as if it were lit up. It was a birthday cake, apparently. Kyoko turned off the overhead light as he carried it over to Moka and then set it on the coffee table in front of the couch.

The cousins then broke out in song with "Happy Birthday".

Moka was moved to tears, once again. But this time, out of extreme happiness.

"Go ahead and make a wish, Moka," Tsukune suggested once the song came to its conclusion a minute later.

Moka closed her eyes for a moment as she went over in her mind, what she truly wanted the most. She slowly blew out all of the candles with one breath. She was then awarded a round of applause from Tsukune and Kyoko.

"Thank you both once again for a memorable day," Moka said as Kyoko removed the blown-out candles from the cake.

Written on the sugary confection in red hiragana was "Happy Birthday Omote and Ura" along with numerous Roses in the same candied, hue.

"You're welcome, Moka," Kyoko said as she picked up a red plate and then sliced a generous serving for Moka and then placed it in front of her along with a matching, fork.

"Yeah, I really wanted your day to be special," Tsukune replied.

"I see, so thanks again," Moka replied as she wiped another tear away.

The young Aono woman then sliced a piece for herself and her cousin, Tsukune.

As the threesome enjoyed their sugary treats, they just listened to Moka talk about her amazing day in Tokyo with Tsukune. She was rather thankful that nothing out of the ordinary had happened all day, so far.

…

"Hey, Moka... we have some presents for you, too," Tsukune said once everyone was finished with their slices of birthday cake.

"Presents too? Really?!" Moka asked with a bright grin.

"Me first!" Kyoko said as she ran up to the birthday girl and then placed a brightly-wrapped present in front of her.

"Go ahead, girl! Open it up, already!" Kyoko urged with a catlike, grin.

Moka picked up the gift and then gave it a gentle shake. She then tore the paper off with great speed.

"Oh my gosh! Thanks, Kyoko!" Moka gushed as she inspected her present.

It was a bottle of Paris Hilton perfume as well as a pair of silver hoop-style, earrings.

Moka stood up from the couch and then gave Kyoko a hearty hug.

"Hey, us girls gotta smell nice for our special somebody, right?" Kyoko asked with a wink once they ended their embrace a moment later.

"Um, yeah. You're right," Moka said with a wink as she swiftly reclaimed her empty seat on the couch.

"Okay, my turn. Here Moka. Happy birthday," Tsukune said as he handed Moka a large, rectangular-shaped item.

"Oh my gosh! Its so big!" Moka said which caused Tsukune and Kyoko to blush bright read from her rather bold statement.

"Go ahead, Moka," Tsukune said with a smile.

With superhuman speed, Moka tore off the silver paper and tossed it aside.

"Oh... my gosh..." Moka said as she covered her mouth with both of her hands once she saw what her present was.

It was a painting of her mother, Akasha in a suit of armor. In the background was the mountainside, castle which Moka had grown up in, before it was destroyed by Alucard.

Naturally, it was signed by the artist, Ryuunosuke Hyoma, himself.

"Hey Moka? Are you gonna be okay?" Kyoko asked with concern.

"Yeah... it's a painting of... my mother. How did you find this?" Moka asked as she faced her very best friend who had made her 21st birthday, an unforgettable one.

"Uh, well... a few days ago I had an assignment to interview a famous yokai artist by the name of Ryuunosuke Hyoma who has a studio in Kawasaki. When I got there, I saw this painting in the window and I had to ask him about it, well... because she looks so much like you. Anyway... he told me that this painting was commissioned about twenty years ago by somebody, but they never picked it up. So he sold it to me, once he told me who it was and I knew that it was your mom. So um... I thought that... you know... since you miss her so much, that it'd look good in your bedroom. That way... she can watch over you every night," Tsukune explained.

Moka then threw herself on top of Tsukune and gave him a warm hug as she cried even more-so, due to his thoughtful gift.

"Wow, Tsuki. That was really awesome of you," Kyoko said as she herself wiped a few tears away from what she had just heard.

The good mood was brought to an abrupt halt by the doorbell. Neither of the housemates had expected any company, since it was a Friday evening.

"Hey, Moka? Are you gonna be okay?" Tsukune asked as Moka slowly sat up and released him from her 'hug of doom' since the doorbell rung once again.

"Oh yes. I'm fine, thanks," she answered with a weak smile.

"That's good. Lemme see who that is and I'll be back in a minute," he said as he stood to his feet, walked out of the living room, and then down the short hallway.

...

When Tsukune opened the front door, he was surprised to come face-to-face with a beautiful, young, woman. She was dressed in a simple white blouse along with a knee-length, red skirt and high-heeled shoes, black in color.

"Um, I'm looking for Moka Akashiya. I was told that she lived here," the woman in question asked with a polite bow.

"Yeah, she lives here. Um, who are you, if I may ask?" Tsukune inquired with a quirked brow.

"Oh, sorry about that. I'm her sister, Kokoa Shuzen," the redheaded woman replied with a grin.

"Her sister?"

"Yes. She's home isn't she? I just wanted to stop by and wish her a happy birthday in person," Kokoa explained.

"Oh, yeah. She's here. Sorry about that so please come in," Tsukune said as he opened the door and allowed her to enter.

Kokoa quickly removed her shoes as Tsukune closed the door behind himself.

"Kokoa? What are you doing here?" Moka asked as she walked towards the front door due to the fact that she not only heard who it was and had also dropped by unexpectedly, but felt her _youkai_ , as well.

"Big Sis!" Kokoa yelped as she ran up to Moka and gave her a bone-crushing hug.

Tsukune just sweat-dropped and wondered if the two sisters were actually related, or not.

"Uh, Kokoa. It's good to see you too, but what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be in the human world unless you're either in the Inter-species Exchange Program or have special clearance from the government," Moka said once the two siblings ended their embrace.

"Oh, but I have special clearance, see?" Kokoa said as she pulled out an official document from her purse and was signed by the Prime Minister, himself.

"I see. Well, let's not stand here in the hallway," Moka suggested as Tsukune walked up to Moka and led the two sisters into the living room.

…

"Kokoa, this is Tsukune Aono and Kyoko Aono. They're my new host family," Moka said as she made the introductions.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Kokoa Shuzen, Moka's younger sister," the 18 year old vampiress replied with a bow. She then sat down again, next to Moka with Tsukune on Moka's left-hand side.

"It's nice to meet you, too," Tsukune replied.

Kyoko quietly sat in the recliner, adjacent to the long sofa which was occupied by Tsukune and the two siblings.

"So anyway, big sis. Father told me about this man, here. Is it true that you already have a... blood bond with him?" Kokoa inquired as she looked over to the man in question and gave him a once-over.

"Yes, it's true, Kokoa. Tsukune's a very nice man and has treated me with such respect. He's also my best friend and even celebrated my birthday, today," Moka said with a happy sigh as she smiled adorably at the man in question.

"I see. That's nice and all. But is what father said, true? Is it really true that he can remove your Rosary, too?" Kokoa asked with a wide, devious grin.

"Well, yes," Moka said with a nod.

"Oh boy. I've got a bad feeling about this," Tsukune said to himself and he knew where the topic of conversation would end up at.

"Okay then. Remove the Rosary so I can see my Big Sis," Kokoa said in a demanding voice as she faced Tsukune.

"Kokoa, it's not a parlor trick to do on a whim," Moka lightly chastised.

"But I wanna see big sis. My **real** big sis," Kokoa said as she glared ominously at Tsukune.

"Um, Moka? Is that a good idea?" Tsukune asked as he stood to his feet, walked around the coffee table, and then claimed an empty spot on Moka's right.

"I suppose so. Besides, it's her birthday too and it wouldn't be fair. But Kokoa, you must behave yourself, understood?" Moka replied with an exasperated sigh.

"Alright! Now we're talking!" Kokoa said as she stood to her feet and waited in anticipation.

"Um, Tsuki? What does she mean the "real" Moka?" Kyoko nervously asked, unsure of the way the redheaded vampiress talked.

"Uh, you'll see," Tsukune replied as he and Moka stood to their feet.

He then pushed the coffee table back about a meter or so.

"I'll see you in a bit, Moka," Tsukune said as he placed his left hand around her Rosary.

"Of course, Tsukune. Just please make sure that Ura behaves herself," Moka said in return.

Tsukune then gave the Rosary a sharp pull as Moka's true self emerged from her dormant state. A bright flash of magenta light signaled her instant metamorphosis as her bubble gum-hued, hair reversed to bright silver and her eyes bled crimson red, with reptile-like, slits. Kyoko cowered in her chair as she felt Moka's true aura emerge.

"Big sis!" Kokoa cried out as she buried her head in Moka's abundant bosom.

"Hello there, Kokoa," Ura said as she pried her clingy, younger sister off of herself.

"Hey Moka, happy birthday," Tsukune said as she gave him a warm hug.

"Thanks, Tsukune for a wonderful day and party. You made us both, very happy," Inner Moka said as she gazed into his chocolate, brown eyes with a soft smile.

"Ah, you're welcome. And Kyoko, this is how Moka looks when she doesn't have her powers sealed up by the Rosary," Tsukune said as he faced Kyoko who resembled a statue. She just waved at the unsealed vampiress.

"But big sis! How can he remove your Rosary? Father said that it was impossible for anyone to remove it, besides himself," Kokoa pointed out rather dramatically.

"That's easy, Kokoa. Because he truly cares about me and wishes me no harm. That's how my mother designed my Rosary," Inner Moka explained with a sigh.

"I don't believe it. He's not worthy, big sis!" Kokoa huffed out, clearly upset by what she had just heard from her idol.

"Kokoa. I'm warning you... calm down before I show you your place," Ura said as she glared at her younger sister.

"Fine. If you say so, then I guess it's true. But what about him being your future blood-ma..." Kokoa said before Inner Moka slapped her right hand over her sister's mouth.

"Never mind about that and I think it's time you said goodbye, Kokoa," Inner Moka said in a whisper.

"Alright. I got it. Geez. You're getting cranky in your old age," Kokoa said with a growl.

"Did you just call **me** old?" Inner Moka growled back with fire in her eyes.

"No! Of course not... Um... it was nice meeting you... I gotta go now," Kokoa stammered as Moka pushed out some of her youkai which made her weak in the knees.

"Tsukune, I'll escort Kokoa out and then we can continue with my party," Ura said as she practically dragged her younger sister out of the living room and towards the front door.

"They sure get along, huh?" Kyoko quipped with a weak smile

"Yeah. Like oil and water," Tsukune replied.

…

"Big sis! Why did you shut me up like that?" Kokoa asked as Moka stood with her near the front door.

"I have my reasons, Kokoa," Ura Moka replied as she folded her arms under her bosom.

"But I don't understand all of this. What makes him so damn special, anyway?" Kokoa asked with a sneer.

"Like I told you before; he cares about me and wishes me no harm. What's not to understand?" Ura answered as her patience wore thin.

"Father also told me that you gave him your blood. Why did you do something so... irresponsible for?" the younger vampiress asked with a huff.

"It's simple. He saved my life so I saved his. I wasn't about to allow him to just die like that," Ura answered.

"So is it true? Are planning on making him your blood-mate? That's what father told me," Kokoa asked as she stepped closer to her elder sister.

"Kokoa, you have no say in this matter. Whoever I choose to be my blood-mate someday, is none of your business. Father already approves, anyway," Inner Moka replied.

"But he's human!" Kokoa snapped back.

"That may be true but he's the nicest person anyone could ask for. He's confident, brave, smart, attractive, has a big heart, and has treated me very well. He's unlike anybody that I've ever met before," Inner Moka said with a soft smile.

"I don't believe it. You're in love with him, aren't you?" Kokoa asked with a grin.

"If I was, would it be so bad? Even though I'm very fond of him and his blood, I'm not quite sure if I have those sort of feelings, yet. Omote wants to be with him more than anything and I only spoke the truth, Kokoa," Inner Moka replied.

"Ha. You're so much in denial. If you didn't love him then I don't think that you'd ever given him your blood or even consider him to become your blood-mate someday," Kokoa said with a snicker as she slipped her black dress shoes onto her feet.

"Kokoa, I'm warning you. Don't make such accusations or else..." Inner Moka growled as she opened the front door and motioned for Kokoa to step outside.

"Or else what? Moka and Tsukune sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes pushing a baby carriage," Kokoa singsonged as she stuck out her tongue at Moka and then laughed like a lunatic.

"That's it Kokoa. I've warned you enough so now it's time for you to go," Inner Moka said as she pulled her right leg back and then punted Kokoa with all of her strength.

 **"KNOW YOUR PLACE!"** Ura shouted as Kokoa blasted off into the upper stratosphere as she left earth's gravitational field at the speed of sound.

Once Kokoa was no longer in sight, Inner Moka slid the front door closed and then locked it behind herself.

….

"I'm really sorry about that, Tsukune," Ura said as she walked back into the living room.

She then sat down next to Tsukune on the long, plush, sofa.

"Ah, don't worry about it. At least nobody ended up through a wall," he joked.

Inner Moka then snickered to herself.

"Yeah, Moka. Don't worry about it. I don't know much about your family but I can tell that she cares about you in her own, demented, way," Kyoko said with a weak smile.

"Thanks, Kyoko. What I told Kokoa is the truth. I mean the reason why Tsukune can remove my Rosary. And I'm thankful to the both of you once again for a great birthday," Inner Moka replied with a small smile of her own.

"Um, no worries," Kyoko said.

"Oh yeah... before I forget I have another present for you," Tsukune said as he placed a smaller gift on the table which was wrapped in candy apple red paper and topped with a silver bow.

"Go ahead, Moka. Open it," he said with a grin.

Ura Moka picked up the present and gave it a gentle shake. She then placed it on the table and removed the colorful paper and bow rather quickly.

"What is it?" she asked once she saw what it was but was rather clueless to its usage.

"It's a cell phone. I thought it'd be easier for you to call or text me when I'm at work. You can even call your family, whenever you want," he explained.

The top-of-the-line cell phone was bright red, which was her favorite color.

"Thank you, Tsukune," Ura said as she pulled Tsukune into a warm hug and held him for all she was worth.

"Hey, you're welcome. I'll teach you how to use it later on and even help you set up an e-mail address," he said as he returned her warm embrace and felt much closer towards her.

"Aw... you guys look so cute," Kyoko teased as she pulled herself to her feet and then gathered up the used plates, napkins, and forks as she quickly left the pair to themselves for some privacy.

 _ _'Maybe Kokoa is right. I mean, he treats the both sides of me with a lot of respect and has been so nice to us. Damn it. I think I'm falling for him, too,'__ Inner Moka said to herself as she released Tsukune from her firm embrace.

"Um, Tsukune. Since it's my birthday too, I was wondering... you know..." Inner Moka said as she leaned against his shoulder and took in his intoxicating scent.

"Of course. You don't really have to ask. I mean, you're the birthday girl," he replied as he loosened the top, three, buttons of his shirt and gave her easier access to what she so desperately desired.

Inner Moka then turned to her side and then crawled into Tsukune's lap. Her bold gesture immediately aroused him to the point that it was nearly intolerable and impossible to hide from her.

"Hm, I see that your body's honest, Tsukune," Inner Moka said as she draped her arms around his shoulders, and pressed herself closer to him.

"Ah, well... yeah. Sorry," he said with a sigh.

"There's nothing for you to apologize for, Tsukune. I mean, you're a very healthy man who has wants, needs, and desires. I know that you respect the both of us very much and have been here for us, especially Omote. That speaks volumes about not only who you are but shows that you're a true gentleman. She needs you now more than ever and I'm counting on you to take care of her. Now, about that snack," Inner Moka said as she leaned into the crook of his neck.

The silver-haired maiden then parted her soft lips, licked the side of his neck, and then gently pierced his flesh with her razor-sharp fangs.

"Oh, Moka," he said as she lapped up his blood in small, steady, slurps.

"Tsukune..." she breathed out as she felt for herself, their blood bond deepen even further.

"Whoops. Sorry about that. Oh, would you look at the time. I gotta... thing... to take care of," Kyoko said as she wandered back into the living room, then made an about face, and left as quickly as possible. She had seen something that she wished she had not.

To Kyoko, it appeared to her like two lovers, obviously necking and making out.

Tsukune pulled Inner Moka closer as his heartbeat and blood pressure elevated.

"Ah, Tsukune... you taste... so good..." Inner Moka breathed out as she felt the compelling sensation bring her closer to Tsukune.

"Moka..." Tsukune said as she pressed herself against his building arousal.

The silver-haired vampiress felt a warm spark of desire in the pit of her belly.

A moment later, Inner Moka licked the small puncture marks closed with her tongue once her thirst was appeased. Ura then leaned her head on his shoulder and felt somewhat, weak in her knees.

She knew without a shred of doubt that much like her Outer counterpart, had developed powerful, romantic feelings towards Tsukune which was not part of their bond, but the genuine article.

"Ah, thank you Tsukune. I can see why Omote likes you so much. I mean, your blood. Anyway, I'll see you soon, Tsukune. Just do your best to make her happy," Ura said as she stood to her feet, grabbed her Rosary and...

"Wait, Moka. You don't have to go back so soon, do you? I mean, you didn't get to celebrate much... and um," Tsukune asked as he placed his hand over hers.

"Thank you for your concern, Tsukune. It's fine so you don't have to worry so much. And I'm just as surprised as Omote was that you had found a painting of mother. That was very nice of you... anyway, you can always see me whenever you want to, right?" Ura said with a smile.

"Ah, you're welcome. If you say so and I just knew that it was something that you'd want to remind you of her, I mean, besides your Rosary. And yeah, you're right," he replied as he reluctantly released her hand.

With a wink, she reattached the Rosary onto the short chain which dangled off of the leather collar, around her neck.

Moka then slumped forward into Tsukune's arms as the magically enchanted crucifix sealed up her powers. Her silvery-white hair slowly bled cotton candy pink. A minute later, she re-opened her once-again, green eyes and offered her best friend a warm smile.

"Hi, Tsukune," she chirped in her friendly voice.

"Hey, Moka," he said as he sat down with her beside him.

"Oh my gosh. She didn't take too much, did she?" Moka asked as she inspected the bite mark on his neck which was barely visible.

"Uh, no. She was actually very gentle and only took a little bit this time."

"I see."

"Is everything okay, Moka?"

"Oh yes. I was – just going over my day. It's been such a wonderful birthday and I honestly don't know what to say... except... thank you, Tsukune," Moka said as she leaned against his shoulder and softly sobbed.

"Hey, Moka. Like I said before, I'm always gonna be here for you," Tsukune said as he gently wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

The vampiress knew in her heart that she had found her destined one. There was no question about it; however she was still uncertain if he would give up his humanity someday to become like her and eventually, her blood-mate. But no matter what the future held, she knew that she could always count on Tsukune to be there for her, in good times, and in bad.

Moka Akashiya had definitely, found her place in the world and was rather thankful to have met such a wonderful man as she had in Tsukune Aono.

…

* * *

...

 **A/N: Please read regarding the next story arc!**

I'm done! After working on this long chapter, its finally finished! I put a lot into this long chapter and I'm happy the way it turned out. By the way, the yokai artist, Ryuunosuke Hyoma, who painted the picture of Aksaha, will make an appearance much later on and was created by my good friend, Toroka25 on deviantArt.

Anyway, I need everyone's input regarding the next chapter or two.

As most of you know, I'll be adding other girls from the Rosario + Vampire manga.  
How would you feel if I added Kurumu in the next chapter? I wasn't going to introduce her until chapter 6, but if you want to see her sooner, please let me know below, via a review.

I'll also be bringing Mizore in, as well. That won't happen at least until chapter 9 or 10.

So if you guys and gals want to see Kurumu in the next chapter, please let me know. If not, I'll introduce her later on like I already mentioned. Once she makes her appearance, hilarity will ensue. Thanks again for all of the reviews, faves, and follows!

Until next time, Gamera68.


	5. Moka's Rival

"Rosario + Vampire: Everyday Life with Yokai Girls"

 _Chapter 5 "Moka's Rival"_

 _ _'Rosario + Vampire'__ belongs to Akihasa Ikeda.

 _ _'Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou'__ belongs to Takemura "Okayado" Inui.

Original idea by Toroka25 from deviantArt and written by myself.

 ** **I own nothing but the story, itself!****

Genres: Comedy / Romance / Fantasy.

 ** **Rated M for mature themes. Reader discretion is advised.****

…

Author's Note:

Yes, my dear readers. I introduce another female character from Rosario + Vampire. And due to the recent votes, Kurumu, the Succubus makes her big entrance.

I want to give a shout-out to 'Zero IQ' from here on FF for one of his ideas I had adapted into the pizza scene. Thanks so much, buddy!

Oh, before I forget; a lot of readers recently asked me via PM and reviews, if this story will have a harem ending and I'll have to politely answer with a resounding no. I have my reasons and each of the Rosario girls that I include will have their happy ending. Thanks for understanding. :)

Anyway, onto chapter 5!

...

* * *

...

Late-May, 2015. Aono residence.

Moka Akashiya was a nervous wreck.

The often-shy, pink-haired vampiress knew that time was quickly running out before the household became even more crowded.

After she had a talk with Ura, she had gathered up her courage and walked downstairs. Since Tsukune was busy working on an important article for his weekly column, she had to turn to the only, other, female member of the household for advice.

Particularity, advice about dating.

It was not like she could call her elder sister, Akua, for any sort of advice; she had to ask Kyoko, instead. And her fiery-haired sister, Kokoa, was most definitely, out of the question.

Besides, from what she gathered, Kyoko had more experience when it came to such matters of the heart. Although Moka had sought "advice" from so-called "dating magazines", most of the articles seemed pointless, and rather, immature for her tastes.

Moka stood in the short hallway, just outside of Kyoko's bedroom on the first floor. The vampiress heard the distinct sound of music, thanks to her extra-sensitive, ears.

 _ _'What are you waiting for? An invitation? Just knock, already,__ _'_ Inner Moka lightly chided which caused Omote to slightly jump.

 _ _'Alright. Geez. Would you please calm down? This is hard enough for me as it is, without having you make it any worse,'__ Omote communicated silently, via the Rosary, which she lightly grasped with her left hand.

 _ _'Fine. Let's just get this over with. I do hope that you know what you're doing,'__ Ura replied as the Rosary went silent.

Once Moka had calmed herself down, within reason, she knocked a few times on the wooden door-frame.

"Yeah, who is it?" Kyoko asked, from her side of the still-closed, door.

"It's me, Moka," the vampiress replied, as she still held onto her Rosary, in a comforting gesture.

"Come in, please," Kyoko called out.

Moka slowly slid the door open and then stepped into Kyoko's bedroom. The vampiress was surprised to discover that the elder Aono woman's room seemed almost normal; despite the obvious fact that her bedroom walls were covered in Rock and J-Pop posters. There were several piles of magazines strewn about in a haphazard manner across her floor and bed, as well.

"Pardon the intrusion," Moka said as she slid the door closed behind her as Kyoko sprung up from her seated position and faced the vampiress.

"Hey Moka. What's up?" Kyoko asked with a grin.

"Oh, um... I'm not disturbing you, am I... Kyoko?"

"Oh... nah. I was just listening to some tunes. So, what's going on?" Kyoko asked as she quickly moved a pile of magazines out of the way as Moka slowly took her up on her offer.

"Oh, um... well... you see... I kinda needed some... advice," Moka said as she poked her index fingers together out of nervous habit.

"So, um... what sort of advice do you need?" Kyoko inquired as she sat closer to Moka as a catlike grin crept across her face.

"Ah... um... have you ever liked anyone before?" Moka quietly replied as she looked down towards the floor and studied her slippers for a moment.

"Well, yeah. I've dated a few guys before. I'm actually seeing someone right now, but it's not too serious," Kyoko answered with a nonchalant shrug.

"I see. Well... the thing is, I've never... really... liked anyone before... and I don't have any kind of... experience when it comes to this sort of thing," Moka said with a heavy sigh.

"Uh huh. I knew it," Kyoko said as her smile widened.

"Ah, what do you mean, Kyoko?"

"I can see it in your eyes, Moka. You – like – Tsuki? Am I right?" Kyoko answered as she gently nudged Moka on her right shoulder.

"What? Uh... I don't have any idea what you're talking about!" Moka huffed out as her face burned bright red.

"Oh come on, Moka. it's quite obvious. I can see it every time you guys look at each other. You can't seem to ever take your eyes off of him. Who do you think you're fooling?" Kyoko said with a hearty laugh.

"Ah, well... yes. I like him... very much. Ah! What I meant was... oh my... uh," Moka sputtered as she slumped her shoulders in mild defeat.

"So, would this have anything to do with your... blood bond, that you mentioned?" Kyoko asked with a serious look.

Moka had told her briefly regarding their bond and what it entailed without going into explicit detail, naturally.

"No! I mean... it's completely unrelated... ah, what I mean is... ever since I met him... I haven't been able... to get him... out of my thoughts... I mean... I think... I'm – falling in love with him," Moka admitted as she sat straight up and then faced Kyoko.

"Aw, see. Now was that so hard to do?" Kyoko asked with a warm smile.

"But... we've only known each other... for a few weeks now... I mean..." Moka stuttered as she attempted to backpedal.

"Haven't you ever heard of the phrase 'love at fist sight', Moka?"

"Yes. But it sounds so – " Moka answered, but suddenly found herself at a loss of words, despite what she knew was the truth.

"Corny?" Kyoko finished.

"Yeah. But he's so sweet, kind, smart, brave, confident... and cute... and... he makes me feel – safe... and secure... at night. I don't even know where... I'd be today if I hadn't met him... and I know... for sure... that I do love him..." Moka said as she shed a few tears at her sudden realization.

"Aw, here Moka," Kyoko said as she reached over to a box of tissues, pulled one out, and then handed it to Moka.

"Thanks, Kyoko..." Moka replied as she gladly accepted the offered tissue and wiped the salty tears away.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Moka. Just make sure that you tell him soon. So anyway... you said before that you wanted some sort of advice, right?"

"Oh yes. Um, I was wondering... um... I wanna... ask him out... on a date... but I don't even know what to do or where to go..." Moka answered as she wiped her nose and then stuffed the tissue into the front pocket of her denim skirt.

"I see. Well, what about a water park? It's almost summer, you know," Kyoko inquired.

"Water's a vampire's number one weakness unless its purification properties have been properly neutralized with special herbs," Moka dryly replied.

"Well, what about that indoor water park that re-opened recently? I think its called Summer Land. I'm petty sure it's safe for yokai," Kyoko noted.

"Really? I wonder if Tsukune would teach me how to swim? Anyway, that sounds nice... maybe something we could do at night, though," Moka answered with a small smile at the very notion.

At least she could wear her bikini for Tsukune, again. Moka quickly filed that idea away for the time being, until it was needed, again.

"Well, what about dancing? There's a lot of really cool nightclubs in Shinjuku and Shibuya, like Club Asia and Womb," Kyoko suggested.

"I had no idea. That sounds like a lot of fun. But, would Tsukune like it?" Moka wondered aloud.

"Hey, whatever kinda date activities that you come up with, I'm sure that Tsuki would love it," Kyoko answered with a wink.

"I suppose you have a point... um... well his birthday's coming up next month. What sort of present do you think he'd like?" Moka inquired.

"Um, well... maybe some nice cologne or a wristwatch. I'm not really sure. I mean you could ask him yourself, you know," Kyoko answered.

"Oh I see. I just want him to have a nice birthday, Kyoko. I mean, he made mine so memorable and I just want him to be... happy," Moka said with a soft smile.

"Well that's true and I'm still kinda shocked. He kinda went out of his way, like he always does. I mean... whatever you do for him, I'm sure he'll be happy... because it's you, Moka," the elder woman replied.

"I guess you're right. I – just want him to be happy Kyoko... because just me being here, has made me happy, too," Moka replied with a happy sigh.

"Geez, Moka. You're definitely in love if you keep talking like that. So, um... how does the other Moka feel about him? You're both, you – from what Tsuki told me, as hard as it is to believe," Kyoko said as she closely examined Moka's Rosary.

 _ _'Well, his blood is top-notch and he treats me very well... So I guess it was inevitable... I love him, too. Are you happy now? Anyway, like I told you before, you need to mark him as your mate before you-know-who gets her claws in him,'__ Inner Moka said as the Rosary's center gem came to life and resembled an eye.

"Holy crap! Your Rosary just lit up!" Kyoko pointed out in shock.

"Oh, it does that sometimes whenever I talk to Ura. She said that she loves him, too," Moka explained as the Rosary went silent, once again.

"Damn, Moka. That's so awesome!" Kyoko shouted as she reached over to and held the enchanted cross in her left hand; she also noticed that it felt warm to the touch.

"Ah, yeah. Anyway, thanks for your time, Kyoko," Moka said as she stood up and offered Kyoko a bow of appreciation.

"Oh, anytime, Moka. Us girls gotta stick together, right?" Kyoko answered as Moka walked over to the door and let herself out.

"Yes and thanks again for our little talk, Kyoko," Moka said as she turned around, trotted down the short hallway, and then briskly made her way upstairs.

...

Once she arrived in her bedroom, Moka closed the door behind herself and then happily jumped on her bed with a giggle. The vampiress then grabbed a spare pillow and firmly hugged it against herself. She then closed her eyes as she thought about how to actually go about and ask Tsukune out on a date. She had admitted aloud her true feelings to Kyoko for her future blood-mate and confided in her as much.

"Yes!" she shouted, quickly covered her mouth, and then stifled her own pleas of laughter.

 _'Gee, you're in a good mood,'_ Ura said as the Rosary glowed once more.

 _'Oh Ura... yes, I'm so happy right now,'_ Omote replied as she released the pillow from her grip and then placed it on her right as she brightly smiled.

 _'I can clearly see that. Just remember that I can feel your emotions through our link,'_ Ura gently replied.

 _'Ah... I wonder when I should ask him out? I mean, would he say yes? What should I wear? I wonder if he'd wanna go dancing? I went to our senior dance back at the Academy, but nobody asked me to dance. All the guys stayed away from me because of the rumors... you know, about the real me... but Tsukune's different. He's so sweet and kind, not to mention really cute... ah... Misses Moka Aono... I like the sound of that,'_ Moka said as she daydreamed and saw herself wrapped in the arms of her potential mate.

 _'Getting ahead of yourself, I see. Besides, those idiots don't know what they were missing back then. Anyway, the only way to find out is to just ask him, right? You know what you have to do Omote... but don't move too fast. I don't want you to scare away our future mate, right?'_ Ura replied as the gem on the Rosary glowed brighter.

 _'Sorry Ura. But I just don't wanna lose him to somebody else. And you're right. But I don't know how to go about that... it'd be way too embarrassing!'_ Omote replied as she pulled the displaced pillow up to her face and then let out a small scream of frustration.

 _'Then just ask him to remove the Rosary. I'll ask him to go out on a date, for you,'_ Ura answered.

 _'What? No, no, no! I can ask him out on a date! I think...'_ Omote said as she threw the pillow across her room as she quickly sat up.

 _'Then go ahead and do it before any more interruptions,'_ Ura replied with a laugh as the Rosary went quiet.

So with that decision firmly made, Moka climbed off of her bed, walked over to her dresser, grabbed a hairbrush, and then quickly brushed out her long, pink, hair.

Satisfied that her hair was properly brushed, she set the brush down in its original spot. The vampiress then picked up the bottle of perfume that she had received as a birthday present from Kyoko.

After Moka had sprayed a few spritzes behind each of her ears and her wrists, she placed the bottle back on her dresser.

"Okay. I can do this... can't I? Why is this so hard to do?" Moka asked herself as she smoothed out her pink polo shirt and lastly, her denim mini skirt.

As she walked over to her door, she heard the doorbell ring, downstairs. Suddenly, a wave of imminent dread washed over her, from head to toe. Moka quickly opened her door and then ran over to Tsukune's bedroom door.

So engrossed in her own thoughts, the pink-haired vampiress did not see nor hear Tsukune when he had opened his door and nearly knocked her over.

"Ah, Moka! I didn't see you there," he said as she jumped at his close proximity.

"Oh, Tsukune... I was just coming here to ask you something..." Moka stuttered out.

"Um, could it wait for a minute? I gotta answer the door," he replied with a smile.

"I guess so... um... would it be alright if I waited... in your room? It's kinda... important..." she replied as she returned his reassuring smile.

"Sure thing. I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?" he answered as he stepped into the hallway. The doorbell then rang once again, almost with a sense of urgency.

Apparently whoever it was, seemed to be rather impatient.

"Okay, Tsukune. I'll wait for you here," Moka said as she walked into his room and then sat on the edge of his bed.

"Thanks. I'll be right back," he said with a nod as he walked down the hallway and then made his way downstairs.

…

"Are you sure somebody's home?" a short, blue-haired woman asked as she stood on her tiptoes and peered into the peephole, as she waited outside the Aono house.

"Yes, I'm quite sure. I told Mister Aono by text that you'd be here today. Besides his car and moped are parked in the driveway," Miss Smith said as she checked her cellphone once again.

"Oh my god! Look at this huge house. And the Aono's drive such a nice car. They must be loaded, huh?" the petite woman said as she pressed herself flush against the wooden door as she attempted to see inside the house, once again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. That's just asking for trouble," Miss Smith said with another sigh.

"You worry too much, Miss Smith. Besides, what harm could it – wah!"

...

Tsukune quickly opened the door and had not a chance to react in time as he was promptly pushed to the floor with a loud 'thud'.

"Mff hmmff hmmfff!" he cried out as he wondered to himself, why he could not see and also that somebody had fallen on top of him!

Whoever it was, they were incredibly soft and had a scent of melon for some peculiar reason.

"Ow. That really hurt!," the smaller woman boisterously complained with a groan.

"I told you that was dangerous! Oh, for crying out loud. Get off of Mister Aono, Miss Kurono!" Miss Smith yelled as she walked through the doorway and lifted the petite Succubus off of a dazed, and confused, Tsukune.

"Ah... marshmallows... so... fluffy..." Tsukune said with a drool.

Not only that, but he had suffered a massive nosebleed which had attracted the sensitive nose of the resident vampiress.

"Tsukune?" Moka asked as she walked downstairs and was stunned in her tracks.

"Moka? What are you doing here?" Kurumu asked as she stepped over a semi-conscious Tsukune and made her way to the bottom of the stairwell.

"Kurumu? What am I doing here? What are you doing here so soon? Tsukune! Oh my gosh! What happened to you?" Moka yelped as she rushed past Kurumu and ran over to Tsukune's side.

"Oh... hello there, Miss Akashiya. Meet your new housemate," Miss Smith said with detached expression.

"Miss Smith? Um, what's going on here?" Moka asked as she gently placed her right hand on Tsukune's back and then helped him to his feet.

…

"Once again, I'm really sorry about that," Kurumu said with a bow.

Tsukune, Moka, Kyoko, and Miss Smith sat on the long, beige couch once Tsukune regained consciousness.

"It's okay, Miss Kurono," Tsukune said as he held an ice pack against the small bump on the back of his head.

"Here's the paperwork for Miss Kurono's home-stay that you need to sign," Miss Smith said as she handed a stack of papers to Tsukune and Kyoko which they briefly scanned.

The Inter-species Coordinator then handed the cousins a ballpoint pen so that she could be on her way.

"Why don't you tell them a little about yourself, Miss Kurono?" Miss Smith suggested after the cousins had signed the papers and then returned them to her.

"Yahoo-hoo! My name's Kurumu Kurono and I'm a Succubus. My birthday's on August second. I'm one-hundred and fifty-seven centimeters tall*. Um, I like to bake sweets with plenty of love. Oh! My three sizes are ninety-six, fifty-six, eighty-six,**" she said as she ran her hands down her curvaceous body.

Tsukune, Kyoko, and Miss Smith blushed hard from her bold gesture.

"Uh, anything else, Miss Kurono?" Miss Smith said as she cleared her throat.

"Oh right. Silly me. I'm an all-natural G cup, by the way. They bounce really nice, wouldn't you agree?" Kurumu said as she placed both of her hands under her hefty breasts and gave them a decent jiggle to accentuate her point.

Tsukune could have sworn that he heard an audible "boing boing" when she boldly showed off her more-than-generous, bosom.

Moka then face-palmed at her friend's ridiculous introduction.

"So, um... why did you decide to come here, Kurumu?" Moka asked her friend.

"Well, ever since the incident with uh, you know... I've been thinking that maybe I gave up on looking for my... mate of fate too soon... and besides, it's not like I had any real interest in my harem of guys from the Academy," Kurumu answered while she seemed deep in thought.

"So, uh, Moka... where did you two attend high school at?" Kyoko inquired.

"Oh, we went to Yokai Academy in the yokai realm so that we could learn more about humans and how to interact with them. We actually met in homeroom during our first year and were also in the same newspaper club," Moka replied.

"Yokai Academy? Where have I heard that... name before..." Kyoko said to herself.

Kyoko then jumped up from her seat and then sprinted out of the living room as fast as her feet carried her.

"What was that all about?" Tsukune wondered aloud with a sweat-drop.

…

As Kyoko entered her bedroom, she walked over to her closet, slid it open, and then sat on her knees.

"Where was it? Damn it. I knew I put it somewhere..." she said to herself as she pulled out several storage boxes and opened each one up, one by one.

Kyoko then tossed some of the boxes aside as she continually searched for several minutes. She pulled out all sorts of nick-knacks and numerous photo albums, which went many years back. About five minuter later, something had caught her eye which she quickly unfolded and then read for herself.

"Ah ha! Here it is! Yokai Academy... I knew I saved this for a reason after Uncle Koji threw it away... Oh my god... it couldn't be the same place, could it? How suspicious! I remember that I tried to find it on Google maps, but it just turned out to be an empty field. This is way too much of a coincidence. Should I mention this to Tsuki or Moka?" Kyoko asked herself as she contemplated various options.

Kyoko tossed the boxes back into her closet and then closed its door. She stood to her feet, walked over to her nightstand, pulled out the bottom-most drawer, and stored the brochure there for safe keeping.

"Oh man... if they only knew. I wonder how things would've turned out if Tsuki actually went to this Yokai Academy... instead of his regular high school?" Kyoko asked herself as she left her bedroom and walked back towards the living room.

…

"So, um... who's hungry?" Moka asked aloud, because everyone was unsure of what to say since Miss Smith had left, because she had to attend to some unfinished business.

"Well, I'm kinda hungry..." Kurumu said as she weakly smiled at Moka.

"Hey, why don't we order some pizza?" Tsukune asked which brought a bright smile to Moka.

"That sounds like a great idea," Moka replied.

"Um, what's 'pizza'?" Kurumu asked.

"Oh... it's a huge pie made from dough and covered with cheese and tomato sauce, topped with all kinds of meats or vegetables... and then it's baked in a huge oven. It's **so** good," Moka replied with a drool.

"Hey, Kyo. Where'd you run off to?" Tsukune asked as she walked back into the living room.

"Oh, I uh, had to make a quick call," she said as she plopped down in her still, vacant seat.

"I see," he replied.

"So what are you guys talking about?" Kyoko asked nobody in particular.

"Oh, we're deciding what to have for dinner," Tsukune replied.

"And we decided on pizza!" Moka happily answered.

"Sounds like a plan. So should we place an order for delivery?" Kyoko inquired.

"Why not? Besides, I really don't feel like driving," Tsukune commented.

"Wait a minute. Somebody delivers pizza to your house? Like they do on TV?" Moka asked, somewhat shocked.

"Yeah. There's a pizza place just down the street," he replied with a nod.

"Really? That's so amazing!" Moka replied with a squeal of delight.

"So, um, the usual?" Tsukune asked as he reached into his front, left pocket, and pulled out his cell phone.

"Yeah, pineapple and ham," the pinkette replied.

"Um, I never had pizza before," Kurumu said.

"Oh, do you have a certain diet or something?" Kyoko asked with a grin.

"What? I'm not on a diet! I um... can eat anything, I'll have you know!" Kurumu answered with a pout.

"Relax, Kurumu. Kyoko only asked you what you like to eat, because she doesn't know you yet," Moka calmly explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of that, Misses Aono," Kurumu said with a frown.

"Hey, it's cool so don't worry about it, okay? Misses?" Kyoko replied with a warm smile which quickly turned into a frown.

 _'Did she just call me 'Misses'?'_ Kyoko asked herself.

"Thanks. I guess it's gonna take me some time before I get adjusted here. And I wanna say thanks again for having me in your wonderful home, Mister and Misses Aono," Kurumu replied with a smile of her own since she felt somewhat, better.

"Um, Tsuki's my cousin... on my dad's side of the family," Kyoko gently explained to Kurumu.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I thought you two were married," the violet-eyed Succubus answered with sweat-drop.

"Married?! What the heck, Kurumu?" Moka yelped.

"What's wrong? That's what Miss Smith told me!" she shot back as her face burned red.

"Besides, Tsukune's my best friend," Moka added which drew a crafty expression from Kurumu.

"Damn that woman!" Kyoko shouted.

"What the hell's wrong with her? She's so irresponsible," Tsukune said as she shook his head from side to side in disbelief.

"Um, it's okay, Miss Kurono. Let's just order some pizza," Tsukune said as he quickly dialed the number for the nearby pizza place.

…

Thirty minutes later, after Moka and Tsukune split the cost of the pizza, everybody ate and even got to know each other a little better. Kurumu even opened up and reminisced with Moka about their high school days at the Academy.

"Hey Kurumu... remember that time that you accidentally charmed Gin-sempai?" Moka asked with a laugh.

"Oh yeah. Your sister Kokoa said I couldn't do it and then he walked into the club room," Kurumu answered with a giggle.

"And then you had him put on one of your dresses and some makeup! That was so funny!" Moka replied as she doubled over and laughed even harder.

"Oh my god! I totally forgot about that! We even called him 'Gina'!" she answered as she fell off of the couch and onto the floor in a rambunctious fit of uncontrollable laughter.

Tsukune and Kyoko just exchanged looks and had no idea what the two yokai women had talked about, but thought that it was cute that they got along somewhat.

Once Kurumu's laughter subsided, she picked herself off of the floor, returned to her seat. She stealthily glanced towards Tsukune and then winked at him. Unfortunately for the succubus, Moka had caught her flirtatious behavior immediately.

"Kurumu... what are you doing?" the vampiress asked her friend.

"Just enjoying my pizza," she casually replied.

"I hope that's all you're enjoying," Moka answered with a huff.

"Yep. It's so **yummy** that I could **eat it up –** all by **myself,** " Kurumu said as she licked her lips in a sultry fashion.

"Would you care to test that theory?" Moka asked with a veiled threat.

She then glared daggers at Kurumu, just as the Rosary came to life.

" _Um, Moka... your Rosary's glowing again,"_ Kyoko whispered as she leaned closer to Moka.

" _It means that Ura's awake and she's not happy,"_ Moka replied, likewise.

"Uh, Moka?" Tsukune inquired.

"Yes, Tsukune?" Moka sweetly answered.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, somewhat concerned.

"Oh yes. Everything's fine. Right, Kurumu?" the pink-haired vampiress said as she let out a bit of her _youkai_ and aimed it at the succubus.

"Yep. It's all... uh... good," Kurumu replied with a sweat-drop.

"Hey, Moka? Could I speak to you for a minute? In private," Tsukune asked as he placed his plate on the coffee table and then stood to his feet.

"Ooh, somebody's in trouble," Kurumu remarked as she munched on her slice of pizza.

"Sure thing, Tsukune," Moka said as she set her plate down on the table and then pulled herself up.

Tsukune then lightly grabbed Moka's right hand, led her out of the living room, and towards the kitchen. He closed the door after they had walked inside.

…

"Moka? What's going on?" he asked as he turned and faced her.

"Um, what do you mean?" she asked as she looked at the floor.

"I've had my fair share of disagreements and arguments with Kyo and I can tell that there's something going on between you and your friend," he said as he looked into her eyes.

"Well, um... you know that I like you Tsukune... and... uh," she said as she avoided eye contact for a moment and stared at the tiled floor.

"And I like you too, Moka. You know that I do," he replied.

"Well the thing is - Kurumu was staring and flirting with you... and... I think she may... have an interest in you, too," she answered with a tear in her eye.

"She was? But... she just met me a few hours ago," he reasoned, completely oblivious.

"Well I know that and... I also liked you from the first day we met, Tsukune."

"Um... it's the same way for me, Moka. Besides, the blood bond that we share will only bring us closer over time, right? " he asked as he reached down and held her hands in his own.

"I know, Tsukune. And well... she's a succubus! And a powerful one, too!" Moka replied as she gave his hands a gentle squeeze.

"So you're telling me that she's more powerful than you?" he asked as he pointed to her Rosary.

"No, I meant her abilities. Kurumu can charm anybody into doing anything she wants and even project realistic illusions, too! And if she ever charmed and... k-k-kissed you... on the lips... then we'd lose our special bond... forever," Moka said as she released his hands and then wrapped her arms around him in a firm hug.

"I see," he said as he returned her embrace.

"But I don't want that. You're my very best friend and I can't lose you to her! You mean so much to me Tsukune... and I lo - "

"Hey, what are you guys doing in here? Whoops... sorry about that," Kyoko said as she opened the kitchen door and then closed it right away.

"You mean a lot to me too, Moka," he replied.

"I know Tsukune... I'm sorry about that... I just got a little upset, I guess."

"Hey, I know you did and it's fine. And I'm happy to know how much I mean to you," he replied as he pulled her a little closer.

"Thanks, Tsukune. Oh, I almost forgot... there's something... that I wanted to ask you before," Moka said as the ended their hug a moment later.

"Oh yeah. You said that it was... important. So, what is it?" he asked.

"Well, the thing is... uh... darn it..." Moka cursed as she shut her eyes in frustration.

"It's okay. Whatever you wanna say, just take your time, alright?" Tsukune replied with a smile.

"Okay. Here it goes... would... you like to a-accompany me s-somewhere? I mean... just the two... of us," Moka sputtered out.

She quickly shut her eyes again as her face burned red from saying as much.

"Yeah, I'd really like that."

"Did... did you... did you... just say... y-yes?" Moka asked as she opened her green eyes and looked up to her best friend.

"Of course. I mean... you... uh... just asked me out... on a date I guess, huh?" he replied with a blush as he nervously scratched the back of his neck with his right hand.

"I'm not... dreaming, am I ?" Moka inquired as he stepped closer to her.

"No, you're not dreaming, Moka," he said with a warm smile.

"So, you'll go... out with me, on a real date? Tonight?"

"That's what you just asked me, right?" he teased.

"Yes! I mean... yes!" she said as she jumped into his arms and hugged him warmly.

"So, where do you wanna go?"

"Um... I haven't given it much thought..." Moka admitted as she reluctantly released him from her embrace.

"Well, I heard there's some really cool nightclubs in and around Tokyo," he suggested.

"Really? You wanna go out dancing, with me?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah. I'm really not that good, but – sure. It sounds like a lot of fun," Tsukune said.

"Yes! Yes! Oh... um... I guess we should get ready, huh?" she asked as she looked at the clock which hung on the wall.

"Yeah. It's still kinda early so we don't have to rush," he answered with a nod.

"O-okay. What should I wear?" she asked herself.

 _'Why don't you wear that little black dress you just bought?' You know, the really short one?'_ Ura suggested via the Rosary.

"Okay. Um, let's get ready, then," Moka said as she wobbled a bit.

The shy vampiress actually found the courage and asked her best friend out on a date. And he said yes without hesitation. Moka felt as if she were floating and was happy beyond reason yet, moderately nervous, since it would be another first for her.

…

"Hey, Kyo... I'm going out for a bit so could you keep Miss Kurono company?" Tsukune asked as he walked into the living room.

"Uh, sure. Have fun, alright?" Kyoko answered with a wink.

"Okay... um... I gotta get ready..." he replied with a slight blush.

Tsukune then turned around, made his way out of the living room, and then walked upstairs.

…

"Are you sure about this dress?" Moka asked her Inner persona.

 _'Oh yes. Trust me, Omote. You bought it yourself, right?'_ Ura inquired silently through the Rosary.

"Yeah... but its kinda short and revealing," Omote replied as she held it up in front of herself while she admitted her reflection in the mirror.

 _'What are you saying? Do you remember just how short those Academy skirts were? I mean, who was the pervert that decided on that anyway? Every time you bent over, you ended up flashing your panties to everyone, nearby. Anyway, if you want to get closer to Tsukune, then I highly suggest that you step up your game and beat that succubus before she tries anything, again,'_ Ura shot back.

"You're right, Ura. It's just that – when she flirted with him that way, I got so upset. I don't wanna fight with her, but her abilities are so powerful. One look from her with her charm and I could lose him," Omote answered as she placed the little black dress down on her bed.

 _'Then do what needs to be done before it's too late. I'm here for you if you need anything. Best of luck, Omote,'_ Ura said as the Rosary went silent.

"Thanks, Ura," Moka said with a smile.

She quickly pulled her pink polo shirt off over her head and then placed it in the clothes hamper next to the closet. Lastly, she unbuttoned her denim mini skirt as gravity brought it to the floor. Moka bent down and then tossed it likewise into the basket. The vampiress noticed that the dress had a built-in bra so she had removed the straps from her own bra and then tossed them on top of her dresser.

"Okay... let's do this," Moka said as she removed the black dress from the clothes hanger.

She then pulled it over her head and then down her impressive, hour glass figure. The ebony-hued, mini dress fit her curvaceous body like a second skin. It was low cut in the front with thin straps and showed off the cleavage of her astonishing bosom. The hem of the dress itself rested about 20 centimeters* above her knees. (* about 8 inches or so)

Moka then walked over to the wall-mounted mirror and examined herself closely.

"Oh my... Ura's right. I just hope that Tsukune likes this dress," Moka said as she twirled around and then giggled happily.

The pink-haired vampiress walked over to her dresser, picked up her makeup kit, and then went to work. She applied a thick outline of black mascara along the edge of her eyes, followed by a medium dusting of metallic gray eye shadow which gave her what they called 'smokey eyes'. She then applied a dark, red lipstick to her full, plump, lips.

Lastly, Moka added a light powdering of pink blush to her cheeks. She then brushed out her long, pink, locks, and then set her brush down. Moka then grabbed a pair of silver, hoop-shaped earrings from her jewelry tray and then clipped one to each of her earlobes. She then picked up her bottle of perfume, reapplied a spritz behind each of her ears, and then set the bottle down on the wooden dresser.

"I hope that everything goes well for our date, tonight," she mused as she walked over to her closet and slid the door open.

Moka slowly crouched down and dug around her shoe collection. Once she found a proper pair of black, sexy, high-heeled shoes, she held them in her right hand. She then stood up, grabbed a color-coordinated leather, purse from off of the top shelf, and then slung it over her right shoulder.

The vampiress then sat on the edge of her bed and placed her shoes on the floor for a minute. She then reached over and grabbed her everyday purse, opened it up, and then pulled out her wallet. She checked to make sure that she had enough Yen along with her yokai registration ID card. Moka then quickly stuffed her wallet and cell phone into her black purse and then shut it closed.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on her door-frame.

"Ah, who is it?" she asked in her cheery voice.

"It's me, Tsukune," the other voice answered.

"I'll be right there," she answered with a grin as she bent down, grabbed her shoes, and lastly, her purse.

Moka happily trotted over to the door and then slid it open.

"Hi, Tsukune," she announced with a blinding smile.

"Hey, Moka," he replied with a hard blush.

"Mm, you look really nice, Tsukune," she said as she stepped out of her room and then slid the door closed behind herself.

Her date for the evening wore a simple black suit, a deep, crimson red, dress shirt, along with a dark gray, dress tie. In his left hand he held a pair of black loafers.

"Ah, thanks. You look great, Moka," he said as his nose bled a little.

"Oh, you're quite welcome and thanks. Oh my... you have a little... oh... I can't help myself," she said as she leaned against Tsukune and licked up the small trickle of blood which had landed on his upper lip.

"Oh, so yummy," she said with a happy sigh.

"I uh, guess we should head... out..." Tsukune said as he was overstimulated due to the fact that her outward display of vampire affection, was all, but a direct kiss.

"Are you gonna be okay?" she asked with concern as they walked down the hallway and then down the long stairwell.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." he sheepishly replied as he looked to his right and found it nearly impossible not to stare too much at the beautiful vampiress.

"That's good to hear, Tsukune. I can't have you passing out on me before the night's over, right?" Moka said with a tease as she winked at him adorably.

"Ah, good point," he said as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey, I wonder where Kyoko and Kurumu went off to?" Moka asked as she peeked into the living room and found that it was deserted as well as pitch dark.

"I'm not sure. Maybe they went out," Tsukune speculated.

"Well, they're big girls so I'm sure they found something to do," Moka answered with a shrug.

They each slid on their dress shoes as Tsukune grabbed his keys.

In her high heels, Moka was nearly as tall as Tsukune was, since she was normally, several centimeter shorter than him. He opened the door for Moka and allowed her to exit the house, first. He closed the door behind himself and made sure that it was locked. He stuffed his keys into his right, front pocket and then offered his left hand to Moka.

The vampiress accepted his outstretched hand with a smile as she looked skyward and saw hundreds of twinkling stars in the inky sky, above. Low in the eastern horizon, the full moon slowly crawled across the sky, and made for a perfect evening.

 _'Oh my god. I can't believe that we're going out on a date! She looks so gorgeous tonight. It's almost like she's ready for a photo shoot... oh man... I hope I don't pass out or make a fool of myself,'_ Tsukune silently thought as he admired Moka.

Tsukune felt as if it was all a fantastic dream and thought that he was the luckiest guy on the planet. He still found it incredibly difficult to believe that she had actually gathered up enough courage and asked him out on a real date. Him; mister ordinary.

"It's such a beautiful night, Tsukune," Moka said as they made their way over to Tsukune's silver sedan.

The ebony-haired young man quickly noticed that Kyoko's scooter was gone which confirmed his earlier suspicion since the law stated that all yokai and ayashi had to be with a member of their host-family while out in public.

"It's not as beautiful as you, Moka," he said with a smile as he opened the passenger-side door for her.

"Oh, Tsukune. You're totally embarrassing me," she lightly chastised with a blush.

"Uh... well... it's true," he said as she sat down in the plush, leather seat.

Once he was sure that Moka was properly seated, he closed her car door, and then ran over to the driver's side. Tsukune opened his door, took his seat, and closed the door after himself. He placed the key in the ignition and then started the engine.

"Hey, Moka?"

"Yes, Tsukune?"

"I'm really nervous. I never went on a date... before," he said with a sigh.

"Me too, Tsukune. I know... and this is my... first time, too – but I'm really happy that it's with you," she said as she reached over to her right, placed her hand atop his, and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Thanks, Moka. I really needed to hear that," he said with a small smile.

"You're welcome, Tsukune. I'm here for you too, you know," she replied with a soft smile which eased his pounding heart, somewhat.

Truthfully, he was still a nervous wreck, no matter how comforting her words were; but he knew that she was rather sincere in her efforts and cared about his well-being.

"Of course. I'm here for you too, Moka. So, um... where to?" he inquired.

"Thanks. Uh, what about Club Asia? Its in Shibuya, I think," Moka suggested.

"Alright. Lemme just use my GPS navigation," he said as he pressed the screen in the top of the center console.

He then typed in the name of their destination. A moment later, a red line showed the correct route and approximate travel time.

"That's so cool!" Moka commented as he placed the gears in drive and then pulled out of the driveway.

"So, uh, how about some music?" he asked as he drove down the street towards the freeway.

"I'd like that, Tsukune," Moka replied with a smile.

Tsukune then reached over to the radio and then pressed the power button.

"Oh, I really like that," she said as she tapped her right foot along to the beat of the music which surrounded the pair on all sides.

…

Approximately half an hour later, Tsukune eventually arrived in Shibuya. He drove down the min avenue and then made a left at the next corner. He then pulled up to the two storey building known as Club Asia which is located at Maruyamacho 1-8, just west of Shibuya Station. The front of the huge red and white building had a long line of patrons queued up, as they awaited entrance into the famous nightspot.

The name of the club was spelled out in English, with white neon letters. Above the club's name was a stylized dragon which was lit up, likewise.

Tsukune drove to the next block and then pulled into a parking lot. He slowed his car down to a stop as he rolled his window down, removed the wallet from his back pocket, and then paid the 500 Yen fee to the attendant on duty.

The attendant then bowed thanks as Tsukune replaced his wallet into his back pocket and then rolled the window up. Another attendant with a flashlight directed Tsukune towards an empty parking spot which he quickly pulled into. He placed the gears in park and then removed the key from the ignition.

"Here we are, Moka," Tsukune said as he opened his door, closed it behind himself, and then ran over to Moka's side.

He pulled her door open and then offered her his left hand which she gladly accepted with a blush. She stepped out of the car and then shut the door behind herself. Tsukune pressed a button on the key chain's remote which locked the car doors automatically.

"I'm so excited, Tsukune," Moka said as he led her out of the parking lot and then onto the sidewalk.

"Yeah, me too," he replied as he gripped her hand a bit firmer.

...

Once the duo reached Club Asia, they walked hand in hand towards the rear of the long line. They noticed that other club goers were close to their age and dressed up just as much. A few single men, ogled Moka which caused Tsukune to feel a bit jealous.

 _'Why am I getting so upset for? It's not like we're a couple or anything. It's just a date between friends, isn't it? I mean, I really care about her, but is there more to it? Why are girls so hard to figure out, for?'_ Tsukune thought to himself as the line crawled forward at a decent pace.

"Oh, I hear music, Tsukune,' Moka pointed out as they neared the entrance.

"Yeah, I hear it, too. Sounds like trance, to me," he replied.

"ID's please," the black-suited bouncer announced as the pair reached the front of the line a few moments, later.

Tsukune and Moka promptly handed their identification cards to the taller man who quickly read them and then returned them to the pair, which they replaced into their wallets.

"Good evening, that will be five-thousand yen cover, for the both of you, please. It includes nomihodai (all you can drink) until closing at five in the morning," the female cashier said as the twosome walked through the door and into the entrance-way.

Moka opened her wallet and handed the lady a 5,000 Yen note. With a bow, the woman behind the counter placed a red wristband onto each of their right wrists. The vampiress then returned her purse to her wallet and then shut it closed for the time being.

"Thanks, Moka," Tsukune said as they walked into the club, itself.

"You're quite welcome, Tsukune," Moka replied.

As soon as they entered the main room of the club, they were both surprised how nice the interior actually was. Red and amber chandeliers hung from the ceiling over the Bar which ran along the right-hand side of the first floor, which gave the ambiance a warm, and welcoming, glow.

Huge speakers surrounded the downstairs on all, four sides, which were suspended by steel cables from the ceiling.

On the left-hand side, across from the main Bar, was another room illuminated in shades of blues and violets with its own dance floor. In the back half of the 'main' room was an even larger-sized dance floor located in front of the DJ booth and stage that was used for live, musical acts.

Several disco-type lamps which hung from above, painted the crowd in every color of light imaginable.

Located next to the stage was a steel stairwell that led to the upstairs which had its own, separate dance floor, and Bar, lit up in cyan and magenta lights.

"Wow!" the pair said in unison once they took in all the sights and sounds.

Moka held Tsukune's hand as they searched for somewhere to have a seat.

Tsukune noticed a few small booths off to the side, next to the smaller room alongside the left wall.

Moka slid into the small booth first, with Tsukune on her left-hand side.

"This is really, nice," Moka said with a smile as she looked around and noticed that there seemed to be mostly couples on dates.

"Yeah. I've never been here before," Tsukune replied with a nod.

The pair was so engrossed in each others company, that they did not notice a woman approach their booth a minute later.

"Good evening. Welcome to Club Asia. My name is Fuko and I'll be your server for tonight. Can I get you folks something to drink?" the cocktail server asked.

She was around her mid-twenties in age, with bright green and purple streaked hair, medium height, who was dressed in a black and red mini dress. Around her waist she wore a plain, black, apron. On her petite feet, she wore a pair of red, high-heeled, platform, shoes.

"Oh, um, what do you recommend?" Moka asked with a raised brow.

"Well, we have all sorts of drinks; like beer, wine, Long Island iced teas, Bloody Mary's, Sake, Screwdrivers, Sex on the Beach, and so on," she replied.

"A Bloody Mary? What's that?" Moka asked.

"It's a drink made from tomato juice and vodka with a splash of Tabasco and served with a celery stalk. Its our house specialty," the young waitress answered.

"Oh, I'll have one of those, please," Moka answered.

"I'll have a Kirin beer, please," Tsukune said with a nod from Moka.

"You got it folks. I'll be back in a few minutes with your drinks," the waitress said with a bow. She then turned around and made her way to the Bar.

"Hey Moka, you never had alcohol before, have you?" Tsukune asked as she scooted closer to him.

"Well, I've had wine before. It's the same thing, right?" she replied.

"Uh, I think vodka's a lot stronger," he answered with a nervous laugh.

"I see. I'll be careful – so thanks for your concern, Tsukune," Moka replied with a wink.

"Ah, no problem, Moka," he said as she leaned her head on his shoulder with a happy sigh.

…

Less than five minutes later, the cocktail waitress returned to the pair's table after she had fought her way through the ever-growing crowd by the Bar.

"Here you go. Please enjoy yourselves. I'll be back in a while to check on you," she announced after she had placed their drinks on their table, followed by a bow.

Fuko left the pair to themselves and went about to check on her other patrons.

Since all the drinks were included in the cover charge, there was no need to pay any additional cost.

Moka then picked up her Bloody Mary just as Tsukune lifted his beer.

"Kampai!" they announced in unison and then had a decent sip of their cold beverages.

"Oh my goodness. This is really good," Moka said as she set her drink on the table.

"I'm glad to hear that," Tsukune replied as he placed his beer down as well.

"So what type of music was this again?" Moka inquired.

"I think it's mostly trance or what they would call electronic dance music. It's a very wide genre of music but is mostly made with synthesizers and computers, I think," he answered.

"I see," Moka replied as she sipped on her Bloody Mary.

…

"Oh my gosh! They're playing a song by Ayumi!" Moka loudly said as she scooted out of the booth and then walked over to Tsukune's side.

It was Ayumi Hamasaki's hit song _"Depend on You"_ which was one of the vampiress' all-time favorites.

"Um, would you like to... dance with me, Tsukune?" she adorably asked.

"Of course... Moka. After you," he said as he stood to his feet, held her right hand, and then guided her over to the semi-packed, dance floor.

As Moka shook her hips in beat to the music, all eyes were on her, of course. Most of the women were most likely envious of her amazing physique. And the majority of the single men wondered to themselves how and where Tsukune had met such a beautiful woman as Moka. But that did not deter the pair from enjoying the music nor each others company. That is what mattered the most, right?

Once again, Tsukune found it impossible to not keep his eyes off of Moka. He was still at a loss of words and found it hard to believe that he was on a real date with her. He felt incredibly happy and blessed just to be that close to her and in public.

…

After the pair had danced to several high-energy songs, they returned to their still-empty booth. Moka slid into the seat first, grabbed her Bloody Mary, and downed the remainder in one swallow. She then sat back in the booth with a blush across her cheeks.

"Uh, are you okay, Moka?" Tsukune asked as he had a few sips of his beer.

"Yes, I'm fine Tsukune. I was just very thirsty," she replied as she sat up and faced her best friend.

"I see. Do you want another one? Maybe some wine or something?" he asked with a concerned look.

"Hm, maybe in a few minutes. I just wanna enjoy the music and your company," she answered with a shy smile.

"O-okay, Moka," he replied, stunned at her honest reply.

"Tsukune? Is something wrong?" Moka asked as she turned to face him.

"Uh, no. Why do you ask?" he replied as he quickly looked away.

"You've been looking at me the entire time since we got here," was her direct reply.

"I'm sorry Moka..." he said as he faced her once again and then hung his head.

"If something's bothering you, Tsukune – you can always talk to me," Moka said with a smile as she reached over and placed her right hand on his shoulder.

"It's just that... you look really pretty tonight and I can't help... myself," he admitted with a blush.

"Oh, Tsukune... do you... do you really mean that?" she asked as her cheeks tinted red.

"Yeah. I mean... I like you... a lot Moka... but not because you're so pretty... I like you... you know... for who you are... you're smart, sweet, and a good cook, too... ah geez... what am I saying?" he sputtered out as she flashed him a warm smile.

"I like you too, Tsukune. I told you that earlier, right?" she said as she wrapped her right arm around his shoulder and gave him a firm hug from the side.

"Yeah..." he replied as he chugged down the remainder of his lukewarm beer.

"So what's wrong?" she asked as she pulled him a bit closer.

"I'm still nervous," he said with a frown.

"Why?"

"I feel like I'm starting to really like you... a lot... Moka. But... I don't wanna ruin our friendship..." he said with a tear.

"Oh, Tsukune. To be honest... I -"

"Here you go folks, please enjoy," Fuko the cocktail server announced as she set their drinks on the table and placed their empty ones on her tray. With a bow, she went about her work.

"Thank you," Moka replied.

Tsukune then grabbed his beer and drank half of it in one gulp. He then sat aback on the seat and wobbled a bit. It would seem as though Tsukune was not much of a drinker.

"Sorry Moka... I feel a little better... by why are you so farrrrrr away?" he slurred out as he leaned next to Moka, complete with a goofy grin plastered across his face.

"I think you're drunk, Tsukune," Moka teased.

"Huh? I am? I see. I'm not too... you know... okay when it comes to drinking," he answered with a laugh.

"It's okay. I'd be more than happy... to take care of you," the pink-haired vampiress said with a grin.

"O-okay. Um, then I guess I'm... in your care," he answered with an awkward wink.

"Ah, you're so cute Tsukune. I could just eat – you – up," Moka said as she poked his nose with her right index finger.

"I know... 'cause you're a vampire."

"Hm, I might just have to take you up on that offer," Moka replied as she picked up her drink and had a few sips.

"Ah, so hot," Tsukune said as he stood up and quickly removed his coat.

He then folded it in half and set it down on the seat, to his left.

"Uh, Tsukune?"

"Yeah, Moka?"

"I was wondering... if we could maybe... go upstairs? There's another dance floor up there and it won't be as packed, I think," she suggested.

"Uh, yeah. It's getting kinda crowded down here," he answered with a nod.

Tsukune then put his coat back on, stood to his feet, and then walked to the other side of the booth. He offered a free hand to Moka who accepted it with a soft smile.

They then both picked up their their drinks, found the stairs which led up to the second floor, and overlooked the nightclub from above. Moka held his free hand while they ascended the steel stairway.

...

When they arrived upstairs, Tsukune was quite surprised when he had discovered that it was in-fact, nearly empty, minus a few staff members behind the Bar, of course. The duo found a row of black, leather seats and couches, located along the far, right-hand side wall.

Once they had a seat and set their drinks on the rectangular, wooden table in front of them, Tsukune felt somewhat, better, despite the fact that he was still tipsy to a small degree.

"This is pretty nice. Thanks again for tonight, Moka," he said with a happy sigh.

"I agree. And you're quite welcome, Tsukune," she said as she scooted closer to him.

"Um, how are you feeling?" he inquired as she sipped on her cool drink.

"I feel fine but a little dizzy. I guess you were right about these drinks," she answered with a giggle.

"I see. Um, I was wondering... if you'd wanna dance again?" Tsukune inquired.

"The music's a little slower but... I'd like that," she warmly answered as he stood to his feet. Moka grabbed his left hand as he led her over to the smaller dance floor.

They had both noticed a few, other, couples who danced rather close to one another.

Sensing his nervousness, Moka looked deep into his eyes; placed her left arm around his waist, and then held his right hand in her own. He mimicked her actions as he followed her lead and swayed from side to side, to the romantic music.

"Hm, this is really nice," Moka whispered into his ear as they danced with their bodies pressed close to one another.

"Yeah it is, Moka. We should do this again sometime," he replied.

"I agree. Thanks for going out with me, tonight. You've made me really happy," Moka said with a smile.

"I should thank you, Moka. Spending this time with you... has made me really happy too," he whispered back.

"Oh Tsukune..." she replied, as she felt as though she did not wish for the night to end, anytime soon at least.

They continued slow dancing for several more slow songs as they held each other very close. Tsukune actually felt Moka's heart pounding steadily against his chest this time.

...

"Um... I read somewhere... that it's okay to um... kiss... if a date's going well," Moka said, her voice lower than usual.

"Kiss?!" Tsukune answered rather loudly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Tsukune... I uh... don't know what came over me," Moka said as she pulled away from his embrace.

"Wait... Moka..." he said as he placed his right arm around her waist.

"Yes, Tsukune?" she answered as she was gently pulled back.

"Um... do you wanna... kiss me?" he asked with a gulp.

"Well... yes. I've never... been kissed before... and I was just... uh... curious to see what it's like... and I wouldn't mind... if my first kiss... was with you, Tsukune," she admitted with a bright blush across her cheeks.

She then buried her head against the crook of his neck out of exceptional embarrassment.

"Do... do you... really mean that?" he asked as she looked into his eyes again.

"Well, yeah. I do like you a lot and um... you're my best friend... and uh... to be honest, I wouldn't mind if we... um... got a little closer... than we already are," Moka answered as her breath came out in short pants.

"I like you too, Moka... you're my best friend... and I'd really like that," he said as they looked deeply into each other eyes.

Tsukune's heart pounded madly in his chest as she came closer and closer. Moka felt as though her heart would burst out of her generous bosom and found it difficult to breathe or concentrate. They both closed their eyes as their lips touched in a timid kiss.

 _'Oh my goodness! I'm actually kissing Tsukune!'_ Moka yelled to herself.

 _'I can clearly see that. Congratulations, Omote. Now you can stop worrying over that succubus stealing him away from us,'_ Inner Moka said with a smirk.

 _'Oh man... her lips are so soft. And she feels so nice next to me. I'm not dreaming, am I?'_ Tsukune asked as they kissed each other lightly.

Several moments later, they ended their brief kiss for air. Both of their faces were beet red and hot to the touch. Not only that, but they had a difficult time standing on their feet. They ceased their closeness and then returned to their table, hand in hand.

"Wow," Moka commented as she picked up the rest of her Bloody Mary and downed it in seconds.

Tsukune had a hard time processing what had just happened on the dance floor with the pink-haired beauty. He grinned like an idiot when Moka winked at him once more. He then placed his arm across the back of the couch and then draped it over her shoulder. She took the not-so-subtle hint and leaned against him with a sigh of exuberant contentment.

"That was my very first kiss, Tsukune. And I'm so happy that it was with you," she whispered into his left ear.

"Me too, Moka," was all he could muster since he was stimulated beyond comprehension.

"Mm, I'm so happy right now," she said with another happy, sigh.

"Mh-hmm," Tsukune replied with a grin.

"How are you feeling?" she inquired.

"I feel great. A little dizzy... but good," he answered as he nuzzled closer to her.

"That's good to hear. Um, if you don't feel like driving home tonight, I was thinking... maybe we could get a room... nearby... you know... if you wanna," Moka suggested with a hard blush from the very notion she had just suggested.

"Sure, Moka. Besides, I don't think I... should drive tonight," he said with a nod.

…

Thirty minutes later, the pair eventually wound up at a local hotel, just one block from Club Asia. Actually, the majority of the neighboring area was mostly hotels and night clubs.

Moka had helped Tsukune walk out of the club so that he would not fall and possibly injure himself due to his semi-inebriated daze. He had paid for the hotel room since he felt indebted to the vampiress for her earlier generosity at the nightclub since she had paid their cover charge.

The room itself was nicely furnished for its size.

A small restroom was located on the left-hand side of the short hallway, near the front door. The actual room itself consisted of a queen sized bed which had several, large pillows on top of it. The comforter, sheets, and pillow cases were made of the finest Egyptian cotton and mint green in color. Across from the huge bed was a long, wooden dresser.

Hung on the wall across from the bed was a decent-sized, flat screen TV set with cable access. On the far side of the room was a large window covered with a dark green shade which gave a sense of privacy to the room's occupants. In the right corner near the window was a small, wooden, table made of a light beige bamboo, along with two, matching chairs. On the opposite side of the window, near the bed, was a walk-in closet.

"Wow, this is pretty nice, Tsukune," Moka commented as she closed the door which locked by itself with a loud 'clunk'.

"Yeah. Sleepy," Tsukune said as she helped him over to the bed.

"Here, have a seat and I'll take care of you, okay?" Moka suggested as she gently sat him on the edge of the bed.

"Sure Moka... I'm in your care," he said with a nod.

The vampiress bent down and then removed his dress shoes and socks. She set those off to the side for the time being. Moka stood up, removed his jacket, walked over to the closet, and then hung it up on a hanger.

Tsukune loosened his neck tie and then handed it to Moka. She then set it down on the bed for a moment. He unbuttoned his maroon shirt and then handed it to her. He then stood up, unzipped his trousers, and allowed gravity to pull them to the floor.

"Oh my," Moka commented when she saw that he was quite aroused.

He then sat down and looked away from her. Without another word said, Moka gathered up his displaced clothes and then hung them up in the closet.

"You can go ahead and lay down while I get undressed," Moka said with a smile.

"Okay, Moka," he said as he crawled onto the bed, moved the blanket out of the way, and then made himself comfortable under the soft sheets. He laid down with his hands behind his head.

Moka bent over, removed her high-heels, and set them off to the side. She turned around and made sure that Tsukune had an unobstructed view of her. She grabbed the hem of her tight, black, dress, shimmied it up her hips, then slowly inched it up and over her abundant bosom. She then removed both of her earrings and then placed them on the long dresser, next to her purse.

Moka just stood there in her pink bra and panties with a slight blush across her cheeks.

 _'Oh my god... she's stripping for me!'_ Tsukune yelled in his mind as he became further aroused to the point where it was rather painful.

With an adorable wink, she walked over to the closet and hung up her dress on an empty hanger. She closed the closet door and then switched off the overhead light which left the room in near darkness.

Moka then walked over to the bed, crawled over Tsukune, and then laid down on his right-hand side. Once she was cozy, she slowly scooted closer to him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as she nuzzled up to him, per her habit whenever they shared a bed.

"Uh, I'm okay... I was just thinking... how lucky I am... to... have met you Moka," he answered as he turned on his right and faced her.

"Oh Tsukune. That's so sweet. Do... you mean that?" she asked with a happy tear in her eye.

"Well, yeah. And what I said at the club before, I really meant it Moka... and um... our kiss... I um... can't stop... thinking about... it," he admitted as he wrapped his left arm over her slender waist and boldly brought her closer.

"I feel the same... way," she said as she leaned closer and kissed him once again.

He leaned into the kiss and held her closer.

"Oh, Tsukune..." she moaned out as she pressed herself against his wide chest.

She then gently pushed Tsukune onto his back and with some coaxing from Inner Moka, climbed on top, and then kissed him once again.

"Oh, Moka..." Tsukune breathed out as he desired a lot more from the beautiful vampiress as she rubbed herself against his building arousal.

"Oh, Tsukune... I can't help myself," she said as she reluctantly ended their kiss and then nuzzled up to his neck.

"It's okay Moka. I'm all yours," he replied with a tear in his eye as she licked the right side of his neck and then gently pierced his flesh with her canines.

"Oh Tsukune... you taste so delicious" she moaned out as she gently lapped up his sweet blood in small, yet, satisfying slurps.

After she had her fill, Moka licked the small marks closed with her moist tongue and then kissed the very same spot on his neck, for several moments.

"Moka..."

"Tsukune... I like you so much," she said as she sat up and offered him a bashful smile as she lovingly brushed the side of his face with her left hand.

"I feel the same way... Moka," he said as he leaned forward and captured her soft lips in another kiss.

"Ah, Tsukune," she breathed out in-between kisses.

"To be honest... I don't think I'll... ever be able to let you... go after tonight," Tsukune said once they finished their long kiss.

"Oh Tsukune... that's so sweet," Moka said with tears in her eyes as she held him close and refused to release him from her hug.

As the pair cuddled up to one another, they both desired to be a lot closer, in the physical sense. The kiss that they had shared was the catalyst which was the first step towards something bigger. Although they were both still somewhat, shy, they had at least made an honest effort to talk about their true feelings for one another and the fact that they both wanted a lot more – as embarrassing as it was, of course.

Before either Tsukune or Moka realized, they had fallen fast asleep in each others arms. Moka was the happiest she had been for as long as she could remember and smiled the entire night. Tsukune felt like he had died and gone to heaven as he slept in peacefulness next to the most amazing woman he had ever met in his entire life. He also knew that he would need to have a talk with Ura Moka since he cared about and respected her just as much.

 **To be continued in chapter 6.**

...

* * *

...

A/N: **Please read!**

I'm finally done!

This chapter was a lot of fun to write. I covered so much and I will continue this story-line into chapter 6 which has been for the most part, already decided on.

I hope that you guys and gals liked this chapter. Please be sure to leave a review or feedback if you'd like. I really appreciate all of the Faves, Follows, and Reviews for this new story, just as much as your continued support. :)

I also did my best to portray Kurumu as she was in the manga series but a little more mature. *Her height would be 5 feet, 2 inches tall. **And her measurements would be 37G-22-33.

Even though she's still petite, she'll have a bigger role in chapter 6, I promise.

I just wanted her to have her debut in the story, itself.

If you're wondering, Moka would be 177 cm (5 feet, 6 inches tall) with measurements of 36D-21-34. Tsukune would be 5 feet, 8 inches tall.

The follow-up chapter will be out in a week or so since this one is actually early.

Until next time, Gamera68


	6. The Promise

"Rosario + Vampire: Everyday Life with Yokai Girls"

 _Chapter 6 "The Promise"_

 _ _'Rosario + Vampire'__ belongs to Akihasa Ikeda.

 _ _'Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou'__ belongs to Takemura "Okayado" Inui.

Original idea by Toroka25 from deviantArt and written by myself.

 **I own nothing but the story, itself!**

Genres: Comedy / Romance / Fantasy.

 **Rated M for mature themes. Reader discretion is advised.**

…

Author's Note:

I wanted to once again apologize if this chapter is a few days late. I already had an idea on how this chapter would go, but had a hard time actually getting it started.

This is p _art 2 of "Moka's Rival" from Chapter 5._

Anyway, this chapter picks up the next morning after Moka and Tsukune's real, first, date. And to all of you Inner Moka fans, this is for you! Please enjoy!

If you like this chapter please feel free to leave a review or feedback, as I write this for you the fans and make no money doing so. I'm also looking for good ideas on how to bring Mizore into the story, maybe around chapter 8 or 9.

I want to thank everyone once again for all of the Faves, Follows, and Reviews. Thanks once again! You guys and gals are amazing with your continued support.

Please feel free to "Follow" this story for updates via e-mail if you haven't yet.

 **A big shout-out to my good friend, Toroka25 on deviantArt who helped me iron out the basic plot as well as for the idea for the card game "War" between Moka and Kurumu later on in this chapter.**

Thanks, kouhai! :)

Most of the dialogue between Kurumu and Tsukune comes directly from her introductory chapter in the Rosario + Vampire season 1 manga, chapter 2, specifically.

OK! Enough rambling! Onto chapter 6!

...

* * *

...

It was early morning in the room which Tsukune had shared with the beautiful, pink-haired vampiress.

After a night of partying too much, the pair had unanimously decided and had spent the night at a local hotel, per Moka's suggestion. The main reason was due in fact that Tsukune was in no condition to drive home in his state of near-inebriation.

After she had assisted Tsukune in removing his clothes and getting him in be,d Moka had shared several, more, kisses with him. She still had a difficult time grasping all of the new feelings and emotions she had experienced with him. However she was rather happy about just how close she had gotten with whom she considered to be her very best friend.

But the one thing that still had weighed heavily on her mind was; were they still "just friends" or perhaps, something more?

Was she ready to make that sort of adjustment yet to being more than friends with the benefit of kissing him? On the other hand, was Tsukune ready to make any sort of commitment for that matter?

No. Not yet.

She realized that if they became more than friends too soon, it could harm their close friendship. But how, when, or would they take that leap from being only friends to someday becoming lovers or even blood-mates?

Naturally that is what the bubbly vampiress wanted and her Inner persona; her 'true self' was on the same page with her, as it were. Both halves of Moka's complicated personality had the very same goal - so the logical decision was for them to work in conjunction with one another.

Sometimes two minds were better than one, even though they shared the same body.

…

Something heavy on Tsukune's lap eventually awoke him from his peaceful sleep. He slowly opened his heavy eyelids and was surprised to discover that it was Ura Moka with a smile on her full, pouty, lips.

"Good morning, sleepy head," she said with a wink.

The silver-haired vampiress had both hands planted firmly on her curvy hips, as she did her best to offer Tsukune what she considered to be a "sexy" pose.

It worked, apparently, as he woke up even further and was quite stimulated, truth be told.

"Oh, uh... good morning, Moka," he said with a yawn as she held out to him in her left hand and showed him her detached Rosary.

"I see that you still have a bad habit of waking me from my sleep," she teased as she leaned forward a bit.

"Sorry about that," he sheepishly replied.

"It's alright, Tsukune."

"Uh, thanks. Um... listen... about last night..." he said with a sweat-drop.

"Yes. About last night. You do remember what you did with Omote and out in public, right?" she asked as she sat up again but remained on his lap, clad in only her bra and panties.

"Ah, yeah. I remember," he replied with a slight blush.

"That's good, Tsukune..." she answered as a solitary tear spilled down her left cheek.

 _'Oh man. Since I kissed Omote last night, then I guess it's only fair if I kiss Ura. That is if she actually lets me,'_ he thought as she reached up and wiped her tear away.

"Um... do you... wanna k-kiss me, too?" he asked as she leaned down and placed her right hand against his chest.

"Well, to be honest... I was kinda jealous of Omote..." she quietly answered with a sigh.

"Wait a minute. You're telling me that you're jealous of yourself?" he asked with a quirked brow, somewhat skeptically.

"I know it sounds silly, but yes. We may share this body, but our memories and thoughts are for the most part, sometimes, but not always, separate – even though as you're aware of, can communicate through the Rosary," Inner Moka explained as she sat up and then crawled to the other side of the bed.

She then placed the Rosary on the nightstand next to Tsukune's wallet and keys.

"Oh Moka... I'm sorry," he said as he reached over to the silver-haired maiden and then pulled her into an affectionate hug.

"I know that you care about Omote... but... do you have room in your heart... for me, as well? I mean... I've never really been kissed... before," Ura asked as she returned his embrace.

"Of course I do. I've told you this before, right? Moka is Moka. And my feelings will never change because I like you too, Ura," he said as he lightly kissed her on her right ear and then her collarbone.

"Ah... Tsukune," she softly moaned as a prickle of pleasure traveled down her spine and caused her toes to slightly curl form the amorous gesture.

Inner Moka slowly nudged Tsukune back towards the bed so that they would be more comfortable. Once his head hit the soft pillow, he wrapped his strong, caring, arms around her slender waist and then gazed into her beautiful, scarlet eyes with a smile.

Ura pursed her lips and then leaned closer to Tsukune as he met her halfway, for her true, first kiss.

"Oh, Moka," he breathed out as their kissing slowly intensified.

The silver-haired vampiress' head spun from such an amazing kiss that she found it difficult to focus on anything else, except for none other than the young man with whom she straddled on top of. Her heart hammered madly in her bountiful breasts as she desired for so much more. It was her first, direct kiss and she found it nearly impossible to contain her voice as she moaned his name repeatedly.

Inner Moka felt his building arousal throb against her inner right, thigh. She herself felt as if the lower half of her body was on fire as she truthfully wanted more.

"Ah, Tsukune... more..." Ura Moka gasped out as she returned his kiss with great ferocity.

She then slowly moved his arms from around her waist and then guided his strong, masculine, hands towards her firm, yet soft, derriere. As he took her not-so-subtle hint, with a gulp mind you, gave her bottom a gentle squeeze.

"Ah, Tsukune," she breathed out as she temporarily ended their kiss for air, a thin trail of saliva the only thing connecting the two.

"Moka..." he said with ragged breath.

"Tsukune... I can't help... myself. I... need... you," she said as she leaned closer to the crook of his neck on his right-hand side.

"Um, what are you doing?" he nervously inquired.

"Marking you as my mate..." she said as she opened her mouth for a moment as she breathed heavily near his flesh.

"Your mate? Wait Moka..." he said as he gave her a gentle push back.

"What's wrong, Tsukune?"

"I'm sorry... I'm not ready for that... yet..." he sadly answered.

"I'm the one who should be sorry, Tsukune," Moka answered with a pout.

"It's fine, Moka. I was just kinda – surprised, I guess."

"I can see why. The truth is... that I like you as much as Omote, Tsukune," Inner Moka replied as she avoided his gaze for a moment and stared off to the side.

"And I like you too, Moka. All of you," he answered as she turned around and faced him with a slight blush across her cheeks.

"I know, Tsukune," she said as she placed her left hand against his cheek and stroked it gently.

"I see. I mean, I'm really flattered – but I'm not ready for all of that, yet," he said as she removed her hand from his cheek.

"I understand and may have gotten ahead of myself. Omote and I have discussed this already – I mean about us being mates someday," Moka explained.

"It's okay. I'm sure you have your reasons... but don't get the wrong idea, Moka. I don't want things to change between us so soon... and honestly – I like kissing you and spending time with you."

"I know... but we don't want to lose you – to anyone else. Besides, you're very special to us," Ura said with a small smile.

"Lose me?" he asked, unsure of her statement.

"Yes. Vampires can be very protective of people we care deeply about and don't like to share our mates or potential mates with anyone else," the silver-haired beauty replied.

"I had no idea."

"Well, one of the reasons why we've decided on you as a mate has to do with our Rosary. I told you the reason why you can remove it the first time we met," Ura said.

She then wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him into a warm embrace.

"I see and I how could I forget?" Tsukune replied as he returned the hug.

"Tsukune... please, look at me," Ura replied as she reluctantly ended their embrace and then held his hands in her own.

"To be honest, it took me all of these weeks to finally admit to Omote... and now to you... that I have feelings for you, as well. This is all new to me but I know that I do want you... as my mate someday. You'd kind, compassionate, very sweet, strong, brave, and treat us with so much respect. But as you know, vampires live very long and are nearly... immortal. And for you to be my mate... you'd have to... be like me," the silver-haired vampiress said with a sigh of her own.

"Oh Moka... I don't know what to say. But if that's how you feel, then someday, when we're both ready and we know each other better... I'd really like that. Besides... you're totally worth everything to give up my humanity for, and for us... to be... mates," Tsukune replied with a smile as he gave her hands a light squeeze of reassurance.

"Oh, Tsukune..." she said as she playfully pushed him onto the bed and then had her fill of his blood.

…

Approximately an hour later, Moka had resealed herself with her Rosary and had gotten re-dressed in the same little black dress she had worn the night before. She was somewhat apprehensive about wearing it outside in the light of day, but Tsukune had calmed her down a great deal and asked her to not think about it too much.

During the car ride back home to Kanagawa, she had a chat with Ura. Tsukune remained quiet and could tell just by looking at her that she was preoccupied.

 _'Ura... why did you try to mark Tsukune so soon?'_

 _'You should know the reason why, Omote. I thought we both agreed that this was the best course of action?'_ Inner Moka shot back.

 _'I know all of that but it still doesn't explain why now of all times?'_ Omote quietly inquired as she crossed her arms under her chest.

 _'Well, I already told Tsukune the reason why. Or have you forgotten that we have Kurumu living with us now?'_

 _'Okay, Ura. I guess you have a point, but let's just wait until Tsukune's ready. As for Kurumu, if she tries anything funny, I'll just have Tsukune remove the Rosary and then you can deal with her – without resorting to violence,'_ Omote replied with a small smile.

 _'Yes, you're right. As for that milk cow... if I have to deal with her, then I can't make any promises.'_

 _'Of course I'm right. As for Kurumu... please promise me that you won't knock her into orbit. Besides, you can't fight her unless she attacks you first. That's one of the Inter-species protection laws that we can't break – which would result in immediate deportation or time in a special prison,'_ Omote explained.

 _'Fine. I promise that I won't kick her into outer space, as long as she behaves herself. If you need me, you know where to find me,'_ Inner Moka replied as the Rosary went silent.

"Hey, Moka?"

"Yes, Tsukune?"

"I said that we're home now," he said with a smile.

"Oh, right. Sorry about that," Moka answered as she unbuckled her seat belt.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just get out of these clothes," he said with a laugh.

"Thanks. And you're right, Tsukune. I need to remove my makeup, too," Moka answered with a small smile of her own.

…

As the pair walked into the house, they were greeted by Kyoko who had a wide, catlike grin plastered across her face.

"Hey you guys. Welcome back," Kyoko said as they both removed their shoes in the front foyer.

"Oh, hey Kyo," Tsukune said with a sweat-drop.

"Hello, Kyoko," Moka answered with a nod.

"So, how'd it go last night?" Kyoko asked just as Kurumu walked into the foyer to see for herself what the big fuss was about.

"It went well, thanks. I gotta get changed and then finish up an article I was working on," Tsukune said as he walked towards the stairwell.

"Alright, Tsuki. In the mean time, I gotta have a little talk with Moka," Kyoko answered as he walked up the stairs.

"Okay. You girls play nice now," Tsukune answered with a laugh as he vanished upstairs and then into his bedroom.

 _'Damn, Moka looks great in that dress but what did she do with him all night?'_ Kurumu wondered to herself as Moka and Kyoko walked into the living room.

…

As the three woman entered the living room, Moka sat down on the plush chair which was adjacent to the long sofa, which was quickly claimed first by Kyoko and then Kurumu on her left-hand side.

"So, Moka... spill it. How was your date with Tsuki?" Kyoko asked with another smile.

"Oh, it was very nice. We went dancing last night at Club Asia and had a few drinks," Moka answered.

"So, wait a minute. You're dating Tsukune?" Kurumu asked with a look of stupor.

"Oh, no. We just went on one date. It's not like we're lovers or mates yet," Moka spouted out as she waved her hands in front of her in embarrassment from stating as much.

"So, did you guys kiss at least, Moka?" Kyoko asked as she scooted closer to Moka on her right.

"Um, well... yeah. It was **so** amazing," Moka admitted with a hard blush.

"Geez Moka. Who knew that you were so easy?" Kurumu asked with a wink.

"What do you mean by 'easy', Kurumu?" Moka replied back in shock.

"Ah, what she meant was that she's just surprised how close you guys are. Right, Kurumu?" Kyoko interjected.

"Uh, well. It's true that I do like him and he's my best friend. Besides, we already slept together," Moka said with another blush.

"Oh my god. You did?" Kurumu loudly inquired.

"No! It's not like that. We just... slept in the same bed. Like we have before," Moka answered with a smile.

"Yeah, Kurumu. You shouldn't jump to conclusions. They're just really close friends, like Moka said," Kyoko said as she turned to her left and faced the Succubus.

"Well... anyway, I need to change out of this dress," Moka said as she stood to her feet.

"Wait a minute, Moka," Kurumu stated.

"What is it, Kurumu?" the vampiress asked, somewhat annoyed.

"I was wondering... if it'd be alright if I got to know Tsukune a little better," Kurumu answered.

"Um... what do you mean by 'closer'?" Moka asked.

"Well, Kyoko and I are already friends. I mean, we went to this awesome house party last night and got to talking. We had a lot of fun. Anyway, it wouldn't be fair to me if I only had her and you as friends, right?" Kurumu said with a slight frown.

"I guess you have a point. But just so that you know, Tsukune and I are on blood sucking terms and he's very special to me," Moka said with a slight scowl.

"Okay. I got it. Well... tell you what; why don't we play a game then?" Kurumu suggested as Kyoko excused herself and went off to her own bedroom towards the back of the house.

"A game?" Moka repeated, unsure of what her blue-haired friend had in mind.

"Yeah, just a simple card game."

"Why?" Moka inquired.

"Um, like I said; I wanna get to know Tsukune – as a friend," Kurumu replied.

"So, we need to play a card game so that you can know him better?"

"Yeah. If I win, I get to talk to him alone," the blue-haired succubus answered.

"And if I win?" Moka asked.

"If you win – I won't get in your way since he's 'special' to you. What do you say, Moka?"

"I dunno, Kurumu. Ura says its a bad idea," Moka nervously replied as her Rosary glowed momentarily.

"Oh, you mean the Reverse Moka?"

"Why do you still call her that? You make it sound like she's a **super villain** or something," Moka shot back with another glare.

"Ah, I'm sorry Moka. I didn't mean for it to sound that way, alright? Honestly," Kurumu answered with a sweat-drop.

"It's fine, I guess. So anyway... what kind of card game did you have in mind?" Moka inquired.

"Its called 'War,'" Kurumu said with a grin.

"War? What kinda name is that?" Moka hesitantly asked.

"Oh... its a simple card game with one objective: claim all of your opponent's cards," Kurumu explained.

"Okay. So how do you play it, then?" Moka asked with a raised brow.

"Well, the game works by shuffling a deck of cards and splitting it in half. Both players draw at the same time and place one card face up on the table. Whoever has the higher number or face card, claims both cards and puts it in a separate pile called the 'Spoils'.

"Alright. It sounds easy enough," Moka replied with a nod.

"Anyway, if both of the player's cards are the same strength, 'War' is declared and three cards are placed face down, behind their card and they both place the fourth card, face up. If it's the same level again, the process repeats until one person gets the higher number. Once all of the cards are drawn from each deck, the one player with the more 'Spoils' wins," Kurumu said, out of breath.

"So... um, do we even have a deck of cards anywhere?" Moka wondered once she digested the rules of the card game, in question.

"It just so happens that I have a deck, right here," Kurumu said as she reached into the back, right pocket of her jean skirt and pulled a deck of cards out.

"Of course you would. Alright, let's do this!" Moka said as she cracked her knuckles and then got into 'competitive' mode.

…

An hour later, Moka was rather upset.

She had lost to Kurumu.

"I lost? I never lose," Moka said in disappointment with a frown.

"Now you gotta keep your promise, Moka," Kurumu said as she picked up the deck of cards and placed them back into the box.

 _'Omote... are you just gonna idly sit by and allow her to get that close to our future mate?'_ Ura asked silently via the Rosary as Kurumu pulled herself to her feet.

 _'We had a bet and I totally lost,'_ Outer Moka softly replied as Kurumu skipped out of the living room and then towards the stairway.

 _'I told you to not trust that succubus! If she tries anything funny with Tsukune, I can promise you that I will punish her severely,'_ Ura Moka answered.

 _'But she won't. I know Kurumu. She just wants to be his friend, too,'_ Omote replied.

 _'You best be right about her. I still think that she somehow cheated,'_ Ura shot back as the Rosary went quiet.

"Geez, Ura. I need to get changed and wash this makeup off," Moka said with a nod as she sat up, walked out of the living room, and then made her way upstairs.

…

As Kurumu stood outside of Tsukune's bedroom door, she went over in her mind what she wanted to say but was unsure of how to go about it since she did not know much about him aside from what Kyoko and Moka had told her.

With a nod of determination, she finally tapped on the wooden door frame.

"Who is it?" Tsukune asked from his side of the still-closed door.

"Uh, it's me Kurumu."

"Oh, come in please," he answered.

Kurumu slowly slid the bedroom door open and then stepped into his room. She paused momentarily as a wave of nervousness washed over her which she quickly shook off.

"Pardon the intrusion," Kurumu said with a bow.

"Hey, Miss Kurono. What's up?" Tsukune asked as he swiveled his chair in her direction.

"Oh, um... I just wanted to see if you're done with your... um... article yet," she answered as she fidgeted with the hem of her mini skirt.

"Yeah, just about. You can have a seat if you wanna. I just gotta save it to my flashdrive," he said as he turned back towards his laptop and pressed a few keys on the keyboard.

She then trotted over to his bed and had a seat as she patiently awaited for him to finish up the task at hand.

 _'Why am I so nervous for? This is what I wanted,'_ she asked herself.

Once his saved document was transferred to his flashdrive, Tsukune removed it from the USB port, and then shut the lid on his laptop. He then placed the blue storage device into the top drawer of his desk and stood up from his chair.

"So, um... is there anything that you wanna talk about?" Tsukune asked as he sat down on her right and offered her a smile.

"Well, I was just talking to Moka and she told me that you two were kinda close," Kurumu replied as she fluttered her long eyelashes.

"Uh, well... we're good friends and went out a few times," Tsukune sputtered out as his eyes wandered over to the beauty on his left.

"I see. You know, you seem really nice. Um... would it be alright if we were good friends, too?" Kurumu asked as she bent forward a bit and offered him a view of her bosom through her low-cut blouse.

"Um... I guess so," Tsukune answered as if he were mesmerized by the sight before his very eyes.

"Yahoo-hoo!" Kurumu shouted.

The blue-haired bombshell wrapped her arms around his shoulders and then shoved his face into her spectacular bosom.

"Um... what are you doing?" Tsukune asked, his voice somewhat, muffled.

"I'm just showing you my appreciation for taking me into your big house," she answered as she lightened her grasp from around his shoulders.

Kurumu slowly released Tsukune from her embrace and then gave him a smoldering look.

"If we're gonna get to know each other better, then wouldn't it be okay if we're on a first name basis?" she asked as she bit her bottom lip and then winked at him.

"Uh, sure... Kurumu."

"Aw, thanks... Tsukune," she said with a slight blush.

"So, are you getting used to living here yet?" he inquired as he tried to look away from the petite woman but found it nearly impossible.

"Oh yeah. Your cousin Kyoko took me out to a house party last night. I haven't had that much fun in years," Kurumu answered.

"I see. Well, Kyo knows a lot of people and is pretty popular," Tsukune replied.

"So... um... what about you and Moka? She told me that you two were close," Kurumu asked as she scooted closer to him.

"Uh... yeah. She's my best friend," he answered with a gulp, due to her near proximity.

"I see. Moka also told me that you two are on blood sucking terms. Is that really true?"

"Yeah. She told me many times that my blood's the best," he answered.

"Interesting. Now... can I ask you a question, Tsukune?"

"Sure, Kurumu."

"Oh my... I feel so... dizzy all of a sudden," Kurumu said as she wobbled a bit.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Tsukune inquired out of concern.

"I've always had... a weak body," she replied as she placed the back of her right hand against her forehead.

"Um, do you need some water or something?" he asked.

Kurumu then leaned up against his chest.

"Ow, my chest... just started hurting... all of a sudden. See?" Kurumu said as she pressed herself closer.

Tsukune suddenly found himself at a loss of words.

"My huge, soft, breasts feel like they're gonna... burst any moment now."

 _'Oh my god! Her breasts are so big and soft! She's a G cup, right? Wait a minute! What the hell am I thinking? I'm such an idiot!'_ Tsukune screamed in his mind.

"Hey... look into my eyes, Tsukune," Kurumu said as she placed both of her hands on the side of his head and then glanced into his eyes.

"Please be good to me, okay?" she said as she fluttered her eyes at him.

 _'Whoa. She has such beautiful eyes... what's happening to me? Why do I feel like... I need to hold her?'_

"Oh Tsukune! Hold me more!" Kurumu cheered as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

…

Meanwhile in Moka's bedroom next door...

 _'Omote! Put that cell phone down this instant!'_ Ura shouted via the Rosary.

"What is it Ura? I'm playing this new game," Moka replied as she swiped her finger across the screen.

 _'Don't you think that maybe you should check on Kurumu?'_ Ura asked.

"Why would I need to do that? She said that she'd be good and I trust her," Omote replied as she temporarily paused the game on her cell phone.

 _'You didn't feel that sudden spike of youkai, did you?'_ Ura asked, somewhat annoyed.

"What? Why didn't you say something sooner?" Omote practically yelled.

 _'Because you were so engrossed in your game that you should have noticed it yourself. Kurumu's trying to seduce our Tsukune!'_ Ura shouted.

Outer Moka put her cell phone on the bed and bolted towards her door. She nearly tore the shoji door off its track and made it to Tsukune's room a second later.

"Tsukune?" Moka said as she frantically knocked on the wooden door frame.

...

"Moka?" he said as he held Kurumu in his arms.

"Just ignore her, Tsukune. I mean, she's just using you, isn't she?" Kurumu asked as she pulled him into her bosom and held him there.

"Using... me?" he repeated back.

"Yeah, you're just a drink box to her, aren't you? It must be really painful, huh? Lemme take _really_ good care of you and I promise that I'll never hurt you," Kurumu said.

She then released him from her hold and charmed him once again.

 _'What the hell? Why do I feel this way again? My head... Moka... no...'_ Tsukune said to himself as he focused his thoughts elsewhere as difficult as it was.

"That's right, Tsukune. Just look into my eyes and forget about Moka."

He shook his head from left to right and then looked over to the door.

"I'm sorry, Kurumu. This isn't right. I can't – betray Moka," he answered as he gently pried himself from her embrace.

"No, it can't be. You broke my charm... how could this happen? I was about to give you whatever you wanted and now you reject me? I even embarrassed myself to no end!" Kurumu shouted as she pushed him off of the bed and onto the floor.

"Ow!"

Tsukune's bedroom door rapidly slid open as Moka stomped into his room. She quickly ran over to his side and then helped him to his feet.

"Kurumu! How could you? I trusted you and now you tried to seduce Tsukune? How could you?" Moka cried out.

The vampiress then stepped in-between Tsukune and Kurumu who sat upon her knees on the bed.

"But Moka!" Kurumu interjected.

"Tsukune! Please remove my Rosary. Ura wants to have a talk with Kurumu," Moka said as she grabbed his left hand and then placed it around her Rosary.

He quickly weighed his options and hoped that Ura would go easy on Kurumu.

"I can't! It won't budge!" Tsukune said as he yanked on the enchanted crucifix which refused to come off of her collar and then gave it another pull, but to no avail.

"What?! It came off before!" Moka shouted.

"Ha. It looks like I'll still get what I want, after all," Kurumu said.

She stood to her feet and then came closer to Tsukune.

"Kurumu! What did you do to him?" Moka demanded with a scowl.

"Oh that. I just charmed him a little bit. He somehow broke free of it... but it would seem to me like he's having a hard time here," Kurumu answered with a laugh.

"We need to break her charm," Moka said with a nod.

 _'Then just kiss him. If he truly loves us with all of his heart, then her spell should break,'_ Ura suggested.

Moka came closer to the man of her affections and then kissed him full on his lips. She poured all of her love and honest feelings into that one, simple, act of tenderness which she had grown quite fond of, since their first kiss.

"M-hmm," Moka loudly moaned.

"H-mm," Tsukune replied as the kiss deepened.

Tsukune then gave the Rosary a sharp pull. His bedroom was engulfed in a bright, magenta, light as Moka's true self awoke from her dormancy.

"Gah! No! It can't be! How is this possible? It's the Reverse Moka!" Kurumu shrieked as she cowered on the bed and trembled in terror due to the explosive nature of Moka's, unsealed youkai.

"Kurumu! Omote trusted you and now you have broken that trust. Know your place, succubus!" Inner Moka growled through gritted teeth.

The silver-haired vampiress then pulled her leg back.

"Moka. Please, stop this! I'm sure that Kurumu didn't mean anything by it. I can tell that she's a good woman who only wanted to get to know to me, but the entire time she was here... I only thought of you," Tsukune said as he stood in front of Kurumu in a protective fashion.

"But Tsukune..." Inner Moka interjected.

"No buts, Moka. There won't be any fighting in my house. And you two are supposed to be friends, right?" he asked Inner Moka who just stood there with a puzzled look across her features.

Tsukune slowly stepped up to Ura and then wrapped his arms around her slender waist.

"You know how I feel about you – the both of you... and my feelings will never change," he whispered into her right ear.

"Damn it, Tsukune. You're right. But when I saw you on the floor, I thought the worse-case scenario," Inner Moka said as she reluctantly returned his embrace.

"As you can see, I'm perfectly fine," he answered with a smile.

"Um? Excuse me? But what the hell just happened here? I thought I was a goner!" Kurumu asked nobody in particular.

…

After a few moments, Inner Moka eventually calmed herself down and then had a chat with Kurumu, without using violence, mind you.

"So you're telling me that you can remove her Rosary?" Kurumu asked as the threesome sat on his bed.

"Yeah. I was surprised the first time, actually," he replied as he nervously scratched the back of his neck with his right hand out of habit.

"It's true, Kurumu. He saved my life as I did his," Inner Moka firmly stated.

"I see. So I guess I don't have a chance, huh?" Kurumu asked while she hung her head low.

"Don't worry, Kurumu. I just know you'll find your destined one someday. I have a few friends who are single. Just give it some time, okay?" Tsukune said.

He then pulled her into a warm hug, much to her surprise.

"I'm really sorry about earlier, Tsukune," the blue-haired succubus cried out as she shed a few regretful, tears.

"It's okay, Kurumu. I can forgive you, but just promise me that it won't happen again. And we're friends, now – right?" he said as they ended their embrace a moment later since Inner Moka growled, once again.

"Thanks, Tsukune. You're way too nice. And I'll do my best," Kurumu answered with a weak smile.

"Anyway, Kurumu... I need to talk to Moka... so... um... would you mind?" he asked with a blush.

"Oh, sure thing. I'll see you two later," Kurumu said as she hopped off of the bed and made her way over to the door.

With a bow, the petite succubus slid the door open and then stepped into the hallway. With a weak smile upon her lips, she slid the door closed and then walked down to her room at the end of the hallway.

"Kurumu's right, Tsukune," Ura said as she scooted closer to him.

"Right about what?" he asked.

"That you're way too nice," she answered.

"Well, I'm just being myself, Moka."

"I just hope that she no longer has any interest in you," Ura said as she nuzzled up to his neck.

"Uh, well... what I said was true, Moka. You know... about my feelings for you – all of you," he replied as he took her hint, wrapped his right arm around her slender waist, and then pulled her closer.

"I know, Tsukune. Just remember your place," she said.

"Remember my place?" he hesitantly answered.

Ura then reached down, held his right hand in her left, and then placed it over her heart.

"Your place... is right here, Tsukune," Ura whispered.

"Oh, Moka," he said as he pulled her closer and then gently kissed her neck.

"Aah... Tsukune... please hold me and never let me go," Ura said with a happy tear.

"I promise Moka, that I'll always hold you. That's where my place is."

...

* * *

...

 **Author's Note: Please read!**

I know that this chapter is really short but I've been having some real life issues that I won't go into at this time. I had a hard time with this chapter but after discussing the overall plot with Toroka25 on deviantArt this is the result with help from him. (The overall idea for the crossover was his, after all.)

Anyway, I've been having issues with my insomnia, again so I've had a hard time concentrating, overall. _* sigh *_

I've tried different things and nothing seems to work. I've also been waiting for my job to re-open which means I haven't worked in about 2 weeks, even though my rent for this month's already been paid. Hopefully it'll re-open by the end of this month. _* crosses fingers *_

The next chapter might be a time skip and cover Tsukune's birthday. I already have an idea how it'll go but it won't be out for at least a week or so. I'll try to update somewhat regularly. But once I start working again, I won't have much free time to write or be online as much as I am, at this time. But I'll do my best, of course.

Until next time, Gamera68.


	7. Important Update - PLEASE READ

To all of my followers and readers: **Please read**.

I want to apologize for the lack of recent updates.

I just started working full-time about a month ago. I work the morning shift from 8 AM to 4 PM at a local liquor store.

I'm still getting used to waking up so early and it hasn't been easy but I'm slowly getting adjusted to my new schedule.

I will try to get chapter 7 finished soon - hopefully in a week or two. I can't guarantee when, but I will once I get readjusted to waking up at 6 AM nearly everyday. And this week (April 25th to 30th) I'm working everyday. My next day off **might** be next Sunday, May 1st.

Once again I apologize but I was out of work for a month beforehand because the Bar I worked at for the past 6 months closed and is now the extension of the above-mentioned liquor store. I'm happy to be working full-time but it leaves me so tired, even on my day off.

I do appreciate your continued support and patience with the next chapter(s).

Until next time, Gamera68


	8. Vampire's Kiss

"Rosario + Vampire: Everyday Life with Yokai Girls"

 _Chapter 7 "Vampire's Kiss"_

 _'Rosario + Vampire'_ belongs to Akihasa Ikeda.

 _ _'Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou'__ belongs to Takemura "Okayado" Inui.

Original idea by Toroka25 from deviantArt and written by myself.

I own nothing but the story, itself!

Genres: Comedy / Romance / Fantasy.

Rated M for mature themes.

…

* * *

...

Author's Note: Please read regarding future updates!

I'm really sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I had just gone back to work full-time back in early April (as most of you know) so I will try to update whenever I can since I'm working 40 to 50 hours, per week, which is 5 to 6 days in a row. Thanks for understanding! :)

This chapter will be a mild time-skip and cover Tsukune's 21st birthday and is rated M for a strong Lime towards the end. Reader discretion is advised.

I want to thank everyone for making this fan-fic quite popular with over 100 faves, 100+ follows, 111 reviews, and over 13,200 views! You guys and gals rock!

Once again, I love to hear what you guys love or want to see in future chapters via reviews and feedback, as long as it fits into already-established 'canon'. Thanks! :)

 **A quick shout-out to Toroka25 on deviantArt for some of his ideas I used in this chapter. Thanks, kouhai!**

Okay, enough rambling! Onto chapter 7!

…

* * *

...

June 22nd, 2015. Kanagawa, Japan.

It was early morning in the Aono residence and a certain, young, man was still sound asleep in bed. Over the past month, Tsukune and the beautiful vampiress, Moka, had gotten rather close. Even though they shared a bed nearly every other night, or so, their relationship had not gone further than the hand holding and kissing stage.

Even though he freely offered his blood to Moka, she wanted to be a lot closer to Tsukune on a more intimate level. And seeing that it was his 21st birthday, it would be too good of an opportunity to pass up and tell him how she honestly felt about him.

She had awoken extra early in order to surprise him with breakfast in bed. Moka wanted his special day to be memorable, since he went out of his way to be sure that hers was, as well. The vampiress was still shocked to some extent since he somehow found and purchased a painting of her mother which now hung over her bed.

Moka made her way upstairs with a bed tray in hand. After she had set the tray on the hallway floor, she gently tapped on Tsukune's door in order to gain his attention. As she heard her blood doll rustle in his bed, she opened the door, bent down and retrieved the tray with the breakfast she had prepared, especially for him.

"Good morning, Tsukune," she announced as she walked into the room.

"Oh, good morning, Moka," he answered with a yawn, which he quickly covered with his right hand.

Tsukune was quite surprised, to say the least. Moka was also dressed in an adorable ensemble which was made up of a simple, short-sleeved, white blouse and a dark blue, denim mini skirt, which showed off her shapely thighs and beautiful legs.

She then placed the bed tray on the bed and over his lap once he sat up a second later.

"Happy birthday," she said as she quickly placed a warm kiss upon his lips.

"Ah, thanks Moka," he said once their kiss ended, several, seconds, later.

"You're quite welcome and I hope that you're hungry," she answered as a slight blush raced across her cheeks.

"Yeah. I'm starving," he said with a smile.

Moka's home-cooked breakfast consisted of French Toast smothered with melted butter and warm, maple syrup; a ham and cheese omelet, along with sausage patties, a tall glass of chilled Orange juice, and lastly, a cup of coffee with cream and sugar.

"Go ahead, Tsukune," she said with a soft smile.

"Itadakimasu!" he said as he dug into his breakfast with great enthusiasm.

"M-hmm-m... this French Toast is the best I've ever had. You really outdid yourself this time!" he happily said after a few bites.

"Oh... thank you, Tsukune. I'm so happy to hear it," Moka answered as she placed both of her hands over her warm cheeks.

"Mm-hmmm."

"After you're done with breakfast, you can get dressed, and then meet me downstairs. I have a few places that I'd like to take you today after I make a quick phone-call," Moka said as she stepped forward and then gave him a kiss on his right cheek.

"Okay, Moka. I'm really looking forward to it," he said with a nod as he enjoyed his breakfast to the fullest.

With a bright smile, she turned around and walked over to the door. Moka then blew him a kiss as she slid the bedroom door open and then stepped into the hallway. She slowly closed the door behind herself and then walked the short distance to her bedroom.

...

After she had closed the door behind herself, Moka picked up her cell hone from her dresser and then plopped down on her bed. She pressed the power button on her cell phone and then slid her finger across the screen to unlock it. Moka then clicked on the contact icon and pulled up a phone number. She then pressed the number on the screen which dialed it for her.

Moka placed her phone up to her right ear as the other end rung, several times. A few, moments, later the other side had finally answered.

"Hello, Shuzen residence," a male voice answered.

"Good morning, father," she said in her cheery voice.

"Oh, Moka dear. How's my favorite daughter doing today?" Issa inquired.

"I'm doing fine, father. Thanks for asking," she replied.

"So, how are things with your blood doll?" he teased.

"Everything's wonderful, father. Actually, there's something that I've been meaning to ask you," she hesitantly replied.

"That's good to hear. So what's on your mind?" Issa asked.

"Well, it's about turning Tsukune into a vampire... like me," she said.

"I see. So, you've finally decided?" her father wondered with a smile.

"Yes, father. Actually, today's his birthday so I thought it'd be a good opportunity to tell him how I really feel about him... and also begin his transformation into a Shinso," Moka replied.

"I see. Well, that's wonderful news, daughter. As for that, since your Shinso blood's youkai is more potent than normal vampire blood, his change will have to be a gradual process, so you must be extremely careful. You'll have to slowly drain his human blood and replace it with an equal amount of your blood immediately after your body converts his blood into youkai. I would say a safe amount should be one pint per session since most humans have about ten pints, in total. And one pint should take approximately five minutes or so for you to drink. Then you need to inject him with your own blood for five minutes as well. If there is too much of your blood transferred to him afterward, that could possibly result in his body becoming weak and then changing him into a mindless ghoul," Issa explained, now out of breath.

"I understand, father. So an equal amount of his blood must be replaced with my own blood after my body converts his into youkai."

"That's correct, Moka. I'm very happy for you of course and after he becomes a full Shinso, I'd like to meet him and see for myself what makes him so special," Issa said with a laugh.

"Thank you father. And once he's a Shinso, I'll make sure that you meet him. But be nice. I don't want you scaring my mate away," Moka answered with a giggle of her own.

"You're quite welcome, daughter. As for marking him as your mate, you'll know by instinct when the time is right. Have a good day and I'll speak to you soon. If you have any questions or problems, you can always call me," he said.

"Thank you father. I'll remember all of that. Take care and I'll speak to you soon."

"Take care as well, my dear Moka," Issa said as he hung upon his side.

With a smile, Moka hung up on her end and then placed her cell phone into her purse. She quickly sat up with a smile and then pulled herself to her feet. She would make sure that her plans for Tsukune's special day went off without a hitch.

"Okay. It's showtime!" Moka said with a wide smile.

…

"It's not a problem, Moka. We got it under control, okay? You guys go out and have a great day and we'll see you around five o'clock for Tsuki's birthday party. Aunty and Uncle will be here before you guys get home by that time. Besides, they're really looking forward to meeting you," Kyoko said with a wink.

"Okay, thanks again, Kyoko. And I really appreciate your help too, Kurumu," Moka said with a smile.

"No worries," the elder Aono woman answered with an all-knowing wink.

"Yeah, Moka. I'm glad to help out. And I'm gonna make the best cake ever so you two have some fun, alright?" Kurumu said with a smile herself.

The blue-haired bombshell had volunteered to make Tsukune's birthday cake and icing from scratch since she wanted to assist Kyoko with the remainder of the plans for later on in the day. Even though the petite succubus knew her place, or was supposed to, it did not mean that she had entirely given up on getting any closer to Tsukune, of course.

The overly-sexed succubus had even sneaked into his bed several times before by 'accident'; however, Inner Moka had reminded her time and again that she was not the sharing type.

"Thanks, Kurumu," Moka answered with a small smile.

The vampiress was somewhat happy that her friend Kurumu knew how much she cared for Tsukune as painful as it was, since she had grown fond of him over the past month, or so.

It went without saying that Moka wanted to remain on good terms with her high school acquaintance, and silently hoped that she would find her destined one, someday soon. Tsukune even had a friend who would be a perfect match for Kurumu, but she politely declined his generous offer at that time due in fact that she was still somewhat infatuated with a certain someone, of course.

…

Nearly thirty minutes later, Tsukune arrived downstairs after he had bathed, shaved, and dressed for his outing with Moka. Since it was the first official day of summer, he wore an aqua, short-sleeved, buttoned-down, cotton shirt along with a simple pair of dark, denim jeans. His always-messy hair was neatly styled and not resembled a bird's nest, to some extent.

He walked into the living room with a big smile once he saw Moka.

"Hey, happy birthday... Tsuki!" Kyoko announced as he came into view.

"Thanks, Kyo," he answered as he took an empty seat next to Moka with Kurumu on his left-hand side.

"Yahoo-hoo! Happy birthday to you," Kurumu said as she pulled him into her bosom and greeted him in her own way, per her daily habit.

"Mmffhm-ffhffhm-mfhmff!" he mumbled as he attempted to free himself from her sudden 'attack'.

"Kurumu..." Moka warned with a harsh glare.

"Ah, sorry!" she yelped as she released the birthday boy whose face was tinted blue.

"Oh my god! I thought she was gonna suck out my soul this time!" Tsukune half-shouted.

He then took in a huge gulp of air to refill his lungs before he fainted on the spot.

"I'm sorry, Tsukune! I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday," Kurumu pouted as Moka pulled him closer in a protective fashion.

"It's okay Kurumu," he answered with a weak smile.

"No it's not! I told you before Kurumu, to keep your hands and boobs away from my Tsukune!" Moka said with a growl as she grabbed his right hand and then placed it around her Rosary.

"Moka, it's fine. Let's not fight today, ladies. Please?" Tsukune lightly interjected before somebody ended up being knocked through the roof and into orbit.

"Okay. But she needs to know her place before my other half painfully reminds her," Moka replied with a huff.

 _'That's right. She best know her place and keep her claws off of him!'_ Inner Moka silently retorted.

"Geez. I said I was sorry, Moka," Kurumu replied with a sniffle.

"Alright, Kurumu. I'm sorry too. But you have to remember that I care about Tsukune and we share a special bond that you'll never understand," Moka answered with a nod.

"Thanks, ladies. And thanks again for helping Kyoko out, Kurumu. It really means a lot to me," he said with a small smile.

"Yahoo-hoo! You're really welcome and it's my pleasure, Tsukune!" the petite succubus answered with a fist-pump.

"Oh! I think our ride's here," Moka said as her cell phone went of, which indicated she had received a text message. She quickly glanced down at her phone's screen and confirmed her suspicion.

"Our ride?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes. I hired a Limousine for the day," she happily explained with a warm smile.

"You did?" he asked with a raised brow.

Moka gently grabbed his right hand and then led him towards the front door.

Kurumu and Kyoko followed the pair to see whether it was true or not, out of sheer curiosity and nosiness.

Moka slid her navy blue pumps onto her feet as Tsukune put on his black sneakers.

The vampiress unlocked the front door and then slid it open. Everybody peered outside and were stunned when they saw the 8 meter long, black, Limousine parked in front of the house. A black-clad chauffeur stood by the rear, passenger-side door, as he awaited for his customers.

"Wow!" Kyoko, Tsukune, and Kurumu commented, simultaneously.

"Are you ready to have some fun, Tsukune?" Moka asked with a wink as she held his hand and then led him through the front door.

"Yeah. I'm with you, Moka," he answered as they walked down the walkway as Kyoko and Kurumu waved goodbye to the twosome.

Kyoko then slid the door closed as she and Kurumu stepped back into the house and went about their spring cleaning. They wanted their shared domicile to be ready for Tsukune's birthday party, later on in the afternoon.

Moka was rather thankful that the day's weather forecast called for clear skies and not a possibility of rain, which could put a literal damper on the plans she had already made, two weeks in advance.

As they approached the long, black, sedan, the driver opened up the rear door for the pair and politely motioned for them to enter the vehicle and make themselves cozy.

Tsukune gestured for Moka to make her way inside the vehicle first, since he was always the ever-observant gentleman. She slowly stepped into the rear of the automobile and then slid onto the long, leather, seat made from the finest of ebony, leather. Tsukune followed her lead and then claimed a seat on her left-hand side.

The chauffeur closed the door behind Tsukune, made his way to the front, and then opened the driver's side door. After he closed the door behind himself, he properly buckled his seat-belt, placed the engine's gears into drive, and then pulled away from the sidewalk.

…

"Hey... this is pretty cool, Moka."

Tsukune glanced out of the tinted window on his left and watched as the scenery swiftly passed by. The dark-haired, young man, knew where the driver was headed since he knew the area rather well because he had grown up and was raised in the immediate region.

"I'm really glad that you agree, Tsukune," she replied.

The vampiress lightly leaned her head against his right shoulder and let out a sigh of complete happiness.

"Yeah. I've never really been in a Limo before," he answered with a chuckle.

"So... you've never ridden in one before?"

"No. This is my first time and... I'm happy... that it's with you," he answered.

Tsukune wrapped his right arm around her shoulder in an affectionate gesture and then pulled her a little closer towards himself.

"Oh, Tsukune," she replied with a happy tear, due to his always-honest words.

Moka snuggled closer to her very best friend and then lightly kissed him on his ear which shot a tingle of pleasure down his spine with a shiver.

"Oh, Moka," he gasped out, due to her sudden act of genuine affection.

"I have some surprises planned out for you, so just let me take care of everything, Tsukune," she said as she sat upright, a moment later.

"Ah, sure. Thanks again, Moka. Since you put it that way, then I'm really looking forward to it."

"You're very welcome, birthday boy," she answered with a wink as a light blush crept across her cheeks.

…

Nearly thirty-five minutes later, the limousine driver arrived in Akihabara.

"Hey, Moka?" Tsukune asked as he looked out the window on his side.

"Yes, Tsukune?"

"What are we doing in Akiba?" he inquired.

"Oh, there's someplace that I wanna take you as one of your presents," she answered with a smile.

"Oh, okay. Then I'm in your care," he said with a happy grin.

The driver then pulled up to a three-storey building in the center of the main avenue of what was fondly referred to as "Electric Town" since most of the non-anime and manga shops were discount electronics and computer stores.

"We're here, Tsukune," Moka said.

Once the Limo came to a complete stop, Tsukune opened the door and stepped onto the sidewalk. He offered his free hand to Moka while he held the door open for her, as she accepted it with a slight blush. He then closed the door while she held his hand for the time being. The vampiress walked up to the driver and asked him to return in about an hour's time, who acknowledged her request with a simple nod.

As the duo walked up the building, Tsukune noticed that it was a karaoke business. He opened the front door for Moka and allowed her to enter the establishment, first.

Moka briefly spoke to the elder lady behind the counter, opened her purse, fished out her wallet, and then handed her the appropriate amount of yen. The woman then pointed down the hallway and told Moka which karaoke 'box' would be theirs for the duration of time.

"I see what you have planned, Moka – but to be honest – I can't sing to save my own life," Tsukune joked as their reached their 'box'.

He opened the door and had Moka step inside, first.

The size of their 'karaoke box' was nearly 5 meters long by 4 meters, wide.

In the center of the rectangular-shaped room, suspended from the ceiling, was a mirrored disco ball which had 4 multicolored spotlights pointed towards it. They would turn on once the prerecorded music started. In each of the 4 corners of the room were small speakers suspended from the ceiling.

"It's okay, Tsukune. This is one of my presents to you," she said as he closed and locked the door after himself.

"I see. Well, if that's the case, then I'm really looking forward to hearing you sing," he said with a smile as he took a seat on the long, leather, couch.

Moka hummed yes as she sat down on his left-hand side and then picked up the karaoke catalog. The thick book listed the songs which were available in several musical genres as well as numerous languages, which also included English.

Once she found her first song selection, Moka sat up from her seat and then sauntered over to the karaoke machine which was on the opposite side of the room. She switched it on which dimmed the overhead light and also activated the disco ball and colored spotlights.

Thousands of multicolored, mini spotlights slowly swirled about the room's walls, ceiling, and floor which gave it a nightclub-type atmosphere.

"This song's dedicated to you, Tsukune," she said as she picked up the wireless microphone and held it in her hands.

Once she turned on the wireless microphone, the music began; which was a slow-rock ballad by Ayumi Hamasaki called ' _ _Rainy Day__ '.

 _ _I calmly feel...__  
 _ _That I never forget...__  
 _ _What I don't want to forget__  
 _ _Even if I don't try to remember it...__

 _ _It was a cold day...__  
 _ _I kept on waiting__  
 _ _Just for you...__  
 _ _In the hard rain__

 _ _I was afraid of nothing__  
 _ _I could even think...__  
 _ _That even if it was the last day of my life__  
 _ _I didn't care...__

 _ _People who were...__  
 _ _Happily smiling together__  
 _ _Passed just close to me__  
 _ _So many times...__

 _ _.__

 _ _But I was smiling...__  
 _ _More gently than anyone else__  
 _ _Standing alone...__  
 _ _Without an umbrella__

 _ _When I shaded my eyes with my freezing hand__  
 _ _And saw you appear...__  
 _ _It wasn't because of sadness__  
 _ _That I was about to cry...__

 _ _A flash of light__  
 _ _Shone on us...__  
 _ _As if to celebrate__  
 _ _The way we were going on...__

Once the song ended, Tsukune clapped heartily as Moka took a bow.

 _'Oh my god! Her voice is just like an angel's!'_ Tsukune yelled in his mind.

She quickly returned the microphone to its holder on the front of the karaoke machine, walked back over to the sofa, and then had a seat.

"Wow, Moka. I'm really impressed. You have such an amazing singing voice," Tsukune said with a smile.

"Oh thank you, Tsukune. I actually took singing lessons when I was very young and mostly sing as a hobby... like I mentioned before," she answered with a hard blush, due to his honest compliment.

"You're welcome. I really had no idea that you sounded so professional," he replied.

"Thank you," she said as she wrapped her arms around her best friend and slowly pulled him into a hug.

 _'Oh, Tsukune. I do love you so much. I just hope that you feel the same way about me,'_ the vampiress thought to herself.

She felt so close to Tsukune and silently wished that they would get much closer, in due time.

"Anytime, Moka," he answered.

The adorable vampiress reluctantly released him from her embrace a few minutes later and then stood to her feet.

"I have a few more songs before our time's up so please sit back and enjoy," Moka said with a wink.

"Sure thing, Moka. I'm really looking forward to it."

The vampiress sang a few more songs by Ayumi Hamasaki which Tsukune thoroughly enjoyed and applauded each time she finished one. He smiled happily the entire time.

…

After the one hour time limit at the karaoke box, Moka and Tsukune walked outside where their ride awaited for them. They quickly climbed into the back seat of the Limo and Tsukune closed the door once he was properly seated. The limousine driver pulled away from the sidewalk, drove down to the next street corner, and then made a left turn north.

About a kilometer later, the chauffeur made a left turn and then a right about 2 kilometers down the road. 10 minutes later, he eventually pulled up to his destination.

"Here we are Tsukune. I thought we'd have a nice lunch now," Moka said as Tsukune opened the door and then stepped out onto the sidewalk.

The ebony-haired male offered his outstretched hand per habit to Moka who took it with a bright smile upon her pink, plump, lips. He then closed the door after himself as the driver placed the gears in park and then shut the engine off.

"So where do you wanna eat?" Tsukune inquired as he looked around the immediate area and knew where he was but did not see any restaurants, close-by.

"Oh, that's easy. We're gonna have lunch up there," Moka answered as he pointed skyward, towards the Tokyo Sky Tree.

Tokyo Sky Tree is a broadcasting, restaurant, and observation tower in Sumida, Tokyo, Japan. It became the tallest structure in Japan in 2010 and reached its full height of 634.0 meters (2,080 ft) in March 2011, making it the tallest tower in the world, displacing the Canton Tower and the second tallest structure in the world after the Burj Khalifa (829.8 m/2,722 ft).

The tower is the primary television and radio broadcast site for the Kantō region; the older Tokyo Tower no longer gives complete digital terrestrial television broadcasting coverage because it is surrounded by high-rise buildings. The Sky Tree was completed on February 29, 2012, with the tower opening to the public on May 22, 2012.

Tokyo Sky Tree is also the centerpiece of a large commercial development funded by Tobu Railway and a group of six terrestrial broadcasters headed by NHK. Trains stop at the adjacent Tokyo Sky Tree Station and nearby Oshiage Station. The complex is 7 kilometers (4.3 mi) north-east of Tokyo Station.

"Alright, Moka. I'm with you," Tsukune said with a grin as Moka led him over to the huge complex with an infectious smile across her lips.

…

Once their elevator arrived at the first observation deck at the height of 345 meters, Moka exited it first with Tsukune by her side. He was rather surprised that the area was nearly devoid of anybody, minus several employees who went about their individual tasks.

The pair then wandered a short distance over to the restaurant's entrance and then patiently awaited to be seated.

Several moments later, they were approached by a woman in her mid-twenties. She was dressed in a simple black dress with matching pumps on her petite feet and stood nearly the same height as Moka and had long, black hair, along with hazel eyes.

"Good afternoon. Welcome to Musahi Sky Restaurant. How many this afternoon?" the hostess asked with a bow.

"Good afternoon. It's just the two of us," Moka replied with a bow.

"Yes ma'am. This way, please," she said as she grabbed two menus and then led them into the restaurant, itself.

Luckily for Tsukune and Moka, it was not as busy as it normally was, during the weekends or holidays, since it was indeed, a weekday.

The inside of the restaurant was furnished nicely with blonde-colored tables and matching seats made of the same, soft, wood. The interior was made of a dark, stained, Oak.

Once they arrived at a window-side table, Tsukune pulled out a chair for Moka who blushed at his chivalrous gesture. As soon as she was comfortably seated, he gave her chair a gentle push forward. He walked over to the opposite side and then took an empty seat directly across from her.

"Have a pleasant stay. Your server shall be along shortly," the hostess said with a bow. She then placed a menu in front of them and then left with a bow.

"You can order whatever you like, Tsukune. My treat," Moka said with a smile.

"Thanks, Moka," he answered.

"You're very welcome, birthday boy," the pinkette replied with a wink.

 _'Oh man, she's way too cute for her own good,'_ he thought to himself with a slight blush which Moka did not take notice of.

Tsukune and Moka each picked up their menus and then gave them a decent read-through. The birthday boy sweat-dropped at the ridiculous prices but decided to stay quiet and not ruin Moka's plans since she had gone out of her way to ensure that he had a peaceful birthday.

"Good afternoon, folks. My name is Hana and I'll be your sever this afternoon. May I start you off with something cold to drink?" the server asked as she walked up to their table with a bow.

"I'll have a glass of your house, red wine, please," Moka said as she placed her menu on the table and then closed it.

"I'll have a Kirin light beer, please," Tsukune answered as he set his menu down, likewise.

"Very well, folks. I'll return with your beverages in a few minutes," the server said with a bow. She then turned around and made her way to fetch their drinks.

"Hey Moka?"

"Yes, Tsukune?"

"I just wanted to say thanks again... for today."

"Oh, you're very welcome, Tsukune," Moka answered as she reached across the table and gave his hands a light squeeze.

"I really mean it, Moka."

"It's my pleasure."

"And I just wanted you to know that... today's been the best birthday ever."

"Really, Tsukune? Why's that?" she inquired.

"Because... I've had the chance spent it with someone special... like you."

"Oh, Tsukune. That's so sweet of you."

 _'He really is a sweetheart. No wonder I fell in love with him so hard.'_

 _'You're right, Omote. I think today's the best time to tell him how we really feel,'_ Ura Moka said through the Rosary which caused the center gem to lightly glow for a moment.

 _'I agree. But will he feel the same way though? And if he does, can I mark him tonight?'_

 _'I'd stake my life on it. If today goes according to our plans, then I'd have to say yes. Mark him tonight. Good luck, Omote. If you need me, you know where to find me,'_ Ura said as the Rosary went silent.

A moment later, their sever brought their drinks over to their table on a wooden serving tray. She expertly set down two coasters on the glass table with one hand and then set down each of their beverages.

She then placed the empty tray on the table to her left.

"Have you folks decided on lunch yet?" the waitress asked.

"I'll have the special lunch set, please," Moka replied as she looked over to Tsukune who appeared to be deep in thought.

"Excellent choice, ma'am. And for you, sir?"

"I'll have the same, please," Tsukune answered a moment later, since he had a difficult time making up his mind on what to order for lunch.

"Very well, sir. I'll be back with your orders shortly," Hana the waitress said with a bow as she went to place their orders.

"It's such a nice view, isn't it, Tsukune?" Moka asked as she glanced out the panoramic window to her left.

"Yeah. It sure is," he answered with a nod as he admired the beauty before him.

"This is actually my first time here," Moka said with a contented sigh.

"It's mine, too."

"Really, Tsukune?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah. But I'm glad... that it's with you, Moka."

"Oh, Tsukune," she answered with a slight flush across her cheeks.

…

As the pair ate their midday meals in comfortable silence, they both found it hard to not steal a glance at each other. Of course it was merely a bit of innocent flirting, which neither one was fully aware of at the time.

They mostly laughed and talked about whatever was on their mind, which covered such everyday topics such as movies, music, the weather, and so forth. They were both thankful that they were the only pair in the restaurant, which Tsukune thought was rather odd, but decided it was best not to bring that particular subject up.

"So how is everything, folks?" the server asked as she passed by their table.

"Oh, everything's fine. I'll take the check when you have time," Moka said a moment later, still engrossed with the man of her affections.

"Very well, ma'am. Thank you for your business," Hana said as she pulled out the check from the front pocket of her black apron.

She then placed it face down on the table which Moka quickly grabbed. The pinkette then picked up her purse, yanked out her wallet, opened it up, and then found her money.

"Here you go. Thank you very much," the vampiress said as she handed the proper amount of yen to the server with a smile.

"You're quite welcome," Hana said with a bow as she stuffed the yen into the front pocket of her apron. She bowed gratefully and then went about her business.

Tsukune pushed back his seat, stretched his hands over his head, sat up, and then walked over to Moka's side of the table.

"Thanks, again Moka," he said as he pulled out her chair.

"You're very welcome, Tsukune," Moka replied as she stood to her feet.

She lightly grabbed his hand, led him out of the restaurant, and then down the short hallway.

"Um, there's something that I wanna show you, Tsukune," Moka said as they walked up to the row of elevators.

"Okay, Moka. I'm with you," he said.

Moka then reached over to the brass, wall-mounted, panel and then pressed the "UP" button.

…

Several minutes later, their elevator car reached the top observation deck, which was at a height of 450 meters. Once the twin doors swooshed open, the pair stepped out and into the actual observation deck, itself. On a clear day, one could see Mt. Fuji in the distance. Since it was indeed the tallest structure in all of Japan, it offered a 360 degree view of nearly everything within 70 kilometers.

"Oh, Tsukune! Look! Its Mount Fuji!" Moka squealed when she saw for herself the view of the surrounding area.

She led him over to the long row of windows and held his hand affectionately.

"This is really something else, huh?" he asked.

"Yes, Tsukune. It's so amazing," Moka commented.

Tsukune nodded as he glanced over to his right, too far absorbed by the breathtaking beauty by his side.

 _'This is the perfect time. I'll tell her how I feel about her even... even if it's a long-shot. I know she likes and cares about me, but does she feel the same way that I do? Does she see me more than just a friend or a blood doll? I mean, we've kissed ...a lot... but is there more to it than our blood bond?'_ he asked himself with a gulp.

"Hey, Moka? Um, there's something that I've been wanting to say to you... for a while now, but I wasn't really sure about... how to say it," he said with another gulp.

The vampiress turned to her left as an instant wave of nervousness washed over her from head to toe. Before she could reply, he reached down and gently squeezed her hands. She tilted her head to the right as her eyes sparkled with keen curiosity.

"It's okay, Tsukune. Whatever you wanna say, just take your time, okay? I'm your friend and whatever it is, I promise you - that I'll listen," she said as a soft smile graced her plump lips.

Moka saw for herself that he had a difficult time gathering up his thoughts and something most definitely, weighed heavily on his mind, if she were to take an educated guess.

"Um... well... here it goes. Moka... from the moment I met you, I knew that there was something very special about you. The thing is; beautiful woman like yourself never spoke to me before we met, early last month. I told you this before, remember? That I was always shy around women and never dated anyone, but you're different than any woman I've ever known and are so amazing. It's hard to believe that so much has happened since you came to live with me... and to be honest, I feel as though meeting you has changed my life. I also wanted to thank you again for saving my life last month. I really don't know where I'd be right now if we never met," he said with a deep breath.

He reluctantly released her hands, stepped forward, and then wrapped his arms around her in a comforting embrace.

"Tsukune?" she asked as she returned his hug and held him firmly.

"You're my very best friend Moka and I – I love you. I've been in love with you, all of you... from the minute we met."

Moka's eyes widened in disbelief as she felt tears freely flow from her emerald green eyes and streamed down her cheeks. All of her worrying was for naught, it would seem. The gem in the center of her Rosary glowed to life once again as her true self also heard his heartfelt confession of love and was beyond ecstatic.

She blushed hard as she held him a bit firmer and swallowed the last of her nervousness. Now it was her turn to be completely honest with her feelings and say what she needed to.

"You're my very best friend, too... Tsukune – and I – I love you. Ever since we've met... I've fallen so deeply in love with you. I've had so much fun these past, two months than I ever have – in my entire life. None of it would've been – possible if I never met you. And I truly wish that we could've met a lot sooner," she breathed out as she released him from her hug and then kissed him passionately.

Moka pressed herself against her love as she felt the overwhelming urge to mark him as her mate right there. But she would wait, no matter how aware she was of his building arousal which throbbed against her inner thigh. She would soon give herself to him; her one and only, true mate whom she loved more than anyone in the entire universe.

Tsukune reached up and then ran his left hand through her silky, pink, hair. Moka shivered in delight from the affectionate gesture and moaned happily as a warm feeling ignited in her lower body as she desperately craved his undivided attention.

The couple kissed for several minutes, thankful that they were completely alone and felt more free than they had ever been in their entire lives. They finally told each other their true feelings which felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted from their shoulders.

Once they ended their long kiss for air, they held each other and wished to be closer.

"Moka... I've decided."

"About what?" she asked as she looked into his kind eyes with a soft smile.

"I – wanna be with you. I wanna be your mate."

"Do you really mean that?" she asked as a smile parted her satiny lips.

"Yeah. More than anything."

"Oh, Tsukune. I wanna be your mate, too."

 _'Well, it's about damn time if you ask me. Now we finally get to be with him. But the question remains; which one of us goes first?'_ Inner Moka asked which caused her outer self to blush bright red at the very thought.

"Then would it be okay, if um... you marked me as your mate... tonight?"

"If that's what also you want – then yes. I'd really like that," she answered as her blush intensified.

"I love you Moka."

"And I love you too, Tsukune... so very much."

"So, I guess this means... that we're a couple now, huh?" Tsukune asked as he held her affectionately.

"Yes, my sweet Tsukune. We're a couple now... and I wouldn't mind calling you my boyfriend... if it's okay with you," she answered with a wide smile.

"Sure, Moka. And I guess that I can proudly call you... my girlfriend," he said as he lovingly caressed her cheek with his right hand and wiped her remaining tear away.

Moka then kissed him passionately once again as she was beyond happy. It would seem as though her birthday wish had finally come to fruition.

…

Several hours later once the new couple arrived home, they were greeted in the front entrance-way, by none other then his parents, Koji and Kasumi.

"Mom! Dad!" he yelped when they came over to him and gave him a group hug.

"Hello, Sweetie. Happy birthday," his mom said as she gave him a kiss on his right cheek, much to his embarrassment.

"Thanks, mom... but I'm not a kid anymore, you know!"

"How's my boy doing?" Koji joked as he rubbed his right hand through Tsukune's hair which caused him to blush bright red.

"Not you too, dad!" he loudly protested.

Moka cleared her throat which brought the elder Aono's attention towards herself and away from her soon-to-be mate. She was not too keen on being the center of attention, especially in front of anybody she had not properly met yet. But she could see that Tsukune was quite uncomfortable to be teased by his parents in such a childish way.

"Mister and Misses Aono, my name is Moka Akashiya and it's a great pleasure to finally make your acquaintance," she said with a bow.

"I'm Koji Aono, Tsukune's father. It's a pleasure to meet you," Koji said with a returned bow.

"I'm Kasumi Aono, Tsukune's mother. It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Miss Akashiya," Kasumi replied, in the same manner.

"Um, mom... dad. This is the young vampire lady I told you about," Tsukune said with a sweat-drop after the introductions were out of the way.

"Oh, so you must be the woman who Tsukune always talked about whenever he'd call home. I must say, you're a lot taller and prettier than I imagined," Kasumi said with a smile.

"Yes, Misses Aono... and thank you," Moka replied with a sweat-drop along with another bow.

"Um, why don't we all go inside?" Tsukune suggested.

He grabbed Moka's left hand and led her into the living room, with his parents hot on their heels.

Kasumi and Koji just gave each other a semi-worried look and silently wondered why their son was so close to the pink-haired vampiress.

As Tsukune and Moka entered the living room, Kyoko and Kurumu jumped out from behind the wall and both yelled "Surprise!" which caused him to fall back which nearly knocked his girlfriend over in the process.

"What the hell? You guys just scared the crap outta me!" he yelped in mild frustration as he placed his left hand over his rapidly pounding heart.

Moka shot a wave of her _youkai_ towards the pair of pranksters which resulted in them both to quickly claim two empty seats on the far side of the long, plush, couch.

…

"So, let me get this straight; you two just confessed to each other a couple of hours ago, and you're also going to be mates?" Koji asked.

"Yeah. I know it's kinda sudden... but I'm in love with Moka and I wanna be with her. I know that you guys are concerned, but I'm an adult and she feels the same way about me. It's like – we're supposed to be together... and I feel like... I dunno... I've known her for years. I really can't explain it any other way," Tsukune said, now out of breath.

Moka shed a few tears of happiness and felt much closer to Tsukune than she already was. She knew in her heart that she felt the same way that he did, so there was no room for doubt.

"Are you sure, sweetie? Does this have anything to do with your 'blood bond'?" Kasumi asked as she placed the back of her left hand on her forehead.

Moka and Tsukune left nothing secret and both decided to be entirely honest to his parents, no matter how embarrassing the entire subject was. That also included the details of their bond, since they were on blood sucking terms.

Kurumu was at a complete loss of words and had no idea how to react to everything she had just heard, herself.

"Yes, mom. And no, this has nothing to do with it. Moka is smart, sweet, kind, a great cook, and overall, an amazing woman. I've never met anyone like her in my entire life. She's also the Ambassador to the Yokai realm and was the one who started the whole co-existence program with the Prime Minister a few years ago. She's everything to me and if I wanna be her mate, then you guys should support our decision. Just being near her, makes me happy," Tsukune said with a serious look across his bow.

"Aunty... just give it some time. I can tell from talking to Moka that she's perfect for Tsuki. And I also know that **if** they had met years ago, I'm pretty sure they still would've ended up together," Kyoko added a moment later.

Koji opened his mouth for a moment to reply and then quickly decided to remain quiet.

"Alright. You've made your points. If Kyoko thinks you two are a good fit, then I guess I can take her word... and I want you to be happy. You're both adults so I guess there's no room for further discussion. Now, why don't we all go into the dining room for dinner? I know I could use some food and a stiff drink," Kasumi suggested with a small smile as she stood to her feet and gave a nod to her husband, Koji.

"I'm with you dear. Good thing I brought along a huge bottle of Saké, just in case," he said.

...

After their steak and lobster dinner was finished, Kyoko and Kurumu cleared the dining room table of the dishes and quickly put away the left-overs in the refrigerator.

"If you'll excuse me for a minute, I need to check on something in the kitchen," Moka said as she pushed her chair back and stood to her feet.

With a bow she walked over to the kitchen door and stepped through it.

"Well, son – I'm happy that you met such a wonderful woman," Koji said which caused Tsukune to feel a bit more relaxed.

"Thanks, dad. She really is an amazing woman and I do love her," Tsukune said with a happy sigh.

"I can see that sweetie, and I'm sorry about earlier. I do wish you and Moka many years of happiness and now that I've gotten to know her a little better, I guess I worried for nothing," Kasumi said with a tear in her eye.

"Thanks, mom. That really means a lot to me," Tsukune replied with a soft smile.

Before Kasumi could reply, the dining room lights were dimmed as Moka, Kyoko, and Kurumu returned to the dining room. Moka had in her hands a decent-sized birthday cake which had 21 lit candles on it. Almost on cue, everyone broke out into song and sung "Happy Birthday" to Tsukune.

Moka set the cake in front of her boyfriend with a bright smile on her lips.

Once the song ended, she leaned down to his left ear and whispered something which caused him to blush bright red. He quickly blew all of the candles out with one breath and was awarded a healthy round of applause.

Kyoko ran over to the light switch and turned the lights on once again since the room was partially dark. Kurumu then set a small plate in front of everyone along with a fork wrapped in a paper napkin.

"Here, love – you get to cut the first slice," Moka said as she handed Tsukune a plastic knife.

"Ah, thanks Moka," he said as their fingers brushed each others.

"Aw, you two look ~so cute together," Kasumi said as she sipped on her third cup of Saké.

"Yep. You two definitely remind me of us," Koji said with a wink.

Tsukune did so as asked by his wonderful girlfriend with a wide grin. Once his slice was cut, Moka took over cake-slicing duty and placed a slice of chocolate cake with mint frosting on everyone's plate in an orderly fashion.

"Oh wow, this cake is really good!" Tsukune commented once Moka was seated next to him and tried it for herself.

"Thank you, Tsukune. I'm so glad that you like it," Kurumu said with a tear in her eye.

"Yeah, Kurumu. This is pretty good," Kyoko added a moment later.

"Is something wrong, Kurumu?" Moka asked as she tried it for herself.

"Well, I still like Tsukune, but I guess I don't have a chance, huh? Besides, the only thing I'm good at is baking and cooking..." the petite succubus replied as she downed her second glass of Saké and then wobbled a bit.

"I know Kurumu, but... I do know a friend of mine who'd be perfect for you. He happens to be a top chef in Tokyo and his parents even own a bakery here in Kanagawa, too," Tsukune said in-between bites of his cake.

"Oh, you mean Takashi?" Kyoko asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah. He just got back in town last week and said for us to stop by the bakery someday. I'm pretty sure that you two would hit if off right away, Kurumu," Tsukune said.

"Um, is he the same guy you told me about before?" Kurumu asked as she poured herself a third cup of the fermented rice wine.

"The very same. We actually met in university during orientation and have been friends ever since. Actually a lot of people say that we could be twins, except he's taller than me," Tsukune said with a laugh which piqued the blue-haired bombshell's curiosity.

"Um, well... since you put it that way, then I guess I could at least meet him and see his family's bakery," Kurumu said with a sigh as she sipped on her Saké.

"It couldn't hurt to meet him Kurumu. He is kinda cute," Kyoko said to her friend.

"Fine. I'll meet him next week, okay? Geez. I know you guys mean well but I still like Tsukune," Kurumu said as she slammed her cup on the table which caused everyone to jump.

"Kurumu... just remember your place. I don't wanna have the other me show it to you again," Moka lightly warned.

" _Oh, I'd be more than happy to make an appearance because of that last remark, you stupid milk cow,'_ Inner Moka retorted via the Rosary.

"What does she mean by the 'other me'?" Kasumi asked with worried look, unsure of her unusual reply.

Koji just shrugged his shoulders and did his best to savor the remainder of his sugary dessert.

"Now ladies - no fighting, please? I'd really like to enjoy my birthday in peace if it's alright," Tsukune said with a semi-stern look.

"I'm sorry Tsukune. I-I didn't mean it," Moka said with a bow.

"It's okay Moka. I know you meant well," he said.

He then placed his left hand on her lap and gave her thigh a gentle squeeze which made her blush a bit due to his bold gesture.

"Ah, Tsukune... oh god..." she softly whimpered.

"Fine. I'm sorry too... dammit," Kurumu said as she grabbed her cup and downed its contents in one gulp.

"Okay... um... why don't we give Tsukune his presents now?" Kyoko interjected before another verbal fight broke out or somebody ended up being knocked through a wall or the roof.

"Excellent idea, Kyoko," Moka said as she stood to her feet and removed any empty plates and forks in sight.

"Here, lemme help," Kyoko replied with a sweat-drop.

The two women quickly cleared the table and made themselves scarce for a minute.

"Ah, well, my present was the cake and icing I made from scratch," Kurumu sheepishly announced.

"Thanks again, Kurumu. It was really good," Tsukune praised with a warm smile.

"Oh, um, you're welcome Tsukune," she replied with a blush of her own due to his honest words.

Kyoko and Moka both returned to the dining room a few minutes, later. They both carried something in their hands which they each placed in front of Tsukune.

"Um, this is for you, Tsukune," Moka said as she set down a small, box-shaped object in front of him.

He picked up the present and gave it a gentle shake.

"Go on, silly. Open it," Moka urged with an adorable wink.

With a goofy grin, he quickly released the gift from its shiny, paper prison. It was a simple black, flocked box. He then opened it along the front, since the back was on a hinge of some sort.

When Tsukune finally saw what it was, he was quite shocked: a silver Casio men's mechanical wristwatch with luminescent hands and hour markers. The wristband was made from the finest of black leather.

"Oh my god. It's great! Thanks, Moka!" he happily replied.

He placed the box on the table, stood to his feet, and then gave Moka a heartfelt hug.

"You're so very welcome, love. I just knew you'd like your present," she said as she returned his warm embrace.

Moka then winked at Kyoko since she had given her the idea in the first place.

Once the couple ended their long hug, they both sat down in their seats. Moka placed her right hand on his lap and left it there for the time being, with a happy smile upon her lips.

"Wow, that's a nice watch, son," Koji commented.

"It sure is," Tsukune replied.

"My turn! Here, Tsuki. This is for you and Moka," Kyoko said with a catlike grin.

Tsukune picked up the simple envelope and carefully tore open one side. He peered inside it and then gave it a gentle shake. Something fell out into his hand which he carefully read.

"What's this?" he asked, unsure if it was what he thought it was.

"Oh, that's two tickets to the yokai-friendly water park, Summer Land," his elder cousin explained with a wink, which Moka picked up on immediately.

"Wow... thanks, Kyo," he said as he stood up and pulled her into a familiar hug.

"Aw, you're welcome, Tsuki. I just know you two are gonna have a great time. Besides, it'll give you an excellent chance to see Moka in a bikini," Kyoko replied as she returned the embrace.

"Ah, right. Thanks," he sputtered as he finished their hug a moment later and then took his seat next to Moka.

"A water park? I wanna go too!" Kurumu shouted and then fell forward onto the table.

She then snored loudly as her leathery wings and tail suddenly popped out which spooked Kasumi and Koji.

"What the hell?! Is she a demon or something?!" Kasumi bellowed and nearly fainted, herself.

Kyoko, Tsukune, and Moka laughed heartily at Kurumu's drunken stupor.

"Kurumu! You baka!" Moka said with a giggle.

"Uh, it looks like the party's over," Kyoko commented.

She then poked Kurumu in the head several times in an effort to wake her friend from her unintentional nap, but to no avail as the succubus snored even louder than before.

"Well, it's getting late and I have to work in the morning," Koji said as he gave his wife a hand since she could not stand on her own.

"Aw, we're going bye bye so soon?" Kasumi asked as she attempted to stand on her own but had a hard time doing so.

"Yes, we've gotta be going now," her husband said as he placed both of his hands around Kasumi's waist and then pulled to her feet.

"I can stand on my own two feet, baka! Whoops!" Kasumi protested as she wriggled out of her husband's grasp and then nearly fell.

Koji pulled her to her feet again with a sweat-drop and held her more firmly than before.

"It was very nice meeting you, Mister and Misses Aono," Moka said with a bow.

"The pleasure is all ours, right, dear?" Koji said as he held Kasumi in front of him.

"Yep. You're a good girl, Miss Moka. Just make my boy happy, okay?" Kasumi said as she stumbled forward and gave Moka a somewhat, awkward, hug.

"Thank you so much, Misses Aono. You have my word that I'll take very good care of your son and always love him. That's where my place is," Moka said as she embraced her future mother-in-law with a happy tear in her eyes.

"Okay. We go now. We be here four hour!" Kasumi said with a boisterous laugh.

…

Half an hour later, once the household had calmed down and Kurumu was carried up to her room by Tsukune, the couple decided that it was best to turn in early since it had been quite a busy day. Moka made sure that her friend was properly tucked into bed and politely asked Tsukune to wait for her in his bedroom.

With a nervous nod, he made it to his bedroom and quickly changed into his nightwear which consisted of a lightweight, heather gray tee-shirt along with a pair of matching boxer shorts that had a simple, gingham pattern.

 _'Oh man, I'm so nervous right now. But this is what we both want. I just hope it's not gonna be painful,'_ Tsukune thought to himself as he crawled under the cool sheets.

"Tsukune? May I come in please?" Moka asked from her side of the closed shoji door a few minutes later.

"Sure thing, Moka," he answered with a gulp.

The vampiress slid the door open which she locked behind herself, so as to avoid any unwanted interruptions, like Kurumu just walking in and making it an unwanted threesome.

"Um, how do I look?" she asked as she poked her fingers together out of nervous habit.

"Wow, you look really beautiful," he replied with a hard blush.

Luckily for the couple, the only source of light was the silvery-bluish glow of the full moon which shone in through the sheer window curtain.

The vampiress was dressed in a white 'baby-doll' type nightgown, which had a low v-neck cut in the front with a short hem that rested about 15 centimeters above her knees. (8 inches or so)

The satiny material shimmered in the pale moonlight which caused her otherworldly beauty to be more apparent than normal. Her long, pink, hair was fastened back into a long ponytail which reached past her knees.

"Thanks, Tsukune. I... um, bought this just for tonight... since I'm gonna... mark you as my mate," she explained as she walked over to his bed and then crawled under the covers.

"I see," he said as she turned to her left and admired the man of her affections.

"Um, to be honest... I'm kinda nervous," she said.

"Me too, Moka," Tsukune replied as he placed his right hand on her cheek and lovingly brushed his palm against her soft skin.

"Oh, Tsukune," she said as she gently pushed him back on the plush bed and held him for all she was worth.

"I do love you Moka, all of you. And I want to love you forever," he whispered into her left ear which caused her toes to curl.

"And I love you, Tsukune. I'm just thankful that your parents like me and accepted me as your girlfriend, er, mate," she replied.

"I know, Moka. At first my mom wasn't too happy with the news, but once she loosened up, she was a lot more accepting," Tsukune said with a laugh.

"I see. Well, at least your dad was more open to the news... but it all worked out in the end, right?"

"Yeah. He's always been that way."

"Mm-hmm. Anyway, um, would it be okay if I – um, made myself more comfortable?" Moka asked as she bit her lower lip.

"More comfortable?" Tsukune asked with a sweat-drop.

"Ura said I should... um... be naked," Moka admitted with a blush as she buried her head against his chest out of extreme embarrassment.

"Naked?" he half-shouted.

"Ura said that – she wants you to be more aroused," Moka replied with another blush.

"More aroused? Why?"

"I dunno. My father said this morning that I'll know when to mark you as my mate... and he also told me how to change you into a Shinso... like me," she explained the best way she could without growing even more embarrassed than she already was.

"It's not gonna be painful, is it?"

"Which part, Tsukune?"

"The changing into a Shinso, part."

"Well, I don't think so. Father said that I'd have to drink a pint of your blood, and then once my body converts it into youkai, I would have to inject an equal amount of my vampire blood into you right afterward. For you to become a full Shinso, I'd have to do that at least ten times, or at least until your body fully transforms – whichever comes first," Moka explained.

"A whole pint? Isn't that a lot of blood?" he inquired with a quirked brow.

"I know it's a lot, Tsukune. But since my youkai is more potent than a regular vampire, that's what father told me. This is all new to me, love. And I cannot bare the thought of out living you... it's just too... sad..." she said as she softly sobbed.

"Oh, Moka. I know. And this is what I want, so let's do it," Tsukune said as he pulled her into a hug and held her for a while.

…

"Um, are you ready?" she asked as she hung her displaced nightgown on the back of the chair near Tsukune's computer desk.

"Ready as I'll ever be," he said with a nod.

Moka slow approached her beloved, wearing nothing but a shy smile.

 _'Oh my god, she's so gorgeous... and her breasts are a lot bigger than I imagined,'_ he thought to himself as he became aroused in a split-second.

"From tonight on, I'm all yours, Tsukune," she said as she crawled into their shared bed once again.

"Oh, Moka... I'm all yours, too," he said as she climbed on top of him.

She leaned forward and secured the short space between themselves. As their lips touched in a passionate kiss, Moka pressed herself closer towards her one and only as she became lost in her euphoria.

"Ah, Tsukune... touch me," she said, in-between kisses.

"You want me to – touch you?"

"Yes, please. Ura said you could um, touch my breasts... if you wanna. But be gentle, okay?" she answered as her breath came out in short pants.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, love. Please... touch me. I want to feel your strong hands... on my body," she boldly replied as she fiercely kissed him once more.

Tsukune slowly trailed his hands along her slender back and then down to her plump, yet firm, derriere. He then gave it a gentle squeeze which caused her to press herself closer.

"Ah, Tsukune!" she yelped out.

"Sorry," he said.

"It's okay... it kinda... felt nice," she admitted with a blush.

"Okay... um... oh man..." he said as he placed his right hand over her left breast and gave it a soft squeeze.

"See? Ah, that feels really good... oh Tsukune..."

"Your breasts feel soft but kinda heavy... ah, what I mean is in a good way," he sputtered.

"It's okay... more, please," she begged.

"Um, would it be okay, if I um, kissed your breasts?"

"You wanna kiss them?" she asked, somewhat stunned at his request.

 _'Omote, it might feel really ~good, since he's such an amazing kisser,'_ Ura said with a song in her inner voice.

"Only if it's okay with you, Moka," he quietly answered.

"O-okay, but be gentle," she said with a soft smile once she digested Ura's idea.

Moka sat up from the bed momentarily and then laid down in her original spot on Tsukune's right. Tsukune sat up and then gently laid over her while he straddled her nude form.

"Well, um, here I go," he said as he leaned over her impressive, firm, bosom.

"Please be gentle, Tsukune. This is my first time."

"O-of course Moka. It's my first time, too."

Slowly, he leaned forward and gently cupped the top of her left breast with his mouth and then gave it a gentle kiss.

"Ah! More!"

Feeling emboldened by Moka's lusty plea, he suckled her nipple which stiffened immediately.

"Ah, Tsukune... please... oh god... touch... my other breast," she breathed out as she arched her back.

Tsukune tenderly placed his right hand over her left breast and played with her nipple which caused her to arch her back even more.

"Ah... Tsukune... ahhh... more... oh god... ahhhngh!"

Tsukune removed his mouth from her left breast, placed it over her right, and then repeated the action which she had grown rather fond of.

"Oh Tsukune... ahhh... I can't control myself... ahhh... ahhngh!"

Moka quickly pushed Tsukune back onto the bed and then jumped on top of him. Without a word said, she lunged forward and then sunk her fangs deep into the left side of his neck.

"Ahhhh!" he yelped out as she continued to keep her razor sharp fangs buried in his neck for a few moments.

Once Moka realized what had happened, she retracted her fangs from his neck and then climbed off from top of him.

"Oh my god... what... what did I do?" she asked as she sat upon her knees and had not a clue what happened.

"Moka... what... what happened?" Tsukune asked in a semi-shaky voice.

"I'm sorry, Tsukune! I – I just lost myself. I'm so, so, sorry," she wailed out as she leaned against him and was on the verge of tears.

"Ssh - it's okay, Moka. I'm not upset. I think you just marked me as your mate," he replied as he gave her a warm hug.

"Really, Tsukune?" she hesitantly asked.

"Yeah. I'm totally fine, see?"

"Are you sure you're okay? I – I bit you pretty hard. And I may have injected some of my blood into you, too," she said with an apologetic bow.

"Hey, I'm okay, so no worries," he said with a first-class grin.

"Oh, thank goodness. I – I don't know what came over me... when you were um – kissing my breasts... it felt really nice but my mind kinda went blank, too," Moka said as she gave him a timid kiss on his mate mark.

"Ah, it's fine Moka. I'm just kinda – surprised that you wanted me to uh, do that to you. But I'm glad you liked it," he said as he gave her a warm hug.

"Mm-hmm. I certainly did and I wouldn't mind if we um, did a lot more next time."

"And here I thought you were the shy one."

"Oh Tsukune, even though I'm sometimes quiet and a little shy, I do have an interest in those sort of things."

"Well, I do too, you know. Besides, I wouldn't mind if you um, went to sleep in the nude and maybe... I will too," he said with another blush.

Even though it was a reasonably embarrassing topic, they were both being totally honest with each other. That was the most important part of any healthy relationship, no matter how strangely it may or may not have started out.

Having a vampire girlfriend with a dual personality is the very definition of strange.

"Really, Tsukune?"

"Yeah, really. Now, um, why don't we lay down again? Kissing you took a lot out of me."

"Oh, you're so cute, you know that?"

"So I've heard," he teased back.

"Would you like some help with your clothes?"

"Sure, Moka. I'm in your care."

Tsukune raised his arms over his head as Moka slowly lifted his tee shirt up and over his firm torso. She neatly folded it in half and then placed it on top of his computer desk.

"Oh my. I um... meant to ask you, Tsukune... but... do you um... workout?" Moka inquired with a slight blush as she ran her right hand over his flat abdomen.

"Uh, yeah. I've been working out since junior high, actually. I also took karate and Jiu-jitsu classes during high school. I try to get a few hours practice in each week at the gym in my office building," he said as she slowly removed his boxer shorts which fell to the carpeted floor with the assistance of gravity.

"I see. Interesting. Oh my... you're rather... excited, aren't you, love? Oh my god! Its really big, too. Is it painful?"

"Ah, sorry about that, and no, it's not too painful," he replied, as he attempted to hide his throbbing arousal but was futile in his efforts.

"It's fine, Tsukune. If you weren't aroused right now, then there would be something wrong," Moka said as he stepped out of his misplaced shorts.

"Oh, um, good point," he said as she grabbed his right hand and led him back to bed.

Moka crawled under the sheets first with her mate directly behind her.

"I guess this is something that we're both gonna have to get used to, right?"

"Yes, my love. Now that we're mates, it's customary for us to sleep together on a nightly basis," Moka informed him with an adorable smile.

"Really?" he asked, somewhat skeptically.

He was used to sharing a bed with her on a somewhat erratic schedule, due to the fact that he was her blood doll, whom she enjoyed being near and felt safe in his presence. She had admitted as much to Kyoko when she had asked the elder Aono woman about dating advice a few weeks ago, just before their first date.

Moka frequently had an unquenchable urge to take a nip of his sweet blood during all sorts of odd hours, during the night. Tsukune never denied her natural instinct, of course, and was quite happy to be there for her when she needed him the most so she would remain healthy.

"Yes, my love. I mean, we're still blood mates, but now that I've marked you as my mate, it's both my privilege and prerogative to have you near me during the night while we sleep... or even make love – when the time comes, naturally," she explained.

Moka then wrapped both of her arms around Tsukune's shoulders and then pulled him into her full, nude, breasts.

"Since you put it that way, then I suppose I'm gonna have to do my best."

"That's all I ask, Tsukune. I really want you to be happy and comfortable, too. Now let's try to get some rest, okay?"

"Sure thing, Moka."

"Good night, Tsukune. I love you."

"Good night, Moka. I love you, too."

After their last kiss of the night, the young couple fell into the peaceful pull of slumber and held each other for the remainder of the night. Whatever the future held for Moka and Tsukune, they would face it together and make sure that her dream of co-existence between humans, yokai, and ayashi came to fruition.

...

* * *

...

A/N:

I'm finished! I hope everyone liked this chapter and yes, Moka finally marked Tsukune as her mate. They didn't go all the way in this chapter but came pretty close. They will make love when the plot calls for it because I have decided to slow the pace of the story down since I'm working full time now. I will update when my busy schedule allows.

Please feel free to "Follow" this story for future chapters so you will know via e-mail and can read it as soon as I update it. Thanks again for the reviews, faves, and continued support!

Until next time,

Gamera68


	9. Secret Lovers

"Rosario + Vampire: Everyday Life with Yokai Girls"

 _Chapter 8 "Secret Lovers"_

 _ _'Rosario + Vampire'__ belongs to Akihasa Ikeda.

 _ _'Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou'__ belongs to Takemura "Okayado" Inui.

Original idea by Toroka25 from deviantArt and written by myself.

I own nothing but the story, itself!

Genres: Comedy / Romance / Fantasy.

 **Rated M for mature themes.**

 **This chapter contains a Lemon scene. Reader discretion is strongly advised!**

…

A/N:

After much deliberation, I decided that Tsukune and Moka would seal their role as true mates in this chapter as it contains a Lemon scene! This takes place a couple of hours after Tsukune's birthday party in chapter 7.

 **Beta by Toroka25, PropertOfLamb, Train48 and ZeroIQ. Thanks, guys!**

Anyway, onto chapter 8!

…

As Moka and Tsukune slept cuddled up next to each other, they both smiled happily as they came to the realization that they were indeed, a couple in every sense of the word.

Even though they did not go all the way on their first night together as mates, they did at least show one another just how deeply they were in love, as embarrassing as it was to be seen completely nude.

Especially a certain, pink-haired vampiress by the name of Moka Akashiya. She was the first to disrobe in front of her boyfriend and mate, despite the fact that the original idea had come from her true, Inner, self.

Tsukune was stunned to say the very least when he saw her wearing nothing but a smile, despite the fact that their often-shared bedroom was only illuminated by the light of the silvery moon. To say that he was also quite stimulated would be an understatement. Moka saw that his state of extreme arousal was naturally caused by herself, which made her very happy and rather content.

The adorable vampiress moaned erotically when he held her abundant bosom in his strong, caring, hands and suckled on her erect nipples for as long as he wanted.

Shortly after, she was beyond stimulated, herself.

Moka then marked him as hers for all yokai to know that he was not available and was her mate, and hers alone. Besides, she had told Tsukune time and again that she was not the 'sharing type' and that he was the only one for her whom she had given her heart to, for as long as she lived and breathed.

…

A short while later, around 10 PM, the vampiress heard a gentle tap on his bedroom door frame. Moka turned around and focused her youkai on the nighttime visitor and knew right away that it was not Kurumu, but her friend and housemate, Kyoko, instead.

"Hey, Tsuki? Are you guys awake?" she asked from her side of the still-locked, door.

With an exasperated sigh, Moka flipped the covers off of herself and then sat up on the bed. She lazily stood to her feet and then ambled over to her nightgown which she had removed a couple of hours earlier. She quickly pulled it over her head and then covered her nude form.

Once she was properly dressed, she walked over to and unlocked the shoji door.

With a slight scowl of annoyance, she slid the door open and then glared daggers at Kyoko.

"Oh, Moka... I didn't know you were in here," Kyoko stuttered out.

She felt Moka's _youkai_ as a sudden dread washed over her from head to toe, which oddly reminded her of Inner Moka's compelling presence.

The vampiress withdrew her _youkai_ and then weakly smiled at her friend.

"Is there something that you need, Kyoko?" she asked, still upset to be awoken so suddenly.

It would seem to Moka that Kyoko had a hidden talent of just interrupting her whenever she had some alone time with Tsukune, which happened a lot, apparently.

Naturally that caused the vampiress' patience to wear thinner by the passing second, hence Moka's sudden change in mood towards the elder woman in question.

"Um, well, you see there's something I wanted to show you guys earlier at the party, but didn't have a chance to... its just a present for Tsuki... that's all," the elder Aono woman explained with a sweat-drop.

"A present, you say?" Moka asked, somewhat doubting.

"Yeah. Could you wake Tsuki up, please?" Kyoko inquired with a forced smile.

"I guess so. Come in and I'll wake him for you," Moka replied with another sigh.

She honestly cared about Kyoko like a big sister she never had, because she had given Moka numerous dating tips and advice on other female-related issues which the vampiress was rather thankful for. She had even supported Moka's budding relationship with Tsukune when they had their first official date, so therefore, Moka could not stay mad at her for waking them up.

"Tsukune? Love? Kyoko wants to see you for a minute," Moka said as she sat on the side of the bed.

Kyoko followed Moka into the bedroom and then switched the overhead light on.

"M-hmm, five more minutes, mom," he muttered out, still half asleep.

"Oh, how cute. He called you 'mom'," Kyoko teased with a grin.

"Kyoko, now's not the time for your silly jokes," the vampiress lightly chastised.

"Eh, sorry about that," she sheepishly answered as she nervously scratched the back of her neck with her right hand.

Moka shook her head in disbelief and then leaned down and kissed him full on the lips. The reaction she sought-after was immediate as he was wide awake in less than 2 seconds.

Once their kiss ended, he opened his chocolate brown eyes and stared upward.

 _'Damn, that must have been one hell of a kiss,'_ Kyoko silently noted to herself.

"Kyo! What the hell are you doing in here?" he yelped as he shot up and nearly banged his head against hers.

"Relax, Tsukune. She just came here to give you a present," Moka calmly explained.

"Oh, okay. Sorry about that, Kyo," he replied, followed with a yawn.

"It's okay, Tsuki," Kyoko answered with a hard blush as she quickly turned around for a moment and stared at the floor as if it were the most fascinating thing in the room.

He then remembered that he had gone to bed sans-clothes, so he hastily pulled the sheets closer and covered himself up to his chest. He hoped and prayed to any Kami who would listen that his female cousin did not see his state of obvious stimulation, due to Moka's closeness.

"Here, I forgot to give this to you at your party," Kyoko said as she handed him a simple manila envelope.

Tsukune closely examined the envelope in hand and wondered to himself why it looked so old and wrinkled. Weren't proper presents supposed to look new at least?

It almost looked as if she had found it in some shady back alley or a trash heap, if he were to take an educated guess. Maybe his cousin had taken up dumpster diving as some sort of weird hobby as he silently thought about her current state of mentality.

Tsukune unlatched the brass clasp and then opened the crinkled envelope up.

He peaked inside and saw that it contained a brochure or booklet of some type. He then removed it from the envelope. He tossed the empty envelope onto the floor as he still questioned its origins for the time being.

Tsukune then closely examined the booklet which he held in his hands.

"Yokai Academy?" he asked once all of the pieces fell into place.

"Kyoko, what's the meaning of this?" Moka half-shouted as she folded her arms under her abundant bosom.

She saw for herself what it was and could not believe it.

Why did Kyoko have a pamphlet to the hidden academy for? Was there some explanation or reason how she had obtained such a thing? Not only that, but the only people who should have been in possession of one were families of freshman who were accepted to attend Yokai Academy in the first place!

"Well, you see, your dad found this brochure when you were fifteen. And uh, well, after Aunty and Uncle discussed it at great length, they decided that you should go to a regular high school instead of Yokai Academy," Kyoko explained the best she could.

"Wait a minute... are you saying... that I was supposed to go to Yokai?" he asked as his hands shook from what he just heard.

Was this another prank of Kyoko's? Or was it the genuine article? Not only that but there also seemed to be a letter of acceptance to the private school, signed none other than by the former Headmaster himself, Tenmi Mikogami.

So the odds of this being an elaborate joke seemed to diminish rather quickly.

"I know that! They didn't mean to keep this from you, Tsuki! You gotta believe me! They said that you going off to some foreign boarding school with free tuition was too good to be true... besides, you got into a good high school, right? I know what I said earlier was just to make a point and there's no guarantee if you and Moka would have met, or not," Kyoko stammered out.

"Kyoko, how? I don't understand all of this... if... if Tsukune did go to Yokai... then maybe... I would've met him sooner... oh Tsukune..." Moka cried out as she threw herself into his arms and cried heavily.

"Oh, Moka... I'm sorry... I'm really sorry. I didn't know that this would affect you so badly..." Kyoko lamented as she stood to her feet and left the couple alone for the time being.

...

"Ssh – it's okay Moka... I know that I wish I could've met and fallen in love with you a lot sooner, too. That's what you're thinking about, right?" Tsukune asked in a reassuring voice which had a calming effect on her.

"Y-yes... that's what I was thinking... how... did you know?" she asked in-between sobs.

"I'm your mate, right? You even said so yourself when we confessed to each other at the Sky Tree earlier today. I mean, I've gotten to know you really well since we met, Moka. I also realize now that us meeting like we did... when we crashed into each other, was no accident. Even if I didn't go to Yokai Academy back then, I still met and fell hopelessly in love with you. And that fact alone, my beautiful Moka, will never change. I love you so much and I always will," he told her as he hugged her even firmer.

"Oh, Tsukune... I love you so, so, very much," she replied as she sat up and then kissed him once again.

…

Several minutes later once Moka had calmed herself down, she ambled off of the bed and then walked over to the light switch. After she had turned the overhead light off, she promptly removed her nightgown again and then neatly placed it over the back of the chair near Tsukune's desk.

 _'Oh god... I'm getting turned on again...'_ Tsukune thought to himself as Moka climbed back into the bed and pulled the soft sheet over herself.

"Um, Tsukune?"

"Yes, Moka?"

"I'm still a little bit upset from earlier," she hinted as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"You are?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"Mm-hmm. Um, could you... make me feel better, please?" she softly petitioned as she placed her right hand on his chest in a teasing manner.

"Oh Moka, you really don't have to ask... I'd be more than happy to," he replied.

He turned to his right and faced his beautiful girlfriend. Without a word said he kissed her left ear which caused her to flutter her eyes closed in bliss.

"Ah, Tsukune... more please."

Tsukune then kissed his way down to her neck which he soon discovered was quite sensitive.

"Oh god... more..." she pleaded as she arched her back.

He then gently nibbled on her neck which caused her to moan erotically.

"Oh Tsukune... please... more," she quietly moaned.

Without thinking, he gently bit and suckled on her delicate flesh for several seconds.

"Ahh... ahhhngh... oh god... Tsukune."

"Oh, Moka."

"Tsukune... please... I need you... please."

"Moka?" he asked, unsure of her unusual request.

"I know... it's really sudden and... weird of me to say this, Tsukune... but... I need you... now. I dunno if I can wait... any longer... to make... love with you," she admitted with a hard blush.

Moka gently wrapped her arms around him and then pulled him on top of herself.

"Are... you sure about this? I mean... are you really sure about this?"

Tsukune desired more than anything to make love with Moka but he had to be absolutely certain that she wanted to because she loved him and not because she felt vulnerable or uncertain about their blossoming relationship.

"Yes, Tsukune. I love you so much... that it hurts," she whispered.

"I know, Moka. I love you too and I always will."

"Please Tsukune... make me your mate... I need you... now."

"O-okay... um... I'm not really sure how to do this... and from what I hear, it's gonna hurt you – a lot. Are you absolutely sure about this?" he inquired, worry clearly evident in his voice.

"Tsukune, my love... I've never been so sure about anything in my life. I want to... make love with you. You're my mate whom I love and I truly desire this. I've wanted this since our first kiss, even though I'm just as nervous as you are. Won't you please... make love with me?" she asked, her voice shaky and uneven.

"O-of course, Moka. Um... before that... do you maybe... wanna kiss more?"

"Yes, Tsukune. Please, kiss me like you never kissed me before," she answered as she placed her right hand against his cheek in a comforting fashion.

"Oh, Moka. I love you."

"And I love you, my handsome man."

Tsukune kissed her fiercely as if his very life depended on it. Moka moaned even louder than earlier which only added fuel to Tsukune's building arousal. She parted her satiny soft lips and allowed his tongue entrance into her own.

As their tongues playfully wrestled for dominance, Moka had a difficult time controlling her voice which echoed off of the bedroom's walls and rattled the lonely window.

Tsukune's fully-erect manhood poked Moka against her lower belly which felt hot against her cool skin as it twitched and throbbed madly. She boldly, yet, tenderly wrapped her free hand around it and gave it a gentle stroke which made Tsukune gasp from the unusual sensation.

Moving by instinct alone, Moka slowly spread her sexy, well-toned legs slightly apart and guided his engorged manhood towards her soaked flower.

"Moka... are you ready?" he asked with a gulp.

"Yes... please be gentle, love."

With a simple nod, Tsukune slowly moved forward as he entered her wet sex.

"Ah, that's not it... a little higher," she replied with a sweat-drop.

Or was supposed to, anyway. Second time is the charm, right?

"Sorry about that... lemme try again," Tsukune answered as she pointed it in the proper direction, this time.

"Oh Moka... you feel so amazing," he gasped out a his length was enveloped by her.

"Tsukune... oh god... its so hard and big," she breathed out as she felt herself slowly filled up by her lover.

"Um... are you okay?" he asked as he was still halfway inside of her.

"Yes... I'll be fine, Tsukune. Um... you can continue, love... but please be gentle, okay?" she asked as she awaited the inevitable.

"Okay... um... brace yourself," he gently warned.

Moka shut her eyes as Tsukune gradually pushed forward and broke her hymen.

"Ah!" Moka bellowed out as tears streamed down her cheeks.

A minute amount of blood seeped out which indicated that she was no longer a virgin.

"I'm sorry Moka... I'm so sorry..." he said as she leaned down and kissed her tenderly.

"I don't want you to feel pain, only good," he continued in a soothing voice.

...

"Ah... oh god... that hurt," she breathed out once they ended their kiss for life-giving air, several minutes, later.

"I'm sorry Moka. Are you gonna be okay?" he asked, deeply concerned.

"Yes... * sniff * I'll be okay, so please... gimme a moment," she said as she wiped her tears away with her free hand.

"Oh, Moka... I didn't think it would've been that painful. I'm really sorry," Tsukune lamented as he kissed the side of her neck and ears in an effort to alleviate her mood, pain, and anxiety.

"Maybe Ura should have gone first... she's **so** much better at dealing with pain, I hear," Moka lightly joked.

"I'm really, really, sorry Moka. Are you sure that you wanna continue?" Tsukune asked, still connected via their hips.

"It's okay, love. I wanted this... I'm okay now... but let's go slowly, alright?" she replied once she felt somewhat better.

At least she had made a joke at her own expense, which meant she felt better to a small degree.

"I know, Moka. This is something we both wanted, right?"

"Yes, love. And you do feel nice... inside of me... even if you're... really big. Let's continue, okay?" she said as she pulled him closer.

Tsukune unquestionably blushed bright red from her last statement.

At least she felt better and slowly acclimated to being one with her mate. It would seem as if her hesitancy and shyness just evaporated from sight once she felt so much closer to Tsukune on such an intimate level.

"Uh, okay... I'm glad to hear that."

Moka then kissed him devotedly and lovingly as if he was the only person in her entire world. Hell, he was her world!

She felt lost if she had not met him. Tsukune had saved her from the aching pain of sadness and isolation that consumed her heart the day that her mother resealed herself in Alucard, many years ago just after she had first received her Rosary.

"Tsukune... yes... that's perfect... oh god... Tsukune."

The vampire princess gave herself to her mate - without question or hesitation. She knew that she wanted to become one with him after she learned the truth which Kyoko had shared with her and Tsukune, as far-fetched as it sounded. Even though this new information had distressed her emotionally, she had accepted that fact and wanted to move forward in her relationship with her destined one.

Moka knew without a shred of doubt that is was by fate they had met. And that thought alone made her realize that she was going to end up with Tsukune, one way or another. Tsukune loved, cherished, respected, and had accepted her for who she was, inside and out. He unconditionally offered his heart to her and she, her heart, to him.

...

After the couple had made passionate love for over an hour, they finally peaked nearly simultaneously. Tsukune collapsed his exhausted body on top of Moka, who held him close and refused to let go of him as she happily hummed an unnamed tune.

She was the first to speak up since she had a lot on her mind which she really wanted to talk about since it was the only thing she focused on.

"Mm... that was so amazing, Tsukune."

"Ah, yeah... it was..." he breathed out and offered her a shy smile.

"How are you feeling, love?" she asked as she nuzzled up to him.

"Great... never better," he replied, still out of breath.

"Me too! Oh my gosh! I never thought it could be so enjoyable once you get past the initial pain. I mean you hear about it, but you can never really understand it until you experience it firsthand. I can't wait until we do it over and over again - and maybe try out different positions like you hear about in the 'Karma Sutra'. I'm just - really happy right now," Moka replied as she gave him a tender kiss which woke him up immediately.

"Yeah... best birthday ever," he said with a bit more enthusiasm.

"Oh, that's right. It's still your birthday for another half an hour. I was thinking – um... maybe we could do it for even longer next time," Moka replied as she glanced over to the digital alarm clock on the dresser.

"I see. Um, to be honest, I'm kinda tired. I never thought that I'd be able to go for over an hour, nonstop," he commented.

"Oh love, I'm sorry. I was just having too much of a good time with you so maybe next time I could be on top, if you wouldn't mind," she replied with a small smile.

"It's okay, Moka. Ah, that'd be great," he replied with a goofy grin.

 _'If Moka was on top... oh man... that would be so worth the view alone to see her amazing breasts bounce like that,"_ Tsukune thought with a slight blush.

 _'Wait a minute. Where the hell did that come from? I've never had an ecchi thought about her before. Maybe I'm still wound up from making love with her. Yeah. That's gotta be it'_ he continued.

"Oh, I meant Ura. She says she wants to go next since she 'felt left out on all of the fun'," Moka answered.

"Ah, right. I guess I wasn't thinking."

"I meant she wants to go right now and be on top the whole time."

"Right now, right now? Are you serious?!" he yelped.

 _'If Ura's on top, she might break me in half and I'd probably wind up in the Emergency Room with a fractured pelvis,'_ he thought while his blush quickly vanished as his face turned a shade of blue.

"Um, well if you say that you're tired, she just told me that she understands and can wait until tomorrow night, so you can recover your stamina," Moka explained after a brief chat with Ura.

"Thanks, Ura. That really means a lot to me," he said as he reached up and kissed Moka's Rosary.

"Oh, she said 'you're welcome' and expect to go for two hours with her on top, nonstop," Moka informed him in a serious tone.

"She's got to be joking, right? Is that even remotely possible? I don't think I have that kind of endurance yet since we've only made love once," Tsukune nervously replied.

"She said that she was being totally serious and that 'practice makes perfect'."

Tsukune had not a clue how to react to his girlfriend's last statement and decided to stay quiet. He just feigned sleep as an alternative to continuing the current topic at hand.

"Tsukune, love?" Moka asked as she gave him a gentle shake.

He then snored loudly and pretended that she was not there, no matter how desperate she was to get any further replies out of him.

"Oh, well... maybe I should just leave you here in bed and take a bath all by myself. Maybe I'll even play with my big, soft, breasts and imagine that it's you, instead," Moka clearly announced as she shoved him onto his side and then hopped out of bed.

"Huh? What? Who said that?" he mumbled as he sat up and rubbed his eyes for a moment.

"Hello, love. I thought you were sound asleep?" she asked with a tease.

"Um... I was only joking... you know... Hahaha," he sheepishly replied.

"I see. Well, if you don't wanna join me in the bathtub, that's fine. I do feel kinda sticky though. Don't you? Anyway, if you'd like for me to wash your back, I really wouldn't mind if you washed me, um - I mean, my back, too," Moka said as she walked up to him.

The vampiress then pushed her large breasts into his face, in order to prove a point that she simply wanted his company. It would also be a golden opportunity to bond through ***** skinship with him since they were now truly mates in every sense of the word.

"Iffm mffrry, moffa" he replied.

Moka pulled back a second later and then grinned.

"What was that, Tsukune? I couldn't quite hear you," she teased.

"I'm sorry, Moka. I was only pretending to sleep. Can you forgive me for pulling a joke like that?" he asked as he hung his head low and offered her a proper bow of apology.

"Yes, I can forgive you for being a baka. Let's go, Tsukune. I'll get my bath herbs and draw a bath for us," she said as she grabbed his hand and gently led him off of the bed.

...

Without a word said, Moka held his hand and walked towards the door. After a moments hesitation, she unlocked and then slid the shoji door open.

Tsukune quickly followed her out of his room and then down the hallway to the bathroom.

So wrapped up in what was about to happen, he had completely forgotten that Moka and himself were nude as the day they were born.

 _'Please don't let Kurumu see us like this! If she does, then there's no telling how she'd react! She'd probably tell Kyoko too, which would be a lot worse. She'd bug the hell outta us until we tell her everything in great detail',_ Tsukune thought to himself as they walked past the blue-haired, bombshell's bedroom.

A moment later, which felt like hours to Tsukune, they reached the bathroom which was at the very end of the long corridor. Moka entered first and then switched on the overhead light.

"Why don't you have a seat, Tsukune? I'll get my bath herbs and prepare a bucket of water while I fill the tub," she said as she pointed at the stool which was in the center of the room.

The vampiress then closed and locked the bathroom door as to avoid any unwanted visitors, like Kurumu.

"O-okay, Moka," he simply replied.

…

After they had scrubbed each other thoroughly, as embarrassing as it was for a certain male, Moka coaxed him to enter the herbal treated water of the large bathtub.

"You sure made such a big fuss, Tsukune," she commented as he took a seat, first.

"Well, you kept touching it, so what was I supposed to do?" he sarcastically remarked,

"I'm sorry, love. I've never seen one before... I mean, in the light before... and I was just curious," Moka replied as she sat down in front of him, in-between his legs.

"Ah, it's fine. I guess I'm still a little beat from earlier. I didn't mean, it Moka," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her from behind.

"All is forgiven. Is that so? Then why is it poking me from behind? I thought you were too tired to go again and now you're all wound up," she replied with a giggle.

"Um... well... I never took a bath with a woman before... besides my mom when I was a kid... but it's different with you, Moka. You know... I'm very attracted to you and I really can't help myself," Tsukune explained.

He pulled her a little closer to himself and then breathed into her left ear which caused a prickle of pleasure to travel down her arms and spine. Her nipples stiffened immediately as she became further stimulated from his simple act of affection.

"Ah... don't tease me. I'm still a little sensitive from earlier," she replied with a slight blush.

"You started it," he said.

Tsukune then removed his hands from around her waist and then placed each of them on top of her large, firm, breasts.

"Ah... Tsukune... that's not fair," Moka replied with a pout.

"All is fair in love and war, my beautiful Moka," he answered.

He gently placed his thumbs and forefingers around her erect nipples. He then softly rubbed them for several minutes which made her moan with wanton desire.

 _'I had no idea her nipples were that sensitive. I wonder how much more she can take before she loses it?'_ he thought with a grin.

"Ah... Tsukune... oh god... more... ahhhhnngh... oh yes... ah-hhhh Tsukune."

His hot flesh pulsated against her firm, yet plump, backside which caused her to rub against it as she became lost in euphoria. The more she moaned, the more he played with her bountiful breasts and pink, perky, nipples.

 _'I guess she can't take much more. Oh man, she's gonna lose it any second now,'_ he said to himself as he rubbed a little firmer but remained gentle.

"Ahhh... Tsukune... oh god... ahhhngh... ah-hhhh... ah-hhhh... ah-hhh... oh yes... ah-ahhngh... Tsukune!" Moka shouted as she threw her head back in ecstasy as she peaked forcibly.

Tsukune released his hold on her bosom and then held her around her waist once again. Moka's entire body shook several times as she was rocked with smaller, yet equally-powerful, mini-climaxes.

"How are you feeling?" he asked his pink-haired girlfriend.

"Ah, like a million yen," she answered with a content sigh.

"I see."

"Mm-hmm. You have very talented hands," she said as she regained her breath and wits.

"Um, thanks," he mumbled.

"Oh, I meant it, Tsukune. When you touch me like that, my mind just goes blank and I feel like... I'm gonna explode! Ah, I mean in a good way... oh my god... so good," she answered with a slight blush.

"I'm glad to hear that," he said as he rolled his eyes.

He was not used to Moka speaking about such delicate subjects so freely, and in such a short amount of time. It was almost as someone had flipped a switch and she turned into another Kurumu.

Moka then leaned back against his wide chest with a huge smile upon her lips. She then remembered something she wanted to do for his birthday, but had decided against it since it was somewhat she was uncertain of at the time.

"Hey, Tsukune?"

"Yeah, Moka?"

"Would you... like to hear me sing a song?"

"A song?"

"Yeah. Um, its a song that... I wanted to sing at the karaoke place... but..." she said as she stuttered nervously for a brief moment.

"But what, Moka?"

"But it would have been too forward of me at the time to assume that our feelings, beyond liking each other, were mutual," she explained.

"I understand, Moka – so don't think too much about it."

"Thanks, Tsukune. Anyway, about that song..."

"Don't mention it and I'd love to hear you sing again. Wait a minute. Do you mean that you wanna sing here... in the bathroom?"

"Well, you see... I used to sing in the bathtub all the time when I was younger. Great acoustics," she pointed out as her voice reverberated off of the tiled walls and floor.

"Oh, that makes sense. My dad used to 'sing' in the shower all the time after a long day at work. And I use the term 'sing' loosely because my mom used to tease him all the time. Those poor songs never asked to be abused like that," he said with a hearty laugh which Moka joined in on.

...

Once their laughter died down a few moments later, Moka sat up a bit but remained close enough to Tsukune that he still held her firmly around her slender waist.

"Um, do you need music or anything?" Tsukune inquired with a quirked brow.

"Nope. I'm gonna sing A Capella," she replied.

"Really, Moka?"

 _'Man, if she's that good, I really gotta talk to my boss and arrange for him to have her meet Ayumi Hamasaki soon,'_ he thought with a smile.

"Yes, love. I heard the song once and even memorized the vocals."

"You did? Is there anything that you can't do?"

"Hm, I guess that you're gonna have to just wait and see."

"Ah, good point. I'd be more than happy to," he said with a soft smile.

"Anyway, this song is called _'How Do I Live'_ and was made famous by LeAnn Rimes."

"I think I've heard of her before. She's an American singer, right?"

"Yes, that's correct. How good is your English, Tsukune?"

"I get by - but I'm kinda rusty. I'm sure that whatever you sing will be beautiful, no matter what the language," he said as she leaned forward and kissed her left ear.

"Oh, thank you. Just sit back and relax, okay?"

"Sure thing, Moka. I'm all ears."

 _How do I...  
Get through one night without you?  
If I had to live without you -  
What kind of life would that be? _

_Oh, I...  
I need you in my arms, need you to hold -  
You're my world, my heart, my soul...  
If you ever leave -  
Baby you would take away everything good in my life -  
And tell me now..._

 _How do I live without you?  
I want to know..._

 _How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go..._

 _How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?_

 _Without you...  
There'd be no sun in my sky -  
There would be no love in my life -  
There'd be no world left for me._

 _And I...  
Baby I don't know what I would do,  
I'd be lost if I lost you -  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything real in my life -  
And tell me now -  
How do I live without you?_

 _I want to know -  
How do I breathe without you?_

 _If you ever go -  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?_

 _Please tell me baby,  
How do I go on?_

 _If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything -  
I need you with me -  
Baby don't you know that you're everything,  
Good in my life?_

 _And tell me now -  
How do I live without you?_

 _I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?_

 _How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?  
How do I live without you?  
How do I live without you baby? _

…

"Moka... that... was... amazing," he said, his voice barely a whisper.

Tsukune pulled her into his arms as he was brought to tears by her spectacular singing voice. He was more in love with Moka and he knew that her feelings for him were as clear as day.

"Thank you, love. I just wanted to sing that song for you. That's how I honestly feel about you. I would be so lost without you and you complete me in every sense of the word. From the moment we met, I knew that you were special, too. You're very kind, have a big heart, and treat me with the utmost of respect. You became my very best friend without hesitation when I needed one the most. You also warmly invited me to live with you when I was about to be deported back home. Not only that, but you freely offer me your sweet blood whenever I want and never once said no to me. You even protected me when I was about to be shot by a rogue ayashi and in turn I gave my blood to you because I couldn't bear the thought of losing you. You're my everything, my sweet Tsukune and I will love you for as long as my heart beats," she said as she too shed a few tears.

"Thank you Moka for that wonderful song. I love you," he said with tears from her love-filled speech.

"You're very welcome. And I love you, my sweet Tsukune, so very much," Moka replied likewise.

Moka slowly sat up, turned around, and then pulled Tsukune into a warm hug. She then lightly kissed him over and over again in an effort to lighten his melancholy mood. She did it out of love and not obligation. He returned her affection in the same manner as he felt better a few, moments, later due to her pure, adoring, love.

The couple bonded in the bathtub until their fingers and toes resembled Prunes. Reluctantly, they ended their bath and dried each other off with white, fluffy, over-sized towels and found themselves in bed, without a care in the world.

After another mind-blowing session of passionate lovemaking, they wore themselves out and fell to sleep, approximately an hour later. Tsukune could never deny his adorable yokai girlfriend, who filled the empty void of loneliness in his life.

Moka felt much closer to Tsukune since she had confessed her undying love and devotion to him through a love song. The vampiress had not only found her destined one but also a place to call home where she was loved and accepted which made her the happiest she had been in many years.

No matter what the future held for the couple, they would face it together hand in hand. Even if their household became a home for another wayward yokai girl, they would welcome her with open arms.

…

A/N: Please read!

I'm done! I actually wrote a chapter in-between my crazy work schedule. I know it's kind of short, but this only took me on and off for about 3 days or so. I hope everyone liked this bonus chapter which I just had to write. It not only explains WHY Tsukune did not attend Yokai Academy, but also covers their first time as a real couple.

I was not quite ready to write a Lemon scene yet, but after much deliberation, I decided that it was time. I know most of you are probably a little shocked at this sudden change of plot, but I knew well-before I wrote chapter 1, that I would write one when the time called for it.

I still have a lot more story to tell in this crossover and I will also introduce Mizore Shirayuki very soon, once I plot out how to bring her into the story. She and Kurumu will also earn their happy endings and find their own destined ones, too.

Any and all reviews, good ideas (like actual chapter outlines), and feedback are always welcomed and appreciated. Even though I am working a full time job now, I will do my best to update when I can, even if the chapters are short, like this one.

If you haven't "Followed" this story for updates yet, please do as I will update this Rosario fic whenever I can as I won't have a certain day or time, when I do. Anyway, thanks for reading. A huge "thank you" to everyone for your reviews, Faves, Follows, and continued support. I wouldn't still be writing for over 4 years if not for you. Thank you once again.

Until next time,

Gamera68

 ***** The term "skinship" (スキンシップ _sukinshippu_ ) originated as a pseudo-English Japanese word ( _wasei-eigo_ ), which was coined to describe the intimacy, or closeness, between a mother and a child. Today, the word is generally used for bonding through physical contact, such as holding hands, hugging, or parents washing their child at a bath. The word is a portmanteau combining "skin" with the last syllable of "friendship"

Use of the word "skinship" in English publications seems to focus on the notion of sharing a bath naked, an idea known in Japanese as "naked association" (裸の付き合い _hadaka no tsukiai_ ). It is not clear why the meaning shifted to the parent–child relationship when borrowed back into English.

 ***** tl;dr: Bonding through physical touch on an intimate level.


	10. Snow White

"Rosario + Vampire: Everyday Life with Yokai Girls"

 _ _Chapter 9 "Snow White"__

 _ _'Rosario + Vampire'__ belongs to Akihasa Ikeda.

 _ _'Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou'__ belongs to Takemura "Okayado" Inui.

Original idea by Toroka25 from deviantArt and written by myself.

I own nothing but the story, itself!

 _The OC Ryuunosuke 'Ryuu' Hyoma, the yokai artist, was created by Toroka25._

Genres: Comedy / Romance / Fantasy.

 **Rated M for some mature themes.** No Lemons but maybe a Lime. :)

...

Author's Note: I'm really sorry for the lack of updates due to my full time job. I'll do my best to try and update at least twice a month, as long as my free time allows.

Also, Mizore Shirayuki makes her long-awaited debut! **Her last name literally translates to "Snow White" hence the title of this chapter.**

Anyway, enough rambling. Onto chapter 9!

…

"It was really nice of your boss to give you an extra day off for your birthday," Moka said as she set a box on the floor.

"Well, after last night... I kinda needed it. Didn't think I had the stamina to make love with you again after our bath," Tsukune replied as he set another box down, next to hers.

"At least we have all of my belongings moved into our room. Our room. I really like the sound of that," the vampiress answered with a giggle.

"You hear that, Kurumu? OUR ROOM," she continued, rather ostentatiously.

"Yeah, yeah. The whole neighborhood heard you," the petite succubus answered as she passed by the couple's bedroom with her tongue stuck out.

"I'm surprised that everything fit in here," Tsukune noted.

"Me too. I'm kinda shocked by just how many clothes I actually own," she said with a sweat-drop.

"I'll say. At least the closet's big enough as is the dresser," he replied.

"Don't worry, love. I'll put everything away after we get home," Moka said as she picked up her purse from the bed.

"Ah, no worries Moka. All set?"

"Thanks, Tsukune. Yeah, let's go already," she answered with a smile as she grabbed his hand and led him out of their room.

"After you, my princess."

…

"Thanks again for doing this for me, Tsukune," Moka said with a content sigh.

"Not a problem. I'm just glad Mister Hyoma had time to talk to you," Tsukune answered with a nod.

"Well, I hope that he can tell me who commissioned the painting of my mother," she said as she admired the passing scenery.

"So do I, Moka. Actually, I have a good feeling that I may have an idea for another article," he replied with a smile.

 _ _Buzz... buzz... buzz...__

"Ah, Tsukune. Your cell phone just went off."

"Um, could you please see who it is? It's just a text message," he asked with a polite smile.

"Anything for you, Tsukune."

Moka picked up his cell phone from the holder in-between their seats. She pressed the power button and then slid her finger down, across its screen.

"Oh, it's from Mister Hyoma. He said 'how soon can you be here?'"

"Tell him we'll be there in about... twenty minutes or so," Tsukune replied as he turned the steering wheel slightly to the left.

Moka quickly did so as asked by her mate.

"Okay... and send."

 _ _Buzz... buzz... buzz...__

"Gee, that was quick."

"What did he reply?" Tsukune asked.

"He said 'Can you be here sooner? Found a woman in trouble and need your help right away.'"

"Trouble? What kinda trouble?" he asked, understandably upset by the abrupt, yet cryptic, text message.

"Um, he didn't say. What should I tell him?" Moka inquired as she looked over to Tsukune.

She clearly saw for herself that her mate was deeply concerned regarding the sudden change in events. Whatever it was, it could not be good.

"Hang on and tell him we'll be there in five minutes," he answered as he pressed further down on the gas pedal.

"Okay, Tsukune. I just hope everything's alright," Moka said as she sent another text message.

…

"Mister Aono!" a young man said as a silver Toyota pulled up to the sidewalk.

The Dragonborn artist known as Ryuunosuke Hyoma cradled in his arms, a young woman with violet, shoulder-length, hair.

Disregarding the summertime weather, Ryuu was smartly dressed in a long-sleeved hoodie, sky blue in color which matched his eyes. He also sported a light tan pair of cargo pants along with a pair of blue and white sneakers on his feet.

Tsukune stepped on the brakes as his car skidded to a sudden halt.

"Oh my god. No! Mizore!" Moka yelled as she unbuckled her seat-belt, opened her passenger-side door, and practically flew out of the car.

Tsukune repeated the action and was at her side a few seconds, later.

"Mister Hyoma! Oh my god. What – what happened here?" Tsukune stuttered as he walked up to the ice dragon, and the injured yokai woman who he held in his arms.

She was a beautiful, young woman around Moka's age and quite attractive, Tsukune noticed. Much like Ryuu, she had fair skin the color of freshly-fallen, snow. The woman his mate had called Mizore was also nicely dressed except her long-sleeved, white blouse was soaked with blood which pooled around her midsection.

"T-this woman... I found her outside my shop..." he replied.

"Mizore! Can you hear me? Mizore! Oh my god... she's bleeding a lot... we need to get her some help right away!"

"Moka?" Mizore said, her voice barely a whisper. She then gasped out as if she were in a great deal of pain and discomfort.

"Please, you must help her... if she doesn't get medical attention soon, I fear she may die," Ryuu calmly requested.

"We'll take my car. I just hope that I can find a Yokai-friendly hospital nearby," Tsukune said with a hint of determination in his voice, as he ran to the car and opened the rear, passenger-side door.

…

As soon as everyone was in his car, Tsukune checked the GPS and found the nearest hospital that tended to yokai, which was approximately a 10 minute or so, drive from their current location in Kawasaki.

"What happened to her?" Moka asked a she turned around and looked at her dear friend, whose life hung in the balance.

"I honestly don't have any idea... I found her outside my studio, knocking on my front door before she fainted," Ryuu said as he held the snow faerie close and did his best to remain calm and composed.

"Um, by the way, I'm Moka Akashiya... and that's my friend, Mizore Shirayuki. She's a Yukki-onna," Moka said.

"It's nice to finally meet the daughter of Lady Bloodriver. My name's Ryuunosuke Hyoma, but all of my friends and acquaintances call me Ryuu," the silver-haired, ice dragon, replied with a nod.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Mister Hyoma... even though I didn't expect us to meet in such a grim way," Moka replied as she wiped a tear away.

Ryuu lightly removed Mizore's left hand and then placed his right hand over her abdomen. As he closed his eyes, a light, blue mist emanated from his palm and formed an ice barrier over her wound.

"There. That should help her, now that I know she's a Yukki-onna," Ryuu replied with a sigh of relief.

"Oh my. You must have similar abilities as Mizore," Moka said with a soft smile.

"Yes. I'm an "S" class Dragonborn and can manipulate the water particles in the air, much like Miss Shirayuki," he explained.

"We're here!" Tsukune said as he stepped on the brakes as he pulled up the emergency room a moment later.

"Wait here. I'm gonna get some help!"

Moka flung her door open and then bolted towards the E.R. entrance.

…

"Excuse me! I need some help, please," Moka said as she ran up to the nearest desk.

"Not so loud, please. This is a hospital. How may I help you, Miss?" the nurse asked from her side of her desk as she glanced up towards Moka.

"My friend's been badly injured and needs help," Moka explained before she lost her self composure.

"Here. Fill out these forms and we'll get to your friend in a few minutes," the nurse said as she handed Moka a clipboard full of paperwork with an attached pen.

"Listen. I don't have time for this. My friend is **badly** injured and needs help right now, please," Moka said through her gritted teeth.

Before the nurse could reply to the distressed vampiress, Ryuu sprinted down the hallway in her general direction, with a semi-conscious Mizore in his arms. However, Tsukune was nowhere to be found.

"Miss, this woman needs immediate medical attention," the ice dragon said as he screeched to a halt near Moka.

"Oh my god. Why didn't you say something sooner?" the nurse blurted out as she stood to her feet.

"I did say something and you totally ignored me! I was under the impression that this was a yokai-friendly hospital," Moka sputtered out as she released some of her _youkai_ which caused the nurse to scoot back a bit.

"I apologize, Miss. We have a code blue, front desk! I repeat, code blue!" the nurse said as she pressed a button on her desk.

"Miss Akashiya, please calm your youkai down. We need to remain composed and I'm just as worried about your friend, Miss Shirayuki as you are," Ryuunosuke said.

"I'm sorry about that... and I'm just... really worried about her," Moka replied as she wiped a few tears away.

A few moments later, a pair of orderlies quickly rolled a gurney down the hallway and towards the source of the abrupt emergency.

"What's her name?" one asked as Ryuu assisted them as they gently laid Mizore on top of the gurney.

"Her name's Mizore Shirayuki and she's a Yukki-onna," Moka answered as she shed a few more tears of sadness for her dear friend.

"Are you related to her?" the first one asked as he glanced over to the pink-haired woman in question.

"No, I'm a good friend of hers from high school," she replied.

"We need to get her into surgery, stat," his partner said as they rolled the snow maiden down the long corridor.

"Glacier Wing," the other one replied with a nod.

"Glacier Wing?" Moka repeated as she followed them towards their destination.

"Yes, its exclusively used for iced-based yokai and ayashi," the first one explained.

"Well, if that's the case, all of the tools, anesthesia, and medicines must be ice cold for her," Ryuu stated.

"Don't worry. We have the best yokai doctors in all of Japan. Your friend is in very good hands," the second orderly said as they rolled Mizore through a set of double-wide doors which was marked "E.R." in bright, red, letters.

"I'm sorry, miss. This is as far as you can go. Please have a seat in the waiting room at the end of the hall. We'll let you know what her condition is after the doctors fix her up," the first one said as he stepped through the doors and into the emergency room area.

"Miss Akashiya, we need to be patient and allow the doctors to perform their duties. Let's go and find Mister Aono, alright?" Ryuunosuke said with a smile and led Moka away from the doorway before she burst in and let them know who she was.

"Oh...um... sure, Mister Hyoma. I just hope Mizore will be okay," she answered with a concerned look across her usually-cheerful, face.

"Excuse me, I'll take those papers now," Moka said as she walked up the the very same desk and offered the elder nurse an apologetic smile.

"Here you go. Just fill these out and return them to me when you're done," the nurse said with a sweat-drop. She did not want to upset the pink-haired yokai any further since she had no idea who or what Moka was, but felt her impressive _youkai_ a few minutes earlier, nonetheless.

…

Moka took an empty seat in the waiting room as instructed by the orderly and placed the clipboard on her lap. Ryuu claimed an empty seat across from the vampiress and gave her some space. He saw for himself just how upset Moka was due to her _yokai_ radiating out a short while ago, which caused him to feel a bit sick in his stomach.

"Let's see... name? Shirayuki Mizore. Yokai type... Yukki-onna. Sex? Twice last night. Height?..."

"Um, Miss Akashiya?" Ryuu inquired.

"Yes?" Moka replied as she looked up from her task at hand and glanced in his direction.

"Sex regards to her gender, if she is either male or female... and doesn't have anything to do with your private... um... mating habits," he replied with a sweat-drop.

"Oh my god... um... I totally knew that! Baka..." Moka replied as her face burned bright red from extreme embarrassment. She scratched out her previous answer and then wrote 'female'.

"Hey, Moka..." Tsukune announced as he walked up to and stood in front of her, clearly out of breath.

"Oh, Tsukune. I wondered what happened to you," she asked. She she looked up to her love and offered him a soft smile as difficult as it was, due to her friend Mizore's, current predicament.

"I had to... find a parking space... which took forever. Anyway... how's your friend doing?" he asked out of genuine concern.

"I see... Well... I dunno. She's in surgery and we were asked... to wait here," she answered as a few tears slid down her cheek.

"I'm sure she'll be just fine, Moka. I um, called Miss Smith and told her what happened. She told me that she has to find out who her inter-species coordinator is and will call me back when she finds out what exactly happened. I have a feeling the cops will be involved too, since your friend's supposed to be with her host-family at all times," he said as he knelt down to her level, placed his hands atop her own, and gave them a reassuring squeeze.

"Oh, Tsukune..." Moka said as she stood up and threw herself into his arms. The clipboard she held then fell to the tiled floor with a soft 'clunk'. He stood up and then pulled her to her feet.

"Shh... I'm sure everything will be just fine. It always has since we met, right?" he said as he held her firmly.

Moka just shook her head 'yes' and remained in the arms of her mate.

"I can see that you two need some privacy, so if you'll excuse me for a few minutes... I need to find a snack or something," Ryuunosuke said as he stood up and offered the pair a bow. He then walked down the hallway and searched for a vending machine.

"Uh, thanks. We'll be right here," Tsukune said as Moka pressed herself closer to him.

...

 _'It cant be them, can it? And if so, why did they target Miss Shirayuki?'_ Ryuu thought to himself as he plopped down in a leather chair across from a row of vending machines. He tore open his third bag of salted peanuts and gobbled them down in a matter of seconds.

"Mister Hyoma?"

Ryuu looked up and saw Moka and Tsukune had walked up to him.

"Oh, Miss Akashiya. I didn't see you. Any news?" he asked.

"The doctor said she'll be fine and that her injury wasn't too severe. Thanks to your fast thinking, she'll make a speedy recovery. I wanted to thank you for helping her," Moka said with a bow.

"Oh, Miss Akashiya. I only did the right thing, so please, you don't have to bow," Ryuu said as he stood to his feet.

"I also spoke to Miss Smith, who is our inter-species coordinator. She told me on the phone that Mizore's host-family – protected her. Unfortunately, they didn't survive the initial attack and had protected Miss Shirayuki – anyway... she also told me that the attack was most likely planned beforehand and was caused by a few members of... Fairy Tale, as hard as it is to believe," Tsukune explained the best he could.

"Fairy Tale? I thought they were no longer around?" Ryuunosuke said with a slight scowl. His initial suspicion had more or less, been confirmed.

"I know that! I thought so too, because I made sure of it! We all did! How could this happen?" Moka cried out, clearly upset, mostly at herself for not being more vigilant.

"Moka, this isn't your fault. It's nobody's fault. The M.O.N. Squad is on the case and are looking for the one's responsible," Tsukune said as he held her hand a bit firmer.

Moka always believed that the anti-human, terrorist group known as 'Fairy Tale' was put out of commission once Alucard was defeated just over 4 years ago. She made sure of it herself and had promised the Japanese government just as much when the yokai / human peace treaty was signed. She also prayed that her older, adopted sister, Aqua was not behind their re-emergence, whether it was permanent, or not.

"If you'll excuse me... I need to be on my way. Please tell Miss Shirayuki that I wish to speak to her once this issue is resolved," Ryuunosuke said as he offered the couple a bow.

"Wait a minute. Where are you going?" Tsukune asked.

He was under the impression that Ryuu wanted to at least meet Mizore once she woke up. He was certain that the snow maiden wanted to personally thank him for saving her life.

"I apologize, I have some... unfinished business I need to attend to. Please send my best regards to Miss Shirayuki... and wish her a speedy recovery" Ryuunosuke said as he walked down the long corridor and was out of sight a minute later.

"Well that was weird," Moka said which brought Tsukune out of his thoughts.

Before her mate could could reply, they both heard an announcement over the hospital's P.A. System.

" **Miss Akashiya, please report to Glacier Wing at this time. Miss Moka Akashiya to Glacier Wing at this time. Thank you."**

"Let's go Tsukune. I hope Mizore's awake and I want you to meet her," Moka said with a small smile. She then led him down the hallway and followed the signs which were affixed to the wall.

…

"Here, you'll need to put these on when you see Miss Shirayuki," a nurse told the pair as they walked through the entrance of Glacier Wing.

"What's this for?" Tsukune asked as she handed each of them a thick, winter-type jacket.

"You need to wear these because the temperature in her room is near freezing so she can recuperate quicker," the nurse dryly replied.

"Yeah, Tsukune. The colder it is, the faster Mizore gets better," Moka said as she put the over-sized jacket on and zipped it up. She then pulled the hood over her head.

"Ah, right. Good point," he sheepishly replied as he mimicked Moka and did as requested by the head nurse.

The nurse then handed to the couple, each a pair of gloves as well so their hands would also be protected from the near-zero temperature.

"Alright, you can go in now. Please stay as long as you like. Don't worry, we know who you are, Miss Akashiya and we apologize about earlier," the nurse said with a bow.

"Thank you," Moka replied with a bow of her own.

As soon as the nurse left, Tsukune followed Moka through one door and then another, which led into Mizore's hospital room.

"Mizore..." Moka said as she walked over to the bed where her friend lay, half-awake. An IV drip was attached to her arm which hung from a simple pole attached to her bed.

"Mo-ka?" the snow maiden replied, unsure if it was a dream or if her dear friend was there. She was in her yokai form – her purple hair resembled icicles and her hands had turned into ice claws.

"I'm here, Mizore. Are... you feeling better?" Moka asked with a weak smile.

"Yeah. The um... doctor told me what happened. Who's that cute guy over there?" Mizore asked with a small smile.

"I see. Oh, this is my mate... come over and say hi, Tsukune," Moka said as she waved him over.

Tsukune did so as asked by his adorable Moka, even though he wanted more than anything to give her some privacy with her high school friend.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Shirayuki. My name is Tsukune Aono and I'm Moka's mate," he said with a proper bow.

"Um... nice to meet you too. I'd bow, but... um... you know."

"Ah, it's fine, really," Tsukune sputtered out.

"Um... I wanted to call you for sometime now but I didn't know you were staying here in the human world. I guess it's been a while, huh?" Mizore asked as she closed her aurora-colored eyes for a moment.

"I know, Mizore. A lot's happened since we saw each other, right?"

Mizore just nodded 'yes'.

"Oh, Kurumu's staying with us too... I mean with my host-family... Tsukune and his cousin Kyoko are my host-family, I mean... hahaha," Moka said with a nervous laugh.

"She is? That's good. Um, by the way, were you already assigned to them or what? It's kind of sudden for you to just decide on a mate so soon, Moka," Mizore commented as she gave Tsukune a glance.

 _'Damn, he is kind of cute. Moka has good taste, after all. I wonder how he is in the sack if they are mates?'_ Mizore thought to herself as her blush intensified.

"Well, a lot's happened the past few months and I kinda ran away from my first host-family..." Moka explained with a sweat-drop.

"You ran away? And here I thought you were little Miss Perfect, Moka," Mizore teased.

"Well, they had to go to the United States because of a sick relative. I was gonna be deported back home... but I didn't wanna! I mean, I worked really hard to make sure my mother's dream of co-existence came true. I just panicked, I guess," the vampiress replied as she poked her index fingers together out of nervous habit.

"So how did you meet Mister Cutie Pie, then?" Mizore said with a grin.

"Mister Cutie Pie? Who, me?" Tsukune asked with a puzzled look across his brow.

"Like I said, I just left there as fast as I could and didn't know where I was going. Ura told me to stop and go back... but it was too late. I kinda just ran into him... as in I literally ran into him... and well, now we're mates. He even confessed to me at the Tokyo Sky Tree! It was so romantic," Moka replied with a slight blush.

"I see. You're such a rebel, Moka."

"I'm not a rebel... besides... he's such a sweet guy and treated me so well since we met. He makes me really happy just being near him. And his blood is so good... Right, Tsukune?" Moka said as she turned to her beau and offered him a beautiful smile.

"Yeah, I just treated her like a normal woman, and I fell in love with her before I even realized it. She's my everything," he said with a contented sigh.

"Geez. It must be nice to be so young and in love. I guess it's too late for me since I can't have children now," Mizore said as she hung her head low.

"Oh, Mizore. It's never too late. I mean, the guy who saved you is a great guy... a little eccentric, but he seems nice... so don't give up yet, okay?" Moka said as she placed her hands on top of Mizore's in a comforting gesture.

"Is that so? Where is he? Um... I'd like to thank him for his help."

"He, uh, had some business to attend to. But I have his contact info," Tsukune offered.

"I see. What a shame. I wonder if he's a cutie like you? Um, by the way... what happened to my host-family?" Mizore asked with a hint of worry.

"They um... protected you. I'm sorry. But don't worry... we'll help to find you a new host-family, right, Tsukune?" Moka replied as she glanced over to her mate.

"That's right. We'll do what we can. Right, Mister Aono?"

It was Miss Smith, dressed similarly to Moka and Tsukune.

"Miss Smith? What are you doing here?" Moka asked, dumbfounded at her unannounced arrival.

"I'm here to do my job, princess. Anyway, since Miss Shirayuki no longer has a host-family, we unfortunately have to deport her back to the yokai realm. Rules are rules, isn't that right, Miss Akashiya?" Kuruso Smith said with a sad look across her facade.

She honestly felt bad for the snow woman, but she had her job to do. What's worse is that her previous host-family had given up their lives so Mizore could survive.

"I can't go back home. I promised my mother... that I'd get married this year, even if I'm unable to have children. Otherwise I'll have to go along with an arranged marriage to someone I don't even love," Mizore said, rather loudly.

"I see. Well, unless we find you a new host-family, then I guess my hands are tied," Smith answered with a shrug.

"Tsukune, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Moka asked with a bright grin.

"You know me all too well, Moka. Miss Smith, since Miss Shirayuki has nowhere to go, I think it'd be in her best interest to stay with her friends, Moka and Kurumu. It's a better alternative than sending her home, right? That way she'll be with people she knows, of course! I'll sign up to be her... new host-family," Tsukune offered with a small smile.

He then scratched the back of his neck with his right hand out of nervous habit.

"Um, you don't have to do that... not unless you really want to," Mizore said under her breath.

"I kind of figured this would happen so I brought along some paperwork for you to sign, Mister Aono," Kuruso said with a grin.

She then pulled out a pile of papers along with a ballpoint pen from her coat pocket.

"It's almost like all of this has been set up. How did I ever end up being the protagonist of a harem manga?" Tsukune said with a sigh as Miss Smith handed the documents to him.

"Isn't this great, Mizore? We can all be together again, just like in high school!" Moka happily said as she gave Mizore a light hug.

"Yes, it's great, Moka. But... um, what about all of my stuff? I don't know if I can go back there and retrieve it or not..." Mizore asked as she felt considerably better, despite what had happened to her.

"Don't worry, Miss Shirayuki. That's already been taken care of. As soon as you receive a clean bill of health from your doctor, you're free to go and stay with your friends," Smith countered with a nod.

"Oh, thank you, um... Miss Smith. So I guess you're my new coordinator, huh?"

"Anytime, Miss Shirayuki. I brought a change of your clothes for you, as well. And yes, I'll be your new inter-species coordinator so let's get along from now on, okay? If you have any questions about anything, please feel free to contact me at any time, day or night. Except on weekends and holidays, of course. I still need some free time to let loose and party, right?" Miss Smith answered with a laugh.

Kuruso then set down a medium-sized, paper bag on the foot of Mizore's hospital bed.

"Um, okay then. Thank you," Mizore replied with a sweat-drop.

"Here, Miss Smith," Tsukune said.

He then handed the paperwork back to Kurusu.

"Thanks. I'll be off now. You kids get along now, okay? I'm really counting on you to take care of her, Mister Cutie Pie!" she said as she turned around and left the trio to themselves.

"Miss Smith! How unprofessional!" Moka huffed out, clearly somewhat upset by their coordinator's flirtatious remark.

"Um, anyway... thank you, Mister Aono for helping me out. I really don't know how I can ever thank you enough for your kindness," Mizore said with a soft smile as a slight blush raced across her pale cheeks.

"Don't worry about it, okay? The most important thing is that you get better as soon as possible," he replied.

"Tsukune, you're way too nice and Ura says that she wants to have a long chat with you when we get home," Moka said as she pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I'm just being myself, Moka," he said with a sweat-drop.

He silently wondered what Ura wanted to talk to him about and prayed that it good news. Or at least he hoped.

"So... you guys are mates, huh? I see you already marked him, too. I wonder how many times you guys have done it already? And I want explicit details, Moka. Don't leave anything out," Mizore said which caused the couple to blush red at her audacious statement.

Yes, the snow maiden felt much better, apparently.

"Mizore, you hentai!" Moka sputtered out.

"Achoo! So cold..." Tsukune commented with a shiver.

…

After the doctor had given Mizore a complete check up, Tsukune signed her release papers. He also borrowed a wheelchair so the snow maiden did not have to walk out of the hospital since she was still somewhat sore.

"Um, thank you again for all of your help, Moka," Mizore said as they finally reached outside. In her mouth, she held a cherry flavored lollipop which helped her body temperature regulate.

"Ah, I was more than happy that I could help you out, Mizore. I'm just glad Miss Smith brought you a clean change of clothes," Moka said as she pulled the wheelchair to a stop by the curb.

"Me too. I'm kind of surprised, myself. It's almost like she expected this outcome, but I'm glad she did," Mizore replied with a contented sigh.

The violet-haired, Yukki-onna was now dressed in a white sweater with long, navy blue sleeves. Her skirt matched her sweater, but had a gingham, checkerboard, pattern. On her slender legs she sported a pair of lavender and pink striped stockings. Her sneakers were a simple pair made from white leather with lilac-colored shoelaces.

Tsukune had gone ahead beforehand and found his car which was parked on the far side of the immense parking lot.

"Is that his car?" Mizore asked as a silver Toyota pulled alongside the sidewalk a moment later.

"Yeah. Its nice, isn't it?" Moka replied.

"I'll say. He must be well-off, huh?" the snow faerie wondered.

"Not really. I mean he does well as a reporter. He actually received this car as a university graduation present from his parents."

"I see."

Tsukune placed the gears in park for a moment and then stepped out of the driver's side. He ran over to the two ladies with a smile.

"Sorry it took me so long to get back," he said with an apologetic smile.

"It's fine, Tsukune. Let's get going, okay? I'm getting kinda hungry anyway," Moka said as he helped Mizore to her feet.

"Ah, thanks. I'm starving, myself. Here, Miss Shirayuki – watch your step."

He opened the rear door and then carefully helped her into the rear seat.

"Um, thank you," Mizore said with another blush, due to his closeness.

"No problem," he answered.

"I'll close her door, Tsukune," Moka announced.

"O-okay, Moka."

Tsukune quickly ran to his side of the car and then closed his door after he sat in the driver's seat.

"Mizore, as your friend, may I give you a friendly piece of advice?" Moka asked with a serious look across her brow.

"Uh, sure... Moka.."

"Just know your place, okay? Tsukune's my mate and I really don't wanna have my other self remind you."

"Got it. He's your mate. No problem, Moka," Mizore replied with a hard gulp and felt a bit of Moka's _youkai_.

Moka then shut Mizore's door and quickly opened her own. Once she was properly seated, she fastened her seat-belt with a smile and then closed her door behind her.

"Uh, all set, ladies?" Tsukune inquired.

"Yeah, let's get going, Tsukune. I already called Kyoko and told her to expect a new home-stay. I also had a chance to tell Kurumu and she said 'Yahoo-hoo'. She also told me that she'll turn the air conditioner on in Mizore's new bedroom," Moka said as Tsukune pulled away from the sidewalk and headed down the road.

"Once again, um... thank you for taking me in on such short notice, Mister Aono," Mizore said from the backseat.

"Tsukune."

"Huh?" she asked.

"If we're gonna be living together and friends, then you can call me by my first name..."

"A-hem!" Moka said rather deafening.

She had to make sure that everyone heard her loud and clear. Or she just had phlegm in her throat. Either way, they got the hint, without Moka resorting to verbal or physical violence.

"Uh, that is if it's okay with Moka... right?... hahaha," Tsukune continued.

"Yes, it's fine. As long as everyone gets along and knows their place, and stays out of our room... then it's totally fine by me. I really love saying that. Our room. It has such a lovely ring to it, wouldn't you agree, Mizore?" Moka asked as she turned around and then grinned at the young woman in question.

"Um... Moka's being scary, Tsukune."

"I am not being scary. Tell her, Tsukune. I'm not being scary at all. If you wanna see scary, then he'll just let Ura out and then everyone's gonna freak out like they always do and somebody's gonna end up being knocked into outer space like Kokoa did on my birthday – the little brat... ah, sorry. I got carried away."

"Right Moka, not scary at all. I do feel bad for your younger sister though, even if she is a pain in the ass," Mizore commented with a snicker.

Tsukune somehow feigned ignorance for the time being and concentrated on driving home as quickly and safely as possible.

On the way back, he even stopped for burgers and fries since he had not eaten anything since lunch and felt dizzy to a small extent. Moka and Mizore were rather thankful as well and behaved themselves, even though the snow faerie flirted with Tsukune pretty much nonstop, much to Moka's chagrin.

…

Thirty minutes later, the trio somehow arrived home without any further insults, name calling, or veiled threats, whatsoever. Maybe miracles do happen sometime, right?

"Mizore!" Kurumu shouted as she ran out the front door of the house and over to the driveway just as Tsukune pulled up.

"Wait up, Kurumu!" Kyoko yelped as she trotted up to her friend.

"Geez. You're so slow, Kyoko."

"It's not my fault. Besides, how can you run so fast with all of that extra weight up front? I'm surprised that you can even stand up at all and don't fall over every time you take a step!"

"Ha, ha. Very funny, Kyoko," Kurumu replied as she blew a raspberry towards her friend.

Tsukune and Moka exited the car first while Mizore remained in the back seat.

"Here, lemme help," Kurumu said as she opened the car door for Mizore.

"Oh, hey Kurumu. Long time, no see," Mizore said with a small smile.

"Mizore! I missed you so much!" Kurumu wailed as she gently pulled Mizore to her feet and then gave her a warm hug.

"I missed you too, Boobzilla," Mizore replied as she returned the embrace.

"Um, I'm Kyoko Aono, Tsuki's cousin. It's nice to meet you, Miss Shirayuki," Kyoko offered with a bow.

"It's nice to meet you too, Miss Aono. Tsuki, huh? I like that. Makes him sound so much cuter," Mizore said once Kurumu ended their hug a few moments later.

"Uh, why don't we all go inside? I'm sure Mizore's tired from her ordeal and wants to rest up," Moka suggested.

"Good idea. I'm kind of tired anyway and it's been a long day. Let's go, Tsuki. You can take me to my bedroom and stay for as long as you want. I can even show you just how talented my tongue is and do things to you that Miss Innocent over there never thought of. Besides, I've been sucking on lollipops ever since I could walk," Mizore said as she reached over and grabbed Tsukune's left hand.

"Mizore! What the hell? You can't say that! Hell, I can't say that, either no matter how talented I am! Do you want the Reverse Moka to knock you into orbit?" Kurumu shouted as her face turned five shades of red due to her friend's blunt statement.

 _'Why does everyone keep mentioning the other Moka? Did I miss something or is her Rosary not working like it did? Or maybe it weakened from the battle with Alucard,_ ' Mizore thought to herself.

"Oh no you don't, Mizore. Didn't you hear what I told you before? Or did you conveniently forget that?" Moka said as she grabbed Tsukune's right hand and pulled him away from Mizore. Or at least she tried to, anyway.

Damn, Mizore had a good grip on him.

"What part? I was asleep for most of the car ride home after we ate," Mizore replied with an exaggerated yawn.

"Fine. Whatever. Let's go Tsukune. Ura wants to have that talk with you now," Moka said as she pulled her mate towards the house and left everybody else in the driveway.

"Um, Kyoko – make sure Mizore gets into the house safely! Wait up, Moka!" Tsukune yelped as he disappeared through the front door.

…

Two minutes later, Moka and Tsukune were in their bedroom with the door locked in order to avoid any interruptions – like Mizore waltzing in and making it an unwanted threesome.

Well, if Kurumu joined in, then it would be an unwanted harem.

And if Kyoko joined in, well, that would just be weird.

Without a word said, Moka grabbed Tsukune's right hand, wrapped it around her Rosary, and then gave it a sharp pull.

A bright pink light signaled her instant transformation into her other self.

"Hello there, Tsukune," Ura said with a wink.

"Uh, hi Moka," he answered with a sweat-drop.

"Relax, Tsukune. I'm not mad."

"You're not?" he asked, somewhat skeptically.

"No, I just – wanted to spend some alone... time with you. I mean, it's been awhile, right?" she said with a soft smile.

She lovingly wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gave him a warm hug.

"I'm sorry Moka. A lot's happened recently and I'm sorry that..."

The silver-haired half of Moka ended their hug and then kissed him square on his lips.

She slowly and gently nudged him back towards their bed. He took her not-so-subtle hint and then sat down. The unsealed vampiress teasingly pushed him back onto the plush mattress and then straddled his thighs.

As their kissing intensified, Moka guided his hands towards her backside. He placed his strong, caring hands on her plump derriere and then gave it a hearty squeeze.

"Ah! Tsukune!"

Ura moaned erotically into his mouth which only added fuel to his desire for his one and only mate.

Moka reluctantly broke their kiss for air a few minutes later before she passed out.

"Tsukune... I never had a chance to say... that I love you," she said as she quickly removed her light red blouse. She then tossed it behind her, not caring where it landed.

"I love you Moka, all of you," he replied with a soft smile.

"I know, Tsukune. Just know your place, love," she said with an adorable smirk.

"I know my place, Moka. It's right here," he replied as he pointed towards her heart.

"Oh, Tsukune," she said as she kissed him again with more intensity.

…

"I wonder where Moka dragged Tsukune off to?" Mizore asked as she sat on the long couch in the living-room with Kyoko and Kurumu.

"Knowing her, they're probably making out or something," Kyoko said with a laugh.

"Lucky her," the snow maiden replied.

"Don't worry. I just know you'll both find your soul mates. Just give it some time and be patient, okay?" Kyoko said.

"That's easy for you to say, Kyoko. You already have a few boyfriends and won't even share," Kurumu added a moment later.

"Ah, that's true I guess. Takashi still wants to meet you, Kurumu," Kyoko replied with a wink.

"Uh, well, I guess it's okay. Maybe we can go see him this weekend," the blue-haired bombshell answered with a sigh.

"That's the spirit! Besides, Tsuki's taking Moka to that water park this Saturday."

"A water park? Um, Moka's a vampire and that's just asking for trouble," Mizore added.

"It's a yokai-friendly water park. Tsukune said it's safe for vampires 'cause the water's already pre-treated," Kurumu explained.

"Really? I want to go, too," Mizore replied with a small smile.

"Well, maybe we can all go soon. How does that sound, Miss Shirayuki?" Kyoko said.

"Please, call me Mizore. If we're all going to be housemates, then it would be easier to just call each other by our first names, right?"

"O-okay, Mizore. Let's get along, alright? I'm sure we'll be good friends," Kyoko answered with a smile as she offered her right hand to Mizore.

"Thanks, Kyoko. Let's get along and find some cute guys for me and Kurumu," Mizore said with a smile as she shook Kyoko's hand.

"Of course. Ah, so cold!" Kyoko yelped as she pulled her had away a moment later.

"Sorry. Snow woman here, remember."

"It's cool, Mizore," Kyoko said with a weak smile.

"Ha. That's funny, Kyoko."

 ***THUMP***

"Huh, it sounds like Ura's unsealed and having some fun with Tsukune," Kurumu said.

"Wait, the other Moka's awake? How is that possible?" Mizore asked with a raised brow.

"Well, he's gonna be a vampire so I'm sure he'll be fine. Moka told me this morning that she already started his transformation," Kyoko answered.

"Is that so? What did Moka's father say about that? I heard he's kind of strict and is old fashioned," Mizore asked.

"Moka said he's fine with her having Tsukune as a mate and wants to meet him after he becomes a Shinso, like her. And besides, he can remove her Rosary. Something to do with him loving her and not wishing her harm," Kurumu explained with a shrug.

"Huh. Interesting. Didn't know that. I wonder what Tsukune thinks about having multiple mates?" Mizore inquired with a twinkle in her eye.

"That's not gonna happen. Moka's not the 'sharing' type," I heard," Kyoko said.

"Too bad. I really wanted to show Tsukune how talented my tongue is. I've been sucking on - "

"Yes, I know. We all heard that before, Mizore!" Kurumu interjected as she placed her right hand over Mizore's mouth.

"Party-pooper. No wonder you don't have a boyfriend yet," Mizore flatly replied. She stuck her lollipop back into her mouth and then sucked on it like there was no tomorrow.

" **OH GOD, YES! ITS SO BIG, TSUKUNE!**

"See? I even told Moka earlier today that the whole neighborhood can hear her, but I guess she didn't believe me," Kurumu commented with a snicker.

"You two are really something else. Just stick with me ladies, and I'll have guys lined up down the street to meet you. Any guy with half a brain would be lucky to have you two," Kyoko said as she held her laughter in.

"Um, thanks," Mizore answered with a blush.

"Oh be quiet, you horn dog!" Kurumu said with a laugh of her own.

…

"Ah, Tsukune... you were... amazing," Inner Moka said with a sigh as she flopped back onto the bed with a hard blush across her cheeks.

"Um, thanks Moka."

"Hm, I meant it, love. Ah, so tired," she said with a yawn.

"Well, you gave me a lot of your blood, so I guess that goes without saying," he replied as he reached over to her naked form and pulled her into a hug.

"Ah, that's true. I'm surprised how much stamina you have, though. I guess it's a good thing I gave you my blood beforehand," Ura said as she cuddled closer to him.

"Yeah. And I'm not even tired this time," he replied with a laugh.

"Mm-hmm."

"Um, I was thinking about something..."

"Hm, what about, Tsukune?", she asked with one eye opened.

"Maybe you could um, be unsealed when we're home," he answered.

"I dunno if that's a good idea, love," Ura replied with a raised brow.

"Why not? Would it hurt your Rosary?"

"I don't think so – it might be safe for half a day. Even though you sometimes remove my Rosary while we're still asleep. I mean, you do have another woman living here and it goes without saying that she's... interested in you even though she knows her place," Inner Moka said as she pulled Tsukune closer.

"Yeah, I could see that myself, but I didn't wanna say anything," he sheepishly replied.

"Well, I guess we could try it out for awhile. But if my Rosary's seal stops working, that would mean no more Omote, and I may have to go back home," Ura sadly replied.

"I see. That would be sad," he answered.

"So, Tsukune? Would you like if maybe someday, we... um, merged?"

"Merged?" he asked, unsure of her ambiguous question.

"Yeah. If Omote and I merged someday... then it would mean that both sides of our personalities became one."

"Is that even possible?" he asked with a bit of enthusiasm.

"Tsukune, you're living with three yokai girls. Anything's possible. And I know just the person to ask about it," Ura answered with a smile as she pulled him into her full, soft, bosom.

"Ah, that's right. Maybe we could contact this person. By the way, who would this person be?"

"He's the grandson of one of the Three Dark Lords, Fang Fang Wong. He lives in Hong Kong."

"Sure, why not? Maybe we can even contact him next week."

"Thank you, Tsukune," Ura said with a blush due to his honest words.

"Anything for my girl."

…

A/N: That concludes chapter 9.

I know it's short but I packed as much as I could into it due to the fact I'm heading back to work tomorrow. I even set up a few future plots like the return of Fairy Tale, the pool chapter, and also having Moka talk to Fang Fang Wong about her Rosary – so Moka may or may not have her two halves merge or not.

 **I haven't decided yet, but if you guys want that to happen down the road, please let me know via a review.**

Until next time, Gamera68


	11. One Crazy Summer Night

"Rosario + Vampire: Everyday Life with Yokai Girls"

 _ _Chapter 10 "One Crazy Summer Night"__

 _ _'Rosario + Vampire'__ belongs to Akihasa Ikeda.

 _ _'Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou'__ belongs to Takemura "Okayado" Inui.

 **Based upon an idea by Toroka25 from deviantArt and written by Gamera68.**

I own nothing but the story, itself!

 ** **This chapter is rated M for a strong Lemon scene towards the end. Reader discretion is advised.****

Genres: Comedy / Romance / Supernatural

…

 ** **Author's Note: Please read!****

It's come to my attention that some readers are expecting this fan-fic to follow the same plot as 'Monster Musume'. Just remember, that this fan-fic is based upon the manga series 'Rosario + Vampire' except the setting is in the 'universe' of 'Monster Musume'. It has been set up as such since chapter 1.

The plot itself is also in the summary on the main Rosario + Vampire page.

Also, to everyone expecting a harem ending:

Like I mentioned several times before, that will not be happening. I already decided on the main pairing long before I even wrote chapter 1 and that decision won't ever change, no matter how much some readers want a "harem ending".

Mizore and Kurumu have also been paired with their eventual mates which will be covered when those chapters actually happen later on.

I'm really sorry if that turns some readers off, but this is still my story.

I don't make any money writing this fan-fic or any of my other fics which take up a great deal of my free time, now that I have a full time job since April of this year. Sorry for the long A/N but I just had a lot that I needed to say.

Anyway... enough rambling! Onto chapter 10 of "Everyday Life with Yokai Girls".

...

* * *

...

Aono residence, Kanagawa, Japan. Evening of Wednesday, June 25, 2015.

Tsukune sat on the long, beige couch in the living-room along with, what Kyoko called, his 'harem', much to his chagrin.

To him it was more of an 'unwanted harem' if anything at all. He had no romantic interest whatsoever in either Kurumu or Mizore and merely wanted to remain good friends. His heart belonged exclusively to Moka, and to her, alone.

The pink-haired Vampiress had marked him as her one and only mate weeks prior and was the happiest she had been in years. That was sufficient proof to any yokai with half a brain that her heart belonged to him and to no other.

Moka sat on his right-hand side per her habit whenever they watched television together. It was the one place she was her happiest, besides their shared bedroom, of course.

The Vampiress was glad to be reunited with her high school friends from the Academy, but was not so much as the sharing type.

Kurumu knew her place and accepted the happy couple which was the end result of numerous, verbal, beatings from Ura Moka.

Mizore however, was a different case entirely.

"Come on, Tsukune. You can sit closer to me if you want. I promise that I won't bite," the snow maiden said out of nowhere.

She then pulled the lollipop out of her mouth and then licked it in an erotic manner. Tsukune ignored her for a brief moment before his mate threatened her with possible hostility of the physical variety.

"Mizore, do I really need to have Tsukune remove my Rosary again?" Moka warned. She then glared menacingly at the Yukki-onna who sat on the far, left-hand side of the sofa.

"Now ladies... can we please watch a movie in peace for once?" Tsukune asked with a sweat-drop.

"I'm sorry, Tsukune. I didn't mean it. You know how I get sometimes," Moka replied as she bit her lower lip in an adorable fashion.

"It's fine, Moka. And Mizore – as my friend, please try not to antagonize her too much – for the sake of what remains of my sanity, please?"

"Thanks, love," the pink-haired Vampiress replied with a smile.

He pulled her closer and then kissed the left side of her neck which calmed her down immediately.

"Sorry. I can't help myself, Tsukune. I only wanted you to keep me warm," Mizore replied with a slight blush.

That sounded to Tsukune like an oxymoron since she kept her bedroom's air conditioner cranked up to near-freezing temperatures.

"I'm sure Kurumu would be more than happy to 'keep you warm', Mizore," Moka teased.

The amorous Vampiress settled her left hand on Tsukune's right thigh and then left it there for the time being.

"Don't get me involved in this," Kurumu remarked as she munched on some buttered popcorn.

"I really wouldn't mind, Kurumu. Besides, I gave my first kiss to you, remember?" Mizore answered as cheeks burned hot.

"She's gotta be kidding, right?" Tsukune asked, somewhat astonished by her blunt reply.

"Nope. She's being totally serious," Moka answered with a giggle.

It was true that the soft-spoken Yukki-onna often said whatever was on her mind, no matter how kinky it was. Or whether it bothered anyone she humiliated at any given hour of the day.

"It was one time during our second year at Yokai, okay? Geez. Just drop it already. It's not like I planned on it... and it... just kinda happened," Kurumu sputtered out as she placed a couch cushion over her face out of extreme embarrassment.

"Don't be that way, Kurumu. It was the best kiss I ever had. But you didn't have to use your tongue, though."

"Hentai."

"Milk-cow."

"Ironing board."

"Tramp."

"Icicle tits."

"Parade balloon."

"Flat chest."

"Moo!"

"Popsicle stick!"

"Mount Boob-er-est."

"Well – uh... whatever, Mizore!"

"Yes. I win this time, Kurumu."

"Maybe you two should just kiss and make up," Tsukune commented as he rolled his eyes in disbelief.

At least nobody ended up being frozen in a block of ice this time.

"Anyway, um... let's get back to the movie, okay?" Moka said as she attempted to bring everybody back to said movie, which was a popular anime film about a young girl who gets _spirited away._

Suddenly, every lamp and electrical device in the house shut off which left everyone in complete darkness. Half a second later, a loud pop went off outside, which rattled the entire house.

"Kyaaaaaaah!" Moka screeched as she latched onto Tsukune.

"Moka! Ribs! Lungs! Air!" he yelped as he attempted to wiggle his way out of her vice-like grasp.

"What did you do this time, Kurumu?" Mizore wondered as she just sat there, completely unfazed.

"Don't blame me! Maybe it's just a blackout or something," she replied as she pounced on Mizore like a tigress would her prey.

"And here I thought that you didn't want to keep me warm. How typical," the snow faerie replied as she pulled her friend closer.

"Maybe it's one of Kyoko's silly pranks, hahaha," Moka suggested with a nervous laugh as she released her mate from her "hug of doom".

"She went out with one of her boyfriends like an hour ago," Tsukune answered as he pulled his cell phone from out of one of his many pant's pockets.

He pressed the power button and then shone the light from its screen around the darkened room. Sure enough, Kurumu was practically on top of Mizore who just sat there with a cat-like grin across her lips.

A moment later, the power was miraculously restored.

"Oh, thank goodness," Moka said with a sweat-drop.

"Well, that was strange," Kurumu replied as she removed herself from on top of Mizore and then quickly returned to her still-empty seat.

"I'll say. I didn't even get a kiss this time, you tease," Mizore dryly remarked.

The snow maiden then acted as if nothing happened.

 _* ding dong – ding-dong – ding dong *_

"Kyaaaaahhh!" Kurumu yelled and without a second thought, jumped on top of Tsukune.

"Ack! Kurumu! It's just the doorbell. Get off of me, would you?" Tsukune said as he gently removed Kurumu's boobs away from his face before Moka knocked somebody through a wall.

"Kurumu, you baka!" Moka shouted as she bore her fangs.

"Eh, sorry Tsukune," the petite Succubus sheepishly replied.

"It's fine. Lemme see who it is," he said as he pulled himself to his feet.

He quickly trotted towards the front door in order to leave that moment behind.

"Ah, wait up for me, Tsukune!" Moka yelped as she sprang up from the couch.

She followed him out of the living-room and then down towards the front hallway.

...

Tsukune peered out of the peephole and wondered who it was because he only saw a silhouette of someone a bit shorter than himself.

He slowly opened the front door and then came face-to-face with a teenage girl who he had never seen before.

"Who is it, Tsukune?" Moka inquired as she peeked around his shoulder.

"Um, can I help you?" he asked.

"Oh, thank goodness! It's really you, daddy!" the strange girl said with a smile.

Without any previous warning, she then flung herself on top of Tsukune. The force of her unforeseen glomp knocked him to the floor below with a loud 'thud'.

"Daddy? Eh? What's the meaning of this, Tsukune?! I didn't know that you had a daughter!" Moka shouted, clearly appalled, due in fact to the teenage girl's peculiar greeting.

Not only that, she hugged Tsukune as if she had not seen him in years.

"Um, miss? Could you please let me up?" Tsukune politely asked.

"Oh my gosh! Sorry about that," the teen-aged girl replied as she offered him a hand up and then effortlessly pulled him to his feet.

"Excuse me... but who are you, if I may ask? And why did you call my mate, daddy?" Moka interjected as she walked up to the young woman and glared daggers at her for a moment.

"Um, I'm a member of the family," she stuttered out as she bowed towards Moka.

The unknown, young woman stood straight up and then came face-to-face with Moka.

"Eh, you look like me. Why do you look like me? Tsukune, this girl looks a lot like me!" Moka hollered.

The confused Vampiress grabbed her mate by his shirt collar and then shook him several times in a row as she awaited some sort of logical explanation.

The teen-aged girl who had gotten Moka so worked up resembled a younger version of herself, except this junior lookalike had dark brown, waist-length hair along with beautiful eyes that were a light tone of emerald green.

The young lady was most likely around 16 or 17 years old, if they had taken an educated guess.

"Moka, please calm down," Tsukune said in a soothing voice, once the shaking stopped.

"Sorry, love," Moka replied with a sweat-drop.

"No worries, Moka. I'm just as freaked out as you are."

 _ _'Tell me about it. She does look a lot like Omote, except for her hair and eye color,'__ Ura said to herself.

"My name's Tamiko Aono and... I'm your daughter... from the future," she said with a smile as she nervously poked her index fingers together out of habit.

"Daughter?" they replied in unison.

Naturally, Moka and Tsukune passed out on the spot from information overload.

"Ah, hello? Mom? Dad? Oh great. This wasn't supposed to happen. Me and my big mouth," Tamiko said to herself, followed by a heavy sigh.

"Um, what's going on out here? Huh. Would you look at that. I see that you guys just decided to take a nap without inviting me to join in. How rude," Mizore commented as she and Kurumu investigated since they heard some sort of ruckus by the front door.

"Holy crap! It's another Moka!" Kurumu loudly bellowed.

"Ah, could you give me a hand, please? They kinda... passed out," Tamiko asked with a weak smile.

…

Several minutes later, once the main couple regained consciousness, they sat on the couch along with Kurumu and Mizore.

The teenage girl named Tamiko sat in the plush chair which was adjacent to the long sofa. She briefly explained to them the basic rundown of who she was and why the reason behind her sudden visit.

"I really missed this place. Lots of happy memories," Tamiko said to herself as she glanced around the living-room with a contented sigh.

"So, lemme get this straight. You're our 'daughter' who happens to be a vampire and was sent here from the future to give us a message. Is that just about everything so far?" Moka asked as she came closer to the young lady in question.

"That's right. I was sent here, by you and dad, to bring you a very important message," Tamiko answered with a nod.

"How'd you even get here? Did you use a flying DeLorean or a Police Box like the Doctor Who guy on that British TV show?" Kurumu asked.

"Oh, no. I was sent here by magic," Tamiko replied.

"Magic?" Tsukune inquired with an arched brow.

"Yeah. A very powerful Witch sent me here. She's actually a friend of yours," Tamiko answered.

"A Witch?" Mizore asked as she rolled the lollipop in her mouth from side to side.

"Well, the only Witch I know is kinda immature and I don't believe she's powerful enough to send somebody back through time, as hard as it is to believe," Moka said as she reached over and held Tsukune's right hand.

"It wasn't Aunt Yukari," their self-proclaimed daughter stated, a matter of factually.

"Aunt Yukari?" the Vampiress repeated.

"Yeah. And over there's Aunt Mizore and Aunt Kurumu. Hi Aunties! It's so good to see you again," Tamiko said with small smile as she waved to them.

"Aw, you're such a cutie pie. Just like your daddy over here," Mizore replied with a slight blush across her pale cheeks.

"So... who was the Witch that sent you here?" Moka inquired.

"I can't tell you who she is because you – haven't met her yet. But I can tell you that all of you were very good friends with her... before she turned. She and cousin Kyoko used to babysit me all the time when I was younger," Tamiko replied.

"Alright young lady. This is just too... what's the word that Kyoko would use? Suspicious! Yeah, that's it! It's all too... suspicious, if you ask me! May I ask you a few more questions, Tamiko?" Moka asked with a serious look.

"Sure, mom. You can ask me anything," Tamiko replied.

"Who are your grandparents?"

"Grandma Kasumi, Grandpa Koji, and Grandpa Issa."

 _ _'Omote, ask her about our sisters,'__ Inner Moka suggested via the Rosary.

"Well, who are your Aunts? On my side of the 'family'?"

"Aunt Kokoa, Aunt Aqua, and Aunt Kahlua."

"Is everybody in your family named after beverages?" Tsukune inquired with a nervous laugh.

 _ _'Apparently we are. I never saw it that way up until now, but I put the blame on our parents,'__ Ura said with a snicker inside the enchanted crucifix.

"Kahlua? She's alive?" Moka asked, on the verge of tears in regards to her older, half-sister.

"Yeah, she's fine. I can't go into details on how... but yes, she's alive," Tamiko said.

"And your first name. You were named... after Tsukune's grandmother, right?"

"Yeah, and my middle name's... Akasha," Tamiko answered with a tear in her eye.

"Okay, since when did my life turn out so weird?" Tsukune asked aloud.

"The day you met a real-life vampire with a split personality," Mizore answered.

"Yeah, Tsukune. You life's never gonna be normal. Trust me," Kurumu offered with a comforting pat on his shoulder. _'_

 _'_ _ _Tsukune's right. This is weird!'__ Ura Moka remarked.

"You're right, Ura... anyway... Tamiko, you said that you had a message – from us," Moka inquired a moment later after she got over the initial shock, due to the origin of her future daughter's first and middle names.

"Oh yeah. That's right... silly me. I almost forgot why I'm even here."

"She's Moka's daughter alright. What an airhead," Kurumu said with a snort.

"Takes one to know one, boobs for brains," Mizore flatly commented.

"Quiet, frosty the snow wench. This is getting really good," the blue-haired bombshell replied as she grabbed a handful of popcorn and then shoved it into her mouth.

"Please, this is no time for jokes. I'm here on a very important mission..." Tamiko said rather firmly.

"Sorry," Mizore and Kurumu replied simultaneously.

The petite Succubus then stuffed her mouth with another handful of popcorn.

"So, what was the message?" Tsukune asked.

"You need to prevent Alucard's re-awakening. Otherwise, he'll destroy most of the world... in the year twenty - thirty-two" Tamiko answered.

"Alucard?" the three yokai women shouted.

Kurumu choked harshly and then blew popcorn chunks all over the living-room.

"BLAPPPHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Kurumu! What the hell?" Tsukune yelped as he quickly picked half-eaten popcorn bits out of his hair.

"That's gross, Kurumu. What's wrong with you? Do you need the kiss of life?" Mizore asked as she picked a piece of popcorn off of her sweater and then flicked it back at her dim-witted friend.

"Yeah, you need to make sure that he's not awakened again, Mom."

"But how? Why? None of this makes any sense. He was already destroyed. My mother and the Dark Lords made sure of it," Moka said.

"I know all of that! You told me the story about how Grandma Akasha defeated him with the other Dark Lords when I was five. But... Fairy Tale will use your... blood to reanimate him, and I won't allow that to happen again. That's the reason why I'm here... why she sent me here – to correct her mistake which caused a lot of my loved ones to die without a reason," Tamiko said as she shed a few tears.

 _'No, I gotta hold it together. They're counting on me... but I can't say too much about Mom,"_ Tamiko thought to herself as she held her emotions in check.

"So, all we have to do is find and prevent Fairy Tale from regrouping, right?" Kurumu asked once she caught her breath.

"It won't be that easy, Aunt Kurumu. Like I already said; you need to find the same Witch who sent me back here, before she's recruited and brainwashed by Fairy Tale. She'll turn on you sometime... in the future and then... she'll use my mom's blood to re-awaken Alucard," Tamiko replied as a few more stray tears slid down her cheeks.

"But she sent you back here to begin with and it would be a lot easier if we knew who she was and where we can find her," Mizore inquired.

"She changed her ways again, after you rescued her from Fairy Tale. I'm sorry... I can't tell you who she is. I already said too much which could negatively damage the timeline further and my time here is almost up. I need to head back and see if everything's been changed back, otherwise, my trip here was a waste of time," Tamiko said as she stood to her feet.

"But... Tamiko... what about my blood?" Moka inquired, worry evident in her voice and across her features.

"I'm sorry, mom but I've said more than enough. I'll see you again, so don't worry so much – okay? Just remember that... I love all of you... very much... and please find her. If anyone can save her, it's dad. As long as she's not influenced by Fairy Tale... then she's the key to preventing Alucard's return," Tamiko said as a portal opened up behind her.

All of the lights and electrical devices in the house flickered for several moments again, caused by the swirling vortex, itself. Bursts of multicolored lights whirled about the event horizon as it tore open a gateway through the space-time continuum.

It almost looked as if it belonged in a trippy 80's science fiction movie.

"Me? How can I save her if I don't even know who she is?" Tsukune inquired and hoped to make some sense of what she meant by her equivocal statement.

"You'll know who she is once you meet her," Tamiko replied.

"Well, you take care of yourself, Tamiko. And we'll do our best to prevent all of that from happening," Moka said as she pulled her future daughter into a loving, reassuring, hug.

Moka felt a strong connection to the young woman and knew that she was who she claimed to be. Her youkai felt very familiar, as well.

"I love you mom, so please... please change the future... so that I'll have a family and home to go back to " Tamiko cried out as they ended their brief embrace.

"Like Moka said, we'll do whatever we can, Tamiko," Tsukune replied as he felt a pang in his heart, as well.

"Tamiko!" Moka yelled as her daughter from the future was sucked into the portal and then vanished from sight.

It then collapsed into itself with a loud "pop".

"Okay, I've seen some crazy shit before, but that takes the cake!" Kurumu remarked.

Tsukune wrapped his arms around Moka and held her for all he was worth. He knew through their growing bond that she was profoundly distressed due to their chat with their future daughter, Tamiko.

"You can say that again, Kurumu. Let's head upstairs now. It looks to me like the lovebirds need some 'alone time', if you get my drift," Mizore said as she grabbed Kurumu by her right arm and then dragged her out of the living-room in a block of ice.

"M-Mizore...s-so co-cold!" Kurumu replied as she shivered from head to toe.

"Don't worry, Kurumu. I'll keep you company and warm you up for the rest of the night. Just kidding. I'm really not into women, even though you were my first. Once again, just kidding," Mizore said with a devious grin as they disappeared up the stairway.

…

After Tsukune and Moka ended their extended hug several minutes later, they sat on the plush couch and both let out a loud sigh they did not know they had held in for so long.

"So Moka... are you gonna be okay?"

"M-mm. Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks for asking, Tsukune," she replied as she leaned against his right shoulder.

"No problem, Moka. I'm still kinda shocked after all of that," he answered as he wrapped his right arm around her waist and then pulled her closer.

"I know, love. It's a lot to take in but I do believe her, as strange as it was," she said with a heavy sigh.

"Tell me about it. I guess that we're gonna have to stay vigilant and find this mystery Witch."

"You're right, Tsukune. Ah, anyway... I'm kinda thirsty right now, to be honest," she said with another sigh.

"You know that you don't have to ask, Moka," he answered as he tilted his head to the left.

"Actually, I'd like something a lot stronger, Tsukune."

"Stronger?"

"M-mm. I could really use a cold beer right about now."

"Really, Moka?" he answered, moderately surprised by her abrupt thirst for something else, besides his blood.

"I'm just as anxious as you are, love. I mean we have a very important obligation... so that our daughter has a happy future."

"You're right about that. I mean, it's a really big responsibility. At least I know for sure that you and I were supposed to meet. Tamiko confirmed that tonight."

"M-hmm," she said with another sigh.

"Wait here and I'll grab some beers for us. I kinda need a few, myself," Tsukune said with a chuckle.

He reluctantly ended their closeness and then pulled himself to his feet.

"Thanks, Tsukune. Don't keep me waiting too long," Moka said with an adorable wink.

With a blush across his cheeks, he simply nodded yes.

He dashed out of the living-room and quickly made his way into the kitchen which was located on the opposite side of the corridor which separated the two rooms.

After Tsukune found an ice bucket, he filled it with ice cubes from the refrigerator's built-in ice maker. Once that was done, he opened the fridge's door, bent down, and then found his stash of beer, which was hidden on the bottom-most shelf. He grabbed the beers, shut the door, and then carefully placed them into the ice bucket so they would remain cold.

…

When Tsukune walked back into the living-room, he quickly discovered that Moka had made herself more comfortable. She was dressed in an adorable powder blue nightie, which hugged her voluptuous body like a glove in all the proper places, and still appeared classy.

Even though in some way it exaggerated her natural, womanly curves, she appeared more breathtakingly beautiful to him than she had, before.

Tsukune remembered that Moka was always fast getting dressed, but was still at a complete loss of words. Apparently his brain was rendered momentarily incapacitated because her stunning level of beauty was well over 9,000.

Moka also placed a pair of wooden drink coasters on the wooden table in anticipation of his eventual return. She even lit a few candles which were set up at random locations throughout the living-room.

"Hi, love. What took you so long?" she asked with a grin.

"Ha, ha. That's very funny. By the way, you look really beautiful, Moka," he replied as he simply admired her.

Entranced by her overall appearance, Tsukune found it nearly impossible to look away, due to her choice of attire for the remainder of the night.

He shook his thoughts away for the time being, placed the ice bucket off to the side, and then pulled out a beer for each of them.

"Oh, thank you, Tsukune," the Vampiress answered with a slight blush.

"Ah, no problem. Uh, here, Moka."

He twisted the bottle cap off from one of the frosty beers and then offered it to her.

"Thanks, love," Moka said as she accepted the cool beverage in her right hand.

"You're welcome."

Tsukune claimed his empty seat on her right-hand side and then repeated the action.

"Kampai," they chimed in unison as they clinked their bottles together in a customary fashion.

They quickly downed nearly half of their beers in one swig since they were reasonably parched. Tsukune was more-so than Moka, of course.

"Ah, its kinda bitter but really cold," Moka commented as she licked her lips.

"BURRRRRRRRRPP!"

"Excuse me," she said with a giggle.

That sure was ladylike, right?

The pink-haired Vampiress then set down her half-empty beer on the coaster in front of her. Her cheeks flushed red hot due to her sudden embarrassment of epic proportions.

"Well, you get used to it after a while," he replied as he held back a snicker.

"Thanks. It really hit the spot," Moka said followed by a mini-burp.

"I can hear that," he answered with a laugh.

"Very funny, 'Mister I can't hold my liquor.' At least I know that I can out-drink you, Tsukune."

"Oh really? Is that so?" he replied to her so-called challenge.

"Yeah. Whoever gets drunk first... has to do anything the winner says. And I mean anything, no matter what it is. Deal?" she stated as she stuck her right hand out.

"Uh, sure, Moka. You're on!" he said with a nod once he gave her suggestion a brief thought.

He heartily shook her hand which sealed the deal.

"BUUURRRRRRRP!" Moka belched.

…

Three beers later...

"Tsukune~"

"Yeah, beautiful? What's up?" he asked as he laid back on the couch.

"I think... I lost... burp!"

"Is that so? How do you figure?" her beau inquired with a slur.

"M-mm. I forget. What were we talking about again?" Moka inquired as she leaned against his left shoulder and then exhaled effervescent gas, once more.

"BUUURRRRRRP!"

"Well, that sure was sexy," Tsukune commented as he doubled over and then laughed.

"Excuse me. Eww, I tasted it coming up. Phhtt... phhtt... phhtt," Moka replied as she squinted her her eyes shut and then flicked her tongue in and out a few times.

"It's okay. Uh, we were taking about... our future daughter. The girl who looked like you... but had my hair color and your pretty eyes," Tsukune answered.

"Oh yeah! That's right~ Tamiko! She was sooo ~ cute! Wait a minute. Did you forget about our bet already?" Moka inquired with an awkward wink.

"Our bet? I think you said before that uh... someone has to do whatever you say if they lost or something," he answered with a wobble.

"That's right. I gotta do whatever... you say. So... go ahead and say it already, silly," Moka replied as she licked the left side of his face like a cat.

"Uh, okay then... um... I wanna kiss you," Tsukune answered, his voice lower than normal.

"Is that all? We... kiss... like... I guess... ten times a day. Are you sure there's nothing else that you want me to do? I'll do... anything for you, Tsukune – and I mean ~ anything... you know that, right?"

"I know, but seeing you look so beautiful... tonight... I'm kinda having a really hard time... holding myself back," he answered with a hard blush, due to his rather straightforward reply.

"Oh, Tsukune... that's so sweet," she replied as a soft smile graced her pink, plump, lips.

Moka slowly turned to her left and then crawled into his lap. After she was seated comfortably, she wrapped her slender arms around his shoulders and then stared lovingly into his chocolate-brown eyes.

Without a word said, between the pair, she fluttered her eyes closed and then kissed him devotedly on his lips.

"M-hmm..." Moka moaned as their kissing intensified.

"Oh... Moka..." he muttered, in-between kisses.

"M-hmm ~ oh Tsukune... hmm-mmn ~"

"Moka..."

"Ah, love... hold me," Moka pleaded as she arched her back and then thrust her impressive bosom towards him.

"Tsukune... mm-hmm..."

He slid his arms alongside the lower part of her back and then settled his strong hands on her perfectly-shaped posterior. Moka stifled another moan while she was lost in a feeling of euphoria once he gave it a hearty squeeze.

"Ah... love..."

The amorous Vampiress rubbed herself against his throbbing arousal as their intense kissing and petting soared to a higher lever of ecstasy. She felt a raging inferno in the lower pit of her belly as she yearned to be more intimate with her mate than she already was.

He temporarily ceased their kissing sometime later and then gently nibbled on her right earlobe for a minute, or so.

"~Tsukune!" she yelped as she experienced a mini-climax.

Her entire body shivered from his affectionate gesture, which she thoroughly enjoyed.

"Oh god... ahhngh... Ah! Ahhh! Tsukune!"

Tsukune held her firmly around her slender waist as she recovered what remained of her breath and wits. Truth be told, she found it utterly hopeless to remain focused as her mind went momentarily, blank.

"Are you gonna be okay?" he asked out of genuine sincerity.

"M-hmm. You're such a great kisser... ah, I can hardly breathe," she admitted with a healthy blush across her cheeks.

"Um, thanks Moka. You're an amazing kisser, too," he replied as she buried her face against the crook of his neck.

"M-hmm. Thanks, love," she replied as she sat upright a moment later and then offered him a soft smile. The very same smile he had fallen madly in love with.

"Oh Moka," he answered with a tightness in his chest.

He pulled her closer and then held her for all he was worth.

"I do love you so very much... and I can't wait to have our daughter," she whispered into his left ear.

Moka then pressed her impressive bosom against his chest and then rubbed herself against the obvious bulge in his jeans.

"I love you Moka and I always will. For as long as I breathe... you'll be the most important woman in my life, besides Tamiko," he whispered in return.

"Oh Tsukune, my love" she replied, barely audible.

Moka licked the left side of his neck and then slowly sunk her fangs into his flesh, just above her mate mark.

Tsukune sucked in a breath as she sipped his blood in steady slurps with tender kisses which excited him even further than before. He refused to let her go even as his strength slowly drained away due to blood-loss.

...

Once her thirst was placated several minutes later and her body converted his blood into youkai, she injected her own Vampire blood into him. A soft, pink, light surrounded the pair which indicated that she used her ability known as 'Transfusion'.

It was another session in order to transform him into a an "S" class, Shinso Vampire, much like herself.

"Ah, Moka..." he breathed out as his strength was returned, several times in potency. He also felt as if his jeans were two sizes, too small, due to his increase in sexual stimulation from his mate.

"Oh, Tsukune... I feel... so hot. I want you now... so much... that it hurts," she heatedly confessed with a whisper into his left ear.

"Moka..." he gasped as he pulled her even closer while she remained seated in his lap.

Moka slowly released her fangs from his neck and then licked the small puncture marks closed with her moist tongue. She softly kissed it a few times which woke him up even further to the point where it was all but painful to endure any longer.

"Please undress me, my love," she softly petitioned.

He reluctantly released her from his embrace and then removed her powder blue nightgown. Moka raised her arms above her head as he slid the satiny garment up and above her curvaceous body. He tossed it behind her not caring where it landed.

Much to his surprise, she was completely nude underneath.

Silently, Moka grabbed his aqua polo shirt and then yanked it up and over his head while he raised his arms up. She threw the restrictive article of clothing behind herself as it joined her nightgown on the floor.

Moka then kissed his neck and ears several times which only furthered his arousal. He breathed harder by the passing second, due to her adoring affection.

She unbuckled his belt and then unzipped his trousers. Moka stood up for a moment and then knelt down with a smirk across her lips. She pulled his pants down by the legs, expertly slid them off in on fell swoop, and then threw it over her shoulder.

Moka rapidly pulled his blue and white stripped boxers off, likewise. That too joined their misplaced clothes which were scattered across the living-room floor.

"Oh my goodness... its huge," she commented with a blush once she saw his extreme state of excitement.

Lastly, she turned off the lamp which was located on the end table to her right.

The only source of light in the room were the lit candles, which only added to the romantic ambiance.

"Moka... you look so beautiful," he said under his breath.

"Oh, Tsukune... my handsome man."

Moka climbed onto his lap like she had earlier with a smile across her plump lips.

The Vampiress rubbed her soaked flower against his throbbing flesh for several moments as she played with her clitoris. He kissed her once again as she sat up for a second. Moka then grabbed his engorged manhood as she slowly slid it inside of herself, as a loud gasp escaped her lips.

"Ahhh... its a lot bigger... than usual. Oh Tsukune... ahhh..."

"You feel so good, Moka..."

"Oh god... so do you, love... more... please... its so hard! Ahhnh!"

"Moka... ahhh."

"Please... you don't... have to...hold back... anymore, love," she said as she arched her back.

Tsukune leaned forward and then gently kissed the nipple of her left breast which stiffened immediately. He placed his left hand atop her other breast and then lightly massaged it for several minutes.

"Ah, Tsukune... oh god... yes!" she yelled as she rode him like a professional cowgirl would a stallion.

Waves of pleasure washed over her body from head to toe as they became one in body and soul. She held back her cries of elated bliss as he thrust deeper into her tight velvety-soft womanhood.

"Oh yes... Tsukune... oh god... so big... oh yes!"

"Moka... oh Moka... ahhngh."

"Ahhngh... Tsukune... oh god... haaahhhngh!" she bellowed as she pulled him closer and hugged him as if her very life depended on it.

The enraptured Vampiress bounced up and down as fast as she could while she felt their bond increase in magnitude. Moka was on the verge of a compelling release as she had a difficult time controlling her desire to be closer to her Tsukune.

She eventually slowed down her pace as she truly wanted to not end their union earlier than anticipated.

"Moka... oh god... Moka..."

"Tsukune... ah... you feel... so good... ahhngh!"

"Moka... ah..."

"Ah, more... oh god more... Tsukune! OH TSUKUNE, YES!"

This went on for nearly an hour as the burning fire of their impromptu romantic interlude brought them closer as mates in the truest sense of the word.

Grunts, moans, yelps, and gasps escaped the couple's lips countless times as they literally became one. It grew extremely challenging for either of them to contain their eventual release of the intimate kind, since they held nothing back this time.

"Moka!" he yelled as he discharged his hot seed into her like a volcanic explosion, which went on for nearly half a minute.

"Oh Tsukune! YES!" Moka shrieked as she peaked simultaneously as her mate.

She threw her head back in euphoric bliss as her toes curled in her compelling, sexual release. Tsukune pulled her close and held her while she shuddered numerous times, due to several, equally compelling, mini-climaxes.

….

"Oh my god... that was so good," Moka commented a few, silent moments later once her heartbeat, breathing, and sanity returned to somewhat normal, levels.

"Yeah... I feel like a million yen," he replied as she held him lovingly.

"M-hmm. I hope that you'll take responsibility, Tsukune," she said.

"Uh, Ura?" he asked with a sweat-drop since the living-room was only partially illuminated by the candles.

"Yes, it's me. You somehow managed to remove my Rosary this time, but I'm so happy that you did," Inner Moka said as she captured his lips in a heated, fervent, kiss.

Sure enough, he held her detached Rosary in his right hand.

"Eh, sorry about that," he sheepishly answered after they ended their brief kiss.

"It's alright, Tsukune. It was so worth it. Oh my god. I never thought that you'd be able to make love to the both sides of me in one evening," she answered teasingly as she ran the fingers of her right hand through his shaggy hair.

"Uh, okay, Moka."

"You need to relax before your hair turns white, love. But I was telling the truth about you being so amazing this time. And you felt a lot... bigger than usual. I can – uh - still feel you inside of me. Maybe my blood's starting to affect you faster than I thought."

"Moka! What the heck?" he yelped with a blush.

"Aw, did I embarrass you, Tsukune? That's so cute," she said as she pulled him into another hug.

"A little bit. Maybe Mizore's rubbing off on you," he teased in return.

"Hmph! That snow woman needs to know her place. Honestly now. She just says whatever's on her mind and doesn't care who she humiliates. And not to mention the perverted way that she sucks on her lollipops. Has she no shame or modesty?"

"I hope she knows her place, soon. I really don't like it when you ladies fight like that. Even if nobody ends up being knocked through a wall or into orbit, it's getting kinda tiresome, to be honest."

"I know, love. That's just the way I am, I guess... because you have that affect on me. I'm sure that Mizore doesn't really mean it. If she does, then I'd be more than happy to remind her of her place and knock her into orbit."

"Moka, you know how I feel about you two always arguing like that everyday. And I feel the same way about you. Just looking at you makes me wanna hold and protect you. Besides, you both have to follow the law. Your other half was the one who made your mom's dream of co-existence possible, after-all."

"Ah, you're right Tsukune, and I'm sorry. It's just that – I really wanna... keep you all to myself. I don't mean to sound selfish, but I love you so much... both halves of me do. You know that I do, Tsukune. We're mates and that will never change."

"I know Moka and it's fine. I love you – both sides of you - just as much, if not more. And you're the only woman for me. It's just that - a lot of crazy things have been going on lately and now we have a full house. And now we gotta find the Witch that Tamiko told us about. I just wanna make sure that we do the right thing and prevent her from being influenced by Fairy Tale. It's just too sad to think about otherwise."

"Thanks, love. But you're right. I mean, you took me and Mizore in when we had nowhere to go without hesitation. And I for one, am very grateful. That's just how you are. Your heartfelt kindness and genuine sincerity are a big part of who you are. That's one of the reasons why I love you so much. And you've treated the both sides of me with so much love and respect since the day we crashed into each other. Words can't begin to describe just how much of a difference you've made in my life. I really don't know where we'd be right now if it weren't for you. You're my everything, Tsukune and I'll love you for as long as my heart beats."

"Oh Moka," he replied as he felt their bond increase, yet again due to her love-filled words and unbridled honesty.

The unsealed Vampiress pulled her mate into her large, soft, bosom and held him adoringly out of her love for him. She was rather thankful they had met and she knew in her heart that they were destined to be together. Moka also realized that he would make a wonderful father someday since Tamiko had proven just as much because of the way she acted around him.

It was quite obvious that Tsukune and Moka would do whatever they could to be sure that their daughter had a bright and happy future.

Whatever that future held, they would face it together, no matter how strange it would be.

...

* * *

...

A/N:

 ** **The Original Character of Tamiko Akasha Aono was created by myself and cannot be borrowed or used in any way, shape, or form. That also includes her name, personality, or overall appearance. Thank you for understanding.****

This chapter was a lot of fun to write, even though its kind of short. I do apologize because of my lack of free time, but I will update as often as I can, even if the chapters are shorter than usual. The next chapter will be the "pool episode" that I mentioned in chapter 9.

I hinted at another addition to the Aono household, and you may or may not know who she is. And no, it's not Yukari Sendo, the Witch mentioned here.

If you do figure it out, please don't spoil it in the reviews. I do love feedback but please don't tell who it is for those who are behind in the story. Thanks!

Until next time, Gamera68.


	12. The Pool Episode

"Rosario + Vampire: Everyday Life with Yokai Girls"

 _Chapter 11 "The Pool Episode"_

 _ _'Rosario + Vampire'__ belongs to Akihasa Ikeda.

 _ _'Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou'__ belongs to Takemura "Okayado" Inui.

 **Based upon an idea by Toroka25 from deviantArt and written by Gamera68.**

I own nothing but the story, itself!

 ** **This chapter is rated T for several Limes, but sadly, no Lemons this time!****

 _Genres: Supernatural, Romance, Comedy._

…

* * *

...

 ** **Author's Note: PLEASE READ!****

To all my faithful readers and followers, I'm really sorry for the lateness of this chapter. As most of you know, I'm working full time and wake up very early, every day.

Most days when I get home from work, I'm very tired and have a hard time concentrating. Now with the holidays coming up in real life, I may be even more busy.

So I decided that I'd do my best to write a new chapter before the end of November. I'll also do my best to post a new chapter every 2 weeks or so, as long as my free time allows.

Thank you for being patient with me and also for your continued support.

It really means a lot to me! :)

 **Just remember that this fan-fic is based upon the manga series "Rosario + Vampire" but takes place in the manga universe of "Monster Musume".**

Anyway, enough rambling!

Onto chapter 11 of "Everyday Life with Yokai Girls"!

…

* * *

...

Late June, 2015. Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan.

It was barely 8 o'clock in the morning and yet, Moka had a difficult time remaining asleep. So, without a word said, the pink-haired vampiress turned to her left and then slowly crawled on top of her mate, Tsukune.

Her reason for her sudden wakefulness was that she was quite excited, yet moderately nervous, for her date at the yokai-friendly water park, Summer Land.

The sheltered vampiress had never been to such a place as an indoor swimming pool, let alone any sort of amusement park. It was mostly due in fact that water was a vampire's number one weakness unless it was properly purified with a special blend of herbs.

Moka also yearned for that fond closeness with Tsukune which she had grown rather accustomed to, ever since they formed their blood bond, nearly 2 months ago. Just her being by his side made her the happiest she had been since her mother was still alive.

She had found her destined one and loved him unconditionally.

Tsukune slowly opened his heavy eyelids and wondered to himself if he was dreaming or not. Once his brain registered what was going on, with a small smile, he wrapped his strong, caring, arms around her slender waist and held her lovingly.

Moka moaned happily and then kissed the left side of his neck on her mate mark, which woke him up even further, in less than a second.

"Ah, Tsukune," she yelped as he pulled her even closer.

The vampiress felt his hot, throbbing member against her lower belly which caused her to slightly shiver with wanton desire.

"Good morning, Moka."

"Good morning, Tsukune."

"You sure smell nice, this morning," he said as he inhaled her natural, womanly scent which somehow reminded him of strawberries for some odd reason.

"So do you, my love," she replied in her chirpy voice.

She then inhaled his wonderful scent, which caused her fangs to throb with a dull ache.

"It's alright, Moka. You know that you don't have to ask," he said.

"Itadakimasu," she happily replied.

She licked his neck in an affectionate manner, parted her satiny lips open, and then slowly sunk her sharp fangs into his warm flesh.

"Oh my love, you taste... so yummy..." she said in-between slurps of his delectable blood which was similar to tender kisses.

Tsukune pulled her closer as their blood bond increased in magnitude. He was overcome with an overwhelming urge of protection for her, which was not uncommon whenever they bonded through his blood.

"Oh Moka. I love you."

"I love you... too... Tsukune... so very much."

...

Several silent moments later, Moka's thirst was eventually appeased. She licked the side of her mate's neck which sealed up the tiny puncture marks. With a sigh of absolute gratification, she partially sat up and offered Tsukune a shy smile.

"Ah, delicious as always," she said with another happy sigh.

"Feeling better?" he asked as he returned her smile.

"Oh yes, love. Much better, thanks to you, of course."

"That's good to hear. I'm kinda surprised that you're up so early, though."

"Oh, um... well... I guess I'm kinda anxious about our date today," she answered with a slight blush.

"Anxious?" he asked, unsure of her ambiguous reply.

"Well, it's been a while since we had a nice date and to be honest, I'm actually a bit nervous, too. You know, with all that water and whatnot," she said with a sigh.

"I know, Moka. And if you don't wanna go, we don't have to..."

"But I really do wanna go, Tsukune. Besides, I... uh, bought a new bikini for today."

"Really? You did?"

"Yes, love. I had to because my other one... the top part... um, no longer fits," she said as her blush deepened.

"Oh, uh, well, I'm really looking forward to seeing it then," he replied with a wink.

"Tsukune... please don't tease me like that," she lightly chastised.

"What are you talking about? You're not gonna be embarrassed, are you? And here I thought that you wanted to show off for me. What a let down."

"Well, maybe I'll show off a little bit. Ura was the one who actually picked it out. She said that I should... wear one that's more 'mature' for my body type," Moka admitted as she buried her hot face against his bare chest.

"You don't say," he teased, yet again.

"Mm-hmm."

"Hey, whatever you wear, you always look very beautiful, Moka. Never doubt that, all right?" he said as he gave her a firm, reassuring, hug.

"Thanks, Tsukune. That really means a lot to me, even though you were kinda teasing me. But I can't blame you, because I get to see you half-naked. I might just have to beat all those horny women away since you look great in a bathing suit, too. I guess we should get up and get ready then," Moka said as she slowly sat up and then smiled once again, due to his always-honest words.

"You're welcome, Moka. Uh, thanks. Yeah, that's a good idea. I'm getting kinda hungry anyway," he replied as his stomach loudly rumbled for food as if on cue.

"I can hear that!" she answered with a laugh.

…

After the pair had eaten breakfast, and gotten themselves dressed for their date, they made their way to the silver sedan parked outside in the driveway.

Moka wore a simple, short-sleeved tee shirt, light red in color along with a denim mini skirt, which was deep indigo in hue. On her feet she sported a pair of high-heeled sandals, light beige in color which showed off her amazingly, well-toned, legs.

Her mate wore an aqua tee shirt, short-sleeved as well, along with a khaki pair of lightweight cargo pants. On his feet, he wore a pair of canvas high-top sneakers, black with white trim.

Underneath their clothes, they each wore their bathing suits, of course.

In a simple duffle bag, Tsukune carried their water shoes. (kind of like sneakers, but meant for water-type activities like a pool or the beach) Also stowed away were their cell phones and wallets. Moka had packed another item away, just in case she needed it.

The 'water shoes' were to be worn on their feet to avoid accidental slippage on the wet concrete which surrounded the actual indoor pool and the area of the water-themed, amusement park, that was located outside.

"I'm so glad that Kurumu's gonna meet your friend Takashi today at his family's bakery," Moka said as Tsukune unlocked and then opened the passenger side door for her.

"I know what you mean. I even set Mizore up, too," Tsukune replied once she was properly seated inside the car.

Before she could reply, he quickly closed her door and then made it to his side in a moment. As soon as he was seated with his door closed, he grinned mischievously.

" _ _You__ set Mizore up?" Moka asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Yep. You remember that artist, Ryuu? I sent him a text message last night and asked him to meet Mizore at the bakery this morning."

"Yes, how could I forget him? If it weren't for him, Mizore probably wouldn't have made such a fast recovery after her attack from Fairy Tale," Moka somberly replied.

"Well, I thought they'd hit it off right away since they're both ice-based yokai," Tsukune countered with another grin.

"I see. I guess you have a good point, Tsukune. I just hope that they actually hit it off. What else do you know about Ryuu? Besides him being an ice dragon and a famous artist?" Moka asked as he placed the key in the ignition and then started the engine.

"Well, I know that he was born here in Japan and that he has family in Kawasaki. He's even exempt from the Inter-species law, but still follows all the laws for yokai, except that he doesn't need a human, host family. He mostly keeps to himself, but seems like a nice guy," he replied as he pulled the car out of the driveway and then made a left-hand turn.

"I see. As long as he and Mizore get along, then I guess I should be happy for them. I really do want her and Kurumu to find their destined ones. Once they do, I'm pretty sure they'll stop hitting on you day in and day out and maybe eventually get married this year. Especially Mizore. She's the one who really needs to meet someone," Moka replied after she had given Tsukune's reason some thought.

"I thought the same thing, Moka. I mean, look how we met and fell in love right away. I want your friends to find that happiness that we have, too," he said as he reached over to her side and then placed his left hand on her thigh.

"Oh Tsukune, that's so like you," she said as her cheeks tinted pink.

"I'm just being myself, Moka," he said with a smile.

…

Thirty minutes later, Tsukune pulled his car into the largest parking lot Moka had ever seen, located in the eastern part of Yokohama which was a bit south of where they lived in Kanagwa-ku. They would have arrived sooner, but the morning traffic was bumper-to-bumper pretty much the entire time.

"Here we are, Moka."

"Wah! Look at the size of this place! Its so big!" Moka half-shouted as they drove up to the main building which housed the gigantic indoor swimming pool.

It was easily larger than a football stadium and was one of the biggest indoor pools in all of Japan.

She planted her face against her window as he drove alongside and past the concrete, steel, and glass building and then towards the back of the massive entertainment, complex.

"Wait until you see the amusement park outside," he said with a smile.

"Oh my gosh! Look, look, look! They have rides, too?" Moka asked in astonishment.

She saw a 1,500 meter long roller coaster which had several loops, a 25 meter tall Ferris Wheel, a Yo-yo type ride, a huge water 'log flume' ride, and several other types of thrill rides that dotted the outside part of the water-themed, amusement park.

"Yeah, there's about a dozen or so rides outside as well as the giant lazy river that surrounds the entire park, too" he explained as he made a right turn and then pulled into the closest, empty parking space.

"This is so cool Tsukune!" she said as she hastily unbuckled her seat belt and then unlocked her door.

"Ah, wait until I park the car, Moka!" he yelped as he placed the gears in park and then shut the engine off.

He was half-afraid that she would jump out of the car while it was still in motion, for crying out loud!

"Sorry, Tsukune. I've never been to an amusement park before," she sheepishly replied with a sweat-drop.

"Hahaha, it's okay Moka. We gotta go to the admission window with our tickets first," he calmly explained.

He reached behind himself and then picked up the duffle bag from the back seat.

"Okay Tsukune, I'm with you!" Moka said with a fist-pump.

Tsukune unbuckled his seat belt and then opened his door. Moka was already outside by the time he made it to her side of the car. He locked the doors via the remote on his key chain, stuffed it into his front, left, pocket, and then held her hand since he knew that the water-themed park tended to be somewhat on the busy side during the weekends.

"Let's go and have some fun, okay princess?"

"Aw, you called me princess," she replied with an overly-adorable smile.

"Well, you're my princess, after all."

"Oh Tsukune. Stop it. You're totally embarrassing me," Moka softly chastised in a playful manner.

"It's the truth, Moka. Anyway, let's head over there so we can get our wristbands. They'll allow us to come and go to either part of the park as we please," he explained as he led Moka towards the line of people queued up, just outside the entrance to the park, itself.

"Okay Tsukune. Thanks again for today," Moka answered as she leaned up and then kissed him on his right cheek, much to his embarrassment.

They were not exactly alone this time and several people observed their public display of outward affection.

"Ah, you're welcome..." he sputtered out and then offered an apologetic bow towards those who eyed him suspiciously.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I totally forgot. Miss Smith told me that kissing in public was frowned upon here in Japan," Moka said with a bow of her own.

"It's fine Moka. Don't worry about it," he said as he pulled out the tickets from his front, right, pocket and then handed them to the polite cashier behind the Plexiglas window of the ticket booth. She handed a pair of neon green wristbands to Tsukune with a bow.

"Here, Moka," he said as he attached one of the plastic wristbands around her dainty, right, wrist.

"Thanks, Tsukune."

"You're welcome" he said as they stepped out of line and off to the side.

He repeated the action and placed the remaining wristband on his right wrist, as well. She grabbed his hand and walked towards the actual entrance. They each showed their proof of entry to the attendant on duty who offered a bow to the pair which they returned in the customary fashion.

…

As they entered the rear of the massive theme park, Moka honestly had no idea what type of ride to go on, first. Not only that, but she was still somewhat hesitant about the claim of the water being safe for vampires.

"Um, Tsukune?" she asked as she suddenly stopped and gently pulled him back since their hands were still linked.

"Is something wrong?" he asked out of genuine sincerity.

"Are you sure that um, the water's safe for me?" she inquired as she furrowed her brow.

"Yeah, the water's safe, Moka. Just think of it... like your bathwater at home. I'm sure that your sensitive nose can smell it from here, right?" he asked with a reassuring smile.

Moka closed her eyes for a moment and then sniffed the air.

"Oh, it smells like home," she said with a small grin.

"I know, right? And I also know just how much you like our baths together, right?"

"Oh yes, Tsukune. As long as I'm with you, I totally love our baths," she answered with a silly grin, followed by a bright blush.

"That's my girl. Let's head over there, okay? We also need to find somewhere to sit down after we go on some of the rides," he offered with a nod.

 _ _'Omote, wouldn't you rather have somewhere private to spend with our Tsukune, instead of out here?'__ Ura Moka recommended via the Rosary.

'What are you suggesting, Ura?' Omote countered in slight annoyance.

 _ _'Don't you remember what Kyoko said? They have private cabanas that you can rent. That way you can have some alone time with our mate,'__ Ura shot back.

'Oh right. Sorry, Ura. I just forgot, that's all. Thanks for the idea,' Omote replied with a smile which Tsukune did not notice.

 _ _'It's alright, Omote. That's why I'm here for. Best of luck,'__ Ura replied as the Rosary went silent.

"Um, Tsukune?" Moka said as they stopped for a moment.

"Yeah, Moka? What's up? I'm still looking..." he said as he scanned the immediate area and found not one empty lounge chair because the outside area was on the crowded side.

"I was thinking. Um... why don't we rent a cabana instead?" she offered as an alternative.

"A cabana?" he repeated.

"Yeah, Kyoko told me about them. Um, that way we can be alone... after we finish riding some of the rides," Moka muttered and then blushed bright pink at the very notion.

"That's actually a really good idea. Why not? Besides, I don't see anywhere we could sit down out here," he said with a nod of approval.

"Thanks. So where do we rent one anyway?" Moka asked, since she had never been to Summer Land before and felt somewhat, lost to a certain extent.

"If I remember, there's a rental place over there. You can even rent floats for the pool and umbrellas, too," Tsukune pointed out towards a small shack about 10 meters away or so.

"You've been here before?" Moka asked while she tilted her head slightly to the right, as curious she was for some sort of answer.

"Yeah, once in high school for our senior class trip. I didn't have anyone to go on the rides with back then and didn't have any fun. But now that I'm with you, it'll be a lot more fun than before," he said with a sad, faraway look in his eyes.

"Oh Tsukune. I'm always gonna be with you, no matter what and always be here for you," she said with a bright smile which eased his mind to some degree and he also honestly felt a lot better, due to her honest words.

"Thanks, Moka. I guess I just needed to hear that."

He also realized that his lonely life was over and that it would never be boring in the least. Moka and her high school friends Mizore and Kurumu made sure of that.

"You're welcome, Tsukune. Now, let's rent that cabana for us."

"That's the best idea I've heard all day," he happily replied.

Moka held his hand lovingly as he led the way towards the small rental building across the way.

Unfortunately, several, single wolf-men ogled the attractive vampiress which perturbed her to no end. Tsukune picked up on her sour disposition immediately, since he was always the ever-observant boyfriend / mate and glared daggers at them.

…

After Moka had paid for their cabana, she felt considerably better.

Even though it cost her 5,000 Yen, ($48.00 US) she did not mind. The vampiress was financially stable and was more than happy to splurge a little bit every now and then, especially when it came to her one-and-only mate.

Once the couple arrived at their private cabana or "love shack" as Moka had called it, they were stunned at its size. The wooden building was painted sky blue with aqua trim and was easily 5 meters long by 4 meters wide and 3 meters tall.

Tsukune removed the key which was held on a flexible band attached to his left wrist and unlocked the door. He slid the door open and allowed Moka to enter, first. He quickly wrapped the key chain around his wrist for safe keeping until it was needed again.

"After you, Moka," he said with a wide grin.

"Thanks, love," she replied as she grabbed his left hand and practicality dragged him inside.

"Wow," they said in unison.

The inside of the cabana was illuminated by numerous strings of warm-white LED lights, suspended from the center of the ceiling to each of the 4 corners of the interior. The walls were painted a light mint green which matched the tatami-matted floor. On the left-hand side was a changing area, hidden behind a long, silk, screen.

One locker was on the side as well, for the storage of clothes and their belongings. Behind the wooden locker was an enclosed shower and restroom area. There was even central air conditioning which fended off the summer heat and made the area more relaxing and welcoming.

Off to the right-hand side, was a small, bamboo table with two, matching chairs.

One piece of furnishing inside of the large abode in particular caught the couple off guard, as they did not expect to find something like that at an amusement park, of all places.

"Oh Tsukune, look, look, look!" Moka pointed out, rather dramatically.

It was a king-sized futon bed atop a wooden frame, which was dark brown in color. The huge bed was adorned in white, Egyptian cotton sheets and comforter, along with several, color-coordinated pillows.

"What the...?" Tsukune stammered out, unsure of what to make of the sudden discovery of the larger-than-average, article of furniture.

Moka silently led him over to the futon bed and then sat down on top of it after she had removed her high-heeled sandals.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Tsukune? An invitation?" she asked in a seductive manner.

"Ah, well... um..." he replied, still at a loss of words.

With a sigh, he slipped off his sneakers and then joined her on the bed.

"Wah! This is so cool!" Moka said with a giggle while she bounced on her knees.

She then plopped down on the plush bed and then pulled Tsukune down to her level.

"Hahaha, yeah, how about that?" Tsukune said, with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"It's almost like they're telling us it's okay to fool around!" she commented with a playful smirk.

"Well, it's still kinda early. Why don't we change into our bathing suits first, and then we can 'fool around' later? Deal?" he asked, as he awaited her reply.

"Oh right. Silly me. I almost forgot. That's why we came here for!" Moka said with a goofy grin.

She sat up, sprang to her feet, and then slowly removed her tee shirt. She kept her back towards Tsukune while she 'stripped' for him; much like she did on their very first date. Moka tossed her shirt behind her back, which landed on top of the futon bed. Next, she unbuttoned her mini skirt, shimmied it down her waist, then over her shapely hips, as it fell to the floor below with the assistance of gravity.

"So, what do you think?" she asked as she turned around and showed off her new bikini to Tsukune.

It was reminiscent of her previous one from her Academy days, except this one was metallic red with an indigo blue border. The shiny, two piece, bathing suit fit her flawless, hour glass, physique as if it were made exclusively for her.

Before he could reply, several liters of blood blasted out of his nose like a geyser.

"Oh no! Tsukune!" she yelped as he fell back onto the bed and was instantly rendered, unconscious.

Luckily, like any male, manga character, his blood evaporated before it ruined the expensive bedding and possibly, the floor.

Moka made it over to his side a second later and then cradled him in her arms.

"Tsukune, love? Wake up," she said as she gently shook him.

"This is all your fault, Ura."

 _ _'How is this my fault? Besides, all of that delicious blood, gone to waste,'__ Ura replied in mild annoyance as the center gem of the Rosary glowed to life.

"Because, he fainted when he saw me in my new bikini," Omote answered as she sat upon her knees and rested Tsukune's head in her lap.

 _ _'Well, it's not his fault that this body of ours is so beautiful. The poor man never stood a chance,'__ Ura answered with a snicker.

"I guess you're right, Ura. I hope he wakes up soon. I really wanna go on those rides," Omote replied with a slight blush.

 _ _'Then just give him a little bit of your blood. That way he'll wake up and feel like a million Yen.'__

"I hope you're right, Ura. Even though father said to be careful, I guess a little bit won't hurt. Besides, he's gotten a lot stronger lately and our bond has brought us closer, too," Omote replied.

 _ _'Of course I'm right. We do share the same mind and body, after all. And you're right about that. After you've had your fun, please ask him to remove the Rosary. I'd like to have some fun, as well,'__ Ura said as the gem ceased its glow.

"Thanks, Ura. Well, here I go," Moka said as she licked the left side of his neck and then slowly pierced his skin with her sharp fangs.

A soft, pink, light surrounded the pair as Moka used her Shinso vampire ability known as "Transfusion". She injected a bit of her blood into Tsukune, for less than a minute.

A few moments later, Tsukune reopened his chocolate brown eyes and looked up to Moka who still had a look of concern across her brow.

"Hello, sleepyhead. How are you feeling?" she asked as she loosened her grip and allowed him to sit upright on his own.

"Oh, Moka... I'm feeling better... thanks," he answered once his state of vertigo passed and felt like a million Yen, just as Inner Moka predicted.

"Thank goodness. I was really worried about you... after you fainted. I felt somewhat responsible, so I just gave you a little bit of my blood. You know... since you lost a lot of it... hahaha."

"Ah, yeah. I remember now. I passed out because of your new bikini, which looks great on you - by the way. But I gotta be honest, Moka... I don't think I've ever seen you look so – sexy – before," he admitted with a small grin, followed with a healthy blush from saying as much.

Tsukune did his best to be straightforward and not hold anything back, as embarrassing as it was. At least he was not some shy, high school boy hoping for a kiss from his cute girlfriend and was more relaxed around Moka since she was easy to be around.

"You think I look – sexy today?" she asked, with a gasp.

"Yeah. I just hope nobody else faints later on. Otherwise, we might have to call an ambulance."

"Oh, Tsukune. I really don't know what to say," she answered with a sniffle.

He wordlessly pulled her into his arms and then kissed her passionately on the lips.

With a startled squeak, Moka reciprocated the act of affection with great fervor. She was at a loss of words, due to his flirtatious, yet truthful, remark. She had never heard him call her "sexy" before, which caught her entirely off guard.

Several minutes later, the pair ended their ten minute kiss for air, since they needed oxygen for their brains. Besides, it was still early in the morning and they had a lot to see and do before the end of the day.

"Ah, Tsukune?" Moka said as she sat up.

"Yes, Moka?" he answered as he was in the midst of removing his clothes.

"Ah, wow. Um... could you do me a small favor?" she asked as she poked her index fingers together out of habit.

 _ _'Wah, Tsukune looks so good today... now I really wanna fool around,'__ Moka thought to herself as her cheeks burned hotter.

She quickly shook her ecchi thoughts aside for the time being until they were needed later on.

"Sure. What kinda favor?" he inquired as he stood there, only in his navy blue swim trunks.

"Since we're gonna be outside for most of the day, I was wondering if you could um... rub some sunblock on me? I can't reach my back," she sheepishly answered.

She unzipped, then dug through the duffle bag and found the item in question.

"Uh, sure. I don't mind. Wait a minute... did Kyo or Kurumu put you up to this?"

"No, it's just that I have a fair skin complexion and can get sun-burnt easily if I'm out in the sun too long. I bought this for our date here, anyway" Moka explained.

"Oh, I see. Sorry about that. For a minute there, I thought that somebody put you up to this but your reason makes more sense," he answered with a nervous laugh.

"It's okay love. I understand, so its totally fine. So um, what do I do?" she asked as she handed the bottle of sunblock to him.

"Lay down on your stomach," he answered.

Moka did as requested and laid down, face first on the futon bed.

"Okay. Now what?" she inquired, her voice partially muffled by the cozy comforter.

"Just relax and lemme take care of you, Moka," he said in a soothing tone.

"Okay love. I'm in your care," she happily replied with a soft smile.

Tsukune sat down on the bed and then straddled her hips. He moved her knee-length, pink, hair out of the way next. He opened the top of the sunblock bottle and then squirted a decent amount onto her back.

"Ah! So cold!" Moka yelped.

"Sorry about that."

Tsukune nearly dropped the bottle due to her sudden, vocal, outburst. With a sweat-drop, he closed its lid and then set it off to the side so as to avoid unintended spillage on the bed or floor.

"Oh god... that feels so good..." Moka moaned as he gently rubbed the lotion onto her back.

"I'm glad to hear that," he whispered as he leaned closer to her.

"Ahhh... Tsukune... oh god... ahhhh... so... good.," she commented with a moan.

"Oh, is that so?" he teased as he traced his fingers along both sides her slender waist.

"Ah... hahaha!" Moka laughed.

"Well, what do you know? The mighty Vampire is ticklish."

"Ah... hahaha! No more! Hahaha! Tickles! Hahaha!"

Moka's pleas of resistance fell on deaf ears as Tsukune continued his tickle attack on his adorable mate.

He stopped for a moment as he placed more sunblock in his hands and then moved onto her legs, next.

"Oh Tsukune... you have such strong hands... oh god... that feels soooo good."

Truth be told, he was already stimulated to the point where it was painful. But he did his best to be a gentleman and continued his task at hand as hard as it was.

"And you have such gorgeous legs, Moka. I dunno how long I can hold myself back," he teased, yet again.

"Tsukune... ahhhngh... ahhhhnnn... Tsukune... oh god..." she erotically moaned as she clenched the bedding in each of her hands as her mind went momentarily blank.

"Ah... Tsukune... oh yes... ahhhhnngh!"

"Oh Moka..." he said as he came closer to her and then flipped her over, onto her back.

"Oh... Tsukune... that felt so good. Now my front side," she said with a wide smile while she regained her breath and what remained of her sanity.

Her face was bright red, naturally but she wanted more attention from her mate.

"Ah, of course. Anything for my girl," he answered with a smile of his own.  
…

Half an hour later...

As the pair waited in line at the roller coaster, Moka received far more attention than she expected. Tsukune pulled her close and stood behind her. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist and held her in a protective fashion.

She returned the embrace with a soft smile upon her plump lips and then gave his hands a gentle squeeze as she silently told him 'thank you'.

Words were not necessary as they both knew that it was something that they had no control over. The vampiress was far too attractive for her own good but that did not bother Tsukune one bit. He knew that they were destined to be together, after all. Their future daughter Tamiko proved just as much when she literally popped in from the future, just a few weeks prior.

Moka was rather thankful for Tsukune's ever-observant behavior and felt more love and adoration towards him.

However their good mood was abruptly interrupted.

"Look at the pink-haired freak over there. I wonder what kinda monster she is?"

"What the hell? I thought that this place was supposed to be monster-free?"

"Damn monsters. It's your fault that downtown Yokohama was destroyed."

"Just go back to where you came from, **freak**."

"And what's up with that huge cross?"

"Yeah, are ya' some kinda religious nut?"

"Excuse me. That's not very nice, you know," Tsukune stated as he turned around and faced the source of the verbal disrespect.

It was another couple, who seemed to be a bit older than Tsukune and Moka.

"Stay outta this, man! Answer my question already, freak. What's a ****monster**** **like** ** **you**** doing here?" the male shouted with an accusing finger pointed at Moka.

"Please, don't do this. You don't wanna get arrested, do you?" Tsukune shot back as his anger level elevated.

He gently removed his hands from around Moka and stomped towards the root of his irritation. He stood in-between Moka and the older couple so she would not face the brunt of their disrespectful conduct.

Tsukune by nature was not a violent person, even though he was highly-trained in several types of martial arts. Unknown to himself or Moka, his eyes turned a deep, scarlet red in color for a few moments as his blood boiled with every, passing, second.

"Yeah, that's not very nice. This is a yokai-friendly water park. And besides, you can't say such mean things because of the Inter-species Protection Law," Moka said, a matter of factually as she peered around Tsukune's shouder.

"Screw the law!" the older man shouted as he balled his right hand into a fist and then swung it at Tsukune.

"Tsukune!" Moka shouted as she closed her eyes for a second, as she feared the worse possible scenario.

In less than 2 seconds, Tsukune ducked the older man's potential blow, spun around, and then punched him in the center of his chest with the palm of his left hand.

 ** *** crack! *****

The older man was knocked back about 10 yards and landed in the bushes off to the side. His spouse was shocked beyond words and then rushed off to his aide.

Several onlookers witnessed what happened between the two men and murmured numerous speculations amongst themselves. Luckily, no M.O.N. agents from the Japanese government were nearby, even though several security cameras recorded the entire fiasco.

"Tsukune! That was amazing!" Moka praised as she jumped into his arms and then kissed him square on the lips.

 _ _'I'll say. I had no idea Tsukune was so fast, but it's probably because of our blood. Just keep a close eye on him, Omote. He's not changing yet, but I sensed a very small amount of youkai in him just now. If you need me, you know where to find me,'__ Ura said via the Rosary.

'Okay, Ura. Thanks for that. I'll do my best to make sure he calms down,' Outer Moka silently replied.

Tsukune returned her kiss and had no idea what came over him so suddenly. He felt the overwhelming urge to defend her from the vocal insults of the ill-mannered couple and temporarily lost control over his actions, which naturally bothered him.

When they ended their display of affection, Tsukune pulled his beautiful vampiress mate into his arms and wished to not let her go. His hands still shook from what had transpired and his breathing was uneven and ragged.

"Sorry Moka. I just got so upset, you know. I mean, they were saying some pretty awful things about you and I... I just had to do something. I'm sorry that you had to see that."

"Tsukune, love... it's okay. I know that and what you did was not only very brave, but something that couldn't be avoided. Please, calm down for me... okay? Just focus on my voice and take a deep breath."

Tsukune did as requested by Moka and closed his eyes for a few moments.

Moka continued once he had relaxed a bit.

"Ura said... that it may have been because of my blood... but it's alright now... even though she sensed a tiny bit of... youkai... inside of you... that's what gives us our power, our energy..." Moka calmly explained as she temporarily ended their closeness.

She lovingly held his hands in her own as the small crowd of witnesses dispersed while they still stood in line for the roller coaster.

"Thanks Moka. Like I said, I had to do something. I couldn't let them say those terrible things... and maybe Ura's right. Let's forget about this and have some fun, okay? As long as I have you by my side, I'll do my best to do what I can to protect you," he whispered back.

"You're welcome, love. Thank you again. I'm here for you, my dear Tsukune... and I'm always gonna be here for you. That's where my place is," she answered with a comforting smile which quieted him down immensely.

…

After the pair had gone on nearly every ride, they finally had a chance and took a well-deserved break. It was already well past lunch time and Tsukune was hungrier than he thought.

He was glad that Moka enjoyed herself, despite her questioning him about whatever type of thrill ride they had ridden but she giggled the entire time.

"Oh Tsukune! I've never had so much fun before!" she said with a hearty laugh.

She quickly placed a kiss on his left cheek, out of genuine thanks.

"I'm glad to hear that. I had a lot of fun too, because I'm with you," he admitted as they wandered around the grounds of the amusement park.

"Aw, that's so sweet," she said with a blush.

"I'm just being myself," he replied.

"So, um... I dunno about you but I'm kinda hungry," she declared just as her stomach loudly grumbled for food, much to her mortification.

"Yeah, I'm kinda hungry too. So, what looks good?" he asked as he led her up to one of the several food stands.

"Hm, anything's fine," she answered with a smile as she looked over the extensive menu board which was attached to the outer wall of the food vendor.

"How about we share something? That way we can try different types of food," he suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea, Tsukune."

Tsukune and Moka approached the front of the line a minute later and then spoke up.

"Next please!"

"Excuse me, sir."

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"We'll have the variety platter, please. I'll also have a Dr Pepper and my mate will have a tomato juice. Is that okay with you, Moka?" Tsukune said as he pulled out his wallet from the rear pocket of his navy blue swimsuit.

"Oh yes, that's fine. Thank you love," she happily replied as she held him around his waist.

"Alright young man. That will be twelve hundred yen, please," the clerk replied after he had rung up their lunch order on the register in front of him. ($11.00 US)

Tsukune opened his wallet and then handed the salesperson the proper amount of yen. He quickly closed and then replaced his wallet into his back pocket for safe keeping.

"Here's your receipt and order number. You can wait for your food over there. Thank you for your business," the clerk said as he pointed off to the left and then bowed.

"Thank you," Tsukune replied with a bow of his own.

He led Moka over towards the other side as they patiently waited for their lunch.

…

"This is pretty good, Tsukune," Moka said as she tried her Karrage. (fried chicken on a bamboo skewer)

They also shared a huge plate of Yakisoba, as well. (fried buckwheat noodles with cabbage and other vegetables)

Thankfully the young couple found a small picnic table under a huge tree, far away from the crowds since the theme park had grown even more congested as the day went on.

"It's good... but not as good as your home cooking, Moka."

"Tsukune... you're totally embarrassing me again," Moka said with a hard blush.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself because it's true," he answered with a snicker.

"Ah, well. I guess I'm a good cook, only because of you, love," she countered back with a giggle.

"Moka..." he sputtered out.

He swiftly took a swig of his Dr Pepper before he said anything else to discompose himself.

"Aw... did I embarrass you, love?" she said with a purr.

"A little bit," he answered with a blush of his own.

"That's so cute," Moka replied with another giggle.

"Ahem, anyway... what do you wanna do after lunch? We still haven't gone on the lazy river or to the indoor pool yet," he said in order to leave that moment behind.

"Hm, the lazy river sounds interesting. So what kinda ride is it anyway? I mean with such a silly name and all."

"Well, it's the long river that surrounds the entire park. You saw it before, right? Anyway, like the name suggests, its a lazy river that you ride around on floats or inner tubes. They even have floats for couples. That way we can just lay back and relax for a while," Tsukune explained in the simplest of ways.

"Okay, it sounds like fun. Let's do that next... as long as the water's safe for me," Moka replied after she gave his idea some thought.

"Okay. We'll ride that next. And yes, the water's fine Moka. Trust me."

…

"Ah, this is so relaxing," Moka said with a happy sigh as she stretched her hands over her head.

On her left-hand side was Tsukune who had his eyes closed.

"I'll say. I'm glad it's not too crowded here. So, what do you think?" he asked as he opened his eyes for a moment and glanced in her direction.

"Well, I was a little nervous at first, but now... it's so cool. And this float is like a big pillow. I like the colors, too. Red and blue to match our bathing suits," she replied.

Moka sat up and then kissed him softly on his lips which only lasted a few seconds, but was full of her honest feelings.

"I'm just glad that you're feeling better. I told you it was like a big bath tub, right?"

"Thanks, Tsukune. It is like a big bath. I mean, it goes without saying that water's a vampire's number one weakness, but this ride is so relaxing. Ah, I could stay here all day," she said with another sigh of bliss.

Moka laid her head on Tsukune's right shoulder and left it there for the time being. She closed her eyes as he wrapped his right arm around her shoulder as the lazy river took them around the perimeter of the water-themed, amusement park. The actual ride was well over 2.3 kilometers long and took well over an hour. (2.67 miles)

"Hey, Tsukune?"

"Yeah, Moka?"

"Do you think my legs are... beautiful?" she asked, still in his arms.

"Well, yeah. Everything about you is beautiful," was his upfront reply.

"Tsukune..." she said with a smile.

"It's true that you always get a lot of attention whenever we go out, but if I were to take a guess, most people are probably just jealous of your otherworldly beauty."

"Aw... do you really think so?" she wondered as she cuddled closer to him, even though the raft they were on was big enough for at least 3 or 4 people.

"Yeah. That's what I believe, anyway."

"That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me," she answered with a sniffle.

"I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't true, Moka."

"I know love. That's just who you are and I'm so madly in love with you. Ah! Now I really can't wait to have our daughter Tamiko."

"I love you too, Moka. You're the only woman I'll ever love."

"Aw, I feel the same way. Ah, I mean you're the only man for me. Who I'm madly in love with."

"Um, since you brought it up, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure thing, Tsukune. So, what do you wanna ask me?"

"Well, it's kinda private... and we're not really alone... hahaha."

"Just whisper it to me, silly. I'm sure it's not a big deal. So what do you wanna know?"

"Alright. Um... when do you... think we'll have a baby... I mean our daughter Tamiko? Ah, I mean, I know it's kinda sudden but I was just curious, I guess," he whispered.

"Oh, Tsukune... well, the thing is... I can't have a child with you."

"What?" he half-shouted.

"Ah, what I meant to say was... I can't have a child with you as you are now..." Moka replied.

"As I am now? I don't follow."

"Yes, love. You'll have to be a Vampire, before we have our daughter. Or to be more precise, a Shinso Vampire... like me," she explained in a whisper and then gave him a kiss on his right ear.

"Hahaha, well, that makes sense."

"That time will come when it does, love - so you don't have to worry so much," she said as she laid her head gently on his shoulder once again.

"Ah, right. I knew that."

"Sure you did, silly. Anyhow, we'll also be blood mates after you become a Shinso," she added.

"Blood mates? Is that kinda like our blood bond?" he asked in mild confusion.

"In the easiest of terms, being blood mates takes the blood bond to a higher level. In vampire culture, it's similar to being married in human society. Once you become a Vampire, you'll have to drink my blood in order to become a full Shinso. After that, we'll have to simultaneously drink... each others blood in order to become what we Vampires call 'blood mates'," Moka explained, now out of breath.

"Wow, that's a lot to take in, but I understand Vampire culture a little more. But I'm sure my parents will wanna throw us a huge wedding and go all out, like you wouldn't believe. My dad loves to use any excuse to have a party, anyway," Tsukune replied with a laugh.

"Well, it's my responsibility to teach you these things since we're mates and also show you how to use your abilities when that time comes. I'm so happy to hear that and I'm looking forward to whenever that happens love," Moka replied with a small smile.

She was happy that he had accepted her strange news with a grain of salt, like he always had since the first day they literally crashed into each other. That was the best day ever for the both of them, which they had admitted to each other whenever these sorts of topics and conversations arose.

And they were both better off for it.

 _ _'Wait a minute. Did he... just ask me to marry him?'__

 _ _'How did we end up here? Did she just ask me to marry her?'__

 _ _'I'd stake my life on it, Omote. Now, ask Tsukune if he wants to go back to the cabana. It's my turn to have some fun.'__

"Aw, man. It looks like our ride is over," Tsukune said which brought both of their trains of thought back to the present.

"Oh, right. Let's head back, if it's okay with you, Tsukune. All of these rides... kinda wore me out a bit," Moka said with a yawn.

They both sat up and then with the assistant of the staff member, hopped off of the float, walked up the stairs, and then out of the lazy river's waters.

…

Five minutes later, back at their private cabana.

"Ura wants to come out?" Tsukune asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, she said she hasn't been out on any dates and now it's her turn to have fun," Moka said with a small smile.

"But, we're out in public," Tsukune reasoned.

"I know that, Tsukune. But we're also alone. Nobody will find out and she said that she'll be good. It's okay Tsukune. Please? She really wants to see you," Moka half-pleaded.

"Okay. And you're right. I'm sorry about that. I just... wasn't thinking... I mean if Miss Smith found out, I dunno what she'd say," he answered with an apologetic bow.

"Thank you, love. She does miss you, you know. Remember what you told me before? Moka is always Moka. So please think about her too, Tsukune. She's just as much a part of me, as I am of her."

Tsukune stood up, walked up to Moka, and then kissed her adoringly. As their kissing intensified, he reached up with his left hand to her Rosary and removed it without a second thought.

 _ _* plink *__

A bright, magenta, light signaled Outer Moka's metamorphosis into her Inner, true, self. Her long, pink hair faded into silvery, platinum white. Her innocent, green eyes bled ruby red and her shorter fangs lengthened to their full size.

Once her transformation was complete, the true Moka opened her eyes and offered her mate a smoldering look which captured his heart.

"Hello there, Tsukune," she said in a seductive voice.

"Uh, hi Moka," he stammered out.

"It seems to me that I need to show you your place," she said with fire in her eyes.

"Oh crap," he replied with the biggest sweat-drop he could muster.

"Oh yes. We're going to make love for two hours non-stop with me riding you the entire time. And you're going to enjoy it. I hope that you're prepared, love."

"I said I was sorry, Moka. I didn't mean to say that before... really!" he said as she softly pushed him onto the bed and then jumped on top of him.

"Hahaha. You're so cute when you get like that," she said in a playful manner.

"You were just kidding?" he asked, as he awaited the silver-haired Vampiress' reply.

"Of course I was kidding. You really need to lighten up love, before your hair turns white," Ura Moka said with a grin.

She promptly removed her restrictive bikini top and then threw it behind herself, not caring wherever it landed.

"Moka... you really are beautiful," he said as he reached up and then ran the fingers of his right hand through her silky hair.

Prickles of pleasure ran down her back which caused her to lightly moan in anticipation of the inevitable mating ritual. She truly missed that intimacy more than his delectable blood, which was rather hard to believe since she was somewhat addicted to it.

"Oh Tsukune... you're quite handsome, yourself," she replied with an adorable smile.

"Thanks Moka. Now, let's really have some fun," he replied as he pulled Ura Moka into his arms and then swapped places with her so that he was on top this time.

"Oh my... how bold of you and in broad daylight, too," the Vampiress replied with a smirk.

"Well, I hope that you're ready because I've been holding myself back all day," he stated as he quickly removed his swim trunks and showed her first-hand, just how primed he was.

Tsukune haphazardly tossed it to the floor where it joined Moka's displaced bikini top. The last article of clothing was rapidly removed by the Vampiress herself, namely her bikini bottom.

"Oh my god. You weren't kidding when you said that you were holding yourself back all day, were you?" she gasped out in disbelief.

"Know your place, Moka," he said in a semi-serious tone as he came closer to her.

"My place... is right here," she replied as she placed her left hand over his heart.

"I love you, Moka."

"And I love you my dear Tsukune. For as long as my heart beats, it only beats for you."

...

* * *

...

A/N:

Holy crap. I actually did it.

I wrote this chapter in 3 days, despite how tired I've been and was a bit under the weather on the first day, while I wrote out the basic outline.

I know its a short chapter but I did my best, despite not writing or updating in 3 months. Like I mentioned at the top of this chapter, I'll do my best to update every two weeks or so, as long as my free time allows.

 **Important update regarding a future chapter: Please read!**

 **If you guys and gals want to see a certain Witch show up in the next or follow-up chapter, please let me know below. So if you want to see Ruby Toujo soon, please let me know via a comment below for chapter 12 entitled "Witchy Woman".**

I still have to write the date chapter for Kurumu and Mizore since they've already been paired with their mates, more or less. I didn't cover that since I'll be covering it in a future chapter, most likely chapter 13.

Its been mostly outlined but will be a long chapter. It probably won't be out until mid-to late December at the earliest due to Thanksgiving and my birthday coming up towards the end of this month. (November 2016)

Thanks so much for your patience and continued support.

Until next time, Gamera68 :)


	13. Family

"Rosario + Vampire: Everyday Life with Yokai Girls"

 _Chapter 12 "Family"_

 _ _'Rosario + Vampire'__ belongs to Akihasa Ikeda.

 _ _'Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou'__ belongs to Takemura "Okayado" Inui.

Based upon an idea by Toroka25 from deviantArt and written by Gamera68.

I own nothing but the story, itself!

 **This chapter is rated T for some Limes towards the end!**

Genres: Supernatural, Romance, Comedy.

...

A/N:

I know I mentioned that I would try to update at least twice a month so here is another chapter. I decided to do a time-skip since it took me 11 chapters to cover 2 months in the actual story, itself. I'll bring in the Witch, Ruby most likely in the next or following chapter.

For all of you Inner Moka fans, she makes another appearance in this chapter!

Anyway, enough rambling!

Onto chapter 12 of "Everyday Life with Yokai Girls"!

...

* * *

...

Late July, Kanagawa, Japan.

It was nearly eleven o'clock in the morning before a certain female vampire finally woke up after a long night of lovemaking with her destined one.

With a stifled yawn, she turned to her left and admired her mate, Tsukune. So much had happened since they became mates that Moka had a difficult time realizing just how much of a difference he had made in her life.

She also knew that they were indeed destined to meet, in such a cliched way when they literally crashed into one another nearly 3 months ago. Even her Inner persona was the happiest she had been for as long as she remembered.

Moka pulled herself closer to Tsukune and then softly breathed into his right ear.

The effect she wanted was immediate as he slowly opened his chocolate brown eyes and faced the source of his abrupt wakefulness.

"Good morning, love," she adorably announced.

"'Morning", he replied with a yawn.

"Sleep well?" she asked as she nuzzled her head closer to his neck.

"Mm, yeah."

"That's good to hear, love,"

"Oh boy. I know that look," he answered with a gulp.

"You know I can't help myself... because you smell so good this morning," the vampiress stated as she took in his delectable scent.

Her fangs throbbed with a dull ache as her natural instincts temporarily took over.

"Go ahead, beautiful. You know that I can't say no to you," he said with a calming smile which warmed her heart with joy.

He slowly tilted his head to the left as she drew herself closer to his neck.

"Itadakimasu," Moka mumbled as her ragged breath came out in short pants.

She lovingly licked his flesh and then gently pierced his neck with her fangs. Moka tenderly lapped up his delectable life source with great fervor as she was lost in her elation.

"Oh, Moka," he breathed out as he felt their blood bond increased in magnitude, yet again.

Tsukune wrapped his left arm around her waist and pulled her closer towards himself.

"Oh god... Tsukune... you taste... so good..." she whispered out, in-between slurps of his blood.

Once her thirst was appeased, several moments later, Moka erotically licked the small puncture marks closed with her moist tongue and then offered her mate a bashful smile; her cheeks somewhat tinged nearly as pink as her hair.

"So yummy..." she said as she buried her head against his bare chest as she breathed out a sigh of elated contentment.

"So I've heard," he teased with a chuckle.

"Mm-hmm. It seems to me that your blood is more tasty than when we first met," she admitted with a deeper blush, which Tsukune did not notice.

"Really? How so?" he asked, somewhat dumbfounded by her peculiar statement.

"Well, it's because you're gonna be like me soon, I guess," Moka replied as she looked up towards him with a smile.

"I see."

"It's true, though. I know I said that it'd take a while for you to fully become a vampire, but it seems to me and Ura that your body is adapting to my blood a bit sooner than we originally thought," she confessed.

"So, um, how much longer do you think it'll be... before... I, um, change?" he asked with a gulp.

"Maybe another month or two. Ura said that I should slow down your transformation into a Shinso. Otherwise if we continue at our current rate, something could – go wrong," Moka answered with a sad look across her brow.

"Go wrong? Like turning me into a mindless ghoul?" he inquired.

"Yeah. I guess I was getting too excited about turning you into a Vampire, but it's nothing to worry about. As long as I take my time from now until the change begins, you probably won't turn into a Shinso until at least October or so," she replied with a smile which eased his mind to a certain degree.

"What about my youkai, that you mentioned before?" he wondered.

"Well, it's definitely there but it isn't fully developed yet. What I'm trying to say is that you have the ability now to produce your own, as small as it is, but I'll have to teach you how to control it. But when the time comes, you may have to be fitted for a Rosary, like me," Moka said as she sat up for a moment.

"Really? That's pretty cool," he said with a small laugh.

"I guess it is, huh?" she asked with a giggle.

"Yeah. Um, anyway, are you sure that you wanna meet my folks today?"

"Of course, Tsukune. I think that they should know what's happening with you before it actually happens," Moka replied.

"Well, I guess you're right. Besides I wanna ask them about Yokai Academy."

"So do I, love. And Ura wants to meet them, too. She's just as much a part of me as I am of her, after all."

"I couldn't agree more. So I guess we should get out of bed and see if anybody else is up yet," he answered as he sat up and then stretched his arms above his head.

"Thanks, love. You're right. I wonder what those four are up to, anyway? I felt Mizore's youkai last night and I hope that she didn't wear Ryuu out too much," Moka said with another giggle.

"Anytime, beautiful. I also heard Kurumu, too. I'm just worried about Takashi. The poor guy has no idea what he's gotten himself into," Tsukune answered with a hearty chuckle.

Moka glomped Tsukune and playfully knocked him down with a passionate kiss, as she was moved by his always-honest words of encouragement.

...

* * *

...

After the pair had gotten themselves dressed, they eventually arrived downstairs and then wandered towards the dining room which was located behind the kitchen. They heard several voices talking animatedly which told them that everybody else was fully awake for some time now.

"Hey, look who decided to finally join us," Takashi said as Moka and Tsukune entered the dining room.

Seated next to him was Kurumu, with a cup of coffee in-hand. Across from the blue-haired bombshell was the other couple, Ryuu the Dragonborn and his mate, Mizore. They each sipped on iced coffee, since anything hot bothered them, being ice-based yokai, of course.

"Uh, good morning, everyone," Tsukune said as he nervously scratched the back of his neck with his right hand.

He was not used to having a full house, but ever since Mizore and Kurumu had found their destined ones, he realized that his life would be even more complicated than it was before. Only time would tell when another housemate would make their home there, as well. At least all of the beds in the five bedroom house were queen-sized which came in rather handy for overnight company.

"Good morning," they simultaneously announced.

"Geez, Moka. Who knew that you liked to sleep in so late? I guess Tsukune really wore you out last night, huh?" Mizore commented as she admired the man of her affections.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you, Mizore. I'm pretty sure the whole neighborhood heard you last night," Moka teased back and then stuck out her tongue.

Ryuu blushed bright red but knew that the vampiress was merely joking. Or at least, he had hoped that she was.

"Can't help it. Ryuu was amazing last night. I even showed him just how talented my tongue really is. I did things to him that you'd never even dream of, Miss Innocent," Mizore said.

"Mizore, you hentai," Kurumu loudly stated.

"I wouldn't talk, either, you milk cow," the Yukki-onna flatly commented.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" the enchantress asked.

"Poor Takashi looked so out of it this morning when you two dragged your butts downstairs. I hope that you didn't drain him too much," Mizore replied, completely unfazed by her friend's verbal zingers.

Takashi's eyeglasses immediately fogged up from that last tidbit of information.

"Oh be quiet, you horn dog!" Kurumu said as she stuck out her tongue.

"Uh, are they like this every day?" Takashi asked Tsukune as he removed his eyeglasses for a moment as he was unable to see anything.

"Yep, pretty much. But you kinda get used to it. Eventually," Tsukune offered with a sympathetic smile and a comforting pat on his friend's shoulder.

Ryuu just remained quiet and kept his opinion to himself.

"Hahaha. Uh, anyway if you and Moka are hungry, I left some food for you guys in the kitchen," Takashi replied.

"Thanks, man. Let's go Moka. Seeing you look so cute has made me ****really**** hungry," Tsukune said as he admired her otherworldly beauty with a wink.

"O-okay, Tsukune," the pink-haired vampiress replied with a hard blush.

...

* * *

...

"I'm glad that those two found their destined ones but it seems to me that they still like to tease each other," Tsukune said as he took an empty seat across from Moka at the small, round, table located inside the kitchen.

"I'm happy for them too, love. I just wish that they'd be a little quieter, though," Moka replied as she took a swig of her tomato juice.

"Ugh. Tell me about it. Well, it's the weekend so it goes without saying that we're gonna have more sleepovers. But it's kind of nice, you know. Like a second family," Tsukune replied.

"I'm glad to hear that but like you said, it's kinda like another family. At least they stopped hitting on you, like they used to," Moka answered with a small smile.

"I couldn't have said it any better. I mean growing up, I never really had this, you know. It was always just me and my folks. But Kyo used to come by all the time during the summer so I guess it's kinda the same," he replied with a laugh.

"So true. At least you didn't have to fight her all of the time, like I had to with my step-sisters. Poor Kokoa never stood a chance against me, anyways," Moka replied with a snicker.

"Well, growing up wasn't easy for you. That much I know. But at least you have a calmer life now, right?" he said as he reached across the table and placed his right hand atop her left.

"Yeah. But I'm very thankful that you're such a big part of my life, Tsukune. I told you this before, right? That just me being here, with you is what I've always... dreamed of. Words... words can't describe just how much of a difference you've made in my life and I... I love you so much. I just can't imagine my life... without you," she replied as she shed a few tears of happiness.

Tsukune sat up from his chair and quickly walked to her side of the small table. Without a word said between the pair, he pulled her into an affectionate hug and held her for all she was worth.

"And I love you, my beautiful Moka. Forever. No matter what happens, I'm always gonna be here with you," he whispered.

"Oh Tsukune," she muttered as she returned the embrace.

...

* * *

...

After she had recomposed herself, Moka had a thought. A thought which came from her other half, that is. She was not sure if it would work right now, but decided to at least give it a try.

"Thanks, Tsukune. I feel a lot better now," she said as she reluctantly ended their closeness.

"Anytime, Moka," he replied as she just held his hands.

"Um, I could teach you one of my abilities now. I mean, that is if you're up to it," she said.

"Really? What kind of ability?" he inquired with a quirked brow.

"How to flare your youkai. It's a good way of getting someone's attention or just showing another yokai that you're stronger. It's actually quite easy once you master it," Moka explained, hands still linked.

"Sure. Lead the way, Sensei," he said with a grin.

Moka blushed a bit, faced the kitchen door, and then flared her youkai.

"Dammit Moka! You made me spill my coffee!" Kurumu cursed from the dining room, a good 5 meters away.

Several laughs and guffaws emanated from the dining room, due to Kurumu's flustered reaction.

"See, Tsukune?" she replied as she turned her attention towards him.

"I see. So how do you flare your youkai like that?" he asked.

"Close your eyes for a moment. Now take a deep breath and try to imagine a flame inside you, right here, by your heart" Moka explained as she placed her left hand on his chest.

"Okay. It's... warm..." he replied, eyes still closed as he calmed his breathing, much like how he does when he meditates.

"That's your youkai. Even if you're not a vampire yet, its still there. Now try to imagine its in the shape of a ball. Bring it closer into itself. Slowly now," she instructed as she rubbed her hand over his chest in a small circle.

"I... feel it," he said as he concentrated a bit more.

"Now, release that ball all at once, towards the door," Moka continued.

"Ah... ahhhh!" he gasped as he did as asked by his one-and-only, mate.

"What the hell?" Mizore yelped as she was tossed from her seat in the dining room.

She quickly picked herself up from the floor and sat down in her original chair.

More laughter erupted from the dining room, once more.

"Way to go, Tsukune!" Ryuu cheered.

"You're not helping, lover," Mizore lightly chastised.

"Sorry, my snow bunny," the Dragonborn said, head hung low.

"It's alright. You can make it up to me by spending the rest of the day in bed," Mizore answered, her cheeks tinted pink.

"Hm, Mizore makes a good point," Kurumu said with a wink.

"After you, my fun-sized beauty," Takashi said as he grabbed Kurumu's hand and led her back to her room.

Mizore and Ryuu followed likewise.

Neither couple was heard from for several hours, since they had worn each other out.

...

* * *

...

"Congratulations, Tsukune. That's really impressive for your first try, even though you expelled all of your youkai at once."

"Thanks, Moka."

"I must admit, you're quite a fast learner," Moka praised once he opened his eyes.

"Well, that's because I have a great Sensei," he answered as he pulled her into his arms.

"Oh Tsukune," she breathed out as she leaned into him and passionately kissed him with great enthusiasm.

…

Sometime after the couple had finished bonding, they discovered that the day was getting late. Once they had their shoes on their feet, they left the house and made their way over to Tsukune's silver Toyota which was parked in the driveway. Being the always polite gentleman, he opened Moka's car door first.

"Thank you, love," she said with a wink.

"Anytime, beautiful," he answered as she took her seat.

Once she was properly seated, he closed the door behind her. He quickly jogged over to his side of the car, opened his door, and then took his position in the driver's seat. Lastly, he closed his door after he was buckled in for safety. Moka mimicked his action as she wanted to follow the law.

Tsukune inserted the key into the ignition, started the engine, and then placed the gears in reverse. He expertly backed the car out of the driveway while he turned the steering wheel to the left. Once the car was straightened out on the main road, he shifted the gears to drive and then headed east.

"So, Tsukune?"

"Yeah, Moka?" he inquired as he navigated his vehicle down the road.

"How far do your parents live from here?" she inquired.

"Hm, about five minutes or so," he replied as he pulled up to a stoplight and then applied the breaks.

"They live that close?" Moka asked, stunned by his answer.

"Yeah. My family's lived here for generations. Actually, my grandparents met in high school, as ironic as that sounds. My parents met in university actually, and I was born at the hospital in downtown," he explained as the light turned green.

"I see. I didn't know that but thanks for explaining that to me."

"Don't worry about it. If you ever wanna ask me anything Moka, you know that you don't have to hold yourself back. Besides, we're gonna be together forever, right?" he asked with a first class grin which caused her to brightly blush, yet again.

"Ah, of course, love. Always," she replied with a smile.

 _ _'Wah! Why does he have to be so sweet, right now of all times? Now I just wanna tear all his clothes off and take him right here in the car!'__ Moka cursed to herself.

 _ _'That's one of the things that we love about him - right, Omote?'__ Ura asked as the gem in the center of her Rosary came to life and softly glowed.

 _ _'Ah, you're right, Ura. I just hope that today goes as planned. And please don't freak out Mister and Misses Aono too much. I don't wanna have to call an ambulance,'__ Omote replied silently.

 _ _'Like Tsukune always says; things just work out for us,'__ Ura answered, likewise.

Before Omote could reply to her other half, Tsukune slowed the car down and then pulled into a driveway of a house she had never seen before.

"Here we are, Moka," Tsukune said as he placed the gears in park, turned the engine off, and then pulled the key out of the ignition.

"Oh, what a cute house," she commented as she glanced out the window and then unbuckled her seat belt.

Tsukune undid his seat belt, likewise and then opened his door. He closed his door, raced over to the passenger side of the vehicle, and then opened Moka's door for her. He offered her his outstretched hand which she gladly accepted with a bright smile upon her pink, pouty, lips.

"Yeah, my parents think so," he replied as he led her up to the two storey, pastel blue house with white trim.

"I see. I'm actually kinda nervous now," Moka said.

Hands still linked, she gently pulled Tsukune back, just a few meters from the front door.

"You're nervous now?" he asked.

"Mm-hmm. I know why we're here but maybe we should wait..." she mildly protested.

Tsukune pulled her close and kissed her firmly on her lips. Whatever doubt she had, vanished the moment their lips touched. She returned the act of affection with great ferocity and knew by his sudden boldness, that she had nothing to worry about.

...

* * *

...

They gradually ended their five minute kiss for air, before either one of them passed out due to lack of oxygen. Besides, a few of the neighbors eyed the couple suspiciously. The last thing Tsukune needed was any sort of gossip to spread throughout the area.

"Are you feeling better, Moka?" he asked as he held her hand and guided her towards the front door.

"Oh yeah. Much, much, better," Moka replied with a silly grin as she attempted to stand upright.

Her knees still wobbled a bit from such an astonishing kiss from her beau, which left her somewhat lightheaded to a small degree.

"Good to know, because we're here," he said with a grin of his own.

He pressed the doorbell and then patiently waited for his mother to answer the door, since his father's car was not in the driveway.

A few minutes later, which seemed like hours to the couple, Kasumi answered the front door and smiled when she saw who it was.

"Hi mom," Tsukune said.

"Oh, hello sweetie!" Kasumi gushed as she pulled her son into a hug, much to his chagrin.

"Um, hello Misses Aono," Moka announced as she saw her mate return the paternal embrace.

Kasumi released Tsukune a moment later and then eyed the beauty on his right with a bright smile.

"Good afternoon, Miss Akashiya. It's so good to see you again. Come on inside you two and make yourselves at home. Oh what a lovely surprise!" Kasumi loudly announced while she clapped her hands.

Kasumi opened the front door wider and allowed the couple to enter, first. She closed the door while they stood in the entrance-way as they removed their outdoor shoes. They each slid on a pair of house shoes, per the Japanese tradition when entering someone's home.

"This is such a wonderful surprise!" Kasumi said, still smiling from ear to ear.

"Well, we just wanted to stop by and say hi. Plus there's a few things that Moka and I must talk to you about," Tsukune replied.

"Oh, I see. Well, come inside, you two. Your dad's not home right now because he had some unfinished work to do at his office," Kasumi answered.

"It's alright, Misses Aono. We won't take up much of your time but it's rather important, nonetheless," Moka said with a bow.

"Alright, dear. Follow me, then. We can talk in the kitchen," Kasumi replied as she furrowed her brow, somewhat unnerved from the way the couple spoke to her in such a serious fashion.

The duo did as asked by the Aono matriarch as she led them into the kitchen at the end of the hallway. As they entered the kitchen, Moka noticed how homey it felt, even though it was half the size of the kitchen at Tsukune's house.

"Can I get either of you two something to drink?" Kasumi asked while the couple each took a seat at the square-shaped table.

"Um, do you have any tomato juice?" Moka asked as she poked her index fingers together out of habit.

"Is V-8 juice alright, dear?"

"Yes please," Moka answered with a polite bow.

"Nothing for me," Tsukune answered.

"All right. I'll be back in a moment," Kasumi said as she walked over to the refrigerator.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Tsukune asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, thanks. I'm just really, really thirsty right now," Moka replied with a sweat-drop.

"Okay, Moka," he said as his mother walked back towards the table.

"Here you go, dear," Kasumi announced as she set a tall, cool, glass of V-8 juice down in front of the vampire princess.

"Thank you, Misses Aono."

"You're quite welcome, dear."

Kasumi walked to the other side of the table and took an empty seat, in-between the pair.

Moka picked up the huge glass of juice and drank half of its contents in one gulp. Tsukune's eyeballs bugged out, unsure if she was going to be all right, or not.

"Oh, my. I guess you were thirsty," Kasumi commented with a sweat-drop of her own.

"Ah, yes," Moka meekly replied with a hard blush.

"Uh, anyway, mom?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Tsukune. I've got this, all right?" Moka replied with a smile.

"O-okay Moka. After you," he replied with a wink.

"Uh, Misses Aono. The reason for our sudden visit is because there's a few things that you must know, namely about vampires," Moka started.

"Does this have to do anything with you two being mates?" Kasumi replied.

"Well, the short answer would be yes. You see, when a vampire decides to take a mate, they do for life. It's similar to being 'married' here in the human world, I guess you could say. And to be completely honest, vampires live for a very, very, long time," Moka continued.

"So are you saying that you're... immortal?" Kasumi inquired.

"In a manner of speaking, yes. I'm immortal. And for Tsukune to be my life-mate, or blood-mate, he has to... be like me," Moka replied, her voice nearly a whisper.

"I see," Kasumi said as she took it all in as hard it was to fathom living forever.

"But you have nothing to worry about, Misses Aono. I'll be sure to be there for him and teach him all about vampire customs and all it entails. I do love your son, more than anything in the world and I'd never do anything to hurt him. He's my everything and has been here for me, ever since I came into his life. He completes me in every sense of the word... and for as long as I breathe, he'll be the most important man in my life," Moka said, as she fought her tears back from saying as much.

"Uh, mom?" Tsukune said as his mom seemed to be off in La-La Land.

"It's impossible..." Kasumi replied as she eyed the vampire across from her.

"Mom, what you call the impossible, I live with every day. And this was my decision, to become a vampire like Moka. And to be honest, I'm better off knowing her," Tsukune explained.

"Are you sure about this, sweetie?" his mother asked, once her brain functioned the way it should, somewhat at least.

"Yeah, mom. I love Moka more than I ever thought possible and just knowing her has made me really happy. She's the first person I see when I go to sleep at night and the first person I see when I wake up. She's my everything," he replied as he reached over and held Moka's hand in a loving manner.

"Oh, Tsukune..." said vampire breathed out, as her cheeks burned hot.

"Well, you're an adult now, sweetie. And I can see that you two are in love. That much I'm certain of," Kasumi stated with a weak smile.

"Yes, we're very much in love, Misses Aono. There's also another matter that we need to discuss," Moka said as she opened her leather purse and pulled something out.

She placed it on the table, in front of Kasumi.

"Mom, we know about Yokai Academy. That's where Moka and her friends went to high school at," Tsukune said.

"What are you talking about, sweetie?" his mother asked.

"Misses Aono, we both know that Tsukune was supposed to attend Yokai Academy. There's even a letter addressed to you and Mister Aono, which was signed by the former Headmaster, himself," Moka pointed out as she unfolded the letter in question and then showed it to Kasumi.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry. We never meant for you to find out about this. How did you find out?" his mother inquired as she awaited a reason of sorts.

"It's okay, mom. I'm not upset anymore if you're wondering. Kyo showed this to us when you guys went home after my birthday party," Tsukune explained.

"Misses Aono, this is proof that Tsukune and I were always supposed to meet. More like predestined, I suppose you could say. He was even gonna be in my homeroom during our three year stay at the Academy," Moka replied on the verge of tears.

Tsukune gave his mate's hand a gentle squeeze which calmed her down dramatically. She just offered him a small smile of appreciation for his genuine thoughtfulness for her overall, well-being.

"I – we – your father and I didn't know. It just... seemed too good to be true at the time. Being sent off to some unknown boarding school that nobody ever heard of. I mean, what kind of parent does that to their own child? But you got into a fine high school, right?" Kasumi nervously replied as she re-read the letter signed by Tenmi Mikogami, the previous chairman of Yokai Academy.

"I know, mom. I mean, what were the odds of me possibly going to a high school for yokai and ayashi? And then five years later, I meet Moka. But, I know you and dad had your reasons, I guess. I just wish that I could've met Moka a lot sooner. But you know the funny thing? Whatever fate had in store for us, we still met each other and eventually fell in love. And I'm better off knowing that I'll be with her forever."

"Oh, sweetie. I am truly sorry. But as long as you two are happy, then I guess I worried for nothing. We never meant to hide this from you but I'm glad it's out in the open now," Kasumi said with a heavy sigh that she did not know she had held for so long.

At least things could return to normal, right?

Oh, not quite yet. Tsukune had more to say, apparently.

"We forgive you but... there's something else that you need to know. Or should I say, somebody else who you need to meet," Tsukune said as she stood to his feet just as Moka took his cue.

He then wrapped his right hand around her Rosary with a wink.

"Thank you, sweetie. Somebody else I should meet? I don't quite follow," Kasumi said in mild confusion, due to his equivocal statement as she saw nobody else in the kitchen at that time.

"Mom, allow me to introduce you to Moka's other half," he said as yanked Moka's silver cross off from her leather collar.

 _ _* plink *__

A sharp burst of magenta light flooded the kitchen as the vampiress' dormant half awoke from her slumber. Her knee-length, pink, hair washed over with bright, platinum and her green eyes bled crimson red as her irises took on a reptile-like appearance.

"Oh, my god. You really are a vampire," Kasumi gasped out in disbelief.

"Hello, Misses Aono. It's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance" Ura Moka said with a bow.

"Like I said mom. I live with the impossible. Moka's an S-class Vampire, uh, Shinso Vampire, by the way. You met Kurumu at my party. She's a Succubus who can create realistic illusions. And there's also Mizore, well you haven't met her yet. She's a Yukki-onna who can create snow and ice out of thin air," Tsukune said.

His mother however, was reasonably rendered incoherent and speechless. She had no idea what to make of Moka's instantaneous, reverse, transformation. So therefore, she did the only logical thing at the time. She fainted on the spot.

Luckily, she was caught in Tsukune's arms before she tumbled to the tiled floor.

"Does your mother do that often?" Ura Moka asked, her voice full of compassion and concern for her future mother-in-law.

"Yeah, especially when something's too much for her to handle," he replied with a chuckle.

He effortlessly scooped up his unconscious mother into his arms, carried her down the hallway, and then into the living room with the unsealed vampiress hot on his heels. Lastly, Tsukune gently laid her on the couch and then covered her up with a light blanket.

'"I'm sorry, love. This is my fault just because I wanted to prove a point," Inner Moka said with a sigh as she walked up to him and then placed her head on his left shoulder.

"It's nobody's fault, Moka. Like I just told you; it was too much information for her to handle at once but she'll be fine before you know it."

Tsukune pulled his mate into a comforting hug and held her for all she was worth.

"Thanks, love," she said as she returned his warm embrace and felt much better before she even knew it.

He just had that affect on her which was one of the things that she loved about him. She also knew that she could count on him to be by her side, which she was rather grateful for.

"You're welcome, Moka. I really meant it," he replied.

He slowly stepped back, held her right hand, and led her over to a large, plush chair, navy blue in color, adjacent to the couch. Tsukune plopped down in the over-sized chair and then silently asked for her to sit on his lap.

Naturally, she took up his offer without hesitation and made herself comfortable, barring the recent turn of events. Although the silver-haired vampiress was worried over his mother's weak constitution, she quickly realized getting worked up would do her no good. So her only viable option was to calm herself down, as challenging as it was.

"So, how long will she be out for?" Inner Moka asked as she nuzzled up to him as a soft smile graced her lips.

"Um, maybe half an hour, or so. I was hoping she'd take your appearance with stride, but I guess your beauty was simply too much for her to handle," Tsukune replied as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"I see. So are you trying to sweet talk me, perhaps?" she asked with a hint of mischief in her voice.

"What? No, of course not. It's the truth, though. You're way to beautiful for your own good, Moka. But that's just something that I'm gonna have to live with," he said with a content sigh as he kissed her once more.

...

* * *

...

As the young couple cuddled on the large chair, they were mildly interrupted as Kasumi gradually regained consciousness approximately 30 minutes later, just as Tsukune had predicted.

Moka sat up from Tsukune's lap and smoothed out her black mini skirt and as well as her white, short-sleeved, blouse. Tsukune pulled himself to his feet and walked over to the couch where his mother lay. The unsealed vampiress followed behind him and gave him some space, so she would not rattle Kasumi's nerves any further.

"Sweetie?" she asked as she placed her left hand against her forehead.

"I'm right here, mom," he answered as he knelt down on her left-hand side.

"What happened?" she inquired once her vision came into focus.

"You, um, kinda fainted," he replied as he nervously scratched the back of his neck with his right hand.

"Oh, right. It's okay, Miss Akashiya," Kasumi replied as she waved the platinum-trussed beauty closer.

"Are you all right, Misses Aono?" Ura Moka inquired with a weak smile.

"Yes dear. I'm fine. Thank you for asking," Kasumi replied as she sat upright with assistance from her son.

"Mom, like I tried to tell you before, this is how Moka looks when she has her youkai, or her powers sealed by her Rosary," he explained as he pulled the detached crucifix from his front, left pocket of his pants and showed it to her.

"So you're saying that Miss Akashiya has a split personality?" Kasumi inquired as she attempted to make sense out of what her son had just told her, as difficult as it was to actually accept.

"Misses Aono, you could say that I'm two sides of the same coin. My mother gave me this Rosary when I was ten years old. Just before... she sacrificed herself to Alucard. It was the only way that she could protect me, since his blood and mine were synced. She also told me that one day my destined one would be able to remove my Rosary and for me to find happiness with him. That man is your son, Tsukune. And I truly do love him with all my heart. He loves and accepts me for who I am, inside and out," Ura Moka said as she shed a few tears from saying as much.

Kasumi was moved by the silver-haired beauty's words and quickly enveloped her into a warm, comforting, hug.

"Thank god. I was so afraid that you'd be different than your other half, but I can see for myself that you're still very much the same, sweet, beautiful, woman who my son fell in love with. And I'm so sorry to hear that, dear. Welcome to our family, Moka," Kasumi said as she too shed a few tears as well.

"Misses Aono..." Inner Moka cried out.

"Shh, it's alright, dear. You're more than welcomed to call me mom, if you'd like. And I do hope that you two get properly married someday, even if you're mates," Kasumi said as she reluctantly released the vampiress.

"Thank you, mom," Ura Moka weakly replied with a sniffle.

"Aw, how cute. You really called me mom!"

"Ah, anyway, I guess we should be going soon," Tsukune announced as he glanced at the wristwatch on his left wrist.

"Oh right. Thank you again, mom for welcoming me into your family," Ura Moka said with a respectful bow.

She turned around and then faced Tsukune. With a wink, he replaced the Rosary onto the short chain attached to her black, leather, collar on her dainty neck. Moka slumped forward into his arms as the enchanted cross sealed up her powers. Silvery hair washed over with cotton-candy pink and her red eyes reverted back to their reverse hue.

"Oh my. That's truly amazing! It really is magic!" Kasumi gushed.

A few, moments later, Moka reopened her emerald green eyes and smiled at her one-and-only.

"Hi, Tsukune," she said in her chirpy voice.

"Hi, beautiful," he replied with a blush.

"Ah, mom, thank you once again and let's get along from now on, all right?" Moka said as she bowed towards her future mother-in-law.

"Yes, Moka dear. Let's get along from now on," Kasumi replied and bowed, likewise.

"Well, we should be going. Please tell dad everything we said and we'll see you guys soon," Tsukune said as he picked up Moka's purse and then handed it to her.

"Of course, sweetie. Before you go, may I have a word with you? That is if it's okay with Moka," Kasumi interjected since she had something on her mind.

"Uh sure. I'll be back in a minute, Moka," Tsukune replied and silently asked her to have a seat on the long couch.

"Okay, love. I don't mind. But don't keep me waiting too long," she replied with an adorable wink.

"Thanks, Moka. I'll be right back," he said with a blush due to her flirtatious behavior.

Tsukune followed his mother out of the living room and into the kitchen.

...

* * *

...

Kasumi walked over to the cupboard and pulled the door open. She peered inside and then pulled out a wooden container of sorts, that she set on the counter. She opened and then pulled something out from it. She turned around and then handed her son a small box.

"What's this?" Tsukune inquired as he closely examined the tiny, black, box which he held in his hand.

"That was your grandma's. This is just my way of saying that you two have my blessing. Your Grandma Tamiko wanted you to have this when you found and fell in love with the perfect woman and I have no doubt now that you and Moka were always supposed to meet as... strange as this all is. I'm very happy for you sweetie and I know that you'll do the honorable thing with Moka when the time is right," Kasumi said and then gave him a hug.

"Thanks, mom. That really means a lot to me. I know it's a lot to take in, but like we told you before, we love each other and we're happy, more happy than we've ever been. And I understand what you're saying, even though it's kinda soon to be thinking about... that... but when we do, you and dad will be the first ones to know when we properly get engaged," Tsukune replied as he returned his mother's hug.

"You're very welcome, sweetie. I do wish you and Moka the very best and the only advice that I can give you is to always be there for one another. Never hold any secrets and talk to each other, every day, no matter how trivial it may be. Show her every day just how much you love and respect her. And most importantly, never go to bed angry," Kasumi said as they ended their longer than average, hug.

"Ah, I'll be sure to remember that," Tsukune replied with a hard blush from his mother's words of wisdom.

...

* * *

...

"Thank you once again, Misses... I mean, mom for your hospitality and for welcoming me into your wonderful family," Moka said with a bow as she and Tsukune stood outside the front door.

"You're quite welcome, dear. And don't be a stranger, okay? I expect to see you two for Obon and Christmas," Kasumi said as she pulled the couple into a farewell hug.

"We'll remember, mom," Tsukune replied once they ended their brief embrace.

"Obon? What's that?" Moka inquired, since she had never heard of the festival before.

"Oh, it's a Buddhist holiday that lasts for three days in mid-August. Its evolved into a family reunion holiday of sorts, during which family members return to ancestral family places to visit and clean their ancestors' graves, and when the spirits of their ancestors are supposed to revisit the household altars," Kasumi described in the easiest way possible.

"Oh, I see. Kinda like Halloween, right?" Moka asked once she understood, more or less.

"Um, well it's kind of similar, but Halloween is more of an adopted holiday from America which is mostly celebrated with huge street parties where everyone dresses up in elaborate costumes and kids go from door to door, begging for treats and candy. It's mostly for fun where as Obon is more of a serious holiday," Tsukune said.

"Oh, that makes sense. Thanks for explaining that to me, Tsukune," Moka replied with a smile.

"Anytime, Moka," her thoughtful mate answered.

With that, the couple waved farewell to the Aono matriarch and were both thankful that the entire ordeal was behind them, even though Kasumi was rendered momentarily, incapacitated once she had met the Inner half of Moka.

...

* * *

...

Once the pair reached home, they were surprised to find a black sedan parked in the driveway. Flanked on either side was Ryuu's powder blue Honda Civic and Takashi's red Camaro, lastly was Tsukune's moped.

Tsukune parked his silver car in the street, since there was no room for him.

After they had left the vehicle hand in hand, they walked up to the house and wondered who had stopped by for an unannounced visit. Tsukune opened the front door and allowed Moka to enter, first. He closed the door behind himself and then led Moka inside. When they entered the living room, their earlier question was answered.

It was Miss Kuruso Smith, their Inter-species Coordinator. She was seated in the chair adjacent to the sofa which was occupied by Kurumu, Takashi, Ryuu, and Mizore.

"Well, look who finally showed up," Miss Smith said to the pair.

"Um, what are you doing here, Miss Smith?" Moka wondered to herself, hands still linked with Tsukune's.

"Oh, I just stopped by to let you know that I have a job for you and your friends," Miss Smith answered with a glint of mischief in her hazel eyes.

"A job? What kinda job?" Tsukune interjected.

"Oh, it's something that we came up with at M.O.N. Your housemates Miss Kurono and Miss Shirayuki already agreed to it," Kuruso replied.

"So, um, what is it, if I may ask?" Moka inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Yahoo-hoo! We're gonna put on a show for Halloween!" Kurumu yelped with a fist-pump.

"Yeah, Moka. I know it's been a while since we last performed together back at the Academy, but it sounds like a lot of fun, right Ryuu?" Mizore added with a smile.

"I have to agree with Mizore. Besides, Miss Smith already set it up and we can also show our true selves that night until midnight, being Halloween of course," Ryuu explained.

"Okay, that's nice, but what do we have to do, exactly?" Moka asked since she had not a clue to what was going on, with all of the vague answers.

"That's easy, Miss Akashiya. We'll be holding an all-day event on Halloween in Tokyo. I recruited you and your friends to perform a few songs, that's all. Besides, from what Miss Kurono already told me, you three put on a skit during your second year of high school," Miss Smith answered with a huge grin plastered across her face.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Tsukune said to nobody in particular.

"Well, it's true that we put on an act for a talent show, but that was, what? Like four, five years ago? And besides, how many people will actually show up to this Halloween event?" Moka asked with a hint of nervousness in her usually, cheery, voice.

"Miss Akashiya, you have nothing to worry about. With your natural singing ability, I'm sure it'll be a piece of cake. As for how many will be attending? I'm not sure, to be honest. Maybe half a million or so?" Miss Smith answered with a nonchalant shrug.

"Half a million?" Moka shouted.

"Now, Miss Akashiya, calm down. Besides, there is somebody who really wants to meet you. Somebody who you really look up to," Kuruso replied.

"Ah, sorry Miss Smith. So, um, who would that be?" Moka nervously asked.

"Ayumi Hamasaki. Rumor has it that you're a big fan of her's, isn't that right Mister Aono?" Miss Smith added with a wider grin.

"Uh, hahaha," Tsukune replied with a sweat-drop.

"Was this your idea, Tsukune?" Moka asked as she faced her mate.

"Well, I already spoke to Miss Hamasaki like two weeks ago and I told her that you're a big fan, so she told me that she really wants to meet you. I gave her Miss Smith's cell phone number, so I guess it's already been set up. But the whole thing for this event was not my idea, really," he sputtered out.

"Oh, Tsukune!" Moka yelped as she glomped him and knocked him to the floor.

She hugged him as if her very life depended on it since she was stunned at the sudden revelation of the secret. Her dream of meeting her idol was going to happen, after all. How could she ever say no to that notion?

"I'll take that as a yes. I'll send you all of the details in a few weeks, since we're still looking for local sponsors for the Halloween event, including Mister Ando's family bakery, who have already signed up to be sponsors. And I already know that you two are mates by the rather obvious mate mark on Mister Cutie Pie's neck. I'll see you kids later," Miss Smith said as she stood to her feet and walked towards the front door.

A moment later, the front door was opened and then closed as Kuruso went about her business.

"Wow, who knew that Tsukune had that kind of pull with the Queen of J-Pop?" Mizore asked.

"I know, right? Who knew that Tsukune was so cool?" Kurumu commented to her friend.

"Aw, he's always been cool, even though he won't admit it," Takashi added.

Moka ended their impromptu hug and then offered her mate a hand up which he gladly accepted. He was then effortlessly pulled to his feet by his loving mate.

"Uh, guys... really. It's not a big deal. Like I told Moka before, Miss Hamasaki's company, Avex Records owns the website I write for... so I see her at my office building sometimes. I ran into her a couple weeks ago and told her about Moka and how much she loves to sing, and well, one thing led to another..." Tsukune sputtered out, somewhat embarrassed to be put on the spot, if it were.

"That was still very nice of you, Tsukune," Ryuu pointed out.

"Ah, thanks, Ryuu."

"Anyway, now we gotta of think of some songs," Moka said as she took a seat on the plush chair with Tsukune on her side.

"And our Halloween costumes, too," Mizore pointed out.

"Oh that's right. It's gonna be Halloween. Plus we can show our real selves at night, too. Oh man, it's gonna be a great day. I can feel it!" Kurumu half-shouted.

"Well, what about that song we did back at the Academy talent show?" Moka suggested as she gave the queries from her friends, some thought.

"You mean _'Discotheque'_ by Nana Mizuki?" Mizore asked.

"Yeah. I know it's been several years, so maybe we should practice," Moka added with a smile.

"Geez. It's been that long ago, huh?" Kurumu replied as she thought back all those years ago.

"We won first place too, remember?" the snow maiden said as she sucked on her lollipop with great liveliness.

"You ladies won first place?" Takashi asked.

"Yeah, because Moka was the lead vocalist back then," Kurumu replied.

"That's right. So that means she should take the lead this time, as well," Mizore added.

"Uh, guys... now that I think about it, maybe it's not such a good idea with that many people showing up," Moka interjected with the biggest sweat-drop she could muster, which covered most of the back of her head.

"Moka, I know you're nervous, but I also know that you can do whatever you put your mind to, and you're not alone. We're all gonna be there with you, right?" Tsukune added.

"Tsukune's got a good point, you know. We're your friends Moka, and we've all been through so much, right, Mizore?" Kurumu said with an empathetic smile towards her pink-haired friend.

"Boobzilla's right, Moka, which is really rare, by the way. You're not alone and we're all going to be here for you. No matter what happens or what we face, you've got us to lean on, so you're kind of stuck with us," Mizore replied with a smile which calmed Moka down, somewhat.

"Thanks, guys. That really means a lot to me. So um, why don't we practice right now?" Moka suggested as she stood to her feet.

She pulled out her cell phone from the front pocket of her skirt and then opened up a web browser. After she found what she had looked for, she showed the screen to Mizore and Kurumu.

"So you wanna practice right now?" Kurumu asked with a nervous laugh.

"Yep. Like they say 'practice makes perfect'," Moka said with a sense of renewed purpose.

She knew that Mizore was right and she was not alone. Moka had not only her best friends in her life, but her wonderful mate, Tsukune as well. If he believed in her than she would have to believe in herself. That was another thing that the vampire princess could depend on.

"Come on, Kurumu. And Moka, you can take the lead vocals. I just hope that we can actually remember the dance we came up with," Mizore said as she stood to her feet.

With a dejected sigh, Kurumu followed her friend's lead and followed their example. Moka waved her over and the three yokai women stood in a circle. They whispered something to each other for several minutes as they went over who sung what part as well as their dance moves.

...

* * *

...

"Okay, fellas. Just sit back and enjoy. I hope that we do all right," Moka said as she stood in the center with Mizore on her left and Kurumu on her right.

They each took a pose with their right hands planted on their hips. With a simple nod from Moka, Tsukune pressed the play button for the video Moka had found on her cell phone.

An upbeat, disco-themed music played over her cell phone's built-in speaker while the three women shook their hips in rhythm.

 _(CHU-LU CHU-LU CHU-LU PA-YA-PA)_  
 _(DISCO LADY DISCO LADY... DEEP EMOTION DEEP EMOTION)_

 _Sweetie, Darlin' odori masho u hajikeru , Beauty Lady!_  
 _Umarekawatte amai yume sotto irodori tai no!_

 _Guramarasu naku chibiru pinkuiro no tsuya meku neiru!_  
 _garasu no mukou gawa ni utsuru sugao shuuru na Days!_  
 _kimi dake ni SO mise te itai kokoro no naka hitomi no oku ~_  
 _Ah soba ni ite hoshii yo tsuki no ~ Mirror Ball ~ terasa re te!_

 _My Darlin' ne? Vivid? Dona koishi masho hajikeru Sexy Beauty!_  
 _Umarekawatte amai yume sotto irodoru ~ My Love ~ hora sekai ha kawaru ~_

 _( CHU - LU -CHU - LU CHU - LU PA - YA - PA )_  
 _( SEXY FEELING CHU CHU... CHU CHU...)_

 _Doramatikku na jounetsu ase nai dejavu mi tsuduke taku te ~_  
 _karafuru na Sweety Story ~ kokoro fukaku kizamikomu!_  
 _Chiisana yami ga otozure te mo koi no jumon tonae ta nara_  
 _sou, kitto hate nai sora hoshikuzu no Shower ga furisosogu..._

 _Dakara Happy Station, mezashi te yukou fifty-fifty, awase te ~_  
 _hyaku paasento) ijou no ai yuruginaku koko ni aru to watashi omotteru!_  
 _( CHU - LU CHU - LU CHU - LU PA - YA - PA )_

 _Puroguresshibu to konsabatibu na jibun_  
 _kimi ni arinomama o suki de ite hoshii? to_  
 _Negai ha ( DISCO LADY DISCO LADY )_  
 _Sekihara ( DEEP EMOTION TRUE EMOTION )_

 _My Darlin' motto issho ni odori mashou ~ secret night ~ suteki na ~_  
 _Rabusongu no dekoreeshon futanin no haato de AH kanade awase te!_

 _My Darlin' ne? Vivid? Dona koishi masho hajikeru ~ Sexy Beauty!_  
 _Umarekawatte amai yume sotto irodoru My Love, hora sekai ha kawaru!_  
 _( CHU - LU CHU - LU CHU - LU PA - YA - PA )_

...

* * *

...

Once the song came to its conclusion, Tsukune, Ryuu, and Takashi stood to their feet and clapped energetically. They were mesmerized by their mates' song and dance routine, plus were a bit aroused, due to the suggestive dance moves they performed, of course.

"Wow, you ladies were great!" Tsukune praised as he walked up to Moka and pulled her into a firm hug.

"Thank you, love. I'm so glad that you enjoyed it," Moka replied as she embraced him lovingly.

Ryuu wrapped his arms around Mizore and held her for all she was worth. He had no clue that she was that talented and had enjoyed her and her friends' performance to the fullest.

"That was amazing, my little snow bunny," Ryuu praised as he kissed her dainty neck which caused her knees to buckle from the tender gesture.

"Thank you, Ryuu," she simply replied, her mind still in a fog of sorts.

Takashi practically pulled Kurumu off of her feet and was nearly moved to tears, himself.

"Do you have a banana in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" the petite temptress asked with a seductive purr in her voice.

"Um, a little bit of both," he bashfully admitted.

Once everybody had calmed down within reason, they all had the same idea; take advantage of some alone time with their respective, significant others.

...

* * *

...

After Ryuu and Mizore arrived in her ice cold bedroom, they both disrobed and found themselves in bed without a care in the world. He kissed her flawless body from head to toe and wondered to himself where she had been all of his life.

He was thankful that he had found such a wonderful woman and wanted more than anything to get to know her better since he had fallen hopelessly in love with her at first sight. Mizore was on the top of the world and felt so blessed to have met him, likewise. She silently prayed that her wish of becoming a mother was not too late and knew in her heart that she had indeed, found her destined one.

…

Kurumu crawled on top of Takashi, wearing only a smile on her plump limps.

Her dark purple, leathery wings were spread out behind her as her long tail swished to and fro energetically.

Takashi on the other hand wondered to himself how he had gotten so lucky when he met the petite beauty, who happened to be a succubus. He still found it incredibly difficult to fathom that him, mister ordinary, had found such a wonderful woman as Kurumu. She had a big heart and was very patient when they first met. But in the bedroom, she was very loving and quite affectionate. And she was more than happy to spoil him which made him fall deeper in love than he ever imagined.

The chef also knew that she was a natural when it came to baking, which they had in common. Kurumu though, had nearly fainted when they met and shook hands. She knew by instinct alone that he was without a doubt, her mate of fate; the one man that she would spend the rest of her life with. At first he was skeptical about her claim, but after he spoke to Moka and Tsukune, knew more about succubi and how they find their destined ones.

…

Moka and Tsukune held each other and went over their unusual day. At least nothing out of the ordinary had happened, which was common in their everyday lives. Except when Miss Smith had informed them of the upcoming Halloween event which was only a few, months, away.

"Hey, Tsukune?"

"Yeah, Moka?"

"I'm really looking forward to Halloween," she said, still in his arms, nude as the day she was born.

"Me too," was his simple reply.

"That's good. At least I can be free of the Rosary, well at least until midnight," she said with a happy sigh.

"Huh. Now that you mention it, I wonder why Miss Smith said that? I mean, I'm happy that you ladies can show your true colors, so to speak. But I still don't understand why, though?" he asked, as it weighed heavily on his mind.

"Well, if I were to take a guess, maybe it's so that people can see that even though we're different, that we're really the same, you know," Moka replied.

"That's a really good point and I guess it'll show people just how similar yokai and humans are," he answered as he looked into her beautiful, green, eyes.

"Aw, you really mean that, don't you?"

"Yeah. I mean, take us for example. When I first met you, I had no idea who you really were. But that didn't stop me from falling madly in love with you, Moka."

"Oh, Tsukune. That's so sweet," she replied as she leaned forward and softly kissed him.

"It's true, though. If anyone told me five years ago that I'd end up falling in love with the most beautiful, amazing, woman in the entire world, I would've told them they were crazy," he said with a chuckle.

"Aw, if you keep talking like that, then I might have to show you just how much I love you," she answered with a toothy grin.

"Well, you show me every day how much you love me."

"I do? How so? With lots of kisses?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

"That too... but... by waking up next to me every morning," was his upfront reply.

"Geez. I dunno how to answer that," Moka gasped out as her cheeks burned red hot.

"Well, just tell me what you're thinking then," he said as he took her hands into his.

"Um, what I told your mom before was the truth. About how much you've made a difference in my life. Before I met you, I was always alone. I mean, I had Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari as friends in high school.. but it wasn't the same. I guess that I always wanted to meet someone special, my destined one... and fall in love with them. And now, I'm not so alone anymore because I have you in my life," Moka said as she pulled him into her bosom and shed more tears of happiness.

"Oh, Moka. I really love you so much," he mumbled, his head between her spectacular bosom.

"And I love you, Tsukune. So, so very much. And I promise you that I'll always love you, for as long as I breathe," she returned as she held him close and refused to let him go for anytime soon.

Yes, the Vampire Princess Moka Akashiya had found her place in the world and she was beyond happy. Although they were not officially married in human terms, they were as much as a married couple could ever hope to be or achieve through their growing bond, which would only strengthen over time.

After all, being an immortal and living forever is something Tsukune never dreamed of before Moka entered his empty, boring, everyday, life. At least they had all the time in the world to grow closer and start their own family, someday.

...

* * *

...

Author's Note:

Holy. Crap.

I actually did it. I don't know how, but I somehow managed to actually sit down and write a long chapter. (10,500 + words)

I covered so much here and set up a lot of future chapters, which is pretty much, self explanatory. If anyone has any good ideas for upcoming chapters not mentioned here, please feel free to leave your chapter outlines below. I wouldn't mind if you guys and gals left feedback if you liked this or any, previous, chapter, of course. Anyhow, I'll do my best to try and upload another chapter before the holidays roll around, now that it's December.

Until next time, thanks again for the continued support!

Gamera68


	14. Important UPDATE please read!

To all my faithful friend, readers, and followers,

I just wanted to let you know that I'm dropping this story.

It was fun to write, but as most of you know, it was not my original idea and came from a friend of mine on deviantArt.

I'll still be writing, but my own stories from now on. I know a lot of you actually liked this Rosario / Monster Musume crossover, but to be honest, it has not always been easy to take someone else's idea and put my own spin on it, as it were.

So for all intents and purposes, this story will no longer be updated. Sorry if this upsets or even turns off some or all of my readers and this decision was not easy to make. I'll do my best to update my "Goddess of a Different Sort" story very soon, so please look forward to that in a week or so.

I also have another Rosario Vampire story idea, but I'm not sure of to go about it or even write the story. But if you "Follow" me, you'll know if and when I do start on another story, of course.

Thanks for understanding my decision to end this story now.

Until next time,

Gamera68


End file.
